London
by MarvelDarling
Summary: A blind date at the hands of his best friends, leads Tom Hiddleston into a fairy tale romance. Sophia is perfect, everything he's ever wanted, things he never knew he needed. But eventually the shine wears off and cracks begin to show. With his bustling career and her meddling mother, there are more than a few bumps on the road to 'happily ever after.'
1. Chapter 1

The London skies were as gloomy as her mood. Walking out of Heathrow, she was beginning to regret her decision. What was she supposed to do in England, away from her friends, her family, the only life she'd known? What would make London any different than New York? Or Los Angeles before that? Or Seattle even before that? What made her think that packing her very few belongings and flying across the Atlantic would better her life in any way, shape, or form?

Before she had another second to doubt, she heard an excited shout coming in the form of a familiar voice. One of two familiar voices she'd find on this continent.

"Sophie!"

Sophia Capshaw turned to find her bright, bubbly and beautiful best friend, Maggie Pierce, bounding toward her. Instantly a smile crept across Sophie's previously somber face. "Hi baby," she cooed as the raven haired beauty's arms were tossed around Sophie's neck.

"Oh my God, I'm so glad you're finally here," Maggie sighed, her arms still hanging around Sophie's neck. "I can't believe you really came."

Sophia sighed softly, an amused giggle escaping from her lips. "Me either honestly. Leaving the house is a big event as of late. Flying across an ocean…"

Maggie pouted, running a hand softly against her best friend's forearm. "I know, honey." She paused as Sophia's head fell. "I honestly don't even know what to say. I wish I could've been there. Benny…I had to stop him from jetting to the states to rescue you…"

Sophia lifted her head, a few stray tears running down her cheek and smirked. "Ah. My Prince Charming…even though he's yours…"

Maggie laughed and grabbed one of her friend's suitcases. "We can share him, its okay. Hell…I get sick of him sometimes…"

Sophia laughed. "Sure you do. You two are like the perfect couple."

Maggie smiled brightly. "We are. But he adores you. He's very protective. Like you're his little sister or something…"

"Lord knows why."

"Because he knows you needed it."

Sophia smirked and once again looked to the ground. "I don't need to be protected. I need…to be myself. I need…to get the last two months of bullshit out of my head and get back to being myself."

"I swear to God if I ever see his face again…"

Sophia laughed. "There's a long list of people saying that."

"Oh I'm sure there is. And Benny and I are at the top." She paused to pull a beeping phone from her pocket. "Speaking of, it appears we are running late for lunch."

"Ben?"

"Of course. Did you think you could be in this city for more than twenty minutes and NOT see him?"

Sophie laughed. "No."

"Well good. Because I'd hate to explain your absence to him. Come on. He's only got so long away from set." Maggie pulled out the handle of the suitcase and headed for the parking garage, Sophie trying her best to keep up.

"My God, you look pale…" Benedict Cumberbatch stated, approaching the duo at a streetside café in the middle of London. "Have you been eating?"

"Nice to see you too, Ben," Sophia laughed.

Benedict smirked and wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders. "Forgive me. You look lovely as always. You know I worry."

"I know, I know. I've gotten enough phone calls and texts from you two in the last two months I'm surprised my phone hasn't exploded," Sophia teased, sitting down with a sigh. "But I promise you both I'm fine."

Benedict stared at the chocolate haired beauty and sighed deeply, his thin lips pursing together tightly. "I wish I believed you. I'd feel a lot more at ease."

"Ben, seriously," Sophia stated, trying her damnedest to be reassuring. "I'm fine."

"That's why it took you two months to agree to come visit us?" Benedict asked. He smiled up at the waitress who sat down their drinks. "Thank you." Instantly he took a sip, his bluest of blue eyes still locked on the brunette across the table from him.

"I needed some time to myself."

"You should've been here, with us…"

"Ben…" Maggie scolded.

"I'm sorry, but it's true," Benedict stated.

"Well she's here now," Maggie stated. "And that's what matters."

"How long are you staying?" Benedict inquired.

Sophia shrugged. "No idea. Indefinitely I suppose."

"I like that answer," Benedict smirked. "And it's good. Considering we have plans tonight."

"We do?" Sophia asked confused.

"Yes, you included," Benedict stated.

There was a silence and Sophia's eyes darted from Maggie to Benedict and back again. "Is someone going to tell me what those plans are?"

Benedict chuckled, as if he had forgotten. "It's just a party," he stated. "A White party, I guess."

"A White party? Did you two join some supremacist group I need to know about?"

"Very funny," Maggie stated with an eye roll. "We're just all required to wear white clothes…some stupid shit like that."

"Take it easy," Benedict chuckled. "It's for charity."

"Don't you usually have to be invited to that sort of thing?" Sophia asked.

"Well, technically speaking, yes, but I found an open plus one that…was available for your use…" Benedict stated as the waitress now arrived with their lunches.

"Ben…" Sophia began in a very stern tone.

"No, now don't get jumpy," Benedict interrupted. "I know you're not in any place to…even think about dating…and therefore, it is not a date. Just…an evening with friends with drinks and food and dancing…"

"I was on a plane for thirteen hours. What makes you think I don't just want to go pass out and miss your little party?"

"The fact that it's your first night in London. Why wouldn't you want to go to a party?"

Sophia laughed. "Because I'm tired and crabby and I don't like parties all that much to begin with."

Benedict shook his head as he sat down the sandwich in his hand. "When did you become such a spoil sport? Where's my fun, spunky Broadway star? I like her better."

Sophia stuck out her tongue. "Rude."

"Look, it'll be fun and I promise you're not walking in with some tit. You'll definitely approve," Benedict smirked at his own slyness. "And as much as I'd love to join you ladies for a day of dress shopping and pampering and the like, I've got to get back to work." He rose from his seat, kissed his fiancée and planted a kiss atop Sophia's head. "I will see you darlings at eight this evening. Be ready. I'll have a guest." He flexed his eye brows and headed off to his car.

Sophia looked at her best friend. "Please tell me you know what he's up to."

Maggie's head slowly began to shake back and forth. "I honestly don't have a clue. I wish I did…but I am at a loss with this one."

"You don't know who he's bringing?"

Maggie shook her head again. "Nope. But we'd better get you a good dress just in case."

Sophia sighed but laughed at the same time. If neither of them had any idea what Benedict was up to, she was certain she was in for an eventful evening.

"Are you coming?" Maggie called up the stairs of the flat she and Benedict shared. "They're here!"

"I'll be down in a couple minutes!" came a shout from Sophia.

Maggie laughed and shook her head, straightening the glistening silver cuff on her wrist. "Always the perfectionist." She took a deep breath and opened the door. The second she spotted who was trailing behind Benedict she closed her eyes. "Oh no. Oh no no no. Goddammit Ben."

"What?" Benedict asked with a laugh as he stepped into the foyer.

"You know what," she sighed before he planted a soft kiss on her lips. "You are up to no good and you know it."

"I have explained everything to Tom… Not a date, just a night out."

Tom Hiddleston nodded. "It's true. I have been instructed not to fall instantaneously in love." He stepped toward Maggie, embracing her and planting a kiss on her cheek. "It is lovely to see you, darling."

Maggie sighed. "You two will be the death of me."

"But what a way to go, eh?" Benedict laughed. "Sophia! Let's go!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Sophia responded, clicking down the stairs in her high heels. Her dress was long and full, practically a ball gown, white as a fresh fallen snow. The sleeveless top had intricately cut diamonds in the side, revealing the slightest bit of her porcelain skin. Her chocolate locks were swept atop her head in a high, tight bun. Winged eyeliner and the reddest of lips adorned her perfectly smooth face.

Tom couldn't help but stare as his date for the evening made her way down the stairs. Benedict had quipped about how beautiful the girl was, but beautiful didn't even begin to describe the woman before him. She was stunning and he suddenly realized why Benedict had warned against love at first sight.

"Sorry." Sophia stated, reaching the bottom stair. Finally her dark eyes looked up, falling on the handsome stranger in front of her. He was a stranger, but not an unfamiliar one. She'd seen practically all of his movies, owned most of them. To say she was a fan…wasn't out of the question and as she arrived on the rug in front of him, it took every ounce of her being to not gasp or freak out…or likely a combination of the two. "Hi…" she said with an almost shy smile.

"Hello," Tom greeted, a practically identical smirk drawn across his face. "You must be Sophia."

"Guilty," Sophia answered, extending a hand. "And you must be my unfortunate date."

"Sophia Capshaw, Tom Hiddleston," Benedict introduced, trying not to chuckle at the ambush he'd just pulled.

"It's nice to meet you," Sophia beamed as Tom took her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," Tom insisted, shaking. He could feel his palms beginning to sweat. "Shall we?"

"Yes," Sophia agreed, "lets." She looped her arm through Maggie's and drug her best friend out the door. "What the hell…"

"I had nothing to do with this," Maggie whispered. "This all Ben."

"I'm going to kill him. Tom Hiddleston!? Really? He couldn't go for someone normal!?"

Maggie laughed. "Tom is very much normal. And very sweet. Honestly, you two would probably be quite perfect together."

"No. Not an option. Staying single…forever…remember?"

"Oh stop it. Just have fun."

Tom was having a much similar conversation with Benedict a few feet behind the girls. "You said she was beautiful…"

"I didn't want to gush," Benedict laughed. "Look, she's had a rough few months. Just be your usual charming self and who knows…maybe you've met the girl of your dreams."

Tom shook his head and laughed. "You've had this planned for a lot longer than you're letting on."

Benedict smirked triumphantly. "You're right there."

"You also forgot to mention that I would recognize her."

Benedict laughed. "I didn't want to brag." He pulled Tom to a stop as the limo driver ushered the girls into the awaiting car. "Look, since the day I met Sophia I have wanted to introduce the two of you. Obviously, it was out of the question for awhile but…she's been through a lot in the last two months and…I think you could restore her faith in men."

Tom chuckled. "No pressure at all there."

"Just have fun and…tonight, we'll show her the time of her life. Deal?"

"Deal," Tom smiled.

As the car pulled up to an exquisite theatre in the heart of London, Sophia could feel butterflies forming in the pit of her stomach. She had been prepared for a party, rubbing elbows with celebrities, but not for the red carpet, fans and camera flashes that were there patiently waiting at that moment.

"Um…wow," she said with a nervous laugh. "Ben, you forgot to mention how big of deal this was."

"I knew if I had, you wouldn't have agreed to come," Benedict stated, fiddling with the cuff of his dress shirt. "Smile your lovely smile and take the carpet by storm. You're star in your own right."

Sophia laughed and shook her head before notice Tom staring at her quizzically. "I'm…"

"She's a Broadway star," Maggie interrupted. "Nominated for a Tony last year."

Sophia continued shaking her head, looking up into Tom's icy blue eyes. "Not that big of deal."

"Sounds like a pretty big deal to me," Tom stated with a smile. "And actually I've seen you onstage."

Sophia cocked an eyebrow. "Really?"

Tom nodded his head. "I was in New York a few months ago. A friend had an extra ticket to Wicked. I accompanied her. I recognized you right away. You were…phenomenal. I went back to the hotel and bought the soundtrack immediately." Sophia looked at him skeptically. " I can sing if it would convince you."

Sophia laughed. "No, that's alright. I believe you."

"Good. I'll probably be singing by the end of the night anyway. I'm in the mood for shenanigans."

Benedict just shook his head. "It's our turn. Behave yourself, children." The door opened and Benedict stepped out, buttoning his suit coat and issuing a wave to the screaming, adoring fans. He then reached for Maggie's hand and the duo headed into the madness.

Tom turned to a still nervous looking Sophia. "Ready?" he asked with a smile.

"I don't know…" Sophia laughed.

"Of course you are. You look stunning. Might as well let me show you off." He winked quickly and followed Benedict's previous motions. The shouts were loud and full of love as one of London's favorite sons took to the carpet. He smiled and waved and just as Sophia neared the door, he extended his hand and leaned back in. "Come on, beautiful. No time like the present."

Sophia blushed, and took his hand. A sort of hush fell over the crowd. The hearts of the fangirls dropping as they saw their Prince Charming with a lady. And just as quickly as they arrived, all the butterflies left Sophia's stomach as Tom's arm drifted around her waist, landing just where the fabric of her skirt began as they made their start down the red carpet. She wasn't sure if he was intentionally the epitome of a gentleman or if that's just how he was. Whatever it was, she couldn't keep her eyes off him as he greeted reporters, paparazzi, and fans alike. Answering questions, offering autographs and hugs, and after each one he turned to her and issued her a bright, glowing smile.

She just stood back and watched him. He was so incredibly kind. Every word he spoke was so sincere. She was in awe of how he carried himself, how he treated everyone around him like they were the most important person on the planet because at that moment, to him, they were. After a few more hugs, a couple more kisses on cheeks, he headed back to the awaiting beauty's side.

"Ready to dance?"

Sophia cocked an eyebrow. "I didn't know I was required to dance."

"Oh yes…yes, there will be much dancing," Tom stated, nodding his head. He extended an arm toward her. "Shall we?"

"Let's," Sophia smiled, looping her arm around his. She took a deep breath as they continued to the carpet, toward the door. "So…are you the sweetest man on this planet or is it just me?"

Tom chuckled. "I don't know if I'd go that far."

"I would. The way you smiled at all of them, the way you spoke. It was the most sincere I think I've ever heard anyone."

Tom tilted his head and shrugged. "I see no reason to be anything but. Those are the people that…support me…support my career. They've shown me nothing but love. I see no reason not to do the same."

"Alright. So you really are the nicest guy in existence." Tom smiled, his eyes closing, the slightest smile lines forming around them."Seriously. I've known you an hour and I'm already certain."

"Well thank you," Tom said with a nod, turning his eyes toward her.

"I wish Ben would've warned me he was setting me up with Prince Charming."

Tom laughed loudly, the tip of his tongue pressing against the back of his teeth. "Let's not take it that far. That's a lot of pressure I'll have to continue to live up to."

"I somehow think you can handle it," Sophia stated.

"I hope so," Tom retorted. "I'd hate to disappoint."

"I somehow don't think that's possible."

Tom just smiled as they headed into the old, beautiful building, arm in arm and Sophia was once again overtaken by nervous butterflies. She may have been a performer but large groups of people, especially strangers, were not her thing. As her eyes darted around the busy interior, she felt Tom grip onto her hand that rested on his arm. She looked up and found his blue eyes staring down at her. "What?" she asked with a giggle.

"You tightened your grip," he smiled. "You can't possibly be nervous."

"Mmm…a little," she said, almost embarrassed. "I get a little nervous in crowds."

"How is that possible?"

Sophia shrugged. "I have no idea," she said with a scoff, shaking her head. "It makes absolutely no sense considering my job…but if I'm not onstage, I turn into…this shy, quiet wallflower. It's stupid."

"It's not," Tom argued, shaking his head just slightly. "We all have our quirks."

"Oh really? What's yours?"

"Oh, my darling, I don't dare give out my secrets. You'll find out soon enough, I'm certain."

Sophia smiled as she heard an excited shout for her companion from across the room.

"Madelyn!" Tom retorted, with a beaming grin. Sophia shifted from his arm as he extended them toward the middle aged, red headed woman approaching them. "You look lovely!"

"Thank you so much for coming," the woman stated as she planted her red lips on Tom's cheek. "It means the world."

"But of course!" Tom exclaimed. "Nowhere else I'd rather be."

The woman's sparkling emerald eyes turned and landed on Sophia. "Well my goodness. Who's this?" she asked with a beaming smile.

"Ah, Madelyn Thorston, the lovely Sophia Capshaw."

"It's nice to meet you," Sophia smiled, extending her hand to the woman.

Madelyn took her hand, an inquisitive expression strewn across her face. "Sophia Caps…I know that name…" she stated, resting her other hand on top of Sophia's. "Oh my goodness! THE Sophia Capshaw?"

Sophia laughed, looking from the woman and then up into Tom's sparkling eyes. "I suppose I could be. It depends what Sophia Capshaw you're referring to…"

"Wicked! You were Elphaba!"

Sophia laughed again, flattered that somehow, across the ocean from any show she'd ever been in, she had been recognized. "Yes, yes I was."

"Oh my…my daughter, Adelaide and I…we were in New York about three months ago. We saw the show…three times, I think. You were…sensational."

Sophia's hand pressed against her heart. "Oh my gosh. Thank you."

"Oh she'll be so excited you're here. I need to find her," Madelyn stated as her eyes began to scan the room. "I will be right back. Don't you two go too far."

Sophia's laugh continued as the woman made a beeline into the crowd, searching for her missing daughter.

"See? No reason to be nervous, whatsoever," Tom smiled.

"She's hysterical! Who is she?"

"She's on the board of directors for the National Theatre."

"What?!"

Tom laughed, loudly. "I swear to you."

"Oh my God…"

"Careful, you might get a job while you're in town."

Sophia shrugged. "Thus far I have no plans to leave, so might as well."

Tom pursed his lips. "For some reason, that makes me insanely happy."

Sophia's cheeks flushed and she looked to the ground. "Easy, Charming."

Tom chuckled. "We are going to get on entirely too well."

"Ya think so?"

"Mmhmm," Tom smirked. "I very much do."

"Mmmm, I think Ben will be too proud of himself."

Tom chuckled. "That's likely true. So…we'll have to hide it. We don't want his ego getting any MORE inflated."

"Do we get to have a huge, embarrassing, public fight?"

"Um, PLEASE," Tom responded, eyes wide.

"Ooh, yes. I like this already."

"When? Now? Too soon?"

"Can we have dinner first?" Sophia laughed. "I'm famished."

"Of course, what was I thinking?" Tom stated, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "We need sustenance before we battle."

"Battle? Don't go all Loki on me…"

Tom laughed, tipping his head back. "Oh, you will always kneel."

"Down, boy. That's like…at least the third or fourth date."

He couldn't stop laughing. "Oh my God…"

Sophia giggled. "I don't know what kind of girl Ben said he was setting you up with…"

"I mean, that being said, we can't RIGHTLY have a fight on the first date then…"

"Stop."

"I'm just…"

"No. You're just nothing," Sophia laughed, shaking her head. "No."

"But."

"No."

"I mean…"

"Thomas."

"I'm done," Tom laughed.

"You ARE done," Sophia giggled. She looked up at him, his eyes sparkling down at her and suddenly, at that instant, the last two months of heartbreak and tears seemed to melt away. All she could see was the incredible man beside her and she immediately knew she was in trouble.

It took a few minutes, but Tom and Sophia finally arrived at the table where Benedict and Maggie were waiting.

"There you two are," Benedict said with a smile. "Thought we'd lost you."

"Mags, help me find the bathroom?" Sophia asked, setting her clutch on the table.

"Of course!" Maggie instantly rose .

"Which is code for 'Come with me. I have a lot to gush about'," Benedict laughed. He immediately felt a slap to the back of his head. "Woman!"

"Shut your mouth," Maggie commanded before kissing him softly.

Benedict smirked before turning toward Tom, who was chuckling and taking a seat. "Getting on well I take it?"

Tom beamed, shaking his head. "I really don't see how it could be better."

Benedict smirked. "I told you. She's fantastic."

"She's stunning," Tom agreed. "And funny and sweet…God she's perfect."

"Uh oh…" Benedict said with a smile. "I warned you not to fall in love."

Tom shook his head. "Shouldn't have set me up with the most amazing woman alive, then," he retorted, picking up the glass of wine in front of him. "I'm just…"

"You're smitten."

"Smitten," Tom repeated. Slowly his head began to nod. "Smitten. Smitten is probably the best word for it."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," Benedict smiled. "I mean…it was bound to happen…"

"Oh pat yourself on the back a little harder," Tom chuckled.

"Mmm, I think I will."

"You're ridiculous."

"But oh so good…"

Sophia sighed, washing her hands at the marble sink. Even the restrooms were impeccable. "So you should tell me about Tom…"

"What do you wanna know?" Maggie asked, walking out of the stall behind her best friend. "Aside from what you googled, of course."

"Well for starters: how is he POSSIBLY single?"

Maggie laughed. "He's busy. He's been running all over, doing press and shooting movies, rehearsals and stage shows. He doesn't have a whole lot of spare time. It's weird, because he's definitely a relationship guy. He loves being in a relationship. He loves having a constant companion, someone to go home to at night, I suppose. Even though he's rarely home. But I think the fact that he is so busy and he IS so rarely around, makes it hard to meet people or even…make anything last. You have to have a pretty strong base before one of you jets around the world and he doesn't have time to really get a solid base."

"So it's not because of anything superbly dramatic?"

Maggie shook her head. "Nah. Tom doesn't do drama. He doesn't really put his personal life out there much, which is why I'm kind of surprised he agreed to this."

Sophia smiled and hung her head, her cheeks flushing. "I'm glad he did."

"You like him, don't you?" Maggie asked with a smile.

Sophia shrugged, a sly smile crawling over her face. "I don't know. I think it's a little soon to say…but I can…I could…definitely see it happening."

Maggie raised her eyebrows. "Sophia and Toooom…"

"Don't," Sophia laughed. "Don't even start that. He probably isn't even remotely interested."

Maggie now cocked one of her well groomed eyebrows. "Are you kidding me? The man was practically glowing. Shut your stupid mouth."

"Oh shut up!"

"I'm serious! I know him, you don't. He likes you."

"Whatever," Sophia said, rolling her dark eyes back into her head.

"Oh shut up and get out there before those two do something stupid."

"We're probably already too late," Sophia laughed.

"Likely."

After a delicious five star meal, every course imaginable, Madelyn and a young woman, probably in her twenties, made their way over to the group's table.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you," Madelyn began, "but Sophia, I wanted to introduce you to my daughter, Adelaide. She's probably your biggest fan."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Sophia cooed, rising to her feet.

"I can't believe you're here," Adelaide stated with an enormous grin. "I am such a fan."

Sophia smiled and wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders. "Thank you, sweetheart. And you can thank Benedict here for my presence. I got into town this afternoon and he bombarded me."

"Ah yes. You put up such a fight," Benedict's low, smooth voice said with a smile.

"I have…an enormous favor to ask you…" Adelaide began nervously.

Sophia looked at the girl and then to her mother. "Okay…" she laughed, slightly nervous herself.

"I understand if you say no…" Adelaide started, "but I was wondering…hoping that you could possibly sing "Defying Gravity" for us. I already talked to the band, the pianist said he knows it."

Sophia's eyes widened. "Oh wow…um…I wasn't really planning on performing while I was here…kind of on vacation…"

"I understand. I don't want to trouble you," Adelaide stated, her disappointment evident across her young face.

"No, no, it's no trouble. I'd love to," Sophia interrupted.

"Really?" Adelaide asked.

"Yes, of course," Sophia smiled. "I've never really sang it publicly by myself but I'll give it my best."

"Oh my God! Thank you so much!" Adelaide exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her idol. "I'll go let William know."

Sophia laughed as the young woman scampered away. "When…"

"Um, now I think," Madelyn stated. "I'll introduce you. Follow me."

Sophia looked back to her table and took a quick drink. "Wish me luck."

"You don't need luck," Maggie smiled.

Sophia made an unbelieving face and brushed her hand against Tom's shoulder as she trailed behind Madelyn.

Tom watched her walk away, her skirt swishing against the ground. "This is going to be amazing. I'm excited."

Benedict smirked, turning his chair more toward the stage. His eyes drifted to his fiancée and he leaned over. "Did I nail it or what?"

Maggie laughed. "Oh stop. I agreed they'd be good together."

"Yes, but you told me not to do it."

"Well I still think it's too soon, but if they're having fun…"

"Ladies and gentleman," came Madelyn's voice over the sound system. "It is with great pleasure I announce a complete surprise performance. Many of you know the theatre well and will know the young lady about to take the stage. She most recently played Elphaba in the latest New York run of Wicked and was even nominated for a Tony. She graced us with her presence tonight and has agreed to sing for you now. I present Sophia Capshaw with "Defying Gravity"."

To Sophia's surprise, the crowd greeted her with applause and cheers. She walked toward the microphone and laughed as she adjusted the height. "Apparently I'm a giant," she said with a chuckle. "Or I'm wearing insanely high heels." She paused. "Um, I want to say thank you to Madelyn and Miss Adelaide for asking me to sing for you. I miss Wicked terribly, it was the greatest show to be a part of and…I guess here we go." She issued the pianist a nod and a familiar tune immediately began to fill her ears.

Tom sat watching intently as her voice began to fill the room. He was literally in awe, watching the passion with every word that escaped her lips. He'd heard her sing the song before, only a few months before, but something was different. He saw her feeling the words, feeling the meaning behind them as she belted the lyrics at the very top of her lungs.

"So if you care to find me, look up to the Western sky. As someone told me lately: Everyone deserves a chance to fly. And if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free. To those who'd ground me take a message back from me…"

He could feel the tears burning in the corners of his eyes. It wasn't unusual for a performance to move him to emotion, but something about her. The way she sang the words, the way she believed him. He felt everything the character felt while singing the song. The desperation for acceptance, yet realizing she'd never receive it. The betrayal of an entire community and finally deciding to take the world on alone. As her voice fell silent, the crowd positively erupted with cheers and applause. Tom, Benedict and Maggie all rose to their feet and soon the entire room of theatre people and supporters alike joined them.

Sophia's cheeks flushed and she quickly bowed, blew a few kisses and took her exit, making a beeline for the familiar faces of her friends. "Eek…" she said with a laugh.

"You were…absolutely extraordinary," Tom stated, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Wow."

"Thank you," Sophia laughed, hugging him back tightly. The sweetest, most gorgeous man in the world and he smelled amazing too. Perfect. "That was kind of nerve wracking."

"Tom said it," Benedict stated, giving her a tight squeeze. "You mesmerize me every time I see you onstage."

"Aw, Benny. Stop," Sophia stated sweetly. "You're going to make me cry."

"It's true," Benedict stated, kissing her cheek softly.

"I'm onboard with the both of them," Maggie stated, embracing her best friend. "I wouldn't be surprised if you get called for a job at this point."

"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't say no," Sophia laughed. Her eyes slowly fluttered back up to Tom's, feeling his eyes staring at her. "What?"

Tom shook his head. "Nothing. I'm still just captivated."

"Y'all need to stop," Sophia commanded, pointing to each of her three friends. "You're supposed to keep me humble, remember?"

Maggie scoffed as the quartet took their seats. "You couldn't get a big head if we put an air pump in your ear. You're as down to earth as they come. Both of you two."

"And me?" Benedict asked, feigning offense.

"You're a bit much," Maggie teased.

"And you're an asshole," Benedict laughed. "Why am I marrying you again?"

"Because you couldn't do better if you tried," Sophia chimed in.

"True story," Benedict laughed as Tom Jones' "It's Not Unusual" began to play. "Oooh! We must dance!" He stood, grabbed his fiancee's hand. "Come on you two."

Tom stood and extended a hand toward Sophia. "May I?"

"Of course," Sophia beamed, placing her hand in his. She was beginning to think this was the best night of her life.

"I'm exhausted," Benedict stated.

"I'm not!" Tom argued as they all headed toward the limousine. "Let's dance more!"

"No. I have to be on set in six hours. I'd like SOME sleep," Benedict argued.

"Oh come on!" Sophia exclaimed. "I was on a plane for thirteen hours and you drug me out! You can at least go to breakfast with us."

"Breakfast?" Maggie laughed.

"What else do you get at four a.m.?" Sophia asked, looking at Tom, who shrugged.

"I don't know," Tom answered, "but whatever it is, I'm in."

"Really?" Sophia asked excitedly. "Because I'm seriously starving."

"I'm totally in," Tom repeated. "Let's do it."

"Ok. I wanna change first."

"Of course."

"You two are really going out?" Benedict asked.

Sophia and Tom looked at each other and nodded their heads. "Yeah. Why not?" Tom asked. "I have tomorrow off. Might as well take advantage of it."

"A day off?" Maggie asked. "What is that?"

"I don't know!" Tom laughed," But I am excited!"

"What're you gonna do?" Maggie asked.

Tom shook his head. "Dinner with my family at night…other than that, no plans. But um, I was going to ask…" he began, turning to Sophia, "if maybe you wanted to do something? I could…take you around London, to all the fun touristy spots."

"Are you serious?"

"Why do you always think I'm kidding?" Tom asked with a laugh. "No. I'm fucking with you. I was hoping you'd say yes so I could laugh maniacally and run away."

"You are the God of Mischief…" Sophia stated.

Tom laughed. "Yes but…fun mischief."

"Alright I'm in," Sophia stated. "We can have that big embarrassing fight we were talking about."

"No, that's after like the fourth date, remember?" Tom smirked. He received a sharp slap on the arm. "Ouch!"

"What the…" Benedict stated, shaking his confused head. "You two have inside jokes already? Really? That's how this is going to be?"

"Haven't you heard? We're getting married tomorrow," Tom smirked, sliding an arm on the back of the seat and behind Sophia's shoulders.

"No," Sophia argued, shaking her head wildly.

"Ouch!" Tom laughed. "Wow. And here I thought the night was going well." The car pulled to a halt outside Maggie and Benedict's flat. "Well, shall I wait or have you changed your mind on breakfast?"

Sophia sighed. "Ya know…I am actually tired…"

"That's perfectly fine. If we're going to spend the day together," Tom said, smiling at the thought. "Shall I pick you up at say…Eleven?"

"Um…sure…sounds fine," Sophia nodded. She began moving, trying to figure out how to get around Tom and get to the door that had just opened.

"Don't you dare," Tom argued. "I'm walking you to the door."

"You don't have to," Sophia laughed. "Ben and Mags are right there. I'm not getting mugged."

"God, you've been in New York too long," Tom chuckled, heading out the door behind Benedict. He leaned back in for Sophia's hand. "That's not the point. The point is I am a gentleman and I walk a lady to her door after I've spent a wonderful evening with her."

Sophia shook her head and took his hand as she slid out of the car. "Whatever you say, Charming."

Tom laughed. "Call me whatever you want, I'm just speaking the truth." He looked up in time to see Benedict and Maggie ducking into the apartment. "I feel like they just ran away from us."

"That's entirely possible," Sophia laughed. She stopped as they reached the doorstep and turned to face Tom. "So…eleven tomorrow?"

"If that's alright with you."

"Sure," Sophia smiled. She paused. "Ya know…You really don't have to spend your only day off in like…years…with me…"

Tom smirked crookedly. "But the thing is…I want to." He took a step forward, closer to the brunette before him. "In fact…at this moment in time, I can't think of anyone else I'd rather spend the day with." Sophia blushed and turned her face from his piercing blue gaze , but Tom was quick to place a finger under her chin and bring their eyes back together. "You really think I'm just…utterly full of shit, don't you?"

"No," Sophia argued. "I told you. You seem to be the most sincere person I've ever met. I just feel like Ben maybe…encouraged this…a bit…"

Tom pursed his lips and shook his head. "No. Not at all actually. I mean…not NOT at all, but…he had nothing to do with me asking you out."

"Asking me out?" Sophia asked with a shy smile.

Tom eyed her curiously. "Did I just imagine…the last five minutes?" he asked pointing to the limo. "I did just ask you to spend the day with me tomorrow, didn't I?"

"Yeah but…I didn't realize… I'm in a weird place right now," Sophia said with a laugh, "so you'll have to excuse me if I seem slightly oblivious to anything…involving romance at the moment."

"It doesn't have to be a date," Tom stated, shaking his head. "I want it to be…whatever you're comfortable with."

Sophia smiled. "Honestly? I'm comfortable with you. So…let's just be that at the moment. You and I. Just doing whatever it is we're doing."

Tom smiled brightly. "I like that." He placed a hand on her hip and leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on her cheek. "I look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"Me too," Sophia smiled.

"Goodnight, darling," Tom said with a wink. He stuffed his hands into his pants pockets and began toward the still waiting car.

"Tom?"

He stopped and turned toward the beauty. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked with a laugh.

"Reminding me that not all men are assholes."

Tom chuckled lightly, knowing her gratitude was very real. "It's my pleasure and…my goal to continue to do so. Get some sleep, beautiful girl." He issued another grin and turned, disappearing into the darkness and the awaiting limo.

She sighed, somewhat dreamily as she watched the car pull way. This wasn't real. It couldn't be. HE couldn't be. She found herself hoping that when she woke, she wouldn't find it all to be a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Sophia awoke the next morning and tried desperately to go back to sleep. Tossing and turning, adding blankets, removing blankets, nothing was working. Her chocolate eyes slowly fluttered to the clock on the nightstand. 8:07. She'd been asleep a grand total of four hours, aside the multiple times she awoke, nerves and brain running rampant. She decided there was only one thing she could do to clear her mind.

"What're you doing up?" Maggie asked as her best friend bounded down the stairs in leggings and a Tshirt, ready for a run.

Sophia shrugged. "I don't know. Couldn't sleep. Too much in my head."

"Tom?" Maggie asked with a grin.

Sophia laughed and rolled her eyes. "Not JUST Tom. Though I am slightly nervous."

"Why?" Maggie scoffed. "Pretty sure you did all the impressing you needed to do last night. He's enamored."

Sophia shook her head. "First, that's crazy. Second of all…I don't know. I feel like maybe I should cancel."

"What!?" Maggie exclaimed. "Why!?"

"I don't know," Sophia whined, sitting on a stool next to the island counter in the middle of the kitchen. "It's…it's too soon. I have no business getting involved with anyone, especially someone as...sweet…as Tom is."

Maggie's head waved back and forth. "No. Don't be stupid."

"Mags, I don't want to hurt him," Sophia stated. "I'm not saying I would…maybe…maybe he's just being nice. Maybe he's not into me…" Maggie chuckled but didn't say anything. "But on the off chance…I don't want him to like me and then I break his heart."

"What makes you think you won't like him too?" Maggie asked. Sophia stayed silent and suddenly a light bulb went off in her head. "Oh…that's what this is about. This isn't about you hurting him; it's about you getting hurt."

"Is that so wrong?" Sophia asked.

"Of course not, but I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself. Hanging out with him one day doesn't mean you have to date the man. Besides, what better away to mend a broken heart than moving on to bigger and better?" Maggie set down the bottle of Mountain Dew in her hand and locked eyes with her best friend. Slowly but surely, Sophia's eyes drifted to the floor. "What're you hiding?" Maggie inquired. "There's something you're not telling me."

"I haven't told anyone…"

"Soph, come on. You tell me everything."

"They're married."

Maggie practically choked on the nothing in her mouth. "What?"

"They got married in Vegas. That's the vacation they went on. Vegas to get hitched."

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me…" Maggie said under her breath. "You're joking right?"

Sophia sighed heavily. "I wish I was."

"I cannot fucking believe this," Maggie stated, beginning to pace. "I'm gonna fucking kill 'em. Both of 'em. They're both fucking dead. Ben will help, I'm sure."

Sophia laughed. "Don't. It's not worth the trouble. Can't have you both in jail."

"Well I'll just send Ben then," Maggie teased. The room fell silent and Maggie could see her best friend trying to hold back tears. "Oh, Soph. Why didn't you say anything?" She took a few steps toward the girl and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

Sophia shook her head, eyes not leaving the ground. "I don't know. I guess I was embarrassed. I mean…a whole year and I didn't notice anything. I lived with two people for a whole year and didn't once even think they were sleeping together. Not just sleeping together but…that they had somehow fallen in love. How blind can I be?"

"Sophie…" Maggie cooed, comfortingly. She placed both of her hands under Sophia's chin and lifted her head. "Listen to me: they did everything in their power to hide this from you. You didn't do anything wrong…"

"Maggie, come on!" Sophia exclaimed, rising to her tennis shoe adorning feet. "I should've picked up on something! Anything!"

"No. No. No. This has nothing to do with you. This has to do with them being…two of the shittiest people to ever walk the face of this planet."

"I still feel stupid," Sophia sighed. She paused and shook her head. "See…see I should cancel with Tom. He doesn't need to become part of this shit. He doesn't deserve this mess."

"Look," Maggie began, stepping toward her best friend and resting her hands on Sophia's shoulders. "Just…go out with Tom. Take a day to do nothing but…enjoy your surroundings. A beautiful day, a beautiful city with…a pretty damn beautiful man." Sophia cracked a smile. "There she is. Come on. Taking on London with Loki himself? You REALLY wanna give that up?"

"No," Sophia said softly, sitting back down. "I just don't want anyone to get hurt. Myself or him."

"Then…just go have fun. Get back to being Sophia…and who knows what'll happen along the way," Maggie stated with a wink. She turned and grabbed her purse and car keys from the table. "I need to get to the office. Ben's shooting late tonight so unless you and Tom get lost in each other…"

Sophia rolled her eyes. "He has dinner with his mom."

"Mmm. Maybe he'll take you with him."

"Shut up."

"Well if he doesn't, girls' night?"

"Perfect," Sophia stated with a smile. "Have a good day at work."

"Have a good day with Tom," Maggie said, flexing her eyebrows. "There's a key on the table. Condoms somewhere, I'm sure, if you need them."

"Fuck off. Go away."

"Bye!" Maggie laughed, exiting quickly.

Sophia simply laughed and shook her head. It was time to get on with the day.

Tom took a deep breath as he stepped out of the car in front of Benedict and Maggie's. He pushed the sunglasses up from slipping down his nose and buttoned his blazer. Then he unbuttoned it. Then he buttoned it again. "Pull it together, Tom, Christ," he cursed at himself under his breath. He was nervous…really nervous. And he wasn't quite sure why. It wasn't like they hadn't spent the entire previous evening together…but maybe that was it. The previous evening had been so fantastic, he was afraid that today wouldn't live up to the hype. He was a walking ball of nerves and that fact alone meant only one thing: he really, REALLY liked her. He unbuttoned the black blazer for the last time and headed up the pathway, pressing his long slender finger into the doorbell.

"Coming!" came a shout from behind the door.

It was mere seconds before he heard the sound of footsteps coming toward him. The second the door opened, the bundle of butterflies in his stomach seemed to fade as she stood before him. Black leggings and boots, a long, much too big grey sweater, a billowy black scarf. She looked more than a shade different than the stunning red carpet beauty he'd had on his arm the night before but he still couldn't help but stare.

"You look smashing," he stated with an enormous grin.

Sophia laughed. "I look like a tourist."

"Well isn't that what you are? You, a tourist, me, your tour guide of sorts."

"I suppose so," Sophia stated. "Though…you do look impeccably overdressed for a tour guide."

Tom chuckled. "I like to add a bit of…fancy…to everything I do," he stated. He ran his hands over the jeans covering his long legs. "Are you a bit nervous or is it just me?"

"Nope, me too," Sophia laughed.

"Oh good. I don't feel quite so much of a tit then," Tom stated, his smile sparkling in the sun. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "So what would the lady like to see?"

"Everything," Sophia said with a smile.

"Well…I'm not sure we have time for everything TODAY," Tom stated. "But I'm sure a part two could be arranged."

"Well…we'd better get going. Get as much in as we can…then we'll see about part two," Sophia stated with a wink. She dug into her purse and pulled out a pair of Raybans almost identical to the ones on Tom's face. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Tom smiled. "Where to first?"

"Lunch. I'm starving."

"Lunch it is."

"I'm sorry about that," Tom apologized, rejoining Sophia at their table after dolling out hugs and autographs to a group of admirers. "I'm terrible at telling them no."

"Its fine. I don't expect you to," Sophia assured with a smile, crossing her lean legs over each other. It was a beautiful, sunny London day as they sat at an outdoor café in the middle of the bustling city. "Can't go out with a superstar and expect to keep him all to yourself."

"Stop it," Tom instructed with an almost bashful grin. "I'm just a man."

"A very popular one," Sophia said with a laugh as she noticed another gaggle of girls standing behind him in awe.

Tom glanced over his shoulder. "Damn it. I promise, once the food arrives, no more."

"It's alright, Tom. Really."

"No. I'm starting to feel a bit guilty. I promised to show you the city and thus far all I've shown you is a café and me getting asked for autographs."

"It is a beautiful café," Sophia said with a laugh.

Tom chuckled and shook his head. "I'm glad you think so."

"Excuse me…Tom?"

Sophia just smiled as Tom rose to his feet to greet his admirers. She couldn't blame them, after all. He was a stunning creature.

Tom was in a daze watching Sophia strolling through the London aquarium, stopping to snap pictures every second she could. The happiness that was evident across her face was contagious. She looked like a child on Christmas morning, reveling in all the newness Santa had delivered to her. It was incredible, more incredible than the sharks swimming around before them.

"Sorry…" Sophia apologized as she walked back up to Tom's side. "I get a little enamored with things sometimes."

"It's alright," Tom reassured shaking his head. "It's fun to watch you light up every time you see something new. Kind of adorable really."

"Did you know you can swim with them?"

"The sharks?"

"Mhmm…I wanna do it."

"Today?"

"Mmm…maybe part two," Sophia beamed.

"I might take a bit more convincing," Tom stated with a chuckle. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest, planting a kiss atop her head. For a moment, neither moved. Just stood, pressed into each other as the public pushed around them, trying to take in the sights. "Well I suppose…we should go find something else to see, rather than just standing here."

"I kinda like just standing here," Sophia stated, her dark eyes rising to Tom's sparkling baby blues.

He smiled broadly. "Well I think we're in the way."

"Fuck em."

"Oooh. She's a feisty one."

Sophia laughed, finally pulling away from him and took his hand. "Come on! More to explore."

"Yes, my lady…" Tom laughed as she practically drug him away.

"So…" Tom began as the duo walked the bank of the Thames, arm in arm. "How long are you staying?"

"Indefinitely…" Sophia answered, looking at the horizon. "As of this moment I have nothing to go back for."

"What about Broadway? I get the feeling that's where you belong."

"Trying to get rid of me already, Hiddleston?"

"No, no…far from it, actually," Tom stated with a laugh.

"I mean, London has a pretty good theatre scene…"

"This is true. I think you could probably do…quite well…"

"I've thought about…" Sophia stopped as her cell phone rang out shrilly from her pocket.

Tom recognized the ringtone. "Vampire Weekend?"

"Yeah. Sorry it's my mom. I've gotta take it," Sophia stated, an apologetic gleam to her eyes. "Hey, Mom…."

Tom stared after her as she took a few steps ahead. The day had been spectacular. Lunch, Big Ben, the Tower, shops and boutiques, gardens and the aquarium; all the while talking and giggling like they'd known each other forever. In fact, he was beginning to felt as though they had. Ben and Maggie had quite possibly hit the nail on the head with this one.

The second Sophia turned back toward him, he noticed tears streaking from under her dark sunglasses. "Darling…what's wrong?" he asked, immediately concerned. "Why are you crying?"

"Nothing…it's nothing…just family drama…" Sophia insisted, shaking her head. "Come on. We should probably get you to your mom's."

"Hey, hey, hey…" Tom argued, taking her hand. "Stop a second. We've spent all day having a blast and giggling and now you're trying to rush me away with tears in your eyes. Now please, tell me what's going on."

"My mother is trying her damnedest to…force me and my sister together…"

"And that's a bad thing?"

"She just married a guy I was dating two months ago."

"Oh shit," Tom stated.

"Yeah."

"Soph, I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"No one did. I just told Maggie this morning," Sophia stated. She took a deep breath. "The last night of Wicked, I came home. It…had been a long run, it was strenuous on our relationship and…I felt bad…so I had this whole big trip here planned so we could get away and work on us…and when I arrived home…I found Grant and my sister, Sam, in bed together."

"Jesus Christ."

"There was a huge fight. I basically moved into a hotel. They left a couple of weeks ago for Vegas and I went back to get my stuff and when they returned…they were married."

Tom shook his head, trying to take in all he'd just heard. "I don't even know what to say. That's…that is the most awful thing I have ever heard."

"Yeah, well, apparently they'd been having an affair for a year I was just too stupid to realize it," Sophia stated, dragging the toe of her boot across the gravel.

"Hey, stop," Tom commanded. "It's not your fault. There's nothing you could've done differently."

"I should've noticed…"

"Quit. He should've noticed he had the most incredible woman in the world…most incredible woman I've ever met. He's the ass. He messed up, not you." Tom took a step toward her and placed his hands against her cheeks. "He's the idiot because…I can tell you, any man lucky enough to spend any length of time at your side is the luckiest man this world has ever seen. And to piss that way makes him an utter cock."

Sophia laughed. "Even 'cock' sounds beautiful in that accent."

"I can say it again. Cock. Cock. Cock. Cock. Better?"

"Better," Sophia laughed. She draped her arms over Tom's shoulders and hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I'm only telling you what I see," Tom insisted before his lips grazed her forehead. "I should actually probably thank the guy because if he wasn't such a tit, I wouldn't be standing here with you right now." Sophia just laughed, head still buried against his chest. "I know...that it probably doesn't feel like it at the moment, but I promise you…your heart will mend. You won't feel this way forever."

"I know."

"And someday, you'll meet a man that will treat you as you deserve to be treated. And you'll realize that he…is precisely the reason you and shithead were never meant to be. I can promise you that."

"Sounds a bit like a fairy tale."

Tom shrugged. "Sometimes fairy tales come true," he said before kissing her forehead again. "Come on. We should find a taxi so I can get you home and me to my mother's."

"I can take the train. You should go. I don't want you to be late."

"Mother will understand. I'll just tell her I was with a girl and she'll immediately start asking when we're getting married and such and completely forget the fact that I was even late."

Sophia laughed. "Two more dates and we get to have our big argument."

"Mmm…we may have to push it back. I'm kind of enjoying this."

"Me too," Sophia smiled, slipping her hand into his. And for the first time in over two months, she felt like she would be okay and that the man beside her would have quite a bit to do with it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Maggie asked, bustling around Sophia, laid out in bed in the guest room. The woman had been sick since arriving home from her day with Tom. Head spinning, stomach churning, couldn't keep anything down, sick. "Maybe we should get you to a doctor."

"Its food poisoning," Sophia mumbled into her pillow. "What're they going to do?"

"Are you sure its food poisoning?" Maggie asked. "What if it's not?"

"Well what would it be? Did I contract dysentery on the ugly streets of London?"

"I don't know."

"You worry too much," Sophia stated, firmly, rolling onto her back. "I'll be fine. I feel better now. I haven't thrown up in a minute."

"You haven't eaten anything TO throw up," Maggie stated. "I'm going to bring you some stuff over my lunch. Gatorade…something…we've got to get something in you."

"Pedialyte."

"What?"

"The baby stuff. It's got more nutrients. Gatorade is basically sugar."

"I'm a little concerned that you know that," Maggie chuckled.

"You learn things when you get sick during a year long run."

"I suppose." Maggie paused. "You're sure you'll be okay?"

"STOP," Sophia growled. "Get out of here so I can sleep."

"Have you talked to Tom?"

"No. How would I?"

"I don't know. Usually people exchange numbers…"

"We didn't."

"What?"

"Guess it never came up. Please. Please go away."

Maggie laughed and shook her head. "Okay. Pedialyte and something to eat…"

"Don't mention food just leave."

"You're mean when you're sick."

"GO!" Sophia flipped onto her stomach and hid herself in pillows and the comforter until she heard the door shut, knowing Maggie had finally left her alone. She turned back onto her side and heaved a heavy sigh. Sure she was sick, but the thought that maybe she had read too much into things with her movie star was causing her stomach to be in upheaval as well.

"Mags! What's up?" Tom asked cheerfully as he was on lunch at rehearsal for his next stage production, a reimagining of the classic Shakespeare play "Macbeth."

"Do you have a minute to do me a favor?"

"Um, yeah. I've got a couple hours before I head in for combat rehearsal. What's up?"

"Could you stop by the office and take some things to Sophia for me? I can't get out of here as much as I'd like to."

"Sure. Is she alright?"

"I think she got food poisoning yesterday."

"Shit," Tom said with a laugh. "Of course I will. Give me…twenty minutes or so."

"Thank you. I'll be in a meeting but I'll leave it at the front desk."

"Alright."

"Thank you, Tom."

"Of course. No trouble at all." Tom hung up and sighed, issuing a small chuckle. First date and he manages to get her ill. Perfect.

"Yeah?" Sophia moaned as she heard a knock on the door. Assuming it was Maggie she didn't even move.

"You're not dead, are you?"

Sophia's eyes shot open and she turned toward the voice. "No…no…not dead. What're you doing here?" she asked as the handsome man stepped into the room.

"Maggie asked me to bring you some things," Tom answered, setting the bag on the nightstand next to her bed. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's not your fault," Sophia stated with a laugh.

"I evidently know how to pick a restaurant," Tom chuckled, taking a seat on the edge of her bed. "Are you alright? Do you need anything? Tea? A compress?"

Sophia smiled sweetly. "I'll be alright. Thank you, though."

"I feel terrible."

"Well don't. There's nothing you could've done. I apparently need to make better lunch choices."

Tom smiled and brushed her bangs from her face. "I promise, the instant you're up for it, I'm taking you to the biggest, most glorious dinner you can imagine."

"Perfect," Sophia smiled.

"So, Maggie sent some things…but I managed to squeeze in a few of my own…" Tom stated, turning to the sack. "I brought movies, because…what else is there to do when you're laid up in bed…and a couple books. They're mine. I enjoyed them and I thought you might…and finally…" He turned back to Sophia, a stuffed shark in his hands. "Since you can't swim with them at the moment…I thought you could you at least use the company."

Sophia pursed her lips, astonished by his sweetness. "Aw, Tom," she said with a giggle.

"I figured it was the least I could do," Tom said almost bashfully as he placed the stuffed companion in her arms. "Don't feel like you have to name him after me or anything…" Sophia laughed. He took a deep breath and sighed. "So…when you're up for it…I'd really like to go out again."

"Me too," Sophia smiled. She paused. "You could…stay and watch movies with me. Not super exciting but…"

"I wish I could. I've got combat rehearsal in an hour." Tom thought a moment. "But I'd be willing to come back later…if you wanted."

"I'd love it."

"Me too," Tom smiled. He looked toward the nightstand and found a notebook and pen. Quickly, he jotted something down. "Here's my number. Text me…anything you need. If you feel better and want food, if there's a…movie…anything you need."

"You don't have to take care of me…" Sophia said with a shy smile.

"I don't have to. I want to. There's a difference," Tom stated with a smile.

"You just keep getting more perfect…" Sophia laughed. "Are you real?"

Tom laughed brightly. "I assure you. I am very real…and very enamored with a certain American beauty…"

"Is it Natalie Portman? Cuz I totally get it."

Tom chuckled. "No. No. Definitely not. Though she is amazing. I won't deny that."

"You're amazing."

"You are," Tom retorted. He leaned down, pressing his lips firmly onto her forehead. "I am…so glad Ben thought me good enough to accompany you."

"Me too." Sophia fought hard as her eyes began to drift closed. "I'm so tired."

Tom chuckled. "Sleep, my darling. I'll return later."

"Promise?"

"I swear it." As he watched, he realized she had already fallen deep into slumber. He smiled sweetly and pulled the fleece blanket at the foot of the bed up over the beauty, chuckling as he realized it was a TARDIS. She really was at home in London and he found himself hoping she'd never leave.

It was almost eight before Tom arrived back on Maggie and Ben's front porch and just as he was about to knock on the front door, it opened and Maggie and Benedict stepped out.

"What're you doing here?" Benedict asked.

"Nice to see you too, ass," Tom chuckled. "I promised Sophia I would return to watch movies with her. Is that alright?"

"Of course it is," Maggie stated. "He's just tired so he's a bit…"

"Bitchy?" Tom laughed.

"I didn't say it."

"I hate you both," Benedict stated.

"Where are you two off too?" Tom inquired.

"Dinner," Maggie stated. "Kind of a meeting. Ben is thrilled."

"I can see it on his face. Practically contagious."

"Part of being betrothed to one of the most prestigious business women in England I suppose," Benedict stated with a sigh, wrapping an arm around his lady's waist. "We should get going. Wouldn't want to be late." He looked to Tom. "I think she's actually up and moving around so she must be feeling better. We won't be late. Have fun."

"Thanks, Dad," Tom stated with a wave as the duo headed down the path. "We'll keep the door open, I promise."

Benedict didn't respond, just reached back with only his middle finger.

Tom laughed and headed into the house. Hearing a clamoring in the kitchen, he headed in that direction to find Sophia, in sweatpants and a tank top, making a kettle of tea. "Well, it appears you feel better."

Sophia jumped, the kettle once in her hand, clunking to the stove. "You startled me."

"I'm sorry," Tom apologized heading toward her. "I could've brought you tea."

"I can make my own," Sophia smiled. "Want a cup?"

"What have you?"

"Earl Grey."

"My favorite."

"Mine as well," Sophia stated, turning on the burner. She turned back toward Tom, a Captain America shield emblazoned on her tank top.

"Oh now come on," Tom said with a chuckle. "That's just mean."

Sophia looked down at herself and laughed. "Well find me a Loki one and I'll gladly wear it instead."

"I'll see what I can come up with," Tom smirked. "Movies still on the agenda?"

"If that's alright with you. I feel better, still quite tired, otherwise I'd say we could go out."

Tom shook his head. "No. No. A night in sounds perfect. It's been kind of a long day."

"That'll happen when you're a superstar."

"Stop it, you," Tom commanded. "Flattery will get you nowhere."

"Is that so?" Sophia asked with a laugh, eyebrows arched high.

"No. Not at all actually," Tom laughed. "Keep it coming." He watched as she laughed and turned to the whistling kettle on the stove. He just smiled as shook his head. Flirtatious she was…and he liked it.

He could smell her fruity shampoo as they lay on her bed, her head on his shoulder. He had an arm around her shoulders, the other behind his own head. Her arm laid across his abdomen, their legs intertwined as The Little Mermaid played on the television in front of them. They'd been pretty much silent, aside from a few giggles and one liners here and there, but he was content. Utterly content.

Sophia looked up at him as one of her favorite movies drew to a close. "We don't have to watch Disney movies all night."

Tom pursed his lips and shook his head, looking down into her almost black eyes. They were so dark, so very, very dark but they sparkled like the moonlit sky. They were absolutely mesmerizing. "I have no problems with whatever is on. Not sure I'm paying all that much attention anyway…" He licked his lips as his eyes fell on hers, full and the softest of pink. "I may be slightly distracted, I'm afraid."

Sophia laughed, almost nervously. "By the girl who's been sick for the last twenty four hours? I'm beginning to question your taste."

"I find myself questioning yours as well…" Tom smirked mischievously as his lips neared hers.

Sophia giggled. "I don't think we mean the same thing."

"Not. At. All." Tom rose a hand to lift her chin as his face drew closer to her own and just as their lips were about to touch, the door burst open.

"You're still here," Benedict's voice stated.

Tom rolled his lips over his teeth and bit down. "Yes. Yes it does appear so."

"Sorry. Was really quiet. Wanted to make sure she hadn't popped off." Benedict walked into the room and sat on the foot of the bed. "What're we doing?"

"Watching movies…" Tom stated as Sophia just buried her face into his shoulder and laughed.

"Looks like you need a new one. Care for me to put one in?"

"No…I care for you to make your exit…" Tom stated through gritted teeth, jerking his head toward the door.

"Oh come on now," Benedict argued, a smirk strewn over his face. "Come downstairs! We can all watch a movie together! It'll be great fun. I'll making popping corn."

Tom closed his eyes and flung his head back onto the pillow behind him. "I seriously, seriously despise you right now."

"You do not," Benedict argued.

Sophia couldn't contain her giggles any longer. "Where's Maggie?" she asked, pulling out of Tom's arms.

"Downstairs."

She rose from the bed, snickering as she headed for the door.

"I don't know why you're laughing," Tom called after her, which only made her giggle more loudly as she headed for the stairs. Tom's very stern blue eyes turned back to his friend. He grabbed a pillow from beside him and flung it as the black haired man sitting at his feet. "Fucking asshole."

Benedict just laughed. "I'm sorry. I really am."

"You're not! Or you wouldn't have stayed!" Tom exclaimed. "What in the hell are you trying to do to me!?"

"Mags really did send me up to invite you both down. I didn't know what I was walking into," Benedict stated.

"And when you saw me, three centimeters from her face, you didn't think 'Hey, maybe not a good time'?" Tom asked with a laugh. He rolled his eyes. "You are killing me."

"I'm sorry."

"Fuck off."

"Are you coming down?" Benedict asked as he rose from the bed.

"I fucking hate you."

"Stop whining. Let's go."

Tom shook his head and laughed, but obliged. Not quite the ending he had hoped for, but better than nothing at all.


	4. Chapter 4

A few weeks had passed; Tom was busy with rehearsals, Benedict with shooting the next series of his smash BBC show Sherlock, Maggie with her work at Virgin Atlantic, leaving their visitor with nothing to do but use her own mind to bide her time. Sure, Tom and the others made as much time for her as they possibly could, but the problem was (for Tom anyway) that Sophia seemed to be pulling away. It wasn't that long ago that they lay in her bed, tangled around each other, watching movies (or each other rather) and now he could barely get her to agree to dinner.

"I don't know. Maybe I did something…" Tom said, his voice trailing off. He and Benedict had managed to escape for lunch at the same time that afternoon and Tom had decided to try and get some inside information.

Benedict shook his head and issued a small snicker. "I don't think so, but I don't think I'm probably the one you should be asking."

"Come on. You have to know something. You live with the girl."

"I seriously know nothing more than you do," Benedict stated. "I could talk to her when I get home tonight if you'd like."

Tom shook his head, taking a sip from the cup of tea before him. "No. I'm afraid it'll just make me look like a loon." He sighed again, this one practically shaking the table. "I thought things were going well…I really did. Maybe I was too pushy…maybe…"

Benedict laughed. "Maybe you just need to stop worrying so much. I mean…in reality, nothing's really even happened."

"True," Tom stated. "Hard to make a real move when she barely even speaks to me."

"Look, Tom, I know you like her but I did warn you. She just got out of a three year long relationship that ended piss poorly to say the least. She's probably going to be a bit touch and go for awhile, if you know what I mean. I'm certain it has nothing to do with you. In fact, I'm confident in saying I know it doesn't. She like you, Tom, of that I have no doubt. She just…needs some time to pull herself back together. Three years is a long time…and I'm certain she didn't plan on meeting you so very soon after."

"Yeah," Tom said with a single nod.

"I told you to be careful, did I not?"

"I know, I know. I don't need the 'I told you so' lecture," Tom stated softly. "Not exactly like this was in my plans either."

"Just…take it easy. Give her some space, some time. I know she indeed has feelings for you. It's quite easy to see that. She's just figuring out how to deal with that and still being in pain at the same time. It's confusing. You know that," Benedict stated. Tom nodded again. "She's looking for a flat, getting her papers in order to find work…"

"So she's staying?"

Benedict swallowed and nodded his head. "Seems to be. Take that as a bright spot, would you? She wants to be around…"

"Doesn't mean it has anything to do with me."

"Oh, but I think it does." Benedict cleared his throat. "Aside from all that…I've heard chatter that Samantha is pregnant."

Tom nearly choked on the tea he was trying to drink. "What?"

"Her sister."

"I know that." He sighed, exasperated. "It seems they really are trying to keep her heart in shatters, aren't they?"

Benedict simply shook his head. "Fairly certain it wasn't planned. Can't imagine wanting to procreate with that enormous twat."

"Sam?"

"No, Grant. Though Sam isn't far off at this point," Benedict responded. "I just can't imagine what could possibly have been going on in their heads. Soph is…" He paused and chuckled. "She can be a handful…but she might be the single sweetest person I've ever met, rivaling you even. A heart so soft doesn't deserve this kind of treatment."

Tom shook his head, just as confused about the entire situation as his friend was. "I can't imagine. I've known her…not even a month…and my only concern is her happiness. I can't imagine anyone else feeling differently."

"You're a different breed, Tom Hiddleston. You have a good heart. Not everyone does, sadly," Benedict sighed as his phone began vibrating across the lunch table. "Oh, excuse me. I have to take this." He picked up the phone and stood, heading for the front door of the eatery.

Tom sighed, beginning to feel very selfish for his earlier tangent. This wasn't about him and it never had been. She'd been nothing but sweet and kind and perfect when they were together and here he was acting like a tit because she was a bit distant. As if she didn't have enough going on in her head.

He sat silently a moment before digging into his pocket for his own mobile. Sophia being one of the few calls he regularly made, it was easy to redial. A few rings and then:

"Hey you," a sweet voice greeted.

Tom instantly smiled, every worry melting away. "Well hello beautiful. How're you?"

"I'm okay," Sophia responded. "You?"

"I'm good…wondering if…I could perhaps convince you to join me for that big dinner I promised you when you were sick."

"Tonight?"

"Mhmm. Unless you have other plans."

"Of course not," Sophia answered. "Sure you're not busy?"

"I'll gladly make the time," Tom stated. "I feel like it's been forever since I've seen you."

"We just had lunch like two days ago," Sophia giggled.

"Yes, well an hour with you is not nearly enough."

"You and your flattery."

"It's all true, darling," Tom argued. "How's eight?"

"Perfect."

"Good. Put on your best dress…or a paper sack, makes no difference to me."

"I may need to go shopping," Sophia stated. "Don't have many best dresses."

"Make one out of a sheet. You always look phenomenal."

Sophia giggled. "Sheet dresses are for the morning after, silly."

"Mm… don't even get my brain rolling on that track. I have a hard enough time being a gentleman around you."

"You do just fine."

"Good," Tom laughed, looking up as Benedict headed toward him. "Alright, darling, I must go. I'll see you tonight."

"Can't wait."

"Me either. Goodbye, darling," Tom hung up and smiled brightly just as Benedict sat back down.

"Well you look considerably happier than when I left," Benedict observed.

"I have a date tonight," Tom stated with a grin.

"Good. Good. I'll be shooting late and Mags is heading to Dublin for a few days. She'll need some entertainment. Keep her busy." Benedict took a sip of his tea and then pointed a stern finger in Tom's face. "But not like that! You be good. I'll skin you."

Tom raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right. I didn't bust you trying to cop a feel a few weeks ago."

Tom scoffed. "I was not trying to do anything of the sort!"

"Horse shit."

"You're an ass."

"Possibly."

Tom could hear singing behind the door as he walked up the path like he had a multitude of times in the last few weeks. The tune she was singing sounded familiar but he couldn't place it. A sweet smile swept over his face as he straightened the jacket of his grey suit. He hadn't been joking when he said it would be a fancy dinner: a crisp white shirt, grey suit, black tie and shining black dress shoes. He was excited for the evening at hand and took a deep breath as he knocked on the door.

He heard the singing voice fall silent and then the clacking of a pair of high heels headed toward him. He nearly gasped as the door opened slowly. "My God…"

Sophia giggled and spun a full circle. He dress was short, cut maybe mid thigh, long sleeved and covered in glimmering charcoal sequins. Her hair was down, in luscious finger waves; her makeup her normal porcelain tone, lips finished with a dark merlot lipstick. "Think it'll work?" Tom couldn't speak, just stood there, jaw slack. "Aw. I should change. You don't like it." She turned toward the door but Tom reached out, grasping gently onto her wrist.

"Don't you dare," he stated firmly before pulling her frame into his. "You look incredible. So incredible, in fact, you rendered me speechless." His hand moved from her wrist, his fingers intertwining with hers. "Which you actually seem to do quite regularly…"

"You…are…"

"Honest? Charming? Incredibly good looking?"

"Full of shit," Sophia laughed.

Tom rolled his eyes. "Come on. After all this time you don't believe me yet?"

"It's not that I don't believe you," Sophia argued as they headed toward the waiting car. "I just think you might be a little bit crazy."

"Crazy…about you," Tom retorted with a cheesy grin.

"Terrible. You lose points for that one." Just as Sophia finished her sentence, Tom opened the car door and she spotted an enormous bouquet of yellow daisies on the seat. "Dammit!"

Tom burst into laughter. "What about those points now?"

"How did you…" Sophia began as she picked up the flowers. "Ben."

Tom smiled. "I have my connections."

Sophia turned to him and rising just slightly to the balls of her feet, pressed her lips softly into his. Only a few milliseconds passed before she pulled back. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Tom stated, grinning. "I'll get you flowers more often if that's what I get…"

"The night is young," Sophia teased, turning back to the car and climbing in. "Who knows what you'll get."

Tom's eyebrows rose, intrigued. "I can get behind this."

Dinner was incredible: a private table hidden in the back of a dimly lit but exquisite restaurant, courses she'd never even heard of, bottles of champagne. Tom had really gone all out and she was completely swept away. No one had ever done anything of this stature for her, then of course, most couldn't afford it. But it wasn't about that. He'd put in so much effort, the likes of which she'd never seen, not by Grant in their three years together, not by anyone. And honestly? She had no idea what to even say.

"So is this how you real in all the ladies?" Sophia asked as they walked down the streetlight lit London sidewalk.

Tom shook his head, looking down at her. "Just the important ones," he stated softly, taking a grasp on her hand. Sophia just smiled and shook her head. "Why do you doubt your worth?" he asked, his accent making his words sound like a Shakespearean soliloquy. "You are…beautiful and…intelligent…and funny and feisty and…absolutely everything a man could ever want. And believe me when I say, if this goes no further than tonight, I am lucky in having spent this time with you…and I'll cherish it with great fondness."

Sophia laughed slightly and looked up into his icy blue eyes. "I knew I named you Prince Charming for a reason…"

Tom used his grip on her hand to pull her to a stop underneath one of the streetlights guiding their path. "Every word I say is how I feel. I am nothing but honest…especially when it comes to my feelings toward you." He leaned down, placing his freehand against her cheek and his forehead onto hers. "I want you to see the you that I see. I want you to see how incredible…how breathtaking you truly are." At the fall of his last word, his lips brushed hers ever so softly. But what was meant to be an innocent, romantic peck soon deepened. Sophia's arms pulled him closer at his shoulders, his hand crept backwards, weaving his fingers through her dark locks. They didn't notice the cars, the people passing by, the various sounds of the evening London street. At that moment, it was them and only them.

Their journey of the night continued. A few pit stops at local bars, never for long as Tom's presence always seemed to draw a crowd, then more walking and talking and kissing under the starlight. As the skies grew darker and the streets grew quieter they began down the Queen's Walk, a beautifully lit pathway looking over the water. Sophia stopped to gaze over the ledge, Tom behind her, his arms grazing her shoulders as he leaned against the stone wall before them.

"This city gets more beautiful by the second," Sophia said softly, amazed by her surroundings. She was constantly amazed by this place and honestly, beginning to feel quite at home.

"I think it's you," Tom said sweetly, planting his lips on her cheekbone.

"I think you're drunk," Sophia giggled as he nuzzled her neck.

"Mmm…maybe a bit," Tom agreed. "But that doesn't make me blind."

Sophia turned to face him, his arms still at her sides. She smiled up at him as she felt a drop of rain hit her nose. "Uh oh…"

Tom laughed and looked up into the sky as one drop turned into many. "I think we'd better take cover. I live close."

Sophia giggled as the sky unleashead an all out downpour. "Thor is angry!"

Tom laughed loudly as they darted to the street and he waved for a taxi. "He's always ruining my life!"

"Do you want a drink?" Tom shouted to Sophia after they had arrived at his bachelor pad. He'd quickly gotten them towels and changed out of his wet clothes into a simple Tshirt and pajama pants, leaving Sophia in his room to find something to cover herself with while her dress dried.

"Sure."

"I only have whisky," Tom said with a laugh. "Unless you want tea."

"Whisky's fine."

"Mmm, I knew I liked you," Tom stated under his breath. He grabbed two glasses and poured into them. Setting the bottle down as he heard footsteps behind him, he turned to face his beauty. She stood before him, hair high on her head in a messy bun and one of his powder blue dress shirts on her body. "I…um… I think that shirt looks better on you than it ever has me."

Sophia laughed and walked toward him, taking the glass from his hand. "I somehow doubt that," she said before taking a sip.

"I don't," Tom argued, mirroring her actions. His eyes never left her frame, not even for one second. After a moment of silence, he cleared his throat. "So…what should we do now?"

Sophia shrugged as she took another sip. "Your house…your call."

Tom chuckled. "Not sure I'm in a state you want to leave the decision making to me."

Sophia stepped toward him, her bare feet barely brushing the cold linoleum of his kitchen. "I believe…I just did…" She rose to the balls of her feet pressing her lips firmly into his.

Tom moaned audibly as he backed toward the counter leaning against it and carefully set his glass down. Somehow, in the midst of hands roaming and tongues waging war against each other, he managed to wrangle Sophia's glass from her hand and did the same. His arms wrapped tightly around her frame, pulling her as into him as it was humanly possibly, her petite frame squared up perfectly between his long lean legs. After a few more impassioned, blissful moments, Tom pulled back and chuckled to himself as he ran his index finger over his bottom lip. "That…that was not my decision," he said, his head hung but eyes looking up at her in almost a mischievous manner.

"Are you complaining?" Sophia asked with a giggle.

"Not in the fucking least." He had barely finished his sentence before he lifted a hand to cradle the back of her head, pulling her mouth back to his. This time, however, he turned them around, pressing himself into her and her frame into the counter. She yelped slightly but put her hands on his hips, tugging them toward her. He knew she could feel him, growing, practically throbbing in excitement. His pajama pants didn't provide much of a barrier. Just as he was certain where this would lead, he pulled back and took a deep breath.

Chuckling, Tom shook his head. "You…you are a terrible influence."

"Why's that?" Sophia asked with a smirk, reaching for her glass.

"I think you know why," Tom retorted. "I need to cool off. Let's go watch a movie."

"Do we have to watch it?"

"Dammit, woman! I'm trying to be good here!" Tom scolded as he took her hand and they headed into the living room. He laughed. He really was…but it was growing more difficult by the second.


	5. Chapter 5

T0m's eyes fluttered open the next morning as he groaned groggily. He could still hear the rain pinging off his third story windows, not a single ray of sunshine coming through the grey skies. His eyes lowered to the sleeping Sophia on his shoulder. His arm was fast asleep, tingling from bicep to finger tips, but he didn't care. He wasn't about to wake her. However, the kiss he left on her forehead did exactly that.

"Mmm…" Sophia sighed. "We fell asleep."

Tom chuckled. "Yes we did…I think it might've been…more of a pass out situation, however."

"Probably true," Sophia stated with a laugh. As she sat up, she winced. "Oh God my head…why did you give me whiskey?"

"You wanted whiskey!" Tom exclaimed with a laugh.

Sophia quickly put her hand over his mouth. "Shh. Loud. Loud noises." She felt Tom's teeth nip the back of her hand. "Ow! Asshole!" she cried out, slapping his chest sharply.

Tom just laughed. "We should get breakfast…" he said, poking at her side.

"In what? My glittery, rain soaked party dress?"

"Sounds hot."

Sophia snickered. "I hate you."

"You most certainly do not." He sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "Maybe I'll just have you for breakfast."

Sophia giggled as he continued to poke and prod. "How are you not hung over?" she asked through laughs.

"I am. I am extremely hung over. But you are too delicious for me to care…." Tom said before he growled, throwing her back onto the couch and crawling over her.

"STOP IT!" Sophia shrieked, slapping at him playfully. "Are you still drunk!?" In the midst of shouts and laughter, tickles and pokes, there was a knock at the door.

Tom immediately lifted his eyes to the door, a confused eyebrow cocked high. "What the fuck…"

"Expecting somebody?"

"No…I…." Suddenly Tom's smile fell. "Oh fuck. Yes…yes actually, I am."

"Who?"

"My mom."

"WHAT!?" Sophia shrieked, in an entirely different tone, jumping to her feet. "Tom! This won't be at all awkward."

"I forgot," Tom stated through gritted teeth. "It'll be fine…just…stay there."

"In your shirt."

"Oh fuck…" Tom took a deep breath. "It's gonna be fine." He took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hi…Mom…"

His mother, Diana, eyed her son oddly before stepping into the apartment, slightly suspiciously. "Thomas…is something wrong?"

Tom scratched his head, awkwardly. "No, no…um…Mom, this is Sophia…"

His mother's eyes, a blue identical to Tom's, widened. "Oh my goodness. Hello darling," the woman stated, extending her hand. "Diana."

"It's nice to meet you," Sophia said, shaking nervously. "Sophia Capshaw."

"It's nice to meet you, my dear." Diana turned to her son. "Forgive me, do I have the wrong day? I thought we had brunch plans."

"We do, we do," Tom nodded. "Um…Sophia and I…we went out last night and um…had a bit to drink, started raining. We came back here and fell asleep…"

"Mm," Diana smiled, lips pursed, nodding her head. "Well, we can always reschedule…"

"No, no, it's fine. I should get going anyway…" Sophia stated. "I have a lot to do."

"Nonsense, darling. Why don't you join us for brunch? We're just going to the café down the street," Diana stated.

"I don't want to impose…" Sophia began.

"It's no imposition, honestly. You should come with us. Right ,Tom?" Diana turned to her son.

Tom's hands were folded together in front of his mouth. Slowly, his head began to nod. "Mm, yes. You should."

Sophia sighed, trying to hide the fact that she was hoping Tom would dismiss her. "Well, um, can't hardly refuse that. Let…me…go freshen up." She quickly turned and disappeared down the hallway.

A smirk crawled across Diana's face. "She's cute, Thomas."

"Mom," Tom scolded before following after his girl, into the bathroom where her now dry clothes were placed. "Soph…"

"What the hell, Tom?!" Sophia exclaimed, chucking a hand towel at him as he shut the door. "Brunch with your mom?!"

"I'm sorry!" Tom apologized trying not to laugh.

"This is not funny," Sophia stated, trying her hardest not to crack, but watching Tom trying to hide his laughter soon brought out her own. "Oh my God. This is…ridiculous."

"Well, she'll be terribly offended if you back out now…"

"What am I supposed to do? Where my fucking sequined covered dress to brunch?" Sophia asked. "My God! What must she think of me? She walks in here, innocently and finds some American tart in her son's dress shirt?! I am horrified…HORRIFIED."

"Stop…stop it," Tom said, chuckling, stepping toward her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "It's fine. It'll all be fine. Just…um…"

"Get me a pair of jeans."

"Mine?"

"No, your mom's! Yes yours!" Sophia stated. "I'll throw something together."

"Alright," Tom replied, turning to the door.

"I really hate you right now."

"You do not."

"You're right, but I want to."

Tea and pastries, eggs and sausages and chatter of everything from Sophia's life to her relationship with Tom , all the while nursing an immense hangover headache wasn't exactly her idea of fun, but it wasn't exactly as bad as she'd thought it'd be. It was easy to see where Tom's sweetness and personality came from. The more she talked to Diana the more she came to adore them both.

After a few hours of laughter and chatter, Tom's mother said goodbye and Sophia and Tom headed back to his apartment.

"See, it wasn't that bad," Tom stated as he shut the door behind them. "She adored you!"

"Not exactly how you want to meet the guy you're dating's mother," Sophia stated with a laugh.

"We're dating now?" Tom asked, eyebrows raised.

"What else would you call it?" Sophia questioned with a laugh.

Tom pursed his lips and shook his head as she stepped toward him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I don't know. I thought we were having fun."

"Is that all I am to you?" Sophia asked with a knowing grin.

"Mmm, definitely not," Tom argued. He pressed his lips against hers. He pulled back and brushed a few stray hairs from her eyes. "I just…don't want you…to feel pressured about anything. I want to do this…as slowly and carefully as you need."

"Well, good. Because that's what we're doing…but…I think meeting your mother kind of… requires that we…actually admit this is something, huh?"

"I've never not admitted it was something. I was just waiting for you to jump onboard," Tom stated with a smirk, his hands still linked together behind her back.

"Oh of course, it's my fault," Sophia said with a laugh. "Always my fault."

"Yeah well…if it had been up to you last night, we would've been in a bit more awkward position this morning."

"Ohhhh," Sophia scoffed. "Right. Right. That was all me."

"Mhmm. It was. I was a perfect gentleman…" Tom laughed.

"You can't even say that with a straight face."

"I'm trying," Tom stated. He kissed her again; this one deeper, with a more devilish intent.

"Mmm, mmm, mmm…" Sophia said, somehow convincing herself to pull away. "I think we've had enough excitement for the day." She pulled out of his grasp and headed down the hallway.

"What're you doing?" Tom asked, standing in the middle of the living room alone.

Sophia reappeared with her dress in arm. "I'm going home…" she stated. She gave him a quick peck. "I'll talk to you later."

"What? I don't have rehearsal for like two more hours. You can stay."

Sophia shook her head. "Nope. Get some rest. I'll see you later." She winked and disappeared out the front door, leaving Tom, jaw slightly slack and more than slightly confused.

"Where have you been?" Benedict asked from his reclined position on the sofa. "Or do I even need to ask…"

"Actually, I just returned from brunch with your friend's mother," Sophia stated, throwing down her purse and handbag and flopping onto the couch next to him.

"What?" Benedict asked with a laugh. "How in the world did that come about?"

Sophia rolled her eyes. "We went out last night…got…insanely drunk and passed out on the couch and woke up this morning to Tom's mother knocking on the door because he'd forgotten they had brunch plans. I tried to get out of it…but…"

"He insisted."

"She did more so," Sophia argued. She shook her head and ran her hands over her face. "Ben…what am I doing?"

"You're having fun!"

"I met his mother. Doesn't that go a little past fun?"

Benedict shrugged. "It's not like it was intended. I'm sure Tom explained that…this is all very new and…" Sophia hung her head. "Aw, come on," he chuckled, pulling the beauty into his arms. "It's alright. So you accidentally met his mother…"

"I was wearing his shirt."

"Oh. Oh now that is a bit more scandalous."

"Nothing happened," Sophia stated. "It started raining while we were out and I just put it on while my dress dried."

"Mhmm…sure…"

"Ben!"

"No, no. It's quite alright. You don't have to explain anything. Hell, Tom's a charming fellow. I'd probably shag him."

"Benedict, I did not sleep with him."

"I believe you," Benedict laughed, kissing the top of her head. "Not that there would be anything wrong if you did. You're two young, attractive people…"

"Goddammit, Ben," Sophia growled standing up.

"Soph. Where you going?" Benedict asked with a laugh.

"I need a shower and a nap."

"Oh, I bet you do."

"Fuck off."

Benedict laughed to himself before turning back to his book. She was fun to mess with.

Sophia pretty much spent the rest of the day in bed, going back and forth between movies and reading, music and thinking. Despite her desire to keep him from being such, she couldn't get him out of her head. And the second she thought she had finally distracted herself, her phone shook across the dresser next to her bed. She groaned and reached over, immediately smiling as she read the message on the screen.

"_I used to really like this couch. You've ruined it." _

"_How's that?" _

"_By not being on it with me." _

Sophia laughed and quickly typed a response. _"Well you ruined this stupid bed like the third day we knew each other, so I suppose we're even now." _

"_Bed. Ruined. Hehehe." _

"_Men." _

"_Yes?"_

"_You're a goon." _

"_What're you doing?" _

"_Watching a movie." _

"_You could be doing that here, you know." _

Sophia laughed. He was relentless…and she kind of liked it. "_Or I could be doing it in my own bed…or the one I'm borrowing…" _

"_But it would be more fun here." _

"_So we can make out and fall asleep half way through?" _

"_But of course." _

"_Maybe I should just move in. Then you could get sick of me faster." _

"_Not even possible." _Before Sophia could type a response, another message came in. _"I do believe I'm falling asleep. Goodnight, my darling. Thank you for an amazing evening and morning and everything in between." _

"_Get some rest." _

"_Until tomorrow, love." _

Sophia set down her phone and sighed, certain he'd walked right out of a dream. She just hoped it would stay a dream because in her life, things had a way of not doing so.


	6. Chapter 6

Maggie walked slowly down the stairs to find Sophia sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Her eyes, still glazed and sleepy, she looked awkwardly at her best friend. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Sophia chuckled, setting down the tea in her hands. "Um…I kinda live here…I think."

"Well lately you've been spending more time at someone else's house…if ya know what I'm saying…" Maggie teased, nudging her friend repeatedly.

"I…know what you're insinuating…but you're wrong."

"You haven't been spending a lot of time at Tom's?"

"I have been spending a lot of time Tom's…that part I will agree with. The part…that you're…insinuating…I'm not agreeing with."

"You're not agreeing that you're…up all night…to get…Loki?"

Sophia laughed. "No. No I'm not agreeing with that."

"But…"

"Maggie."

"But…"

"Maggie, I haven't slept with him."

"Whoa. Wait. What?" Maggie asked, suddenly wide awake. "You're basically at his house every night."

"I know! Okay…I know that…I just… I don't know!" Sophia exclaimed. "Things…things get really heated and then I get scared and I stop them and he's probably… really confused and he probably hates me."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Or he's not dumb and he realizes that you have been through a lot in the not so distant past and he's being a gentleman and giving you the time you need."

"He can't possibly be that perfect."

"Oh but I think he is…" Sophia just lowered her gaze to the floor, but Maggie could feel her concern. "Okay. What's wrong? What aren't you telling me? Is it Grant?"

"God, no!" Sophia exclaimed. She chuckled. "For once, it has nothing to do with Grant."

"So what? You haven't found something wrong with Sir Thomas have you?"

Sophia sighed. "Sadly, no. I just…"

"What? Spill!"

"He leaves in four weeks. He'll be in the states for… at least five months. I mean he's got two movies in the works for sure."

"And?"

"And what's the point?" Sophia asked. "He's gonna be gone, meet someone else and I'll be just a memory."

"You're joking right now, right?" Maggie asked. "You can't be serious."

"Maggie…"

"Shut up. Shut up right now," Maggie commanded. "I have known Tom for like…two years. Which is a lot longer than you have. I know him and I know that whatever you're thinking is wrong. He ADORES you, Soph. He talks about you nonstop. He texts you all the time. He wants you with him constantly. I hate to be the bearer of bad news here, but I do believe your Prince Charming is falling for you."

"Don't say that."

"And why not?" Maggie asked. "It's the truth, Sophia!" She took a seat on the stool next to her best friend. "Look. I know you got hurt and…I know you're scared, but don't let being scared ruin something amazing because I've seen the two of you together, and you and Tom, my dear, are amazing."

Sophia's cheeks flushed and she laughed. "You and Ben are amazing."

"Ben's an asshole," Maggie stated. "And honestly so am I."

"Oh I'm aware."

"Shut your face. Your phone is ringing."

Sophia turned to face the counter and found Tom's names flashing across the screen. She laughed lightly. "Hey! We were just talking about you."

"Good things, I hope," Tom's voice responded.

"Is there anything bad to say?"

Tom laughed. "I'm sure there will be eventually."

"I don't know…two months and I can't think of a fault."

"Stop it, you," Tom commanded. "No making me swoon when I'm headed to work."

Sophia laughed. "What's up? Just wanted to hear my voice?"

"Well that…and I got three tickets for the open dress tonight. I know it's the only night Ben has off and I figured you'd all want to go together."

"Guess I'll be seeing the show two nights in a row."

"What?"

"Maggie and I already have tickets for tomorrow."

"Well you don't have to come…"

"Oh stop it. Like I have anything else to do. Besides, I can think of nothing I'd rather do than watch you become a bloody, murderous, insane Shakespearean madman."

Tom chuckled. "Nothing?"

"Well maybe…I do really need to wash my hair."

"Oh and the sarcasm. There's my girl." Tom sighed. "Well I'm happy. You could come every night and I would love it every single time."

"I might have to, considering how long you'll be gone once the run ends."

"I don't want to think about that right now," Tom stated. "We've got a month before we have to worry about that, so let's leave it there."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, darling. I'm not looking forward to it any more than you are. I just want to enjoy the next month as much as possible and worry about the stuff after when we get there," Tom stated.

"I like that idea."

"So…come to the show tonight…and then we'll go for dinner."

"Sounds perfect. Shall I pack the overnight bag?"

Tom laughed. "At this point you'd just as well leave it at my house."

Sophia could feel her cheeks growing hot. "You get to work. I'll see you later."

"Not if I see you first."

"You won't. You'll be backstage."

"Goddammit."

"Goodbye, Tom."

"Goodbye my darling."

Sophia hung up and immediately shouted "MAGGIE!"

"What!?" Maggie cried, running back into the room. "What the hell happened? If it's a spider you know it's on you, girl."

Sophia laughed. "It's not a damn spider. Tom got us tickets for the super secret special invite only open dress."

"Ooh, bitch, we fancy," Maggie grinned. "AH! We need to go."

"Well of course we're going."

"No. We need to go now. Go get dressed."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out when we get there."

"What are we doing here?" Sophia hissed into her best friend's ear as the girls wandered into a lingerie boutique. "Maggie."

"Shut up. We need to bring your sexy back out…"

"Hey! Tom thinks I look sexy all the time."

"Yeah but do you?" Maggie asked. Sophia stayed silent. "And that's why we're here."

"I don't wanna do this," Maggie whined, snarling her lip.

"I really couldn't give any less fucks."

Sophia rolled her eyes and looked around the store, scared and daunted. "I don't even know…"

"How about this?" Maggie asked.

Sophia turned to find her friend holding what appeared to be a lacing of strings. "What? Yeah. Let's make Tom think I'm a prostitute. How do you even get into that? Are you sure there's not mice or something tearing this shit up?"

"I knew I recognized you!"

Sophia, startled spun in the other direction. "Excuse me?"

"You're the girl dating Tom Hiddleston. Your pictures are…all over…"

"I, um, I… I don't…" Sophia didn't know what to say. This was definitely a first for her. She looked for Maggie to help her.

"Excuse me," Maggie stepped in. "Miss Capshaw is just here to shop. Not talk about her personal relationships or feed into the rumors of the internet."

The girl chuckled. "But I've seen like…a million pictures together…and she just said…"

"I don't care what she said," Maggie interrupted. "She is here to have a peaceful afternoon and if I need to ask the owner of this shop to have you removed, I will."

"Fine. God. I'm sorry," the girl stated. She quickly turned and headed for the shop door with a huff.

Sophia turned to Maggie. "What was that? Did you just go full bodyguard?"

"I did. I am your Kevin Costner."

"And I your Whitney," Sophia laughed. She looked toward the shop window just in time to see the girl snapping a picture of her and immediately typing into her phone. "Did I just become a celebrity girlfriend?"

Maggie laughed and placed an arm around her friend's shoulders. "Welcome to the club, darling. Card carrying member for almost three years."

"I'm not sure I want to be a member."

"Soph, if you don't come out I will come in there and drag you out," Maggie threatened from her seat outside the shop's dressing rooms.

"Maggie, I don't know…"

"GET. OUT. HERE."

She heard Sophia sigh from behind the curtain but saw fingers appear at the edge. With another deep sigh, the curtain slid open and there stood Sophia in a cream colored lacy corset and matching lace boy shorts. "My God…we're gonna kill him," Maggie giggled.

"I don't know…"

"Look in the mirror, darling. You look stunning. He will drop dead."

Sophia took a deep breath and did as instructed. Her eyes roamed her frame over and over again in the full length mirror before her. "It is really pretty…"

"It's very pretty. You look amazing," Maggie stated. She glanced over her shoulder at the girl at the counter. "We'll take it. This one."

Sophia laughed and continued to scan herself. She did look pretty amazing.

"Ugh…I am not even hungry…" Tom groaned as he followed behind Sophia as they arrived in front of a late night London eatery. Waiting for them were Benedict and Maggie, Tom's publicist Luke, and his mother and younger sister and a couple other random friends. "Can't we just go home…crawl into bed…" His face brushed up against the crook of her neck, his lips leaving a small kiss behind.

"Well if you wanna go home I can go back to Ben and Maggie's…" Sophia teased.

"That is not what I want and you know it," Tom stated. "I just don't wanna be here all night. I'm exhausted and passing out next to you is at the top of my to do list."

"And here I thought I was at the top of that list."

Tom laughed. "You're extra feisty tonight. I like it."

Sophia smiled and stopped, turning to face him. She draped her arms over his shoulders. "Something about watching you slaughter innocent men and die by losing your head really turns a girl on."

"You're turned on by Shakespeare? I think I'm in love."

Sophia giggled and paused, gazing into what she could tell were exhausted eyes. "Look, everybody in there just wants to tell you how much they love you and tell you how fantastic you were and how proud they are of you." She reached up, brushing the hair on the side of his head with her fingertips. "We'll have dinner. We'll have a few drinks and then we'll get out of here, okay?"

Tom blushed and beamed. "It's hard to say no to that."

"Just be your sweet, charming, incredible self and then we'll go home."

Tom eyed her quizzically. "We're talking about my home right?"

Sophia bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Mhmm."

He still had a confused expression strewn over his face. "I mean…correct me if I'm wrong here…but…am I getting laid tonight?" He paused and shook his head. "I can't believe I said that. That was terrible. I'm so sorry."

Sophia laughed, but arched her eyebrows. "Don't be sorry. You might be."

Tom's jaw dropped. "I fucking love Shakespeare."

Sophia laughed as his face neared hers. "Lucky for you, so do I," she stated before their lips collided.

"Are you two coming in here or what?" Benedict asked, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

"Do you…have some sort of sixth sense or something?" Tom asked. "Seriously. You are really fucking good at ruining my moments."

Sophia laughed and gave Tom a quick peck. "I need to find the ladies' room," she stated before disappearing inside.

"I'll be there in a sec," Tom called after her. He turned his attention back to Benedict who was busy lighting up a cigarette. "I thought you quit."

"And then I quit quitting," Benedict stated, inhaling sharply. "I don't know. I go back and forth." Pause." You were brilliant tonight, man. You really were."

"Thank you," Tom smiled. "It felt really good. I guess I'll find out for sure when we get notes tomorrow."

"Well I didn't see anything wrong, I can tell you that much," Benedict stated with a sigh. He took another drag. "So you and Soph…getting pretty serious, huh?"

Tom chuckled and nodded his head. "Yeah. Yeah I think so. I think so. I guess I don't know what she thinks for certain."

"Oh she's as serious as you are," Benedict stated, nodding his head with great certainty. "She's worried, Tom. She's really freaking out about you leaving after the show."

Tom's smile faded as he nodded once again. "I'm not exactly thrilled myself."

"You need to reassure her, tell her that you being gone…isn't going to change anything," Benedict stated.

"I know, I just don't know what to say," Tom stated. "This…this whole thing, while I can assure you, is very, very real, it's still so new and…I don't want to say anything to freak her out, you know?"

"Just tell her how much you care about her…"

"I do that pretty regularly," Tom stated with a laugh.

"I know. But do it again. And…promise her that you will call and that although…it seems like you're a million light years away, that your heart is here. With her."

"You are good with this," Tom smirked.

Benedict shrugged. "The first year and a half Maggie and I were together, she was in the states. We barely saw each other. I had that conversation a lot."

Tom glanced inside and spotted Sophia in her pretty little yellow dress approaching the awaiting table of people. She embraced his mother who then introduced her to his little sister. "Ben…" he gulped. "I think I'm falling in love with her."

Benedict chuckled and put out his cigarette in the nearby ashtray. "Tell me something I didn't know."

Tom laughed and shook his head. "I mean it."

"I know you do," Benedict stated, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "She's falling for you too, Tom. I can see it. She might not be ready to admit it, but its happening. You just need to be patient." Tom nodded slowly. "Come on. Let's get in there. You've got a lot of people who want to dote on you." He put an arm around his friend's shoulders and the two men headed inside.

"You really like her, huh?" Emma asked, looking at her older brother with her almost identical blue eyes.

"What?" Tom asked, turning his attention from Sophia at the bar.

"Sophia," Emma stated with a nod. "You really like her."

Tom laughed and hung his head before raising his eyes to his sister. "Yes, I do. Is that alright?"

Emma laughed and nodded her head. "I think so. Mom adores her. She's been raving about her…"

"Thanks to the accidental brunch."

"Oh I heard."

"I'm sure you did," Tom chuckled. He once again glanced up at Sophia who stood near the bar with Maggie, Benedict and Luke. She was staring back but blushed and looked at the drink in her hand the second they locked eyes. He sighed, dreamily.

"I'm glad you're happy, Tom."

"Thank you," Tom said sweetly, placing an arm around the girl's shoulders and pulling her close to kiss her head.

"Just don't screw up, okay? She seems quite sweet. Keep her around awhile."

Tom rolled his eyes. "Couldn't just keep it a nice moment, could you?"

"Nope."

"So…" Tom sighed as he and Sophia entered his apartment about an hour later. "You are two for two with the family. Emma adores you."

"Score!" Sophia exclaimed as she thrust her fist into the air.

Tom chuckled as he tossed his keys on a nearby table and unbuttoned his suit jacket. "You seem to have that effect on the Hiddleston clan, at least the women's side."

"I think I do okay with the men," Sophia beamed as he turned toward her and clasped his hands behind her back.

"Yeah, you do alright," Tom smiled before kissing her softly. He rested his forehead on hers and gulped. "We need to talk."

"Uh oh."

"No, no. It's not bad. I just… I feel like I was perhaps a bit dismissive when you brought up the whole me leaving soon thing," Tom explained. " And that's…that's not at all how I want to be."

"Tom, it's okay," Sophia began, reassuringly, brushing the palm of her hand against his cheek. "We don't have to talk about it."

"We do though," Tom argued, taking hold of her hand and holding it tightly against his chest, against his heart. "I don't want to just sit here…and pretend like it's not going to happen." He paused and gulped down a lump forming in the depths of his throat, his icy eyes on the floor. "I'm going to say something and it's going to sound…completely crazy and I have decided that I am okay with that."

"Alright…" Sophia said with a laugh, confused.

"I'm scaring you, aren't I?" Tom asked with a chuckle.

"Mmm. Just a bit," Sophia nodded.

Tom smiled sweetly, now placing his hand against her cheek. "I am falling for you. In ways…I honestly never thought possible. Every second I spend with you just makes me want more. Every second I'm away from you I feel like my world is off balance." He gulped, feeling tears well in his eyes.

"Tom…" Sophia cooed.

"Let me finish," Tom chuckled. "Or I'll lose my nerve." He cleared his throat and stood up straight. "You have absolutely no idea how much you mean to me and me, and me leaving…it isn't going to change that. I'm dreading it; I'm not going to lie about that but…I'm coming back to you. I promise you. I will…miss you every second of every day and I will call you and text you so incessantly that you start to hate me." Sophia giggled. "No, really. I'm going to bother the shit out of you. I adore you, Sophia and there isn't a distance or a person or a job or anything that is going to have any effect on that."

Sophia didn't respond, just rose to the balls of her feet and wrapped he arms tightly around his neck; Tom's face resting against her shoulder.

After a few silent moments, Sophia, obviously crying, let out a slight chuckle. "Do you honestly come up with this on your own?" she asked, wiping her eyes as she pulled away.

Tom laughed. "Yeah, yeah. Believe it or not, I do." He sniffed and ran his hand through the short curls atop his head. "That was really, unbelievably corny wasn't it?"

"That was really, unbelievably beautiful," Sophia corrected. She placed her hands on his cheeks, practically directing his eyes toward hers. "And every word you said…is exactly how I feel about you. I know I don't say it near enough, probably because I am not nearly as articulate and intelligent as you are…"

"Stop it," Tom commanded. "That's not true."

Sophia smiled sweetly. "I will countdown every second of every day until you are right here in front of me…and then I'm not letting go."

Tom beamed. "Well, ya know…we do have a whole month before we have to worry about that part."

"Mmhmm, we do…and I plan on making the most of it," Sophia smiled as Tom's arms once again arrived around her waist.

"Yeah," Tom agreed. "Yeah. I like that idea."

"Good. Now c'mere, you." She pulled him closer and whispered, "I'm keeping you, Thomas Hiddleston. You're stuck."

"Shall I pretend to put up a fight or just go with it?" Tom questioned with a bright smile.

"Up to you."

"I'm good," he stated before pressing his lips into hers. His arms wrapped around tightly; their frames practically merging as one. Their mouths, tongues engaged in a heated battle. Tom's hands began to graze across her perfect frame, one hand on the back of her head, the other gliding over her waist, her buttocks until his arm wrapped entirely around her and rest on her hip. After a few more passion-filled moments, Tom pulled back to catch his breath. He smiled. "God you are beautiful. So…incredibly beautiful."

Sophia smiled sweetly. "Let's go to bed."

"Whatever you want, my darling," Tom agreed, kissing her quickly, but intensely. He then took her hand and headed down the hallway.

Sophia stopped in front of the bathroom. "Give me a minute?"

"Of course, love."

She disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and Tom headed into his bedroom, flipping on the light. His heart was racing, as it did every minute he was with her. He was so incredibly enamored with his beauty; every move she made, everything she did, the way she said his name made his heart pound inside of his chest. He exhaled slowly, inflating his cheeks and then letting it out, trying to wind himself down. He kicked off his shiny shoes and tucked them into the closet, removed his watch and his wallet and phone from his pocket, laying them to rest on the nightstand. He glanced out the door to the bathroom, door still shut, light still on. He was nervous, his palms sweating. This wasn't the first night she'd stayed with him, far from it. But tonight was different. Tonight she would truly be his and for some unknown reason, he felt like it was his first time with anyone. As he untucked his shirt, he heard the door across the hall open. And as he slowly turned and she came into view, every ounce of air left his lungs.

"My God…" he said under his breath as his eyes tried to find a single place to look. The beautiful cream lace practically glistened against her slightly tan skin, the corset lifting up and sucking in exactly the parts it was designed to do. Her legs were long, lean, like a dancer, toned and strong, the lace just barely brushing the top of her thigh. She stared at him almost shyly. He could tell this wasn't something she'd normally do, not for him or anyone.

Blushing, she tucked her hair behind her ears. "Maggie picked it out."

"Remind me to send Maggie a thank you of some sort…" Tom said, still just staring. "Fruit basket or…something…" Sophia just laughed, still standing in the doorway. "Come here." She did as instructed and walked directly into his arms. "Why do you look so shy, my darling? You look exquisite."

"This isn't me…at all…"Sophia stated with a laugh.

"On the contrary, it is very you," Tom argued. He took her hand but pulled back from her embrace for another look. "It highlights your beauty in ways I've never seen before." He shook his head as his eyes once again scanned up and down. He chuckled slightly. "I…I honestly don't even know what to say. You look…absolutely heavenly."

"Thank you."

"It actually makes me a little giddy. I feel kind of weird. Like I'm…twelve and just found some sort of skin mag lying around…" Sophia laughed again. Tom gulped and pulled her back into his arms. As one arm held her in place the other raised, his hand conforming perfectly against the side of her face. He leaned in, the tips of their noses brushing together as his mouth nipped at hers playfully. "I don't know what I did…to deserve you…but I'd do it a thousand times over…"

Sophia didn't waste any time responding. She thrust her lips upon his, picking up exactly where they'd left off in the living room. But unlike in the living room, her hands began doing the exploring. Her fingertips found the buttons of his dress shirt, sliding them through the buttonholes one by one without as much as a single falter. As she arrived at the finally button, Tom's arms released her just long enough to shake the sleeves from his arms and drop the crisp, white piece of fabric to the floor. The mood had eased into one more heated, more hurried. Tom's hands hurriedly pushed past Sophia's to undo the button of his trousers, sliding them down his thin legs, dropping to the floor. As he stepped out of them, his hands moved to the hook and eyes at the front of her corset. He fumbled a bit and chuckled.

"This…this is far beyond my expertise…" he said with a laugh. "I now feel like this is a trap."

Sophia laughed and went to work with the labyrinth of closures. "Imagine me trying to get into it."

"I'm sorry you went to all the trouble just so I could rip it off," Tom laughed.

"Stop apologizing," Sophia commanded as she finally unlatched the last of the annoying roadblocks. She whipped the band of fabric and boning to the floor and instantly pulled Tom back into her.

She slowly pulled him backward, until the back of her knees hit the mattress. Their lips unlocked as she lowered herself onto the bed as she tugged the lacy boy shorts down her tanned thighs. Tom did the same with his snug boxer briefs, stepping out of them just to dive back onto Sophia. He used one of his legs to part hers, his hands pinning her wrists onto the mattress above her head. Sophia could feel his hardened cock against her thigh which was only driving her crazier.

He broke their kiss, completely out of breath. "I really planned….for this…to be…" He paused just so his mouth could ravage hers once again. Sophia pushed herself back more, so her legs were no longer dangling of the bed. Tom followed so as not to separate their lips. Laying at her side, he pulled their bodies together before once again separating their lips. "I'm really trying to slow this down…" he said with a laugh, propping his elbow on the bed, his head in his hand. He ran his free hand over his mouth. "Fuck."

"Two months isn't slow enough for you?" Sophia asked with a laugh, trailing a finger down his bare chest.

Tom chuckled, catching her hand with his and bringing it to his lips. "Trust me…it has been a very long two months in that respect. I just…" He paused. "I want…it to be special. I don't wanna rush."

"Do you always have to be incredibly adorable?" Sophia asked. "Sometimes a girl just wants to be thrown down and ravaged." She slid in closer to him, pressing her lips into the crease of his neck. Tom's eyes rolled back in his head as she continued kisses along his shoulder, his neck, grazing his Adam's apple and collar bone.

"Fuck…" he sighed as her fingertips trailed delicately down his back, his arms, causing every hair to stand on end."God, I need you."

She smiled silently and brought her lips to his once more. He hungrily kissed her back, his hands woven into the dark locks on her head, tongue exploring her mouth as though it was some uncharted land. Without any words, she could tell he was done waiting.

He forcefully (but gently as he was still her Tom) pushed her onto her back, bracing his arms on the mattress and holding himself over her. It took little to no effort for him to part her legs with his own.

Tom buried her face in her shoulder, nipping and kissing as he lowered himself onto her, the tip of his erect shaft just barely grazing her slick opening, which elicited a moan as much from him as it did her. As he kissed her again, he pushed forward, entering her fully and causing her to groan into their kiss. He slowly, gently, moved his hips, sliding in and out of the wetness he had created.

"Fuck," Sophia gasped as he pulled back, pressing his forehead into hers as his strong, deliberate thrusts continued to shake her very core. Her hands ran down his back, pulling him all the more into her. She yelped as he hit a particularly sweet spot and her nails dug into the soft skin above his buttocks. Her eyes began to glaze over as she gasped for air with every thrust, every motion. "Jesus…Thomas…"

His mouth opened for words, but only a shallow bated breath escaped. He rose up to his knees, giving himself a more solid base for his motions. Sophia lifted bottom from the bed and wrapped her legs around his midsection, allowing him completely into her depths.

Tom's hands began to roam the perfect frame before him. From her neck, down her shoulders, stopping to give much deserved attention to the perfect pair of breasts before him. He could feel the end growling to escape him, but he tried to hold it at bay, aiming intently on hers.

Sophia's hands suddenly moved to his neck forcing his face to hers, his mouth encompassing her own. Her every limb began to tremble as his pace quickened, his motions becoming sharper. "God, baby…" she purred.

Tom panted. "Let go, darling… for me…"

As if on command, her body shuttered as the first waves of orgasm completely flooded every inch of her. "Fuck! Tom!" she shouted out in an ecstasy filled voice, hands clutching the comforter below as her knuckles whitened.

Tom sat back up straight, teeth gritted. With an all invading thrust, he lost himself. Eyes rolling back into his head, jaw dropping as his own body began to tremble. One last push and he was completely taken over by his own climax, stationary, fully inside of her.

Once his muscles began to relax, he lowered himself onto the mattress beside her, their lips collided once again, a sweet, passionate lock. As the final moments of bliss subsided, his eyes opened, immediately gazing into the practically black pair before him. Still struggling to gain normal breathing patterns he smiled, his hand cradling her face, both foreheads glistening with sweat. He sighed and chuckled slightly. "Well…I'd say that was worth the wait."

Sophia laughed as she was pulled into his shoulder, head landing on his strong chest. "Yeah…yeah…" she agreed. "That was good…"

"Good? All I get is good?" Tom teased. He planted his lips against her forehead. "I guess I'll just have to try harder."

"We have all month."

"You are fiend. I love it." He kissed her forehead once more. "My God I need water."

Sophia laughed. "Go. Bring some for me."

"Must stay hydrated." Tom kissed her quickly before springing from the bed and darting into the dark hallway.

She laughed again and moved to the top of the bed, turning down the covers and snuggling in. She lay there thinking a moment. There was no stopping it now; no fighting it. She was utterly and completely his.


	7. Chapter 7

Tom groaned as his cell rang out a shrill tune in his ear. "Stop it. No." It was an all too early eight a.m. Too early for him anyway, considering he and Sophia hadn't spent a lot of the night sleeping. Two months of waiting had led to one insanely long night of passion.

"Turn it off," Sophia grumbled, swinging an arm back at him.

"I…am…trying…" Tom insisted through gritted teeth as he simply slapped at the ringing phone until it fell to the floor. "There."

Sophia lifted her head from the pillow and laughed. "Did you just throw it on the ground?" she asked, her back still resting up against his.

"Yes," Tom answered. "Now hush. Back to sleep. I think you broke me."

"Did you just hush me?" Sophia questioned, finally rolling over, draping an arm over his abdomen and snuggling in close.

Tom sighed dreamily. "Am I the little spoon?"

"Mhmm."

"I like it." His voice trailed off but just as he was finally nearing sleep, his phone began singing once again. "Goddammit!" he shouted, reaching down to the floor and grabbing the source of his annoyance. "Hello?" he answered sharply. "Oh. Madelyn. Hi. No, no, I'm sorry. Just a late night. Soph? No, no she's right here. Hold on." Tom reached over his shoulder and extended the phone to his ravaged beauty. "For you."

Sophia, more than confused, took the phone from his lean fingers. "Hello?" she answered, climbing from the bed, tugging the sheet with her. Tom growled, but released the sheet and instead pulled the comforter up over his head. She wrapped the blue sheet of some ungodly thread count around her bare frame and headed into the living room.

"Sophia! Hi darling!" Madelyn greeted. "Sorry to interrupt."

"No, no, it's fine," Sophia reassured with a yawn. "Tom is just cranky this morning." Which was mind blowing considering the night he'd just had, but she didn't add that.

Madelyn laughed. "You two make the most darling couple. Imagine your children. They'd be too gorgeous to handle."

Sophia laughed. "Let's not go there quite yet," she stated as she settled into the sofa, cuddled up in her sheet, looking out on what was a bright London morning. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, it's more about what I can do for you," Madelyn answered. "See, I'm putting together another benefit show, for a musical education charity. We want to do a big show, kind of a collaboration of the greatest West End songs… Sorry, Broadway to you, same principal. I have two male singers already attached and one female but I need a star. I need my leading lady."

"Okay…" Sophia said, still confused.

"I want you."

"Me? What?"

Madelyn laughed. "It'll be the PERFECT opportunity for you to get involved in the West End scene. All of the big directors and stars will be there. They'll see you, they'll see your talent. It could really open some doors for you here in London."

"I am…flattered, Madelyn, utterly flattered but don't you…"

"I don't want anyone else, Sophia. I want you. Let's do lunch. Say…12:30? Bring Tom. Haven't seen him in months. My treat."

"Alright…"

"Blanco. 16 and Pepperidge. See you there!"

Sophia couldn't even agree before there was a dial tone in here ear. She looked at the phone oddly and sat, staring out the window, completely taken aback.

"What's going on?" Tom inquired, arriving behind the couch. "You alright?"

"Yeah…yeah…um…you okay with lunch with Madelyn at 12:30? Some place called Blanco?"

"That place is amazing. You'll love it."

"You're supposed to come too."

"Alright. As long as I'm at the theatre by three," Tom stated. He came around the side of the couch and climbed on next to her. "What's going on? You look like saw a ghost."

"She offered me a job."

"What!?" Tom exclaimed. "Darling, that's fantastic!"

"She wants me to sing lead in some…collaboration of musicals or something. Some sort of benefit shows. Me and like three others. I guess she wants me to be… the leading lady, she said."

"Well, I can understand that," Tom said with a smirk. "I mean, you're my leading lady." He pulled her into his arms. "Hey, come on. You don't look very excited."

"I think I'm in shock," Sophia laughed. "Why me?"

"Why not you? You're…incredibly talented…and beautiful and charming…and a tiger in the sack might I just add." Sophia laughed and nudged his ribs playfully. "You don't need to question all the good things that happen to you, my darling. I assure you, you deserve them. More than anyone I know."

"Aw…" Sophia cooed.

"What?" Tom asked with a laugh.

"I think I may have actually fucked your brains out."

Tom laughed heartily. "Stop it. I thought the same before last night as I do now," he stated, kissing her forehead. "I'm going to make some tea. Want some?"

"Of course," Sophia stated as he got off of the couch and headed for the kitchen. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat. "Um, Tom?"

"Yes, love?"

"Are we…does this make…" Sophia couldn't think how to properly construct her sentence. She didn't want to offend him, but she didn't want to seem nonchalant either. "I mean…"

"Are you trying to ask if you're my girlfriend?" Tom's voice questioned as he set a kettle on the stove.

Sophia blushed, slightly embarrassed. "Yeah…yeah I think I am." She looked up just as Tom reappeared in the doorway.

"As far as I'm concerned, you were before last night," Tom stated with a sweet smile. "If that's alright with you."

Sophia giggled and smiled and slowly began nodding her head. "Yeah…yeah I think I'm alright with that."

"Well, I guess its official then, girlfriend," Tom winked before disappearing again for the whistling tea kettle.

Sophia sat, wrapped in her sheet, a beaming smile across her face. It was official. She…was Tom Hiddleston's girlfriend. She put her hands, wrapped in the bedding, over her mouth and squealed, hoping he hadn't heard her overreaction. For a girl who had arrived a couple of months ago with a beat up heart, she was doing pretty okay. Pretty damn okay.


	8. Chapter 8

"What're you watching?" Tom questioned, emerging from the bed room as he fastened his watch.

"Winter Soldier," Sophia answered, curled up on one side of the sofa. It had been a little over two weeks since they'd made things "official" so to speak. Tom was midway through his Macbeth run and Sophia would wrap up rehearsals for Madelyn's benefit cabaret of sorts that night and have three performances that weekend, none of which Tom could attend. In the midst of all the rehearsals and shows, she spent most of her time at Tom's. Even if he wasn't there.

Tom chuckled. "You know, I'm growing a little concerned with your superhero obsession. You know they aren't real, right?"

"Oh but Chris Evans is very, very real," Sophia stated as Tom shook his head and headed into the kitchen. She got up and followed him. "When do I get to meet him by the way?"

"Never. Absolutely never," Tom answered with a laugh. "I will do everything in my power to make sure that never happens."

Sophia laughed and pulled herself up to sit on the counter. "Come on. You know I prefer the villain anyway…"

"You better," Tom insisted, planting a quick peck on her lips before pouring himself a cup of tea. He took a sip and licked his lips before speaking again. "So what's with this party tonight? Am I invited?"

"Of course," Sophia said in almost a mocking tone. "It's not really a party. We're just going to some karaoke dive bar or something."

"You and the cast and crew."

"And Maggie and Ben. I think Ben might be bringing Martin and Amanda."

"So…Greg?"

Sophia rolled his eyes at Tom's tone. Greg was one of the men in the show with her, a man that had seemed to have taken a particular interest in his American co-star. They hadn't even met but Tom was less than a fan. "Yes, Greg. Why are so worried about him?"

Tom shook his head while taking another drink. "I'm not worried. Just not particularly fond of the guy."

"You've never met."

"I don't usually take kindly to men who hit on my girlfriend, repeatedly. Even after he's been told it's not an option."

"He's not hitting on me," Sophia argued. "He's just…friendly."

"So if I went out and said some of the things he said to you, to another woman….we wouldn't have a problem then?"

Sophia's eyebrows furrowed as Tom grabbed a banana from the basket on the island counter. "Are you blaming me for some other guy flirting with me?"

"Thought he wasn't flirting with you?"

Sophia scoffed and shook her head. "Ya know, occasionally, the little glint of jealousy you have in this whole thing is kind of cute, but right now you're just kind of being an ass." She folded her arms across her chest and just stared at him.

Tom closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to be a jerk." She didn't even flinch at his apology. "Soph…"

"Look, I get that he makes you uncomfortable. I understand that. I'm not exactly about repeatedly having to tell the same guy that I am more than taken when it comes to him but…I don't like what you're insinuating…"

"What am I insinuating?" Tom asked, clueless.

Sophia stared at him. "You're joking, right?"

"Soph, I really don't know what you mean."

Sophia licked her teeth and shook her head, her eyes falling to the ground. "You…you make it sound like I'm doing something. Like I'm…the guilty one in this situation. Like you don't trust me."

"Soph, no," Tom argued, taking a step toward her, his hand landing on her knee. "That's not what I meant. Not at all."

"Good. Because in two weeks, you'll be gone. For….almost half of a year. And if you don't trust me, there is really no point in this."

"Darling, I trust you entirely. I'm sorry that it sounded like…anything but. My issues are with him. Not with you."

"Then maybe give him the lecture, huh? Not me." She leapt from the counter and headed back into a living room, but instead of stopping and flopping onto the sofa, she grabbed her purse and phone from the dining table and headed for the door.

"Sophia, where are you going?" Tom asked.

"I need some air. I'll see you tonight," she stated simply before walking out the door, slamming it behind her.

Tom rolled his eyes and tipped his head back, gazing up at the ceiling. First fight. Check.

"You're not really mad at him, are you?" Maggie asked as Sophia sat in her office at Virgin Atlantic.

"Yeah! I am!" Sophia exclaimed, crossing then uncrossing then re-crossing her legs. "He made it sound like I'm out whoring around with my costars."

"So he got a little jealous," Maggie stated with a shrug. "I think it's cute. It shows how much he really cares, Soph."

"There's a difference between being a little jealous and accusing your girlfriend of cheating."

"Is that what he said?"

"Not in so many words."

"Well then I doubt that's what he meant," Maggie insisted. "Tom knows what happened with Grant. I doubt he thinks you could do the same to him."

"That's what it felt like."

"You don't think maybe you're overreacting? Just a little bit."

"I'm not overreacting. I just needed to breathe. If I had stayed we would've only fought more," Sophia insisted. She took a deep breath and sighed. "If this is how it is when he's standing right beside me, what's it going to be like when he's gone? I can't wait for five months with him questioning every move I make as if I can't be trusted. I'll last a week tops."

"Stop. Don't do that to yourself. He slipped up, he got nervous. I mean, a guy you've been spending a fairly substantial amount of time with has been trying to get closer to you. Can you blame him for being jumpy?"

"Not with me."

"I don't think he is with you, Soph. I really don't," Maggie stated. "Look, can you honestly tell me you don't get little…singes of the green eyed monster when he's talking to and being all cutesy with fans and reporters and such? I mean…he's not doing it to be flirtatious, it's just how he is. But Greg? Greg is actively trying to woo you. So I get why Tom's a little…uppity about the guy. I mean, even I get a little antsy when it comes to Ben. But that doesn't mean I think he'd run off with someone else. I know better than that…and so does Tom."

Sophia sighed. "I really hope so, Mags."

He hadn't talked to her since before she stormed out of his apartment that morning, which subsequently made him wonder if she even wanted to. Regardless, after another full house performance of Macbeth, he wandered into the Lucky Voice, a London karaoke bar. The place was fairly packed but he spotted Benedict and Maggie almost instantly. Sophia, however, was nowhere to be found.

"Hey guys," Tom said with a sigh, sitting in the open chair next to Maggie.

"Tom! Hi!" Maggie exclaimed, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Hey," he greeted with a weak smile. "Is Soph here?"

"Uh, yeah. She just ran to the bathroom I think," Maggie answered. "You okay?"

Tom sat silent, his mouth open as he searched for words. "Yeah, yeah…" he finally answered. "I'm fine. I just…I feel incredibly stupid."

"Tom…"

"No, Mags. I really wasn't trying to accuse her of anything. I know what she went through, for God's sake. I know she's not capable of doing that to someone else."

"I know," Maggie smiled sweetly. "I tried to explain all that to her but she listens about as well as this one does."

"Hmm?" the completely zoned Benedict asked, snapping from his days as his girlfriend's elbow stabbed into his ribs. "Hey Tom! When'd you get here?"

"Jesus. Are you sleeping over there?" Tom asked with a laugh.

"Oh my God, I should introduce you…or at least point people out," Maggie stated. "Sam? Eleanor? This is Tom. Tom this is Samuel Jacobs and Eleanor Kraemer."

"Oh my God, I know who you are…" Eleanor said with an almost nervous laugh, reaching out to shake Tom's hand. "You're dating Sophia right?"

"Yeah," Tom nodded. He watched as the tan, dark haired, a little too muscular man behind Eleanor turned toward him. "And you must be Greg."

The guy nodded. "Yeah, yeah. It's, um…nice to finally meet you…" Greg responded, forcing as much kindness as he could muster. "Soph talks a lot about you."

"I'm sure," Tom stated.

"There you are!" Maggie suddenly exclaimed. "Did you get lost?"

Tom's eyes moved to Sophia, just arriving at the table. "Hey…" he said weakly.

Sophia stared at him a moment, almost surprised by his presence. "You came."

"Of course I did," Tom stated. He slowly rose from his chair. "Can we talk?"

Sophia just nodded and grabbed her glass from the empty seat across from Tom. "We'll be right back guys."

"Hurry," Greg responded. "We're gonna be up soon."

"Ellie will cover for me if I'm not back," Sophia insisted as she led Tom out onto what appeared to be the smokers' patio. She took a drink from the pint in her hand and looked up into the somber blue eyes in front of her. She then took a deep breath and sighed. "So…"

"So…first fight…" Tom said simply.

"Yep," Sophia nodded.

"I don't like it. Not a bit."

Sophia laughed slightly. "Yeah, me neither."

"I honestly didn't mean to accuse you of anything," Tom stated. "I really didn't, Soph. I know you wouldn't…betray me, betray us."

"You didn't sound very sure of it," Sophia replied. "And that really hurt."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." Tom paused and sighed. He looked inside just to find Greg staring out at them through the glass. The second the dark haired man spotted Tom's look, his eyes darted away. He scoffed. "He is really something else."

"Stop worrying about him, Tom. Talk to me."

Tom sighed. "Look, I was an ass this morning. I'm not going to…argue that or make excuses or anything. I was a complete and total dick. I guess…I'm just…petrified of losing you and it…made me act like a tit and I'm sorry."

Sophia fought the inevitable smile slowly creeping across her face. "You were a tit…but…as Maggie pointed out…I may have overreacted. It is kind of sweet watching you get all bent out of shape when someone touches what's yours…"

"He TOUCHED you?" Tom asked his chest inflating.

"Figure of speech, Hulk. Calm down," Sophia stated with a laugh, pressing a hand against his chest. "Look, I'm not going anywhere. Not literally, not figuratively. I told you, Hiddleston. You're stuck. Like it or not."

Tom smiled sweetly, placing his hand over hers. "I like it. I like it a lot."

Sophia rose to her toes and pressed her lips into his. She could practically feel the worry melting from Tom as she kissed him. After awhile she pulled back and stared into the blue eyes before her. "You're the dream, Charming. Why would I go anywhere else?"

Tom laughed and placed his hands on her cheeks, kissing her once more, firmly and passionately. "You make it really hard for me to want to leave, you know that, right?"

Sophia nodded. "But somebody's gotta make the big bucks."

Tom smirked and noticed Greg trying to get Sophia's attention. "I think you're up," he stated nodding to the door.

"Ellie can handle it."

"Go," Tom insisted. "I mean, I get to take you home, the least you can do is sing a song with the guy."

Sophia laughed and gave him one more peck before taking his hand and heading back inside. "Come on, dork."

"I'm in love with her," Tom said drunkenly to Benedict as the boys sat at their table and the girls were onstage giving a half drunk (that half being Sophia) performance of Salt N Pepa's "Shoop."

"Have you told her that?" Benedict asked.

"No. It's only been like two and a half months. She'll think I'm crazy."

"There's not a date cap for when you're allowed to be in love you nitwit," Benedict stated with a bit of a slur. "If you feel it, you tell her."

"But what if she doesn't feel it?"

"She does."

"How do you know? Has she said?"

"No."

"Then you don't know," Tom stated, raising his glass of whiskey to his lips. "What if I say it and I freak her out and I chase her right into that fuck face's arms? Huh? What about that?"

"What fuck face?"

"That one." Tom closed one eye and pointed to Greg about ten feet away. "He wants her."

"I think he likes vaginas…" Benedict stated. "Specifically unattainable ones."

"He's a fucking cock…"

"I met him two hours ago and I will definitely agree with you," Benedict said, clinking their glasses together.

"I wanna rip his face off."

Benedict, pint glass to his lips, turned to his best friend. "Did you, Tom Hiddleston, just threaten violence?"

"No. I said I wanted to. And I do. Because he's a fucking cock."

Benedict laughed, practically spitting the beer back into his glass. "You really are in love. Or drunk…"

"Both," Tom stated simply, pounding the rest of his glass. "And I need another."

"Were you two even paying attention?" Maggie asked as the girl's arrived back at the table; Maggie reclaimed her seat but Sophia perched herself on Tom's lap.

"You'd have to pay me to not watch her," Tom said with a grin, gazing into Sophia's eyes with an enormous smile covering his face.

"Gross," Benedict coughed as his eyes moved forward and he took another drink. Slowly his eyes made their way back to the happy couple, a mere Maggie away from him and full on making out. "Seriously? You assholes realize we're in public right?" Neither responded with words, but Tom did raise his middle finger with a certain air of uncaring. "Gross. Fucking gross. This your fault you know."

"Mine!?" Maggie screeched. "How is this my fault?"

"You wanted them together."

Maggie pursed her lips and slapped her fiancé's arm. "You're an ass. This was all you and you know it."

"I had nothing to do with this," Benedict laughed as he finished his glass. "I need the loo." He planted a quick kiss on Maggie's lips before standing. "Seriously. Get a crowbar so we can pry them apart."

Maggie looked to the still sucking face Sophia and Tom and made a disgusted face. "I wish I drank."

Tom practically panted as he pulled back for air. The only two on the elevator ride to his apartment and they couldn't keep their hands off each other. "Fuck…" he sighed with a laugh. "Why can't my apartment be on the fifteenth floor?"

Sophia laughed, hand running down his chest, barely grazing the hard cock hidden inside his tight jeans. "We could always just push random buttons."

"Or once this thing stops I could just take you into my apartment and destroy you," Tom hissed into her ear. He groaned as her hand continued to pass over his throbbing member. He let out a most mischievous laugh. "You want me to take you right here, don't you?"

"Is that so wrong?" Sophia purred.

"No," Tom argued, his eyes fluttering closed. "Except for the fact I know there are cameras on this elevator…and I don't need that kind of scandal." He fell quiet as her soft lips met his neck. "You…are…trying to kill me…" Just as he was certain he wouldn't be able to control himself any longer, the elevator binged to a halt. He tossed an arm around his beauty's waist and practically dragged her to his doorway. He pinned his body against her petite frame as he fumbled for his key.

"Getting pretty forceful there, Mr. Hiddleston," Sophia grinned as she began fiddling with the buckle of his belt.

"Are you complaining?" Tom asked, pressing into her harder.

"No. Not at all."

"Then shut up…" Tom commanded as he finally got the door open, "and get in here." He all but pushed her inside, his lips crashing into hers. Immediately hands began tearing at clothes; Tom tugging off his blazer, Sophia undoing her jeans and stumbling out of them. When both were down to their skivvies, Tom walked her into a wall, lifting her leg at the thigh, wrapping it around himself.

He used one hand to pin her hands above her head while the other was drawn to her hot, wet core. She whimpered as his strong fingers drug across her clit in strong passes. He forced his tongue into her mouth as his fingers continued their assault.

"Fuck, Tom…" Sophia moaned.

"Shh, that's my girl," Tom practically snarled at her. "Is that what you wanted?" Her head simply nodded as her breathing went shallow and her eyes closed. "Tell me what you want, my love."

"You…" Sophia said breathlessly. "I want you."

"You have me, darling, all of me. Tell me what you want me to do to you."

Sophia could barely construct a sentence as he slid two fingers into her opening. She shouted out something incoherently. "Fuck me…" she whimpered.

"Is that a command?" Tom asked, his lips running the line of her jaw. He stopped at her ear, close enough she could feel his breath. "I'll only do it if it's a command."

"Yes. God, yes!" Sophia exclaimed. She wasn't necessarily sure if it was an answer to his question or the fact that his expert fingers had driven her to the brink but either way it didn't matter. His fingers stopped their motions and instead pushed her leg back to the floor. The second she regained balance, Tom turned her around pushing her against the wall, her hands bracing the rest of her frame. She felt his lips begin at her shoulders, leaving a trail of kisses down the small of her back as his hands tugged down her lace panties. When she felt them at her ankles, she stepped out of them and was at once greeted by his fingers finding her swollen nub. They didn't stay long, however, as she felt him squaring up between her thighs.

Without warning, he entered her, swiftly, fully, causing a shrill scream to erupt from her lungs. His thrusts were strong, deliberate. His only goal was to leave them both in sheer ecstasy.

Tom's teeth gritted together tightly as his hands grasped onto her hips, guiding his cock, in and out of her, slow, almost tauntingly slow, but hard. "God, you feel so good," he growled. He leaned forward, his chest lying against her back, their sweat mixing in a lust-filled potion. "You're incredible…"

"Fuck, baby…I'm so close…" Sophia said, gasping for air with each syllable.

Tom wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her away from the wall and into him as he continued moving his hips. Her legs had closed slightly, making his task more troublesome but also more gratifying. His hand crept down her abdomen, finding the button that he knew would send her into fits. His mouth nipped at her neck as beads of sweat trickled from his forehead. "Jesus…"

"Fuck, Tom!" Sophia shrieked reaching for the wall as her body trembled, practically crumbled in ecstasy.

Tom joined her almost instantaneously, his lips folding over his teeth as he bit down, eyes closed, and muscles tingling and twitching. His own hands rose to the walls to brace the waves that were ripping through him. He leaned against his beauty, his lips kissing every inch of skin they could reach. "Well…"

Sophia laughed and pushed him far enough away that she could turn to face him. "Well…" she repeated, her breathing still not balanced. She reached up, her hands brushing the beads of sweat from his face. "We might need to fight more often."

Tom laughed. "As long as it only last a few hours and ends like that." He leaned in, pressing his lips into hers. He pulled away and gulped. "Soph…I…I love you…Maybe it's too soon to say it, but I do. I really do."

Sophia pulled away from him, a quizzical look on her face. "What?"

Tom grinned. "I said…that I love you," he repeated, his hand brushing against her cheek. "I love you. Everything about you, everything you can't stand, absolutely everything."

"Are you still drunk?"

Tom chuckled. "No. Well…yes but that's beside the point. I mean it. Just took a few shots of whiskey to coax it out of me."

Sophia smiled brightly, her arms rising around his neck and pulling him close. "I love you, too," she whispered, afraid that if she said it louder it'd somehow cause him to change his mind.

He breathed a sigh of relief. Her pause had caused an air of doubt to cloud his head. As he stood there, cradling his beauty in his arms, the shouts of their love making still echoing through the walls, a realization washed over him. He had just said the three words that would make his departure in two weeks that much more difficult.


	9. Chapter 9

Sophia awoke alone the next morning, which was unusual. Usually when she awoke her eyes immediately landed on the bright blue eyes of the gorgeous man she'd fallen asleep next to. The more she awoke, however, the more that he was obviously in the kitchen and up to something became clear. She could hear him moving around, singing to himself, clanging plates and pans around. She took a moment to breathe in the previous day. An argument, that could hardly be called a fight as it only lasted but a few hours, a lust-filled round of make-up sex…and three words she'd been consciously trying not to say. Not that she didn't feel it. She had, for while, she was just scared. Now…now it was all out there. She was vulnerable. He was vulnerable. They had all the power in the world to destroy each other and the fact that it falling apart was her first thought, frustrated her to no end. She took a deep breath and crawled out of bed, slipped into a Tshirt and a pair of tiny shorts and headed into kitchen, knowing the second she saw those eyes, every worry would melt away.

When she arrived in the entryway for the kitchen, she paused and leaned up against the frame, an enormous smile strewn across her face. He had no idea she was there as he sang and danced around while trying to compose some sort of breakfast. Suddenly the worries that had filled her mind when her eyes opened were completely gone. This was without a doubt the man she wanted and he, without a doubt, wanted her. As he bent over and reached into the oven, Sophia whistled. He jumped, slightly startled, but managed to keep hold of the muffin pan in his hand.

"Jesus, woman!" Tom exclaimed with a laugh.

"Whatcha doin', sexy?" she asked with a grin, walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Well…I WAS trying to surprise you with breakfast in bed but…it appears that you are out of bed, so that plan is spoiled," Tom stated. He turned to face her and instantly pressed his lips into hers. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Sophia smiled. "Did you bake me muffins?"

"I did," Tom nodded. "I mean…I kind of did. I bought a mix…but I…mixed it…"

Sophia laughed. "You're so cute." She kissed him again. "I don't think anyone has ever made me breakfast."

"Well I didn't really MAKE much. I mean…muffins, fruit, yogurt…pretty much all done for me," Tom chuckled, slightly embarrassed of his display. He scratched his head awkwardly. "Yeah, maybe we should go out…"

"No!" Sophia exclaimed. "We will do no such thing. It's beautiful…and extremely healthy… and you did it and did it for me. And that's all I need." She reached up and pulled his face to hers, kissing him lovingly, passionately. A few moments passed before she pulled away. "I love you."

Tom grinned like an utter idiot while trying not to laugh. "I love you too," he laughed.

"Why are you giggling like that?" Sophia asked awkwardly.

"I don't know!" Tom exclaimed. "Because I like hearing it? It's only like the third time. It's still new and exciting."

"My God. You are the most ridiculously adorable person I know. I hate you."

"You just said you loved me…" Tom smirked.

"I do…but I also hate you."

"I'll take it," Tom said shaking his head before kissing her again. "Come on. Go get back in bed. You ruined the surprise."

Sophia laughed. "Fiiiine…" she whined.

"I'll be there in a bit."

"You gonna feed me too?"

"If you ask nicely."

Sophia just laughed as she practically skipped back down the hall.

"Hey Tom."

Tom, lost in a book, looked up just in time to get hit in the nose by a grape. "Really?"

"You were supposed to catch it," Sophia giggled.

"This is how you wanna play?" Tom asked, closing his reading and setting it on the bedside table. "You wanna do this?"

Sophia shook her head, a certain villainous look in her boyfriend's eyes. "No. No I don't I'm sorry. I've changed my mind."

"Oh it's far too late for that," Tom chuckled, lunging toward her.

Sophia shrieked and giggled uncontrollably as Tom pinned her to the bed, straddling her waist as she squirmed and tried to get away. "No! No! I'm sorry!"

"I don't think you are," Tom laughed, grabbing hold of her flailing arms. "Stay still. It'll only hurt for a minute." After he wrangled her wrists above her head, he reached to the table on what was apparently "her" side of the bed and stuck the tips of his fingers in the bit of leftover yogurt.

"NO!" Sophia screamed. "Don't you dare!"

"What? You wanted a food fight… Hold still."

"NO! Don't! Tom!"

"It's probably really good for your skin, so just relax. It'll be like a facial."

Sophia tried not to laugh. "Don't say that. Don't ever say facial when…parts of you…are near my face…"

Tom closed his eyes and tilted his head toward the ceiling, silently laughing. "You are…quite possibly the dirtiest woman I know. My God…"

"What!?" Sophia giggled. "You said it."

"I didn't mean it like that, you creep," Tom laughed. He began looking around. "Dammit…I need a napkin…" Just as Sophia thought he was releasing her, he quickly turned back and smeared the finger full of yogurt across her nose. "HA!"

"Oh my God. I hate you," Sophia stated as Tom climbed off her and she tried to wipe the goo from her face. "C'mere. I need your shirt."

"No!" Tom shouted, pushing her back as she tried to lean into him. "This is your fault. You deal with the consequences of your actions."

"You're mean," Sophia said with a pout, wiping her face on the back of her hand.

"You started it!"

"IT WAS A GRAPE! I didn't wipe white stuff all over your face!" Sophia watched as Tom bit his lips closed and began snickering. "I…I didn't…dammit."

"That was all you. AAAAALL you," Tom stated shaking his head as Sophia's phone rang. Apparently the ringtone was enough for her to know exactly who was calling and by the expression on her face, she was somewhat less than excited. "What? What's wrong?"

"It's Sam," she stated, her phone still behind her on the table.

"Are you gonna answer it?" Tom asked.

Sophia shook her head. "No. I haven't talked to her since I left New York. I have nothing to say." She breathed a sigh of relief as the ringing stopped.

Tom sighed, the mood of the room suddenly becoming very different. "Maybe it's time."

"No. No it is definitely not time. She and Grant can live in their perfect little betrayal filled world. I'm perfectly content here without them."

"Soph…"

"Don't. I don't need a lecture," Sophia stated, getting off the bed and heading into the bathroom to wash off the evidence of their short-lived food fight.

"I'm not trying to lecture you, darling," Tom assured, following after her. "I just… I know she hurt you. She hurt you worse than…I could possibly even come close to imagining, but she is your sister..."

"Sure didn't stop her from sleeping with my boyfriend."

Tom sighed, knowing if he didn't tread carefully she would enter all-out fight mode. "Look, I'm not telling you to forget what happened. I don't think you or anyone ever could. I just think maybe… since… you've moved on. You're obviously in a much different place, maybe…you should think about making amends."

Sophia gave him a disapproving look. "You're joking, right?"

"At least talk to her. Listen to what she has to say."

"I don't care what she has to say."

"That's not true. I can see in your eyes that it's not true."

Sophia's eyes began filling with tears. "I'm not ready. I need more time."

"No, no, no. No tears," Tom said, his voice calm and soothing as he wrapped her in his arms. "I'm not saying right now and I'm definitely not trying to force you into anything, okay? Just…think about it, alright? And I will be here, right beside you, if you decide to talk to her. Whether it's tomorrow or further down the road, alright?" Sophia just nodded as he took her face in his hands and kissed her softly. "I love you. I didn't mean to make you sad."

"You didn't," Sophia said with a laugh. She wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I don't know why it still affects me so much. It shouldn't. I mean…look where I am. I'm here…with you…I honestly couldn't be happier. I just…"

"It's alright, my love," Tom assured. "Just because you're happy and you're in a good place, doesn't make the past not hurt. I don't expect you to completely ignore it." Sophia gulped and nodded her head once again. "You need to deal with all of this on your own time. I know that. I just don't want you to hold onto the anger and the sadness for too long. It'll only hurt more in the end."

"I know."

"A little forgiveness goes a long way, for you especially."

"Could you stop being the nicest, kindest man in the world for like two seconds? It's kind of obnoxious."

Tom laughed. "I'm sorry. I'll work on it."

"Thanks," Sophia smiled. "I'd really appreciate it." She sighed. "I need to shower and get going. We have press before the opening tonight."

Tom pouted. "I wish I could be there."

"Me too," Sophia stated. "Pretty sure Ben is the only one coming."

"What about Maggie?"

"Work. She'll be there tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, darling."

"It's okay. It doesn't matter."

"It does matter. You know we all want to be there to support you. I promise I'm just as disappointed as you are."

Sophia smiled sweetly and gave him a quick kiss. "I know. Call me after you get done tonight?"

Tom issued her a nod. "Of course." He kissed her again, firmly before she headed into the bedroom for her bag and then toward the door. "Hey." She stopped and turned back toward him. "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled before disappearing.

Tom smirked ever so crookedly and chuckled to himself. He was going to have to get used to missing things, after all, five months of missing things was on the horizon, but this first one was really bringing him down.


	10. Chapter 10

Sophia emerged from the bathroom, her long locks wrapped tightly atop her head in a towel, her skin glistening from her recent shower. As she walked into the bedroom she found Tom, sitting on the floor, surrounded by empty pieces of luggage. She smiled sweetly and chuckled. "Getting a lot done there, I see."

Tom sighed and shook his head. "I seem to be lacking motivation. I really, really don't want to pack."

It was the night before his scheduled departure. In ten short hours he would get on a plane, headed for the beautiful Vancouver, British Columbia. Normally, his excitement would be running rampant as he threw his belongings into his bag and placed them by the front door to await his trip. This time, however, he was having a difficult time getting even the least bit excited.

"Oh come on," Sophia objected, taking a seat across from him on the floor. "You're going to have a blast and you know it. Stop being such a downer."

Tom scoffed lightly. "I know I will. I always do. There's just something here making me want to stay. Can't quite put my finger on it."

Sophia smiled, knowing he was referring to her. "I can't imagine what it would be." Tom just smiled and looked at his hands. "Baby, it's going to be fine. You know that, right?"

Tom gulped and nodded his head, his brow furrowing. "I know. I know. I just… " He paused and gulped down a lump in his throat. "I am…going to miss the shit out of you."

Sophia sighed and crawled toward him, taking a seat between his long, lean legs. "I'll miss you, too, baby," she said softly, reclining into his arms. "I know that it's going to suck. I'm not going to fool myself into thinking it won't…but…I also know it's going to be okay. We're going to be okay. I've never been more sure of anything."

Tom pursed his lips and smiled sweetly, kissing the side of her head before nuzzling his chin against it. "Sound pretty confident there."

"I am. I mean…think about it. We've pretty much been inseparable since the day we met. You don't honestly think being on the other side of the continent will change that?"

"Well…it kind of will…" Tom stated with a chuckle.

"In a literal sense. Literal isn't everything, a big jerk."

Tom laughed and tightened his grip on the beauty. "This is why I love you. No matter what you never fail to make me smile."

"It's my job."

"You're good at it," he stated before planting a long kiss on her lips. "Alright. I need to get work."

"Yes you do…" Sophia agreed as Tom rose to his feet. "You should give me your iPod."

"Why?"

"Because there's something I need to do."

Tom woke the next morning with a start. Sitting up, he silenced the alarm and looked around the room. His bags were packed and neatly tucked in the corner by the closet. Sophia laid next to him, groggily moving around, a laptop still tucked under her arm. They somehow hadn't even managed to get into bed; rather they had just fallen asleep on top of it. He was still in his clothes from the night before, jeans and all, which elicited a chuckle once he realized.

"Is it really morning?" Sophia croaked, shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight streaming through the nearby window.

"Unfortunately," Tom answered with a yawn. "I don't even remember going to bed."

"We really didn't," Sophia yawned in return. "We were up talking and I think we just sort of…passed out."

"Seems to be the norm for us," Tom stated, rubbing his face in his hands. "I need to shower. Mum's going to be here soon." He slowly turned and pressed his feet against the floor. "You coming to the airport?"

"Of course," Sophia stated. "Why wouldn't I?"

Tom shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. There'll probably be paparazzi, always is. I just don't want you in that mess if you don't want to be."

"Eventually people are going to realize we're dating, Tom."

"Not what I meant," Tom argued. "I don't care who knows. I just don't want to throw you to the sharks without your knowledge."

"Well then…just call me Shark Bait."

Tom chuckled, his head in his hands. He stood up but turned back and leaned over the bed, pressing his lips to Sophia's forehead. "Loon."

"You love me."

"That I do."

Sophia sighed as Tom dug what little was left for him to wear out of his dresser. "Are you sure you can't just crawl into bed? I'm not sure I'm ready for this."

Tom pursed his lips and gulped, slowly sliding the drawer shut before turning to face her. "I wish that I could, more than anything."

Sophia nodded, her eyes drifting to the empty pillow beside her and welling with tears. "I know. I know. I'm just being selfish."

Tom smiled and set his clothes on top of the dresser before crawling back onto the bed, looming over her on his hands and knees. "You're allowed to be selfish. You're allowed to be sad. You're just not allowed to cry yet because I can probably only handle that once today." He pressed his lips into hers, firmly, before lying back at her side. He cleared his throat. "Do you want to stay here?"

"What?" Sophia asked confused.

"I mean here, while I'm gone. I know you're not having much luck looking for a place of your own and I thought maybe…you could be a house sitter of sorts while I'm away. You'll have your own space, surrounded by all the things that…are me in a sense."

Sophia smiled weakly, brushing the palm of her hand against his scruffy cheek. "I don't know. Not sure I could sleep in this bed without you beside me."

Tom grinned. "You could stuff pillows in my clothes and pretend."

Sophia laughed loudly. "Get a pillow with your face on it."

Tom frowned. "Creepy."

"Don't act like they're not out there. I guarantee I can find one."

"I'm sure that you can," Tom chuckled. "Seriously. I'll give you the key. It's all yours."

"Are you sure? That seems…like a big move…"

He gulped. "Well, I mean…it's not like we'd be moving in together. I won't even be here and…once I get back I'm pretty certain you'll just…be here all the time anyway…"

Sophia laughed and nodded. "That's pretty likely."

"So do it. Just stay here. It'll do you some good to have some space of your own. I know you're wearing thin on staying with Ben and Mags."

"It's not that I don't love them…I'm just starting to feel like more of a burden."

"Well, I am certain they don't think of you in that way."

"I know."

There was a short silence before Tom spoke up again. "So…is that a yes?"

Sophia laughed. "I will be your house sitter. Yes. I still might run away to Mags's. I have a feeling I'll get a little lonely here."

Tom arched his eyebrows and nodded. "Yeah. Pretty sure I will be familiar with that feeling." He leaned forward and kissed her again. "Promise me you won't sit and wallow. Go out. Have fun. Make friends. Do what you love. Just don't go falling for some other charming Englishman while I'm gone."

"There is not even a miniscule chance of that happening."

"That's all I need to know," Tom grinned. He gave her one more kiss before getting out of bed for the second time that morning. "Alright. Shower. And then we're off."

"Get going," Sophia groaned. "I'm going to lay here and sulk."

Tom chuckled and grabbed his things before heading toward the bathroom. "Hey. I love you," he stated, just his head peaking into the doorway.

"Get outta here, you," Sophia stated with a smile. Tom laughed and disappeared. Once Sophia heard the door shut, it became nearly impossible to fight the tears welling in her eyes.

After a quick breakfast with Diana, the trio headed to Heathrow where they parked the car and all three headed inside.

Tom hugged his mother tightly. "I love you. I'll call you when I land."

"I love you too," Diana said with a smile. She was sad, but it was obvious she had done this a million times before. "Have a safe flight, darling."

"I will do my best," Tom smiled. His blue eyes drifted to Sophia, her dark, obviously emotion filled eyes hidden behind a giant pair of dark sunglasses. "Give us a minute?"

"Of course," Diana beamed. She squeezed her son's bicep tightly before walking a few steps away.

"You know those glasses don't hide anything," Tom stated, reaching forward and moving the shades from his beauty's face to the top of her head. He placed his hands on her face, his thumbs wiping the tears from her cheekbones. "Please don't cry."

"I'm not. Allergies," Sophia stated with a weak laugh. "They're a real bitch."

Tom chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders. "I'm going to call you every day," he whispered before his lips brushed the hair atop her head. "More than once. And if I'm not calling, I'll text you. Or write a million poems and love letters and mail them every day."

"I'm holding you to that," Sophia responded, her voice breaking. She dug into the pocket of her jeans as Tom released his grip on her. "Here. I made you a playlist. It's really…corny and cliché and terrible but…it's every song that makes me think about you."

Tom pressed his lips together and pouted the sweetest pout. "That's…incredible. Thank you. I'll…listen to it every day."

"Please don't. You'll probably start to think I'm crazy."

Tom laughed. "Well that happened a long time ago. When you agreed to go on a date with me in the first place." He paused as call came over the loudspeaker. "I better get going." Sophia stretched up, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, and he placed his just as tightly around her waist. "I love you."

"I love you too," Sophia said through tears. She pulled back and his lips captured hers in a strong, passion filled kiss. After a few moments, she pulled back. "Go. Before I decide not to let you."

Tom smirked crookedly and kissed her again, quicker this time. "I'll call you the second I land."

"Call your mom first," Sophia commanded, folding her arms across her chest.

"Okay," Tom nodded. "Goodbye, my love."

"Bye," Sophia managed to choke out. As he picked up his carry on, she slid her sunglasses back over her eyes. He turned quickly, pressed his lips against her forehead, causing her to break into sobs. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe," Tom said through gritted teeth, fighting back tears of his own. He walked a few steps away and turned to wave quickly, before disappearing into the sea of people.

Sophia jumped slightly as Diana wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders. She turned into the mother's embrace and very quickly completely lost it.

"Shh-shh-shh-shhhh," Diana soothed. "It'll be okay, honey. I promise." Sophia nodded but stayed encompassed by the woman's warmth. "Come on. Let's go find something fun to do. Keep your mind off that boy of mine for a bit."

Sophia pulled back and nodded again, wiping her eyes on the sleeves of her sweatshirt. "Yeah. Yeah. That'd be good."

Tom sighed heavily as he shoved his carryon into the overhead compartment, taking only his iPod and a book. A twelve hour flight was surely enough time to get through one. Maybe two depending on whether or not he fell asleep. He sank into his seat in first class and popped in his ear-buds, instantly clicking through the playlists before him. He paused and chuckled, knowing he'd found the one she left for him. She'd named it "Elphaba + Loki." He smiled, imagining the chaos the two power-hungry, anger ridden, lonely characters would cause in some world where they were together. The second he clicked play, however, his eyes began to well with tears. He gazed out the window, chin rested in his hand, a finger to his lips and listened. Listened to the melody, the words, the though Sophia had obviously put into compiling the list. Love song after love song spanning every genre, every era, every part of life. From being lost in love to being heartbroken and then given hope to missing the one held so dear, she had encompassed the entire spectrum. And as he continued to listen, his eyelids slowly began to flutter closed, but he was never more certain of one thing. At that moment, he loved that girl, more than he had when he set foot on the plane. And he was positive that love would only continue to grow.


	11. Chapter 11

"I think I'm going mad."

"Is it madness? Is it?"

Tom threw his head back in laughter. "Nice. Nicely done."

"Thank you," Sophia responded, the smile evident in her voice, even through the phone, a continent away. "I thought it worked."

"It did, it truly did," Tom said still chuckling. He paused and sighed heavily. "How much longer do we have?"

Sophia laughed. "You've only been gone three weeks, babe."

"Ughhh…" Tom groaned. "It feels like a fucking eternity."

"I know. It does on this side too."

"What're you doing today?"

"Well…my day's kinda half over…"

"Fuck. Time difference. Sorry. My brain is not functioning this morning," Tom stated, laying back on the sofa in his trailer.

"Don't be sorry, baby. It's okay," Sophia assured. "You've been working hard."

"Yeah, I guess."

"What's the matter, Tom?" Sophia asked. "You're not…you today…"

Tom laughed, a hand over his eyes, the other holding the phone to his ear. "You read me like a book."

"I'm good like that. Spill."

"I don't know," Tom responded with a yawn. "Just kind of out of sorts. Nothing in particular is actually wrong."

"Promise?"

"Promise. On my life."

"You better not be lying then."

"When have I ever lied to you?" Tom asked, his smile practically sparkling. "Name once."

"Well… you didn't tell me Evans was in the film you're working on."

Tom laughed again. "I didn't really lie, though. I just didn't mention it. I don't need my girlfriend fangirling over my nemesis."

"Really? You think that little of my self control?"

"Hey. I have a hard time controlling myself around him. I get it."

"Well feel free to lose your control and send me videos."

Tom let out a loud guffaw, practically folding in half with laughter. "You are absolutely devious, woman!"

"You don't seem to mind too much."

"I don't," Tom agreed. He sighed. "Speaking of devious…"

"Oh God."

"What!? I haven't even said anything!"

"It's your tone. Your tone says it all."

Tom smirked. "I was just going to say…that…I don't know about you…but… I could really go for a scandalous FaceTime date soon."

"Oh, I see what this is all about…" Sophia retorted. "Lemme just sneak into the bathroom and snap you a pic of my boobs while I'm at it."

He shrugged. "I wouldn't say no…"

"Damn you, Hiddleston," Sophia said, trying not to laugh. "God damn you."

"It's not like I don't have a healthy album already saved…"

"YOU SAVE THEM!?"

"WHAT!? Of course I save them! I…need them."

"You're supposed to delete that shit."

"No. I'm…thousands of miles away for an extended period of time. I'm a man. I have needs and…I need those."

"Oh my God if you lose that phone…"

"I'm not going to lose my damn phone. Calm down."

"What if someone steals it? What then?"

"Then…I have to question what the hell said person was doing in my pocket," Tom retorted. "No one is going to see them but me. Swear."

"I swear to God, Tom…you will never get laid again…"

Tom snorted. "Right. I almost believe that."

"What?"

"Nothing. I just think you should use more believable threats."

"What? You think you have some kind of power over me?"

"Are you saying I don't?"

"I hate you."

Tom laughed. "So she always says when I'm right."

"Go to hell."

"I'm there. It's called Canada without you."

"Stop it. You don't get to charm your way out of this."

"Yes I do. I charm my way out of everything," Tom stated as there was a knock on his door. "Just a second, baby." He pulled the phone from his ear and got up to find the PA, Kevin standing before him. "What's up, Kev?"

"They need you in makeup," Kevin stated.

"Alright. Give me a minute. I'll be right there." Kevin nodded and left as Tom pulled the shaky door shut and went back to his call. "I gotta go, darling. Time to get to work."

"Alright, baby. Call me later."

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Even though I save all your dirty pictures?" Tom asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, even then."

"Good. I'll sneak some shirtless pics of Evans to make it up to you."

"SCORE!"

"Hey! You could at least pretend to be less excited."

"Sorry. I mean, ew gross."

"Better. Goodbye my darling."

"Bye baby. I love you."

"Love you too." Tom sighed and hung up. It was kind of amazing the way she could cheer him up. It kind of made him love her more.

"Hey…you're Sophia right?"

Sophia turned to the voice behind her as she walked out of the gym. Not recognizing the face, she gazed at the man behind her. "Yeah…do I know you?" she asked with a laugh.

"No, no. Not really," he laughed in return. He extended a hand toward her, a hand attached to an arm completely covered in tattoos. "I'm Cam."

"It's nice to meet you, Cam," Sophia said, shaking.

"I work at the Lucky Voice."

"Oh my God! Of course!" Sophia exclaimed. "I totally recognize you! You bartend like every night we're there."

Cam nodded. "Manager. Don't have a choice."

"Manager? Very fancy."

Cam laughed. "This…is…probably completely outlandish but…I was actually kind of wondering if…you'd like a job."

"What?" Sophia asked, shaking her head. "Me?"

"Yeah. See…I was thinking. If we got bartenders, who could actually sing, it might make getting the crowd involved…a little easier."

"You want me to bartend?"

"Yeah."

"I have never bartended in my life."

"It's not hard. I'll teach you. Look, the owners are…on my ass about making this work. In fact, they actually specifically wanted me to get you because they were in the other night when you and your friends were. You get the crowd really energized and…ready for a fun night…and it's good for business…"

Sophia laughed, still not completely sure she understood what was going on. "So…did you just stalk me to find out what gym I worked out at or…"

"No! God, no. This was a complete coincidence, I swear," Cam assured with a chuckle. "This was all luck on my part."

Sophia sighed. "Can I think about it? I mean…really, I'm an actress and…I audition…a lot. And I wouldn't want to leave you guys in a hard spot if I actually somehow miraculously got a part in this city."

"No problem," Cam assured. "Why don't you come in tonight? We can talk, hash out some details, see if it's something you'd be interested in."

"Okay," Sophia nodded.

Cam quickly pulled a pen and a scrap of paper out of his gym bag and scribbled out his number. "Here. Call me if…something comes up or you can't make it or something… Or if you…want to get a coffee or something…sometime."

Sophia laughed. "Um, that's really sweet, but…I have a boyfriend."

"Friends can get coffee," Cam said with a shrug.

"True," Sophia agreed. She looked at the card in her hand. "I'll stop in tonight."

"Perfect. See you then." Cam winked a green eye at her before turning and heading the opposite way down the street.

"He just…offered you a job?" Benedict asked as he, Sophia and Maggie sat at a late lunch that afternoon.

"Yeah. Is that weird?" Sophia inquired. Her expression was one of confusion. "I mean…I thought it was kind of weird."

"It is really weird," Benedict stated with a nod.

"It's not THAT weird," Maggie argued.

"It's kind of weird," Benedict retorted with some weird combination of a nod and a shrug. "I mean…if I had to guess, I'd say it was more likely he was trying to pick you up."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Every time someone talks to her, you think they're hitting on her."

"He did ask me out for coffee…"

Benedict's eyebrows arched and his eyes opened wide toward his fiancée as he pointed at Sophia. "There! See! Told you. Don't go."

"I can't just go and see if it's legit?" Sophia asked with a laugh. "Maybe there really is a job. God knows I need one."

"You're not a bartender, Soph. You're an actress."

"Thank you, Ben. I know but I don't know if you've noticed, my auditions haven't exactly been going all that well," Sophia stated.

"That doesn't mean you give up…"

"I'm not giving up!" Sophia exclaimed. "I'm getting a job in the meantime. I mean…it could be fun. We hang out there all the time."

"Yeah and our buddy Cam has apparently been watching you which isn't creepy at all," Benedict stated sarcastically.

"Well if he's been watching me all that well then he knows I'm with Tom," Sophia stated, popping a forkful of salad into her mouth.

"Speaking of, how is our lovely Tom?" Maggie asked. "I haven't talked to him since he left."

"He's good," Sophia said with an instantaneous smile. "As perfect as always."

"You still think he's perfect?" Benedict asked with an arched eyebrow. "How long has it been now?"

Sophia sighed and thought a moment. "I don't know…like…four months or so."

"Have you fought at all?"

She thought again. "Once. Grant, remember?"

"Oh yeah. He walked in the bar looking like a puppy that had gotten kicked across a football field," Benedict stated.

"You were so drunk you didn't even realize he'd gotten there," Maggie stated with a laugh.

"Still…I recognized the fact that he looked upset, thank you." Benedict turned back to Sophia. "That's…the only time? You've never fought other than that?"

"No…not really. I mean…we argue…on occasion…but it's never a big deal."

Benedict shook his head. "I'm too good at this. Maybe I should give up acting and be a matchmaker."

Maggie rolled her dark eyes. "Oh Jesus Christ," she sighed. She looked to her best friend. "Do you see this? This is what I have to put up with. This is what you left me alone with for over a year."

Sophia laughed and shook her head. "I'm not sorry. You two deserve each other."

"I don't know how to take that," Benedict stated, folding his arms across his chest.

"Me either…" Maggie glared, mimicking his actions.

Sophia just laughed again. "Have you guys even started planning the wedding yet?"

"Don't," Benedict said sternly. "Don't do that to me. Don't bring up this conversation in public. It will end poorly."

Sophia immediately frowned. "Um…my bad?"

"He's just touchy," Maggie stated. "He's ready for it to be done and over with and…I'm more taking my time."

Benedict rolled his eyes. "You make it sound like I just want it to be over. That's not it at all. I just want to actually get married which seems to be what you're having problems with."

"I have no problems with marrying you. I'm still here, aren't I?"

Sophia tried to distance herself from the spat across the table and looked to her buzzing phone. As she opened the text window she instantly shrieked with laughter. She looked up in time to meet the eyes of both Benedict and Maggie. "Sorry. Tom."

"Do I even want to KNOW what he sent to illicit that reaction?" Benedict asked.

Sophia turned the phone toward her friends. On the screen was a picture of Tom and his co-star (her crush) Chris Evans. Chris had a giant, charming slightly smarmy smile strewn across his face, while Tom looked more frustrated and annoyed. The text that accompanied: "Now I hate you." "He's so cute."

"Which one?" Maggie asked with a chuckle.

"Both," Sophia stated. "But mostly the one with the cheekbones."

"Hey! I'm the one with the cheekbones!" Benedict exclaimed. "He can't take cheekbones!"

"Tom has good bone structure too, dear. It can't be ignored," Maggie stated.

"This is bullshit. It's all Tom Tom Tom. All the damn time. I can't take it."

"Aw, Benny. You're pretty too," Sophia giggled.

"DON'T call me that. You know I hate that."

"Which is precisely why she does it," Maggie laughed as Sophia grinned mischievously.

"You're dead to me. Both of you," Benedict stated, standing from the table. "I'm going home." He walked a few paces away before turning back, snatching the check up in a huff and walking away once more.

The girls just sat and laughed momentarily. "We should go," Maggie stated. "He'll just stand at the door pouting and waiting…"

"Why?"

"Because I have the car keys."

"I mean…it seems like it'd be alright…at least until I get something else," Sophia stated, phone clutched to her ear with her shoulder as she walked up to Tom's building. She walked into the lobby and dug into her purse, searching for the keys as she awaited the elevator. "Where are my fucking keys?"

"Tell me you did not lose the keys to my apartment," Tom stated with a chuckle.

"Got em! We're good!"

"I cannot leave you alone for two seconds."

"You've left me alone for three weeks, asshole."

Tom laughed. "Good point. You win."

"Always do."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is."

"No."

"When have you ever said no to me?"

"I just did."

"You know what I mean."

Tom laughed. "Maybe I've never said no because you're not a…completely ridiculous human being and you don't ask for crazy things. Hell…you don't ask for anything. I have to convince you to take things. Shit, I'm surprised you didn't try to refuse the flowers I sent the other day."

"They were pretty. There's no way I was…" Sophia stopped mid sentence as she walked off the elevator and the door of the apartment came into view. "Oh my God…"

"What?" Tom asked. She didn't immediately respond. "Soph, what's wrong?"

"The door's open," Sophia stated softly, her eyes locked on the cracked door.

"What door?"

"The door! The front door to the apartment!"

"You mean the lobby?"

"No, Tom! Your apartment. The door is open. I know I locked it when I left."

"What are you doing? Don't go in there!" Tom exclaimed. "Hang up and call the police. I'm gonna call Ben and send him over."

"Tom…"

"Babe. Go downstairs and call the police. Call me back okay?"

"Okay…"

"Sophia, I'm begging you, do not be stubborn right now. Normally I find it adorable, but if someone's in there…"

"I'm on the elevator, Tom. I'm going downstairs."

"Okay. I'll call you back once I get a hold of Ben or Luke or somebody ok? I'll get someone there."

"Okay." Sophia sighed as she heard a dial tone as she punched in the emergency number she could feel tears burning in her eyes. This was not what she needed. Not at all.

"Soph!" Benedict shouted, running toward the girl as she stood in the hallway in front of Tom's apartment.

"Ben," she sighed as she was engulfed by his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked, pulling back and taking her face in his hands.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine. I didn't go in. I just…"

"What's going on?" he asked, draping his arm over her shoulders.

"I don't know. The cops are looking around. The place is…absolutely destroyed…" Sophia stated heaving a sigh. "I don't know what to do."

"There's nothing you can do, darling," Benedict stated. "Did they take a statement?"

"Yeah. I need to find some place to stay tonight because they're not gonna let me stay here."

"Yeah well Tom already made me promise I'd take you home with me," Benedict stated, "so problem solved."

"Of course he did," Sophia scoffed just as the man in question's face appeared on her phone. "Excuse me." She took a few steps away from Benedict and answered. "Hey."

"Hey. Is Ben there?"

"Yeah. Just got here."

"Okay, good. Are you alright?"

"I don't know, Tom!" Sophia exclaimed, trying not to cry. "They fucking destroyed the place. Everything's broken and thrown all over…"

"Baby, it's okay. I can get new things. It's fine. I'm worried about you, alright? Not stuff. Stuff doesn't matter. Anything in there can be replaced. You can't."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…just…shaken. I'm fine."

"God…this had to happen when I'm not home, doesn't it?" Tom said with a chuckle.

"I wish you were," Sophia said, her voice breaking slightly.

"Oh my darling," Tom cooed. "I do too, love. I do too."

Sophia wiped her eyes as Benedict approached her. "Hey," he said softly. "They want you to go in and get what you need. Then they're going to seal it up. We can come back tomorrow and look through things…try to find out what's missing…"

"It's not my place. How am I supposed to know what's missing?" Sophia asked.

"Hey," Tom spoke up. "I had the insurance…thing…sent to Luke. He'll bring it over tomorrow and look over things."

"I need to be there," Sophia stated.

"No you don't," Tom argued.

"I do, Tom. I have shit there too."

"Alright, alright. I'll have him call you when he's heading over, okay?"

"Fine."

Tom sighed. "Love, go get some rest, please? Just…don't worry about it right now and go get some sleep. Everything will work out."

"Yeah."

"Soph…"

"I need to go get some clothes and stuff. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. I love you."

Sophia's head was such a mess at the moment she didn't respond, but handed the phone to Benedict and headed into the ransacked apartment.

"Hey, Tom."

"Is she really okay?" Tom asked. "She doesn't sound okay, Ben."

"She's… she'll be alright. I think she's just scared. Obviously. And if I know Soph she probably feels guilty for some reason."

"She has nothing to feel guilty about…that doesn't make sense…"

"Yeah, but you of all people know how she is."

Tom gulped but agreed. "Yeah. I know. Just…take her home and make sure she gets some rest. Please."

"I'll do my best."

"Thank you."

"I, um, I have tomorrow off, so I'll…head over with her and Luke. Try to get shit sorted."

"Thank you. I'd come home if it wasn't the middle of the week."

"It's fine. You only have a day off. A twelve hour flight wouldn't really make sense."

"I can probably get them to reschedule some of my shoot times…"

"If you want to, I mean… I'm not going to say you can't come home, but I think we can handle it."

"I know, I know you can. It's more about…"

"Soph?"

Tom chuckled. "Yeah. Yeah. It kind of always is."

"I've noticed," Benedict smiled. "At this rate you'll be married before Maggie and I."

"Scary part? I'd marry without hesitation. Right now."

Benedict chuckled. "Yeah well, might want to slow down. Seems a bit rash."

"I didn't say I was GOING to. Said I would."

"I know you would. And I'm fairly certain she'd say yes…" Benedict stated, looking up as Sophia reemerged. "Alright. I'll talk to you later. I'm going to get her home and get some tea down her gullet…"

"Gullet?" Sophia asked with a laugh. "Can I have a beer instead?"

"Sure. You can have whatever you want," Benedict stated. "Here's your girl back." He extended the phone back toward Sophia as they headed for the elevator.

"Hey."

"I love you. Whatever you're thinking, whatever you're telling yourself in your head to make you feel like this is somehow your fault, knock it off right now. Because I swear to God I will get on a plane in five minutes and come knock some sense into you."

Sophia laughed. "Don't threaten me with a good time."

Tom chuckled. "There's my girl. Go get some rest. I'll go try to take more pictures of Captain America to cheer you up. I don't want to, but I'll do it."

"I'd rather have you."

"I love you. Please listen to Ben and just go relax. Promise me."

"I promise."

"Okay. I'll text you later, but you better be asleep."

Sophia laughed. "I will try."

"Goodnight, darling."

"Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you."

Sophia sighed and shoved her phone into her pocket before looking up at Benedict. "I am under your command."

Benedict laughed as the elevators opened and they walked into the lobby. "I almost believe that…but I know you…"

"Honestly…I just want a beer and a couch right now. And cuddles…but that seems out of the question…"

"Well I highly doubt Tom or Maggie would mind especially under the given circumstances, but we'll see…"

Sophia smiled weakly as she climbed into Benedict's car. The next four month of waiting could end any time now.


	12. Chapter 12

"Um, Soph?" Benedict spoke as the beauty passed by the living room on her way to the front door. He'd barely glanced up from his paper as he sat enjoying an unusual night off.

"Yeah?" Sophia asked, popping back into his line of view.

"I think you forgot your pants."

Sophia looked down, a pair of tiny sequined black shorts on her frame. "Um…I'm wearing shorts, Ben…"

"Are you sure? They look like underwear," Benedict stated, licking the tip of his finger and turning the page of his paper. "I mean, they're flashy…I can see the sparkles but they are very small."

Sophia stared at him, annoyed. "Sorry, dad. I'll go change," she stated sarcastically before flipping the distracted man the middle finger.

Benedict sighed and folded the newspaper onto his lap. "You're just egging him on."

"Who?"

"You know full well who."

"So…because Cam has an unrequited crush on me, I should dress as a nun? Is that what you're saying?" Sophia asked.

"No, I just mean…"

"I don't care what you mean. This is what I'm wearing, I look fucking hot and now I need to go to work. So thank you and goodnight."

"Hey wait!" Benedict called out. Sophia reappeared in the doorway once again, a very annoyed demeanor evident. "Did you see Tom's interview?"

"What interview?"

"He did an interview with some Canadian magazine. Maggie sent me the link this morning."

"When's she coming home?"

"Couple days yet. Why getting sick of me?"

"Always. Why do I need to see this interview?"

"You are officially outed as a couple."

"What?" Sophia asked, walking to the sofa as Benedict picked up his laptop.

After a few clicks, he began to read aloud. "So we asked the forever sought after Hiddleston the question every fan girl wants to know: is he single?"

"What'd he say?" Sophia practically squealed.

Benedict cleared his throat. "Interviewer: Is there a special lady in Tom Hiddleston's life? Tom…He apparently chuckled… Tom: Um…yeah. Yeah there is. A very special one. Interviewer: So you're officially no longer on the market? Tom: Nope. I'm definitely content with where I am. Interviewer: You just broke the hearts of girls all over the world. Tom, of course, apologizes. Interviewer: Is she the one? Tom: I've got a good feeling." He looked to Sophia. "I don't know about you but I just picture him gleaming that stupid, beautiful smile of his this entire bit and chuckling like a nervous schoolboy."

Sophia shrieked with laughter. "I'm going to be murdered by my boyfriend's Army."

Benedict laughed. "Oh God. I just envisioned like…tons of fangirls just chasing you down the street Beatles style. It's amazing… Oh! And there's a picture."

"Of us?"

He pointed to the laptop screen, at some random paparazzi picture of the couple holding hands and walking down the street, enjoying a normal, casual afternoon in London. Sophia tried to rack her brain, trying to figure out when the picture was taken, but nothing came to her. "So now they know what you look like."

"Where did they get that?"

"Who knows? They're like vultures out there. I don't even see them anymore."

"I kind of want to google myself now…"

"No. No trust me you don't want to do that."

"I've done it before."

"Yeah, but you're not just a Broadway store anymore. You've made Tom unavailable. You've now entered a whole different ball game."

"I should probably quit my job and go into hiding."

Benedict chuckled, his nose scrunching up on his face. "I'll hire security, stand guard at the door. No one in, no one out."

"He didn't say my name. We might be okay at the moment."

"No. No. It's not okay. I remember when people first really figured out that Maggie and I were together. It was awful. Some people are just awful. Don't get me wrong, some are kind and loving and…incredibly sweet, but there are others…just plain cruel. Luckily Maggie has a thick skin, thicker than mine at times."

"Well now that you've scared the shit outta me…"

"Don't be scared. Just…don't listen to all the outside babble. All that matters is you and him and everyone else's opinion is just…rubbish. Shit, really." He glanced to Sophia who was suddenly sitting in complete silence. "What? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sophia stated, shaking her head. She paused and laughed to herself. Then continued. "You know those moments when suddenly everything just feels…real? Like you look around and go 'This is it. This is my life.' I think I just had one of those moments."

"What d'you mean?"

"I mean…most of the time, he's not Tom Hiddleston , he's not…the guy who played Loki or performs Shakespeare like he was born to or this…international heartthrob to me…he's just my Tom and right now I'm sitting here going "Jesus Christ, I'm dating a fucking superstar"."

Benedict laughed. "Yeah. We all have those moments. It'll hit every once in awhile. But…he's just a normal guy."

Sophia rolled her eyes. "He's not a normal guy. Neither you or him are normal guys. Maybe normal British guys, but not normal guys where Mags and I come from. Especially me."

"You do have a pretty shitty track record when it comes to blokes."

"You only ever met Grant."

"Exhibit A," Benedict stated with a laugh. "That's all I need to know right there, but Tom's different."

Sophia's eyes widened immensely and she began to nod. "Tom is very different. Tom…is not what I usually go for…"

"That's probably a good thing."

"I mean he's not a complete ass for starters."

"Matter of opinion." Sophia gleamed, knowing Benedict was joking. Benedict sighed. "I think that's what worries me so much about Cam."

"What do you mean?"

"He IS your type. He is typically what you go for. He's bulky and tattooed and gruff and…He's really just a British Grant and that scares the shit outta me."

"Ben, I'm not going to do anything…"

"I know you're not. But I also know that you have a tendency to be…a bit naïve. And…he seems like the kind of guy that if you give him an inch, he's going to take a mile." Benedict paused. "I just don't want you to get unknowingly sucked into some sticky situation. I know you'd never purposefully do anything, but I don't want him to even remotely think the option is there because if he does, he will act on it." He glanced to the girl at his side. "I'm not trying to be offensive. I'm really not. I know you're not going to do anything to jeopardize you and Tom. I see how you look at him. You two don't see anyone but each other."

Sophia laughed. "I'm sure that's not true. We're in a relationship. We're not…numb to the rest of the world. There are…people that are attractive aside from him."

"When was the last time you thought someone was just…incredibly attractive?"

"Well…I'm sitting next to one," Sophia stated with an enormously fake smarmy smile.

Benedict rolled his eyes. "I'm being serious."

Sophia thought a moment and then burst out laughing. "Tom."

"See!" Benedict laughed.

"I don't do it on purpose! He's just…ugh…too incredible for words. I have no need to look elsewhere. Have you seen him for Christ's sake?"

Benedict shook his head. "I hate the both of you."

"You're pretty too, Benny."

"Stop calling me that," Benedict commanded, trying to stifle a laugh as she prodded at him. "You know I hate it."

"It's your fault, ya know."

"What?"

"Me and Tom."

"Yeah, this really has worked out entirely better than I even dreamed it would. Soon I'll be walking you down the aisle as you marry the man of your dreams…"

"YOU'LL be walking me down the aisle?"

"Well yeah. Who else?"

"Probably my mom…"

"But I introduced you."

"Well I would think you'd be the best man."

"I'm so much more than that though."

"Giving yourself a bit much credit, aren't you?"

"You wouldn't have him if not for me!" Benedict exclaimed. "I think I get every ounce of credit there is!"

"But I wooed him."

"Because I knew you would as I did he would you."

"Can I have just a little bit of credit? Please. Like, I'm really the one who did the work."

"What work? You two just sort of fell together, on account of how perfect you are together which I knew would happen when I introduced you so: I win."

Sophia just stared at him for a moment and then shook her head. "Would you like our first born as well?"

"No but you could name him after me."

Sophia giggled and slapped Benedict with a sofa pillow from behind her. "What if it's a girl? What then asshole?"

"I'm sure there's some variation that could be used," Benedict smirked. "Though I do like that you're thinking about children. Tom will be thrilled."

"I'm not thinking about children."

"You are now."

"I'm going to smother you in your sleep."

"Kinky, though I'm not sure I'm really into that," Benedict stated, instantly receiving a sharp elbow to the ribs. "You know how lucky Tom is, right? To have you."

"Ben…"

"I'm being nice, just let me," Benedict chuckled. "I mean it, Soph. I know you and I know you run around thinking that…you're the lucky one and that you don't deserve a man of his caliber, but I assure you, you deserve it more than anyone I know. And I am…incredibly happy to have had even…a miniscule part in giving you that happiness. I will always be proud to know you and proud that I had anything to do with the love you two share."

Sophia pursed her lips and issued the sweetest pout before wrapping her arms tightly around the man's neck. "I love you, Ben."

"I love you too, darling," Benedict responded before pressing his lips against her forehead. "Now go! You're going to be late for you first day."

"I don't even want to go."

Benedict laughed. "Don't. We'll go to the pub instead."

"I need to. I've got to make money somehow," Sophia sighed, standing up. "Come in later. We'll hang out."

"Deal," Benedict agreed. "Hey, Soph?"

"Yeah?"

"You do look really beautiful. I was just giving you shit."

"I know. Asshole." Sophia winked and disappeared out the door and Benedict, Benedict went back to his newspaper.

"How was your first day?" Tom asked as he sat onset, waiting for his next cue. Though in London it was three o'clock in the morning and Sophia was more than ready for bed, it was only 8 PM in Vancouver and he had quite a few hours of shooting left. He really felt the time difference was the worst part. Trying to keep in contact was tricking, most of the time he was awake, she was asleep and vice versa. He hated it.

"It was alright," Sophia replied, laying back on her bed. "I made a lot of tips."

"I would be in serious trouble if you were my bartender."

"Why's that?"

"I'd be up there every five seconds, buying drinks and trying to charm you. I'd blow all of my money AND become an alcoholic. It'd be tragic."

"Mmm, but then I'd fall madly in love with you and nurse you back to health and back to the amazing, wonderful man you are."

"That actually sounds quite lovely, aside from the reckless alcoholism," Tom said with a laugh. There was a short pause. "God, I miss you. It's fucking ridiculous."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry! It's a good thing, I think. It's a good sign."

"That you're not sick of me yet?"

"Stop it. I'll never be sick of you. Its…entirely impossible."

"Mmm…don't bet on that."

"Actually, I will bet, because I will definitely win."

Sophia just laughed. "Speaking of not being sick of me…we're announcing to the media now? When'd that happen?"

"I'm sorry," Tom replied with a snicker. "Should I not have done that?"

"I really don't care," Sophia stated with a laugh. "The picture they used was rough at best."

"They published a picture? That I definitely did not intend on. I tried to keep it as private as possible. I just said I wasn't single and that I was extremely happy."

"I know. I read it."

"Did you?"

"Well Ben read it to me."

"Aww, family story time," Tom laughed. "What was last night? Goldilocks?"

"You think you're cute."

"I am cute," Tom retorted with a grin.

"Did you talk to the police today?"

His tone changed, now exasperated. "Yeah. They don't know anything. Nothing was missing except what I brought with me. There were no…clues…no anything. Just…destruction. I'd say I'd apparently made someone extremely angry but…I would think I'd recall making someone that upset. In all actuality, I have no idea what's going on. It's rather frustrating."

"They'll get it figured out, babe."

"I don't know. Not much in way of evidence apparently. It just makes me angry because…it's impossible to make sure you're safe if I don't know what's going on."

"Tom, I am safe. Ben's here, nothing's going to happen."

"Yeah, Ben's there, but I'm not."

"Yeah well if you were here, you'd be too busy to worry about if I was safe or not…"

"Is that so?" Tom asked with a chuckle. "Do tell."

"You wanna do this while you're sitting onset with the entire crew?"

"I want to, yes. Should I? Likely not. Could make the next scene a little awkward. I'm supposed to walk in on my wife cheating on me. Not sure I should appear to be enjoying it."

"I'm a little frightened by how easily I seem to turn you on right now."

"Your VOICE turns me on right now. It's been like a month. It's like I'm on high alert." Sophia just giggled as Tom continued. "I am incredibly afraid of what will happen when I see you. It will be unsightly if we're in public, I'm afraid."

"Stop," Sophia stated through laughs. "The mental image…"

"Of what? Me just like…collapsing in a ball of orgasm on a public sidewalk?" There was a pause and then a muffled "Sorry." Suddenly Tom was back and laughing harder than ever. "Oh my God! Someone had to walk by right then. I'm sitting over here alone minding my own business and I say 'orgasm' right as one of our middle aged camera crew walks by. Goddammit." Sophia just continued to giggle. "Stop. Stop laughing at me. This isn't funny."

"Oh but it is."

"Perfect. I am now that creep."

"You're not a creep."

"Dave over there thinks so. He'll never look at me the same way again. I'm just the creep over here having phone sex with his girlfriend in front of thirty people… You just need to come visit so I can get this…pent up…ness…out of my system and stop embarrassing myself."

"Yeah, ya know I just started my job tonight and I think I've got like three hours of vacation built up so…I can make it to the mid-Atlantic."

"Ooooh, I can feel the sarcasm on that one," Tom stated with a laugh. "Like…it was kind of stabbing, really."

"You know I'd come if I could."

"I know, darling. I was only teasing. Though it would be lovely."

"You just wanna get laid."

"That is not true," Tom laughed. "Well, it's not false but…that's not all I want."

"Jerk," Sophia laughed with a yawn.

Tom sighed. "I suppose I should let you get some sleep."

"I don't want to."

"I don't want you to either but, I'm afraid it's probably necessary," Tom stated. "I love you, darling. More and more every day."

"I love you too."

"I'll call you in the morning. When I wake up."

"I'll probably be up before you go to bed. I've got an audition at nine."

"What the hell are you still doing awake? You're mad, woman."

"If I'm mad, what does that make you?"

"Utterly and hopelessly in love."

Sophia blushed and buried her face in the pillow next to her. "I'll text you when I wake up."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Alright. Get some rest. I love you."

"You said that."

"It's still true."

Sophia laughed. "I love you too. Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight, my darling." Tom hung up, sighed and looked around at the bustling set before him. Despite loving every second of what he did, he would give anything to be beside her in bed at that moment.


	13. Chapter 13

"You look pale."

"Would you stop?" Tom asked with a chuckle. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. You look exhausted."

"I AM exhausted," Tom insisted, "but I'm also fine."

Sophia shifted under the computer perched on her lap. Three weeks had gone by and the police had found out nothing new so, despite the desires of Benedict, Maggie and Tom, she had returned to Tom's apartment and was quite honestly enjoying being on her own, aside from missing her movie star, of course. "I just want to get you home so I can feed you and get you rested up."

"Soph, I'm fine. I'm supposed to drop weight. It's for the movie. I'm not sitting over here starving myself. Stop worrying."

"I'm not."

"You are. You're sitting over there filling your head with all sorts of nonsense to convince yourself there's something wrong and there's not. I know you. I know how you operate."

"You don't KNOW me."

"Oh I don't?" Tom asked with a laugh. "I'd say I know you pretty well."

"You'd like to think," Sophia teased.

"So how's Cam? Still trying to move in on my girlfriend?"

Sophia rolled her eyes. "You really need to stop talking to Ben. He's not doing anything of the sort."

"I think he might be…" Tom argued.

"No."

"Yeah, yeah I think there's a pretty good chance."

"I think there's a pretty good chance I'm gonna shut this laptop off you don't knock it off," Sophia stated, unamused.

"Oooh. She doesn't like being asked the same thing a million times," Tom stated. "Funny. I seem to know that feeling."

"What're you talking about?"

His voice changed into one that was quite obviously meant to mock her. "You don't look okay. Are you sure you're okay? You don't look fine."

Sophia glared. "Sorry for my concern. I'll try to be more of an uninvolved asshole."

"That's not what I'm saying…" Tom paused, noticing a certain demeanor change with his beauty. "Are you gonna be pissy now?"

"Fuck off," Sophia said with a scoff. "Why are you being so critical today? It's kinda making me want to punch you."

"Good thing I'm halfway across the world."

"Yeah it really is."

"Aw," Tom said with a laugh. "She doesn't want to see me today."

"You're being a jerk."

"Hey," Tom said as her face turned away from the computer screen. "Look at me." She turned back and stared wide eyed. He laughed, her stubbornness written all over her face. "I'm not trying to be a jerk. I'm tired and it's making me crabby and I'm sorry."

"Apology not accepted."

"Oh shit," Tom laughed. "Well what do I have to do?"

"Come home."

"Mmm," Tom hummed. "You know I wish I could. I'd be there tomorrow if it was possible. Today. In an hour." He paused. Sophia's eyes still looking to the floor instead of him. "You know we're only fighting because we miss each other right? It's not a real fight. It's an I miss you fight."

"I don't miss you."

"Oh really?" Tom asked, his eyebrows raised. "Not even a little?"

"Nope."

He pouted. "Well that's…really heartbreaking. Because I miss you. I miss…your smile…and those big ol' brown eyes…and the way you smell…and the way you taste…and those lips…"

"You said mouth already," Sophia stated, smiling brightly.

"Different entirely," Tom smirked. "And I miss kissing you…and touching you…and holding you…and tickling you…"

"I don't miss that."

Tom laughed. "You miss it a little bit."

"I miss the tickling only because it usually leads to making out."

"Why do you think I do it?"

"You could just kiss me."

"It's so much more fun to poke and prod at you though." Tom paused, knowing by the grin on her face that he'd already won her back. "I'd give anything to kiss you right now."

"Stop it. You're gonna make me cry."

"It's true," Tom stated, gulping down a lump in his throat. "If the flight wasn't twelve hours, I'd come back just to kiss you and then turn back around."

"I love you," Sophia stated, looking up into the camera.

"I love you too, darling. I'm sorry I'm crabby."

"It's okay. I kinda am too."

Tom yawned and ran his hand over the top of his head. "I'm glad I have tomorrow off. I'll probably just sleep all day."

"You need to."

"I know. Tomorrow night's Ellie's birthday so we're all going out, but until then…I'm passing out," Tom stated. Ellie was the actress who played his wife in the film. She and Sophia had been chatting on Twitter pretty much since filming began and had honestly grown to be chummy. Tom smiled. "She asked if I could fly you in for her birthday."

"Aw. What'd you say?"

"I told her if I got the chance to fly you in, it'd definitely be for me and not her birthday," Tom answered with a light chuckle. "I'm very selfish when it comes to you, despite being the asshole that flies across the world and forces you to share me with the entire movie-viewing population."

Sophia laughed. "I knew what I was getting into. I mean…I didn't know I'd fall quite so far in that it physically pains me to be away from you. That's definitely your fault, but…it'll just make after you come home that much sweeter."

Tom smirked. "I can't wait. I'm taking some time off and…we're running away for awhile. Just the two of us. Somewhere…secluded and romantic and amazing… and I'm just going to kiss you for days on end."

"That sounds fantastic."

"You're in?"

"I'm definitely in."

Tom grinned. "Alright. I'll start planning now then. And in…four more months I will come back to London and whisk you away for an undisclosed amount of time."

"I love it."

"Tell your fucking boss that when I get back there you're taking time off whether he likes it or not," Tom insisted.

"Easy," Sophia laughed. "I'll take care of it."

"Alright. I gotta get going. I love you. Even when I'm a crabby asshole."

Sophia chuckled. "I also love you even when you're a crabby asshole."

"I'll call you later."

"Deal."

"Bye baby."

Sophia waited for his face to disappear from the screen before she ended the call. It was time. Time to do something about this missing him crap. It was eating her alive.

"Cam?" she called out, walking into the bar later that afternoon. She wasn't supposed to be there for a couple hours, but she wanted to talk to the man that was supposedly her boss before they opened. He wasn't going to be anywhere close to happy with what she had to say, but at this point she didn't care. "Hello-ooh?"

Cam then appeared from the back, drying his hands on a towel. "Hey kid. What're you doing here already?"

"Uh, we need to talk…"

"Uh oh. That statement doesn't typically lead to good things for me," Cam stated with a laugh, taking a seat on one of the bar stools. "What's up?"

"I need the next like…ten days off?"

Cam lowered his chin and looked at the girl with unbelieving eyes. "You're joking right? Ten days? You wanna leave me for ten days?"

"Cam, I know I've only been here like a month but…I have to go see him. I'm dying," Sophia stated.

"I don't think you're dying," Cam laughed.

Sophia laughed in return. "Okay, maybe dying is a bit of an exaggeration but…I need to see him. And I already have my ticket for tomorrow so…"

Cam looked at her, shocked. "You're…really just going to leave? What if I had said no?"

"I probably would've just quit," Sophia answered. Cam just shook his head at her. "Look, I appreciate all of this, but you know this isn't what I want to do. I'm not here for a career path. I'm just biding time and…I'd rather bide it in Vancouver with him for a week and a half. I'm sorry."

"You guys are really serious, huh?" Cam stated, tossing his towel back onto the bar.

Sophia cocked a confused eyebrow. "Um…yeah. What part of that was questionable before right now?"

"I dunno. I guess I just didn't think it was…as intense as it seems to be, him being gone and all. How long have you guys been dating?"

"I dunno. Like five months? I don't know! I don't really keep track."

"You don't know? Every girl knows their anniversary," Cam stated with a laugh, rising to his feet and walking back behind the bar. "And what? He's been gone half of that?"

"No. He's only been gone like…six weeks of that…"

"So almost half?"

"What point are you trying to make here?" Sophia asked, taking a seat on the stool he'd just vacated.

Cam just shrugged. "I dunno. I just think that if it were me, I'd personally be spending a lot more time here than anywhere else. Especially if I had a girl like you."

"It's his job. It's not like he's choosing to run all over the planet."

"He could say no."

Sophia laughed loudly. "He had the jobs booked before we even met, okay? Hazards of dating a movie star."

"What're you gonna do? Marry the guy? Spend your whole life waiting for him to actually be around for a couple months just for him to leave again?" Cam asked.

Sophia rolled her eyes. "It's not always going to be like this…"

"You think he's going to quit for you?"

"No. And I'd never ask him to. He's doing what he loves. I wouldn't dream of taking that away from him."

"So you'll just stay at home, do all the boring day to day stuff, raise the kids…"

"I think we're getting a little ahead of ourselves. We've only been together five months. There's no wedding or babies quite yet."

"But what about when there is? What then? Absentee husband, nonexistent father…"

"Stop," Sophia stated firmly. "You don't know Tom. Family means everything to him and…he wants kids more than anything in this world. He would be there. There is not a doubt in my mind."

"And what would he do then?"

"I don't know, okay?" Sophia stated. "He'd probably do a lot more theatre and things closer to home but it doesn't matter right now. I've got my own career to think about and until that's back where I want it, kids are kind of out of the question."

"You don't want kids?"

"Didn't say that. Don't want them right now."

"Have you told him that?"

"No! We haven't talked about it because we've been dating FIVE MONTHS," Sophia stated. "Why are we even talking about this? I don't get how any of this is even any of your business."

"We're friends…"

"Really? I kind of feel like you're just grilling me trying to start shit between me and Tom," Sophia responded.

"Why would I do that?" Cam asked with a smirk.

"Can't imagine," Sophia stated sarcastically. She paused and sighed. "So…do I get the next two days off or do I have to quit?"

Cam laughed and shook his head. "You can have the next ten days off, but you owe me big time and I WILL collect."

"I'm actually a little frightened of that."

"You should be," Cam chuckled. "Go on. Get outta here. Go get packed. I'll see you in a couple hours."

"Thank you," Sophia said with a smile, practically hopping off her stool.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You'll pay for it," Cam stated. "Just make sure that dude knows how lucky he is. Guys would kill for a girl like you so he better appreciate the fact that he won you."

"He does. I promise," Sophia assured. It was one of the few things she never doubted in life: her Tom.

"Are you gonna tell him you're coming?" Benedict asked as Sophia ransacked her room at his house, looking for things to pack.

"No. And don't you say a word. I want to surprise him," Sophia stated.

"My lips are sealed. How are you going to sneak in?"

"Ellie. It's her birthday tomorrow so I'll just show up to the party and tada!"

Benedict laughed. "You're gonna kill him. He's either gonna pass out from excitement or shock, I'm not sure which."

Sophia smiled brightly. "I just…I need to see him. I'm going crazy and…I think he is too and…I have to go."

"I'm glad you're going. It'll do you good to see him. Reenergize you a bit."

"Yeah," Sophia nodded. "I have an audition at nine and then my flight leaves at like…noon I think. Which puts me there…at about midnight here, five there."

"That time change is going to wreck you."

"Oh I know. Not looking forward to that."

"What's your audition for?" Benedict asked, taking a seat on the bed. "I don't like you being over there by yourself. I feel like you don't talk to me anymore."

"Aw, Ben…" Sophia cooed. "It's not that I don't want to be here. I just like…feeling like I'm on my own. I mean…granted it's Tom's…and I really don't have to worry about anything. I just like having my own space."

"I understand. So audition, tell me."

Sophia sighed. "It's…a big one. For a West End show at the Queen's actually."

"That's huge!" Benedict exclaimed. "What show?"

"Chicago."

"Jesus! Aiming right for the top, huh?"

"I'm reading for the lead, Ben."

"Soph! That's amazing! I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah well…don't be too proud yet. I have to get it."

"You're trying. That's enough for me to be proud of right there," Benedict argued. "A West End is a big commitment. Don't they run forever?"

"Um, usually about a year. Depends how ticket sales are. Could be less, could be more."

"So you have no intention of leaving any time soon?"

Sophia looked up at him from her place on the floor and chuckled. "No. No I don't. Why would I? Everything I need is here. Well…part is in Vancouver at the moment but you get the gist."

Benedict chuckled. "Yeah. I got it." He looked at his watch. "Uh. I gotta get going. Can't be late for rehearsal!" He stopped about a foot away from the door and turned back. "Who's gonna run my lines with me if you're gone?"

"Um…your fiancée?"

"Maggie can't read Shakespeare. She sounds like a loon. I need you."

Sophia looked up to find Benedict pouting. "Oh stop it. You'll be fine…and I'll only be gone ten days. After that…I will read Othello with you for the rest of your life."

"Well that seems unnecessary. Just a couple weeks."

"Get outta here."

"I'll see you later, darling."

"Bye." Sophia chuckled to herself and went back to her packing. One day and she'd see her Tom. Just one more day.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Sophia laughed as she and Cam closed down the bar.

"I'm just having a drink," Cam stated, slamming the shot he poured on the bar in front of him.

"You've had like four drinks," Sophia chuckled.

"So what? Have one. Enjoy yourself a bit."

"I can't. I need to get home and get to sleep. I have a huge audition tomorrow and I don't want to fuck it up."

"Aw come on. Just one."

"Stop with the peer pressure, dude. Not happening."

"Please. For me?"

"No," Sophia said with a laugh, growing slightly annoyed by his persistence. "I'm done, I'm going home so I can talk to my boyfriend and going to bed."

"Ya know you should really have a boyfriend that's…here…" Cam stated, stepping toward her.

Sophia shook her head. "Stop. Seriously."

"Come on…" Cam stated. "Just give me a chance. I'll make you forget that pretty boy ever existed." He took another step closer, an arm now on either side of Sophia, pinning her against the bar.

"Cam, fucking knock it off," Sophia commanded. "This isn't funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny," Cam stated, leaning in.

Sophia dodged his lips but everywhere she moved her head, he was right there in front of her. "Seriously! Fucking get off me!" She pushed him sharply into the counter behind him. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"Soph…"

"Don't…"

"Listen to me!" Cam shouted, grabbing a firm hold of her bicep.

She winced. She wanted to believe he wasn't intending to hurt her, but he was. "Let me go. Now."

"Just give me a second…"

"LET ME GO!" Sophia screamed, yanking away. She rubbed her had across the reddened skinned of her arm. "Jesus Christ. What is wrong with you?"

"Sophia, I'm sorry…"

"No, don't! Just…fuck off!" Sophia exclaimed. She stared at him angrily. "Whatever it is you think you're doing, get it out of your head by the time I get back or we're going to have big issues." She picked up her purse and stormed through the front door.

As she walked back into "her" apartment, she was trying not to cry. Benedict…Tom… they had both been right and just like she always did, she dismissed them and went out on her own. She should've listened. She always should've listened.

Sophia went into the dark bedroom without even turning on the lights and flopped onto the bed, immediately dialing Tom's number and holding the phone to her ear. It rang…and rang…and rang… and then his voicemail picked up.

"Hey babe," she greeted, trying to hide the emotion in her voice. "I had…a really weird night so…just call me back as soon as you can, okay? I really need to talk to you. I love you." She hung up and buried her face in his pillow. His smell was beginning to fade, which only made her cry harder. She needed it to be tomorrow. Now.


	14. Chapter 14

Sophia's eyes opened the next morning to the shrill sound of the alarm next to her head. She pulled her face from Tom's pillow and clicked a button to silence the clock. She took a moment to breathe in the day before reaching for her phone and clicking into the voicemail awaiting her ears.

"Darling, hi. I'm sorry I've missed you. I'm sure you're asleep. I have had…frightfully too much caffeine and am rambunctious and exhausted all at the very same time. Call me back when you wake up so that I can hear your voice and wish you…an incredible amount of luck for the audition and tell you how amazing you are and how they'd be fools not to cast you and about a million other things. I love you. I miss you terribly and…yeah. That's it. I love you. Bye."

She chuckled to herself before hitting call, just to once again be met by his voicemail. "Well. We appear to be playing phone tag. I sincerely hope you're sleeping and not still at work but if I know you, it's the latter. Um…if you get this…in the not so distant future…call me back. If it's later, just text me because I will be running around like mad today. I love you. I miss you. You're really handsome and extremely funny and sweet and need to go to bed. I love you. Bye." She sighed heavily and sat down her phone, begrudgingly crawling out of the enormous, comfy bed and heading into the bathroom. This single audition could single handedly make or break her career in London and she was nervous an absolute bundle of nerves.

"Goddammit!" Tom snarled, sinking back into his seat off camera.

"You alright?" Chris Evans asked with sincere concern.

"I just…we just…we keep missing each other. It's desperately frustrating," Tom said with a sigh. "She has a really big audition today and…she seemed upset last night and I can't get a hold of her to discuss either."

"What's she auditioning for?"

"Chicago. It's the big West End show for next year and she's…incredibly nervous."

"I'm sure she'll nail it."

"I am too. I just wish she was," Tom stated. He hung his head and scoffed lightly. "I feel completely ridiculous."

"Why's that?" Chris inquired.

"I feel like…I'm falling apart. I'm here and I'm working and doing what I love yet…all I want is to see her, be in the same room as her. I've been gone for six weeks and I feel like it's been a lifetime."

Chris smirked and shook his head. "Just means you met the right one, man."

"Yeah except I have three and a half months to go and I'm already losing my mind," Tom laughed. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"What?"

"Her and I. I wasn't prepared for all of this. The next year…plus is…gonna be so busy. I wasn't supposed to find the girl of my dreams before it all really started. I had a plan and she just…walked down a set of stairs and completely ruined everything," Tom said with a laugh. "It was supposed to be a one night thing…a favor for Ben… and now…nearing six months later, I am so far in, I am a lost cause."

Chris laughed. "I have never heard you talk about someone this much in the like…four years I've known you. I kinda like it."

Tom chuckled. "Why's that?"

"Because you deserve to be happy, more than anyone I know. And if she can turn Tom Hiddleston, workaholic maniac, into this sentimental ball of mush and gush I see before me, she must be truly amazing."

Tom laughed, the tip of his tongue peeking out from behind his perfect teeth. "She really is. I wish you could meet her."

"So do I."

Chris smirked as Tom's eyes drifted away. The fact was, he would get to meet her and thanks to Ellie, he knew it. It was just Tom had absolutely no idea.

"I gotta go I gotta go I gotta go…" Sophia said, flying into Benedict and Maggie's as if she'd just been blown in by some gale force wind.

"Calm down!" Maggie commanded with a laugh. "You're flight doesn't leave until one fifteen. It's barely ten. How'd the audition go?"

Sophia stopped just long enough to catch her breath. "Really good actually. It felt really good, then again I've said that a thousand times in the last month and a half."

"Stop it. Just stop at 'It went really good.' You are entirely too good at clouding yourself with doubt," Maggie stated.

"It's called being realistic."

"It's called being a complete fucking downer," Maggie corrected. "Which you are extremely good at. Maybe you should find a role involving being the most pessimistic person I know." Sophia just flipped her off. "Which is extremely strange because your other half, our wonderful Thomas, is quite close to the most OPTIMISTIC person I know."

"Opposites attract."

"But you're so alike at the same time. It's very strange."

"We grew up very differently."

Maggie cleared her throat and ran her fingertips across the island counter. "Have you told him much about your family?"

Sophia shrugged. "He's knows the basics. Parents both alcoholics, dad MIA…the gist of it. You know I don't talk about that shit."

"Well maybe you should…at least with him."

"Shit's easier to forget if you don't talk about it."

"Sophie…"

"Look, he doesn't pressure me about it, why are you?" Sophia asked, tugging her sweatshirt up and over her head. She tossed it on the counter and then looked to Maggie, who's eyes were staring at her confused. "What?"

"What happened to your arm?" Maggie asked, rising from her chair and walking over. "Is that a fucking handprint? It looks like a handprint."

"It's nothing," Sophia stated, trying to cover the mark with her own hand. "It's not a big deal…"

"What the fuck happened to you?" Maggie asked. "Who did that?"

Sophia sighed. "Cam."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're serious right now?"

"Yeah. He got…kinda drunk last night when we closed up and…then he tried to come onto me and when I repeatedly told him to fuck off and tried to storm away, he got physical."

"What else did he do?"

"Nothing. Nothing. That's it."

"Soph…"

"I swear to it, Maggie."

"Have you told Tom?"

"No. We haven't talked since yesterday morning. We're playing phone tag."

"But you're going to tell him, right?"

"I think he's going to notice, Mags."

"But you're going to tell him the truth, right?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I know you and you don't want him to get all worked up over something you can handle…or at least you'll say you can handle it because you always do."

"And I do always handle it," Sophia stated.

"Sophia…"

"Maggie, drop it, okay? I need to shower and then we need to leave. I'll talk to Tom when I get there." Without another word, just a stern glance, Sophia disappeared up the stairs and into the bathroom.

Tom sighed heavily walking into his hotel room. It was three o'clock in the morning and he felt like he had been awake for days on end. Granted, it had been eighteen hours, which was more than enough to completely wreck every ounce of energy he had left. He quickly showered and climbed into bed before attempting to reach the girl he had been daydreaming of all day, or every day for the last six months. However, this time when he called, there wasn't so much as a ring, just straight to voicemail. He was more than confused.

"Alright, well it's safe to say you're really starting to worry me now. I know you were busy today but…I haven't talked to you in almost twenty four hours and it's kind of freaking me out. Just…text me or something so that I know you're alright. Please. I miss you." He hung up and issued the greatest yawn the world had ever seen. Despite his desire to stay awake until his phone rang, it wasn't very long at all that his blue eyes fluttered closed and he drifted immediately into a deep sleep.

"I can't believe you're really here," Ellie stated as the girls sat in her hotel room, the hair and makeup team from the movie graciously agreeing to beautify them for the star's 29th birthday party. It was going to be a spectacular evening to say the least: a dinner at a five star restaurant, drinks and dancing to follow at one of the best clubs Vancouver had to offer. "Seriously, my birthday present is going to be the smile on Tom's face when you walk in. That's all I need."

Sophia laughed. "I'm sure you'll get more than that."

"You don't understand. I was with him all day. He was FREAKING out that he couldn't talk to you. It took so much for me not to tell him, to at least calm him down."

"I'm sure he was fine," Sophia stated, her cheeks flushing just slightly pinker than the blush that had recently been applied.

"Um, no. He was verging on a panic attack. That man is completely in love with you, like love story in love. Fairy tale in love."

Sophia beamed. "Good. Because the feeling is mutual."

"She's still not answering!" Tom exclaimed, hanging up once again as the boys waited at the restaurant. The entire group had already arrived, the cast, most of the crew, the only one missing was the birthday girl herself. The phone next to his ear beeped into voicemail. "Okay, Soph. I have absolutely no idea what's going on and I'm really freaking out. If…I did something could you at least let me know? Or have Ben or Maggie let me know because this…adventure into total and utter silence is beginning to wear on my last nerve. Just call me back, please." He hung up and looked back at Chris. "I don't know what the fuck is going on."

"Maybe…she's busy dude."

"For literally an entire day?" Tom questioned. "Seems a bit implausible to me."

"Maybe she's at work."

"She could've called before that."

"Dude, you don't know how long her audition lasted; you don't know what's going on. So stop freaking yourself out."

"Not even a text! She hasn't even tweeted. I've looked."

"I have no doubt that you have. Just calm down," Chris commanded with a laugh, patting his friend on the back. "Stop getting yourself worked up over nothing. I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why she hasn't answered you. Maybe her phone broke."

"Because there is nowhere to get phone in London," Tom stated matter-of-factly. "It's not like we have friends or anything that she could likely borrow a phone from. And god knows, there's nowhere with a phone hanging on the wall or anything." He sighed and shook his head. "I need a drink."

"Let's go to the bar," Chris stated, his hand still on Tom's back, "because after that, I need a drink."

"I don't understand what's going on," Tom stated, his hands moving wildly in front of him as he spoke. "Yesterday everything was fine and today…I don't get so much as a hello. I haven't gone twenty four hours without talking to her since the day we met!"

"Dude, I'm telling you, just chill out, alright? She called you when she woke up. I'm sure…she hasn't just fallen out of love with you since then."

"Well I hadn't really thought of that but thank you for implanting that one into my brain," Tom stated with a sigh, leaning against the bar. He covered his face with his hands. "This is fucking awful."

Chris opened his mouth to speak, but at that exact instant spotted Ellie and Sophia walking in the door. He beamed and moved to the other side of his hunched over friend. "I think you just need to relax and have a good night. I mean there's no reason not to…"

Tom's head turned toward Chris, just for him to not notice the beauty walking up behind him. "Did you just miss…"

"What're you drinking, handsome?"

Tom's eyes widened, still facing Chris, who just beamed the most sparkling of smiles. Slowly, but surely, he began to turn, glancing over his shoulder, his blue eyes landing on the girl he'd been so worried about all day. "You're fucking kidding me…"

Sophia laughed as the man who usually loomed seven inches over her practically crumbled into her shoulder. She held him as best as she could, her four inches of silver glitter covered pumps giving her a little leeway. "Hi, baby."

"I can't believe…" Tom began, his voice muffled as he was still buried in the crook of her neck.

"Ohhh," Sophia cooed as she felt a tear drop hit the skin of her collarbone. "Tom…"

He finally stood up and looked into her eyes. "What are you doing here!?" he exclaimed. "I've been trying to call you all day!"

"I've noticed," Sophia stated, still chuckling. "You're a very hard man to keep a secret from."

Tom just shook his head, his jaw open as his eyes looked around the room at his friends who had quite obviously known of her arrival long before he did. "Whatever you do, don't listen to that last voicemail. Just delete it. Don't listen to it." He ran his hands over his face, still in utter and complete shock. "Oh my God," he sighed from behind his long fingers. "You're really fucking here?"

"Yes, baby. I'm here," Sophia beamed as he once again wrapped his arms around her and snuggled against her shoulder. "I got you good."

"I can't believe you," Tom chuckled as he grabbed her face and pulled her mouth to his, kissing her like it was the first time in years, because he felt like it was. After awhile he pulled away and sniffed, tears still glimmering in his eyes. "Hi."

"Hi," Sophia laughed before he kissed her again quickly.

"Okay, okay," Ellie spoke up. "Can I please get a little love? I mean, I AM the one who got her from the airport and has been hiding her for the last two hours."

"Come here," Tom commanded pulling her into his arms as Sophia passed behind him and hugged Chris tightly.

"Good job keeping the secret there," Sophia said to the bearded blue eyed movie star.

Tom quickly spun around and looked at Chris. "You knew?!"

"Of course I did!" Chris exclaimed with a laugh. "I've known all day…since yesterday actually." Sophia just nodded in agreement.

"So wait…everyone here knew except for me?" Tom asked. The group of about ten or twelve nodded. "Goddammit, you guys! I was freaking out!"

"That was the best part," Chris chuckled.

"I hate you. All of you," Tom stated, looking at every face in the room and pointing a stern finger in everyone's direction. "You're all dead to me." He turned back to his girlfriend. "And you! You made me cry in front of all these people! "

"I'd say I was sorry, but I'm not," Sophia giggled.

"Don't be sorry. I still love you more than anything in this world," Tom stated before pressing his lips into hers once again. As he pulled away he rested his forehead on hers, his hands cradling the back of her head. "I'm so happy to see you."

"I'd hoped you would be," Sophia gleamed.

"I love you."

"I love you."

It was quite obvious that her mere presence had turned Tom back into his normal, jovial self. They spent the night stealing kisses, holding hands, touching, laughing; all as though they had never been apart. However, once they arrived at the club and were seated in their VIP section, eyes began to drift the celebrities' way, and it was all too evident that Tom was mildly annoyed with his star status at the moment.

"I don't want to deal with this right now," he grumbled, feeling the eyes upon him as he finished the drink on the table before him.

"What, my darling?" Sophia asked, her hand clutched to his under the table.

"The eyes. The constant watching," Tom explained with a sigh. "I just…want to be a normal guy in a normal club with his normal girlfriend and his normal friends and not have every move I make reiterated into something on the internet to send people into a frenzy over. Just one…normal…night."

"Hey," Sophia soothed, her free hand brushing the hair on the side of his head. He turned and planted a kiss on the palm of her hand. "You are a normal guy in a normal bar with his normal girlfriend. Don't let the eyes effect you so."

"They don't always," Tom sighed. "I don't mean to sound like a twat. I very much appreciate all that I have it's just…the constant attention. The constant intrigue with what I do, who I'm with. It'd be nice to have my spare time just be mine for a bit, ya know?" He paused and chuckled to himself. "I sound ungrateful. I don't mean to. Just part of the job, I suppose."

"Listen to me," Sophia commanded. Tom immediately turned his eyes to hers as he slouched into the booth a bit. "The only reason you receive so much attention is because you are…amazing and talented and an incredible human being. You intrigue them, just as you did me. I just got lucky enough to be included in it."

Tom grinned. "You have no idea how much good it does me to have you here," he stated. "I needed this, really and truly."

"I know, baby. So did I."

"I mean it," Tom stated, gulping down a lump in his throat. "This is quite honestly the most romantic thing anyone's done for me…"

"Tom."

"Seriously. You knew I needed you without me even saying it and…here you are. I mean…people have come to see me but not without a plan…a set up…and you…you just packed up and flew across half a continent on a whim to be here, with me. That's the most incredible act of love I think I could ever ask for."

Sophia smiled sweetly as his lips pressed into his forehead. "I really don't think it's that big of deal…"

"I do," Tom stated firmly, his finger lifting her chin so their eyes could meet. "And I have never been more certain that I belong with you. For the rest of my life."

Sophia laughed and they kissed once again, the eyes behind them not even a thought in their heads.

It was late when they got back to the hotel and the second Sophia kicked off her shoes she felt every second of the almost twenty four hours she had been awake. Sure, she had dozed off on the flight here and there, but suddenly her exhaustion had taken over every inch of her body.

"My God…what a long day," she said with a smile.

Tom chuckled. "I'd assume…it's like…ten in the morning so you've been running for about…"

"Twenty seven hours."

"That's some dedication," Tom grinned, walking toward her, looping his arms around her waist. "That's a really long time to be awake."

"I am very tired…" Sophia laughed as Tom looked at her mischievously.

"I don't need long…just another hour so," he stated before his lips hit her neck.

Sophia giggled as his warm breath tickled her neck. "Only an hour?"

"Well…you are tired…" Tom grinned. As he continued his pattern of kisses, his hands undid the zipper on the back of her lace dress. His fingertips grazed the soft skin of her back as he pulled the dress from her arms. It took a moment, but as he stepped back to let the garment fall, he noticed the bruises on her arm. "My God…what the hell happened?"

"Um…that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Sophia stated somewhat uncomfortably. "Cam got really weird the other night…"

A fire was lit and Tom's crystal blue eyes seemed to darken. "What'd you mean?"

"He got drunk and started getting…really…handsy…"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Tom, its fine. I pushed him off."

"It doesn't look fine!" Tom exclaimed. "It looks like you were in a fucking battle!"

"He grabbed me as I tried to leave."

He rubbed his hands quickly over his face as he growled. "I'll kill him. I swear to fucking God, I'll kill him."

"Baby, it's okay. Nothing happened…he just grabbed me…"

"That's not nothing, Soph!" Tom exclaimed. "He tried to force himself on you, that's not okay! No part of that is okay!"

"Sweetheart, just calm down," Sophia commanded, taking both of his hands in hers. "I'm fine, alright? I promise."

Tom sighed, angrily, and wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders, her head up against his strong chest. "If he ever comes near you again…"

"He won't, my darling. He won't. I promise."

Tom gritted his teeth together tightly as he clutched onto her for dear life. He wasn't an angry man, but needless to say, Cam was quite lucky Tom wasn't in England at the moment. He sighed. "Come on. Let's get you to bed."

"You're coming to, right?" Sophia asked with a smile as she back slowly down the dark hallway. Her arms wrapped around her, unclasping the lacy black bra adorning her chest and tossing it carelessly in his direction.

Tom grinned. "Only every night for the rest of my life," he responded before practically leaping into action and chasing after the squealing girl.


	15. Chapter 15

He'd slept better than he'd had in weeks. Six weeks to be exact. Without even opening his eyes he smiled, leaning into the beauty wrapped in his arms, deep in slumber. He brushed his lips against her porcelain shoulder blade, her neck, any bit of skin his lips could reach without much movement.

She laughed breathily as he cradled her frame into his, continuing his pattern of kisses. "Good morning to you too."

"Hi," Tom croaked, shaking the bit of morning from his voice. "God, I've missed you…"

Sophia giggled and snuggled into him more deeply. "You keep saying that…"

"I keep meaning it," Tom retorted quickly. Sophia moaned as his lips found a particularly sweet spot at the crook of her neck. "I missed that."

"What?" Sophia asked though the movements of his hands and lips made it sound more like a breath than an actual word.

Tom chuckled, knowing exactly what he was doing as he brushed his fingertips over every square inch of skin her body had to offer. "That airy, breathless sound you make when you crave me…" he growled, nipping at her earlobe. "It may be my favorite sound in all of the world." She whimpered as his fingers made their way to the heat, radiating from between her legs. "Mmm…next to that, perhaps." Her body writhed against his as he began working her swollen nub.

Sophia reached back, her hand landing on the back of Tom's head clutching her to him. "What's gotten into you?" she asked with a smile between staggered breaths.

"Nothing…but I fully plan on getting into you," he retorted before moving his hand to her stomach and forcing her onto her back. He rose up, his strong arms bracing himself above her on the bed. He paused a bit, just gazing at her. Suddenly it became obvious that his demeanor had shifted from mischievous to romantic. "God I missed those eyes," he sighed. "You can see right through me."

Sophia smiled sweetly and reached up for his face, her hand nestling against his scruffy cheek. "I love you."

"And I love you" Tom stated. "So very much."

Sophia ran her hand to the back of his neck and pulled their mouths together, Tom's bare frame laying ever so gently atop hers. Her heart began to beat so rapidly she thought it'd burst through her chest. His hands took hers, weaving their fingers together and pinning them above her head as his tongue waged war against hers, quite obviously wanting control of this battle, a battle that Sophia would undoubtedly let him win.

She gasped as his lips moved to her neck, hands still pressed into the pillows above her head, body writhing in anticipation below his.

His lips continued their journey down her perfect frame, leaving sweet kisses and mischievous nibbles as often as he could. He released the grasp he had on her hands and drug his hands down her body, her skin warm and inviting to his touch. He brushed softly against her arms, her breasts, her stomach before curving around her buttocks, hands cradling her thigh. His mouth moved to her legs, the very crease where they met, close enough to her dampness to drive her completely insane, yet not delivering any outlet for the passion building inside. His lips met her knee before venturing back up, strong hands tugging her toward him as his tongue moved into her folds.

Her eyes rolled back into her head as his tongue flicked over the swollen bud between her thighs. His arms looped under her legs, right at the thigh, holding her in place as his mouth encompassed her clit, sucking and licking; his only aim to hear her scream his name through the hotel's quiet halls.

"Fuck…" Sophia whispered as she clutched to the sheets below her with one hand. She brought the other to his head, weaving gently through the mass of curls. Her hips began to buck involuntarily as he continued his work, but his hold on her thighs only got tighter, the motions of his tongue only grew more intent.

Just when she was beginning to think she couldn't handle any more, he moved one hand from her thigh. It was only a fleeting moment before she felt one, then two of his long fingers glide inside of her. Her whimpers and moans began flowing more rapidly as his mouth and fingers both worked for her pleasure alone. "Christ…Tom…" she managed to squeak out, her fingers reaching down, brushing against his hand still on her leg.

Though still buried in side of her, he reached up, intertwining his fingers with hers as she clutched to him so tightly, her knuckles began to whiten. Her thighs began to tighten around his head and he knew that she was about to release. His fingers eased out of her, allowing his tongue to finish the job it had started. He laced the fingers on his other hand with hers and held on tightly as he pushed more into her. It took mere seconds for her to scream inaudible sounds in pure ecstasy, thighs clench, back arched, eyes closed.

He brought his face from between her legs, panting from being lost in his love. His lips once again met her thighs, ran down her legs and back up her body until they fell on hers once again in a passionate exchange. His hands wove into her hair, tugging ever so slightly as he kissed and kissed her hungrily.

Without so much as a question, Sophia pushed forward, forcing Tom onto his back so that she could straddle across him. He was more than hard and more than ready for her as she lowered herself onto his stiff cock. He groaned into their kiss as her knees hit the mattress and her hips started grinding slowly against his. He was almost heartbroken when their lips parted, but his jaw stayed slack as his lust filled eyes gazed upon the beauty above him. She was heavenly. Sun glistening through the barely open blinds against her skin, long chocolate locks, swishing against her as she moved her pelvis up and down, his enormous shaft filling her to the very brim.

"Fuck…" Tom gasped, his hands moving to her hips as though he was performing some sort of guidance. She didn't need it. She more than knew what she was doing. "You're so fucking hot…" He unleashed his grasp on her hips and reached up, landing on her perfect, full breasts, kneading, massaging, hard enough to cause her motions to quicken, stiffen; grinding harder, stronger.

Sophia took hold of one of his hands, bringing it to her mouth. His index finger extended, diving into her mouth, sucking and licking as the bounce of her hips began to quicken.

Tom groaned as his hands went back to her hips. Her back arched, placing her hands on the mattress below them. Something about the angle brought him instantly to the brink. "Fuck, baby…right there…" he panted as his muscles began to lock up. Even his jaw tightened as he neared an all out explosion. He tried to focus, to keep himself from finishing before she was ready. He tried to count anything…the beads of sweat on her forehead, the freckles on her slightly tan skin, but the more his eyes roamed the perfect figure before him, the closer he got until he couldn't hold it in any longer. "Bloody fucking hell!" he roared as every single muscle in his long, lean frame tightened and quivered. His fingertips ground into her hips, clutching her to him tightly. Apparently his grip was all she needed. Her jaw dropped and she shouted to the ceiling, one hand, weaving into her hair as she let her orgasm course through her veins.

Tom just watched her as he practically trembled below her. She was the most exquisite sight he had ever seen. Every gaze, every second sent him deeper into the tailspin of love she'd trapped him in the second they'd met.

As the waves subsided, Sophia's eyes fluttered down to the blues still staring. She smiled, almost drunkenly as she left his lap and lay back down next to him. She wrapped a hand around his neck and pushed her lips firmly, passionately into his. Tom clutched her body close, limbs intertwining as he kissed her and kissed her and kissed her some more.

A few more impassioned minutes passed before their lips finally parted and Tom pulled back, gazing into her eyes for a moment before pressing his lips lovingly into her forehead. He sighed heavily, his body still not quite recovered from their tryst. "Wow."

Sophia giggled. "Yeah…yeah, wow."

"I don't even know what to do with the rest of my day after that," Tom stated, running a hand over his head and mussing through his curls.

"Well…you should probably go to work…" Sophia stated, head nuzzled against his chest, her index finger tracing over the freckles on his peck.

"Mmm," Tom hummed with a grin, taking her hand in his. "Except…I happen to have today off…"

"Really?" Sophia asked excitedly as she lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

Tom chuckled. "Yes really. You showed up on the perfect night."

"Eee!" Sophia squealed before pressing her lips quickly into his.

Tom laughed as she pulled away. "I'm glad that excites you. But now…what do we do all day?"

"Stay in bed?" Sophia said, batting her long lashes at him.

Tom smirked and laughed. "You'll be the death of me, woman."

"What a way to go though, right?" Sophia teased, running her fingertip across his collarbone while biting her lip playfully.

"You make a very excellent point," Tom stated. He sighed and tugged her into his arms. "I love you. Even though you evidently want me dead."

Sophia just laughed as he cradled her against him. "I love you too." She sighed and just snuggled into him.

Tom pursed his lips and sweetly pouted a bit. "Mm…someone's a snuggle bug this morning."

"I missed snuggling you."

"I missed it too, love." He kissed her forehead and ran his hand down her arm, grazing ever so softly over the hand sized bruised. He looked at it and sighed. "Are you sure I can't go home and kick his ass?"

Sophia chuckled lightly. "Tom, I'm fine."

"I don't like it. I don't like that someone laid hands on you. It makes me very uncomfortable…and angry…" Tom stated. "Both things I'm not really fond of."

"Baby, just relax, please," Sophia commanded.

"This isn't something I can relax over, Sophia!" Tom exclaimed.

Sophia rolled onto her back and rolled her eyes. "I should've not said a word."

"And what? Go with the classic "I ran into a wall" when I noticed?"

Sophia turned her head toward him and glared. "That's not funny."

"How about "I fell down some stairs"?"

"Tom, seriously. I'm not laughing right now."

"I deserved it?"

"Enough!" Sophia exclaimed, sitting up straight, pulling the sheet with her. "Fucking enough, Thomas."

Tom was stunned by her exclamation. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry." He sat up and looked at her as she leaned her arms against her knees and her head on her arms. "Soph. Sophie…" he cooed, rubbing his hand down her back.

She took a deep breath and lifted her head, now placing her chin where her forehead had been. "I've told you that my parents were literally about the shittiest couple ever…"

"Yeah," Tom nodded.

"Well…when dad got really drunk…or actually sober, even…he used to beat the crap out of my mom. If Mom wasn't around it was Sam. If Sam wasn't around, it was me." She finished her sentence before looking at him.

The shock and horror he felt at her admission was evident by the hot tears now welling in his baby blues. The one man a child should trust more than anyone was their father and…she hadn't had that. She hadn't had anywhere close to that and it broke his heart. "Why…." He stammered. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Sophia shrugged and shook her head. "I don't talk about it. Didn't happen if I don't acknowledge it, I suppose. I had it easier than Mom or Sam. I managed to keep myself out of the house when it was at its worst." She turned toward him. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Tom asked.

"The whole 'oh my God you poor thing' pity look," Sophie explained. "I hate that. Half the reason I don't tell people."

"Take it more as… an "I'm impressed with the incredible woman you've become after dealing with all the shit you have" look," Tom stated, scooting closer to her and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He placed his lips softly against the back of her head. "You are the strongest person I think I have ever met…and it only makes me love you more." He stopped and cleared his throat. "I'm never going to let anything happen to you ever again. I promise. I'm going to keep you safe."

Sophia laughed slightly as tears burned into her eyes. "I don't know what safe is."

Her words broke his heart. "Me. Baby, safe is me," he whispered, clutching onto her as tightly as he could. "You're safe with me."

Sophia chuckled and leaned into him. "I love you."

"I love you," Tom sighed. As he held her, he couldn't help but think of everything she'd gone through, but at the same time, in the deepest, darkest corner of his mind, he was beginning to wonder what else she was hiding.


	16. Chapter 16

It was early that evening, Tom was stretched out on the sofa reading, sweatpants and a Tshirt, enjoying the quiet, enjoying his day off. He and Sophia had spent the day exactly how she had suggested: tangled up in the sheets, talking, laughing, making love. She had fallen asleep a few hours ago and after her long day of work and travel, he'd decided to let her sleep. He lay there, beside her, and watched her for a bit; brushing her hair from her face, sneaking in soft kisses as he gazed over her, all the while trying to push the thoughts of what her life must've been like out of his head. He glanced up from his book and gulped, staring off into space, once again fighting the dark images that were racking his brain.  
"Hey you…"  
Tom glanced over the back of the couch as Sophia's bare feet padded toward him against the carpet. He beamed as she headed his way, his favorite blue Tshirt standing out against her white as snow skin. "Well hi beautiful." He craned his head back as she leaned over the back of the couch and pressed her lips into his. After a few moments, he reached back, a hand planted on the back of her head, striving to keep their lips together just a bit longer. "Sleep well?"  
"Mmm…" Sophia sighed as she came around the side and took a seat on his lap. He put his book down and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I always sleep better when I know you're at least…around…"  
"I know the feeling," Tom sighed, brushing his lips on the top of her head. He leaned in, so his nose was pressed into the dark locks in front of him. "It's incredible how much better I feel having you here. Everything seems right again."  
Sophia chuckled lightly. "Well then prepare to get your fill because I'm here til the end."  
Tom pulled back and looked at her. "What?"  
"You have to deal with all of this for the next ten days."  
"You're staying til the end of filming?" Tom asked, his smile as bright as the sun that was beginning to set.  
"Mhm."  
"Well what did I do to deserve such a gift?"  
"You just got lucky."  
Tom laughed, his head tipping back toward the ceiling. "Yeah…yeah. I did. Bout six months ago."  
"I can't believe it's been that long."  
"Really? Feels longer to me."  
"What?!" Sophia exclaimed, sitting up and turning around to face him.  
"No!" Tom exclaimed in return as she looked at him offended. He put up his hands in defense, knowing she was about to poke or smack or something him."I did not mean it like that! I just meant…shit…"  
Sophia giggled as he buried his face in his hands, embarrassed. "What did you mean, Mr. Hiddleston?"  
"What I meant to say was that…I feel like I've known you forever and therefore…it feels like longer…"  
"Mm. Nice cover."  
"I'm not covering! That's actually what I meant. I swear to it."  
"Right," Sophia nodded as there was a knock at the door. "You're lucky you're cute and I'm going to let that slide." She opened the door to find Chris standing before her.  
Her attire had obviously startled him. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said with a grin.  
"No, no. You probably just saved your friend's life," Sophia stated. She took a step back and ushered him in. "Come on in."  
"Thanks," Chris responded. "Um…what're you guys doing tonight? Up for some hangs?"  
"Um…we were just gonna stay in tonight," Tom answered, turning to his costar. "What'd you have in mind?"  
"Uh, I dunno. El and I were thinking maybe beer and pizza. Nothing to…high brow. Just a chill evening. You interested?"  
Tom glanced to Sophia who just nodded. "Uh, yeah. Yeah that sounds good," he answered with a nod. "What time?"  
Chris pursed his lips and shook his head. "We're ready whenever you guys are."  
"Give me like…forty minutes so I can shower and get dressed?" Sophia asked.  
Chris looked at his watch. "Yeah, yeah that's fine. Why don't we say meet at eight in the lobby?"  
"Perfect."  
"Alright. See you guys down there." Chris issued a wave and headed back out the door he'd only recently entered.  
Tom then turned to his woman. "What happened to staying in bed all day?"  
"You're the one who left," Sophia stated with a wink. She began toward the bathroom, tugging his Tshirt up over her head. Covering herself with an arm, she tossed the shirt at him, back on the sofa with his book. It just so happened to land directly on his head and she could hear him snickering under it.  
"Nice. Nicely done."  
"I did it on purpose."  
Tom yanked the shirt from his face and looked at her skeptically. "You couldn't do that again if you tried."  
"Oh really?" Sophia asked.  
"You have terrible aim. I have seen it in action. You are good at a lot of things my love, athletics is not your strong suit."  
"Really? Athletics? Not my strong suit? Didn't hear you complain even once today…"  
Tom laughed. "That's not what I meant."  
"In fact mostly I just heard 'Bloody fucking hell' over and over and over and over and…"  
"Alright, I get it. You finished now?"  
"And over and over and over…"  
"WOMAN!" He sprung up from the couch like a bolt of lightning and ran down the hall after her, both giggling uncontrollably as he kicked the bathroom door shut behind them.

"Do you two ever stop being the most adorable couple in the world?" Ellie asked as the quartet sat at a somewhat quiet pizzeria. It was nice and calm. People seemed to not even notice they were there.  
"Nope," Tom said, shaking his head.  
"Well I don't stop being adorable, him on the other hand…" Sophia teased.  
"You're cruel," Tom smirked before planting a peck on her lips. "I don't know why I put up with you."  
"Because I'm adorable, duh," Sophia retorted matter-of-factly.  
"And from what I heard most of my day, she definitely knows what makes you tick," Ellie stated, flexing her eyebrows.  
Sophia began laughing uncontrollably as Tom flushed a bright shade of pink and laughed hidden behind his hands. "Oh God…" he moaned. "That was not me. That was her."  
"So she turns into a deep voiced British man in bed? Because I heard a lot of 'Bloody hells' more than anything else," Ellie stated with a smirk.  
Tom just continued being pink and laughing. "Oh shit. Well. That's a bit shameful now isn't it?"  
"I debated recording it because that would've gotten A LOT of YouTube hits. Hiddleston Sex Sounds breaks the internet."  
Tom bit down on the side of the hand by his mouth and looked to Sophia who was still just laughing away. "Why are you laughing?" he asked. "You were there too. I wasn't exactly alone."  
"Yeah but she didn't call me out for being the loud one," Sophia stated.  
"Okay!" Tom suddenly exclaimed. "She IS usually the loud one…"  
"Riiiiiight…" Ellie nodded. "I'm gonna need proof of that."  
"Ya know, now that you bring it up, I could probably make a lot of money using a recording like that…" Sophia stated with a grin.  
"Fuck off!" Tom cried, his voice creaking ever-so slightly. "Chris, help me out."  
"I'm entertained," Chris stated with a shrug. "I'm just gonna sit here."  
"Fuck," Tom said, burying his face in his hands once again. "I am going to die of embarrassment. Right now. Just right here."  
Ellie laughed. "Why are you embarrassed? You two…have a chemistry most people only dream about. Hell, I'd kill for one night of those sounds, let alone an entire relationship."  
Tom just shook his head and planted his face in Sophia's shoulder. "Help me."  
Sophia laughed but as she opened her mouth to speak, her phone vibrated across the table. "It's my agent…"  
Tom sat up eyes wide. "Maybe they made a decision on Chicago."  
"I'm sorry, guys. I have to…" Sophia began, sliding out her chair and standing.  
"No, no, go!" Chris exclaimed. "By all means."  
Sophia smiled and grabbed her phone, answering as she headed toward the door for the patio.  
Tom gritted his teeth and issued a nervous smile. "Please God, let her get this," he said softly.  
"Not having much luck in London?"  
Tom shook his head. "No. No. She's made some…really good contacts and…the potential is there for her to have a HUGE career in the West End but…it's been nothing thus far. I think she's gotten sort of disenchanted with the whole thing, which…breaks my heart because she…belongs on stage. She's incredible." He stared nervously out the door but it was too dark for him to see much of what was going on. "She's working at some karaoke bar with some…twat who keeps trying to move in on her. I just…I want her out of there and…doing what she loves so she's happy."  
"Wouldn't that make a pretty…strenuous relationship?" Ellie asked. "You running all over, filming and her having…year long run shows?"  
Tom shrugged but shook his head. "It'd be worth it. The way she…lights up when she's onstage. The smile on her face… it'd all be worth it." He looked to the table in front of him. "Besides, after the next few months things start slowing down for me a bit and…it's time I backed her up. She's spent the last six months watching me and supporting me and just being…the most understanding and giving person I could ever ask for. It's time maybe the tables turned a bit. Let her have the spotlight. God knows I wouldn't mind being the arm candy for a minute instead of the main focus."  
"You guys are really incredible," Chris stated.  
"No…"  
"No, seriously," Chris interrupted. "I've known you…for a long time and…we've talked about relationships and shit and…every time it's been a new girl for one or both of us, but there's something about the way you talk about her, the way you look at her. You guys are in it for the long haul."  
Tom smiled and nodded, glancing up at his friends. "Yeah. Yeah I think so. I've never…felt so…involved, in love really, with anyone and it's strange because…we really haven't been together all that long. I mean, six months is nothing in the great scheme of things but…I don't know. I look at her and…I know I would do anything to make her happy, to make her smile. I think I fell in love with her the instant I saw her."  
"I'm going to puke," Ellie stated with a sigh. "Seriously. Knock it off."  
Tom laughed. "Sorry. Once you start me gushing it's…a never ending fountain." He paused and looked toward the door as Sophia headed back toward them. The look on her face wasn't exactly telling so he was overcome with a weird mix of anticipation and nervousness. "So? What'd he say?"  
Sophia stopped behind her chair and shrugged her arms lifting into the air. "I got it."  
"AH!" Tom shouted, instantly jumping to his feet and wrapping his arms around the giggling girl tightly. He hugged her so tightly he lifted her from the ground and turned a couple circles before setting her back on the floor. "Oh my God! Darling! I'm so proud of you!"  
Sophia just laughed, fighting back the excited tears in her eyes as he hugged her again. "Oh my God …I can't believe it…"  
"I told you," Tom grinned, holding her face in his hands. "I told you this was the one. I knew it. I knew you were going to nail it."  
"Share!" Ellie commanded, darting over and embracing Sophia tightly. "Congratulations! I'm gonna come see you. I swear to it. Right here. Right now. I'll be there. And I'll bring Chris."  
"I'm totally in," Chris stated as he took his shot at hugging the girl. "And now: I'm getting shots."  
"No!" Tom argued. "Do not get shots!" But it was too late as Chris had completely ignored him and was already halfway to the bar. "I guess we're doing shots." His eyes drifted back to Sophia. "Are you crying? Don't cry."  
"I'm just really excited," Sophia stated, falling back into his arms.  
Tom chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "I'm so proud of you, darling. So proud."  
Sophia just beamed as she laid against Tom's chest. This was it. This was that one, huge career building moment that she had waited for.

Tom and Chris both practically laid out at their table. One side was a booth, the other chairs, and both of the two tall men were spread across the booth side watching the girls dance.  
"I'm off my face…" Tom stated with a slur. "Completely shit wrecked…"  
"I think it was the shots," Chris said with a groan. He looked toward the girls. "How are they even still moving? Or standing upright?"  
Tom closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't know. They're talented." His eyes drifted to Chris behind him. "Why did you buy shots? I told you not to buy shots and then you just kept buying shots…"  
"You didn't have to drink em," Chris laughed.  
"I'm not just gonna let em sit there," Tom argued. He rested a hand against his forehead. "Shit. I am going to regret this tomorrow."  
"You have the murder scene tomorrow."  
Tom closed his eyes tightly. "Shit. What've I done?" He slowly began to sit up. "Okay, okay. I need water. Now." It took him a minute to get to his feet. "Is the room spinning or is that my head?"  
"It's your head."  
"Fuck." He took a deep breath and headed toward the bar, which had begun to grow more crowded. He waved to the bartender who acknowledge him with a nod and a signal to wait a moment. Tom turned and leaned against the bar as a scantily dressed blonde, unbeknownst to him, made her way in his direction.  
"Excuse me," she stated as Tom looked toward her, "are you Tom Hiddleston?"  
Tom laughed and nodded slowly. "I am."  
"Oh my God," she practically squealed. "My friends said it wasn't you but I told them it was. Oh my God. I'm a HUGE fan."  
"Thank you," Tom smiled. "That's very sweet."  
"I can't believe it's you."  
Tom laughed. "I can't believe it's you," he retorted with a shrug. "What's your name?"  
"Miranda."  
Tom shook her hand. "Miranda, it is very nice to meet you." He turned as the bartender came up behind him, holding onto the girl's hand just slightly too long. "Can I just get…like a pitcher of water and four glasses? Thanks." He turned back to his admirer.  
"Not drinking?" Miranda asked.  
"Uh no. I've had enough for one night. Time to switch off," he stated, finally dropping his hold on her well manicured hand. He glanced up to see Sophia gazing at the duo. "Got a long day tomorrow. Don't need to make it any longer."  
"Are you in town for work?"  
"Yeah, yeah…" Tom nodded. "I've been here…a little over a month. Me and Chris over there…" He pointed to the Bostonian who just issued a wave.  
"Is that Chris Evans?" the girl asked, eyes wide.  
"It is. It is."  
"Are you guys doing something for the Avengers?"  
"Ah no. Afraid not. Different project," Tom answered as he heard a pitcher land on the counter behind him. "Sorry, I really need to get back to my friends…"  
"Do you mind if I bring my friends over to meet you?"  
"Um, no. No, that's cool," Tom responded, though his brain was squawking that it wasn't a good idea. And if he had seen the look he was receiving from his girlfriend, he likely would've changed his mind, but he didn't and so he pressed on. He walked back to the table and warned Chris about the girls' impending arrival and before he could even finish his sentence there was a gaggle of five girls surrounding them, all obviously drunk and completely star struck. Miranda took a seat next to Tom and the rest filed in accordingly.  
"So what's your movie about?" Miranda asked, sitting a little too closely to Tom.  
"Um…Ellie over there," Tom said with a point, "is my wife. She's having an affair with him. The usual drama ensues." His eyes met Sophia's who was glaring and he shot back an apologetic shrug.  
Miranda noticed and looked to the brunette out on the dance floor staring. "Who's that?"  
"Who?" Tom asked. "That? That's my girlfriend."  
"Your girlfriend?" Miranda looked Sophia up and down and almost scoffed. "Hm."  
"Hm?" Tom repeated. "What's hm?"  
"I dunno. I guess I just pictured you with something more…special…"  
Tom chuckled uncomfortably. "She's very, very special."  
"I mean, like a supermodel or an actress or something."  
"She actually is an actress. She just got a big part in London, actually. That's why we've been out celebrating." He quickly turned toward Chris. "Speaking of which, we should probably start heading out." He gritted his teeth and nodded to Ellie and Sophia, neither of which looked too excited at the moment.  
"Yeah…" Chris agreed, picking up on his friend's vibe. "Yeah we should probably get out of here. Long day tomorrow."  
"Oh, don't go," Miranda pleaded, setting a hand on Tom's thigh. "Please. Not yet."  
Tom pursed his lips and issued a bit of a grin. "Sorry. We have to be on set really early…"  
"You guys ready to go?" Ellie asked loudly as she and Sophia approached the boys and their apparent fans.  
"Yeah, yeah," Chris nodded. "We're good. Sorry ladies." He excused himself past the two girls at his side and rose to his feet.  
"It was nice meeting you," Tom stated, having a bit more trouble getting past Miranda and her hands. "Really…and thank you for the kind words." He rose to his feet and immediately looked to Sophia who was quite obviously less than impressed, glaring, arms folded across her chest. "You good, baby?"  
"Perfect," Sophia stated with a sarcastic smile. "Can we go?"  
"Yeah," Tom nodded, knowing he was in for it.  
"You're not going to introduce us?" Miranda asked with an almost triumphant smile.  
Sophia laughed lightly. "I've met plenty of you."  
"What's that mean?"  
"I think we need to leave now," Tom stated, putting an arm around Sophia's shoulders and steering her toward the door. "It was nice meeting you. Have a good night." Without another word he led his girl outside, but once outside, she immediately shook his arm from her. "Soph…"  
"What the fuck, Tom?" she asked, arms still wrapped tightly around herself. "What in the actual fuck?"  
"I didn't do anything!" Tom exclaimed. "I was just being nice!"  
"Being nice and letting someone feel you up under the table are two completely different things," Sophia stated as they headed down the sidewalk; Chris and Ellie making sure to keep a safe distance.  
"Soph, come on," Tom groaned, rolling his eyes. "Are we really going to do this right now? I told her you were my girlfriend. Right away."  
"Before or after you invited her to our table?"  
"I didn't invite her!" Tom cried. He stopped walking. "Soph, wait." He turned to Chris and Ellie. "You guys go on ahead," he stated. "This probably isn't going to go well."  
"You know I can hear you, right?" Sophia snapped.  
Tom closed his eyes as Chris and Ellie pushed ahead. "Why are we doing this?" he asked, more to himself than anyone else. "I really don't want to fight with you."  
"Shouldn't have gotten cozy with the blonde bombshell then."  
Tom scoffed. "You're drunk and have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."  
"I don't?"  
"No. No you fucking don't," Tom stated. "Do you really think if I was trying to pull something I'd be idiotic enough to do it right in front of your face? Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?"  
"You tell me."  
"She recognized me…and Chris…and I was just trying to be nice. She asked to bring her friends over to meet us, I agreed. I didn't know she was going to get all handsy with me and the second she did, I moved. You were standing right there. You saw me get up," Tom explained, stepping toward her. "I really don't understand what I did wrong. I'm not trying to be…sneaky or…patronizing, I honestly don't get why you're upset. Why you're upset with me, anyway." Sophia just stayed silent, arms folded across her chest. "Soph, come on. We had a really good night. We've had an amazing last two days, let's not turn it into this. Please." Again, no answer. "Sophie, please. I am literally begging you right now."  
Sophia sighed. "Let's just go back to the hotel. I'm tired."  
Tom sighed in return. "Fine. Fine. I'll get us a cab."  
"We can walk. It's not that far."  
"I don't wanna walk for twenty minutes with you not speaking to me," Tom stated. She just stared at him. "Don't. Don't look at me like that."  
"Like what?"  
"Like you're going to stab me in my sleep."  
"This is my face, Tom."  
Tom laughed. "That's not your face. You normally look at me like you at least like me. Right now you look like you are legitimately plotting my demise." Sophia tried not to laugh but his stupid smile ruined it. "Oh. Uh oh. There she is…"  
"Stop," Sophia commanded as he tried to pull her into his arms. "I wanna be mad."  
"You don't wanna be mad. You're drunk and got a little jealous. It happens to all of us."  
"Greg?"  
"Oh, is that what this was? Karmic retribution for me acting like a dick about Greg?"  
"No, but now that you mention it…"  
Tom just laughed and finally got his arms around her. "I really thought you were going to punch her for a minute."  
"I really WAS going to punch her for a minute," Sophia stated, her voice muffled into his chest. "I thought about punching you too."  
"I know you did!" Tom exclaimed. "You get so fired up, so fast. Zero to sixty in four seconds flat." He kissed the top of her head. "I'm not going to ruin things with you by sleeping with some drunk floosie I meet in a bar, okay? I'm not that guy. I know Grant was and I know others before him were, but that's not me, Soph. I've never been that guy, I'm never going to be that guy."  
"I know that," she stated, bringing up her head from his chest and looking into his eyes. "Sober me does anyway."  
"Sober you better. After today I don't know how you could possibly think I'd even have the stamina for anyone else. I can barely handle you."  
Sophia laughed as he draped an arm over her shoulders and they began walking toward the hotel. "I don't even know how I'm walking right now."  
"Between the sex and the shots I don't know how I'm not dead right now," Tom stated. He looked down into her eyes. "I've said it once and I'll say it again, however many times it is you need to hear it: YOU are the only woman I want. You are…everything I could've ever dreamed of and more. I'm not going anywhere. Not now, not tomorrow, not ever. So when…that little green monster comes trying to screw things up, tell it to fuck off and remember that. You're stuck with me. Whether you like it or not."  
"Okay."  
"And stop acting like a raving lunatic. It scared the shit out of me. I prefer my calm, mellow, soon to be superstar."  
"I wouldn't go that far."  
"I would and I was right about Chicago so odds are…I'm right again."  
"You'd like to think so."  
"I'm always right."  
"Lies."  
"Shut up, you."


	17. Chapter 17

It was amazing how fast ten days disappeared. One minute they were wrapped in each other's arms and the next they were saying goodbye in the lobby of the hotel before Sophia hopped onto a plane. She was beginning to wonder if saying goodbye would ever get any easier, but at the time it seemed as though the answer was no.

The two weeks after Sophia had arrived home passed just as quickly and soon the girl who once trudged into a karaoke bar, slinging drinks and trying to avoid her creepy manager, went head first into rehearsals for her upcoming role as Velma Kelly. She knew exactly how big of deal this show was; Chicago was one of the most popular shows to ever hit the stage and she knew that this was one to not take lately. She hit the gym even harder, enrolled in dance and dialect classes alike, went to read-throughs and run-throughs and costume fittings and absolutely everything she could to make sure she was as prepared as she could possibly be. She couldn't mess this up…and she wouldn't. She wouldn't let herself.

"I don't know how you're doing it," Maggie stated with a laugh. "You've been running like fucking crazy since you got back. When do you sleep?"

Sophia chuckled as she heard the deadbolt to the apartment click. "I don't know honestly. What's sleep again?" she responded with a laugh. She trudged into her quiet abode and tossed down her bag. She looked around and sighed. "I don't know. As soon as I'm done with the bar, things will be a lot easier."

"I don't know why you didn't just quit," Maggie stated. "You don't owe them a fucking thing."

"I put in my two weeks, tomorrow's my last night. It'll be fine," Sophia stated, flopping onto the couch for a much needed break. She had two hours before her next round of rehearsals and this one would go well into the night. She took a deep breath and heaved a heavy sigh. "Besides it's not the owners' fault Cam is a douche bag."

"They hired him…and continue to employ him even after he assaulted you," Maggie argued. Sophia's silence at the remark was very telling. "You haven't told them, have you?"

"Why should I?" Sophia asked. "Tom knows. You know. Ben knows. I don't see the point in getting anyone else involved, really."

"You SHOULD have reported the ass…"

"Maggie," Sophia scolded.

"Okay, alright. I'm done. Just…promise me if he even…touches a toe out of line tomorrow you'll call someone. Me, Ben, anyone."

"I promise, okay?" Sophia agreed. "Now…can I take a nap? Please?"

"Fine. Take your damn nap."

Tom sighed heavily as he sank into a chair in a gate at JFK International airport. Eight more short hours and he would be home, at least for a few days. He'd left Toronto at six o'clock that morning and in less than an hour would be on a plane destined for his beloved city. It was only eight o'clock in the morning, but he was exhausted from the night before. A celebrated premiere, red carpet, friends and fans alike. He'd probably stayed too long at the after party, considering the time of that morning's departure but he didn't care. The eight hour flight back to London would give him plenty of resting time and he fully intended on taking advantage of it.

"Hey buddy!" Benedict greeted cheerfully as Tom rang him.

"Hey," Tom sighed with a smile. "You're still good to pick me up tonight right?"

"Yeah, yeah. What time are you getting in?"

"Nine."

"Should be fine. If not, I'll send Mags."

"Alright. Just make sure she doesn't say anything to Sophie. I want to surprise her."

"Of course not. She doesn't really have time to talk to anyone anyway," Benedict stated. "She runs around about like you do."

Tom chuckled. "I've noticed. Hopefully she'll have time for me somewhere in the next three days."

"When's the premiere?"

"Thursday and then I'll leave Friday morning for Paris," Tom explained with another sigh. "And then after Paris, it's Russia and after Russia, it's Sydney then back to LA and then filming. And three months after that…I am back home for…as long as I possibly can."

"Taking some time off?" Benedict asked.

"Well…I had planned a little vacation for Soph and I but..it seems as though she will be a bit preoccupied so I cancelled that and now I'll just be home. For a couple months anyway. Until the new year I think, unless something comes up which I'm going to desperately try for it not to. I want to be with her. I want…to give her the support she deserves."

"You'll be back for opening night, right?"

"Yeah. I should be in a couple days before. No matter what, even if the shooting schedule gets extended, I'm there opening night. There is nothing in this world that could stop me," Tom insisted."Nothing."

Benedict smiled proudly from his side of the call. "Speaking of your little romance…I've heard a pretty big rumor…"

Tom instantly knew what Benedict was referring to and laughed loudly. "Lemme guess: Maggie and my little impulse buy?"

"Little?" Benedict scoffed. "Tom, a six pack of beer or…a new DVD is an impulse buy. Anything involving a diamond, specifically one worn on a certain finger on a certain hand…"

Tom chuckled. "Okay, okay. It was…a big purchase but…after she came to Vancouver…it all became clear. I mean, I was pretty certain anyway but…" He paused, emotion rifling through his voice. "I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her and I know I don't want to spend any more time messing around. I'm not…saying I'm going to propose tomorrow but…I know it's going to happen and I want to be ready when it does."

"That's fantastic, Tom. I'm really happy for you," Benedict stated. "Just…do me a favor and make sure the actual wedding doesn't take place until after mine? I'll feel incredibly beaten if you're married before my year and a half long engagement wields a marriage."

Tom laughed, feeling almost bad for it afterward. "Any closer on setting a date?"

"Um, it's looking like October. My run will be done and she's actually willing to take a bit of a break. It'll be small, whatever we can throw together in three months I suppose."

"Almost four," Tom smirked.

"Yeah well, like I said: it's going to be whatever we can throw together," Benedict repeated. "Just…make sure you're home when you're supposed to be; for opening night and or a wedding because I'll need a best man."

"Is this you asking me to stand up for you?"

"It is. I just kind of assumed…" Benedict stated. "I mean, it'll be practice for you taking Sophia down the aisle."

Tom smiled brightly. "I'll take it."

"Good. One step plotted out then."

Tom paused as he heard the call for his flight. "I've got to go. We're going to start boarding soon."

"Alright. I'll see you tonight."

"Yessir."

"Safe flight."

"Thank you. Talk to you later," Tom hung up and stuffed his phone into his pocket. One step closer to the people he held so dear.

"Sophia?"

Sophia looked up as the seamstresses and costumers wrapped all sorts of measuring tape and fabrics around her frame. "Yes?"

"There's…a delivery for you out front."

Sophia looked confused and excused herself from the workers for just a moment. She headed out of the costume studio and walked toward the front door, an enormous bouquet of flowers waiting for her on a front table. She immediately smiled, assuming she knew exactly who they were from. But as she pulled the card and raised it to her eyes, her smile faded and her dark eyes clouded with worry.

"_To our last night. XX Cam." _

She gulped and threw the card into the trash can, turning to the young woman before her. "Could you…get rid of these for me?"

"Of course, but…"

"I know, it sounds weird, but I really don't want them. Keep them for yourself if you want, that's fine. Or just leave them there to decorate…whatever you want," Sophia smiled. She quickly turned and headed back into the studio, choosing to ignore the nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She was completely exhausted by the time rehearsal ended. It was only ten o'clock but she'd been running since eight that morning and was more than ready to go home and crawl into bed. Sophia pulled her slipping bag onto her shoulder but as she headed toward the tube station, she heard a voice behind her.

"Fancy a lift, gorgeous?"

She practically jumped out of her skin as she spun around to find Tom, leaning against the building she'd just exited, a gleaming smile strewn over his face. "Jesus Christ. You scared the hell out of me!" she exclaimed as she darted toward him, jumping into his arms.

"I'm sorry, love," Tom chuckled, holding her tightly, his face nuzzled against her head. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Sophia pulled back and kissed him. "What are you doing here? What happened to the premiere?"

"I jumped on a flight after the party and here I am. I wanted to spend a few days with you before I went running again," Tom explained, lacing their fingers together. "I mean…I'll be here a grand total of…two days but…that's better than nothing, right?"

"Of course it is," Sophia smiled, pressing onto the balls of her feet and kissing him again. "I'll take any time I can get."

Tom grinned. "You were pretty amazing in there."

"You saw?"

"I snuck in and watched a bit. Ducked out before you could notice," Tom grinned. "You look really good, darling."

Sophia sighed. "Thanks. I'm kind of worried about the dancing but…"

"I think you looked fantastic," Tom interrupted. "And…you've got plenty of time left to rehearse and your classes. You're going to be amazing."

"Why do you have so much faith in me?" Sophia asked with a slight flush.

"I'm wondering why you don't," Tom retorted. He brushed his hand against her cheek. "Hungry? Because I am famished."

"Yeah. Yeah, let's go," Sophia smiled.

He took her hand as he led her to his awaiting Jaguar, opening the door and ushering her inside before crossing to the driver's side and climbing in. He was ready for as much quality time as he could possibly cram in.

Tom looked up from his laptop as Sophia came into the bedroom, toweling her long locks, dressed in an oversized Tshirt and much too large shorts. "Feel better?" he asked, shutting the computer and sliding it onto his bedside table.

"I feel human," Sophia stated with a sigh, laying the towel on a chair and crawling into bed and instantly into his arms. "Now I feel better."

Tom beamed, kissing the side of her head as his hand met hers delicately placed on his chest. His long fingers brushed softly against hers, running up and down them as he envisioned the ring he had hidden while she was in the shower glimmering on her left ring finger. He smiled at the mere thought. "Have I told you lately how insanely in love with you I am?" he asked softly, his face still pressed against her damp hair.

Sophia laughed softly. "Not in the last fifteen minutes or so."

"Well that is far too long of a wait," Tom stated with a chuckle. He paused and gulped. "I really am so…incredibly proud of you. You were met with…a lot of…negativity here for awhile and…you stuck it out and a lot of people don't do that. It says a lot about the woman you are, the woman I love."

Sophia beamed and lifted her head so their eyes met. "You're feeling extra sappy tonight, huh?"

Tom chuckled. "I can't help it. I see you and…it all just comes gushing out. Shouldn't be so amazing if you don't want to hear it all the time."

Sophia giggled and buried her face in his chest once again. "Why do you have to be so goddamned perfect?"

"Born this way, baby."

She snuggled in as tightly as she could, her body practically melding into his like they were pieces of a puzzle. "Can I keep you?" she asked softly. "Forever?"

"Well…that was kind of my general plan," Tom responded. "I have absolutely no intention of letting you slip away."

"Good," Sophia stated before she let out an enormous yawn. "Because I have absolutely no intention of going anywhere."

Tom smiled and kissed the top of her head. It didn't take long for her to fall fast asleep, wrapped in his arms, head still perched on his muscular chest. He laughed lightly and planted his lips on her forehead before stretching out as far as he could to switch off the light; having no intention to wake or move her from where she lay. This moment was perfect. He fell asleep right there, neither party knowing the caliber of drama and pain the next day had in store for them.


	18. Chapter 18

Tom's eyes shot open the next morning as an alarm rang blaringly loud from Sophia's side of the bed. The way he'd slept left a crick in his neck but he hardly minded, finding himself in the exact same position he had fallen asleep in: Sophia's head on his chest cuddled into his arms. He was almost disappointed as Sophia woke up and rose from his embrace, reaching out and silencing the incessant beeping.

"Why is it morning already?" she asked, curling back up beside him.

Tom chuckled as he moved from a slightly seated to position to lying directly in front of her, his feet hanging off the end of the bed simply so their eyes could meet. "What's on the agenda for today?"

Sophia sighed. "What isn't? Rehearsal, dance class, more rehearsal and my last night at the bar." The mere thought made Tom snarl. "Stop it," Sophia said pushing on his shoulder playfully. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Tom asked, a certain air of annoyance to his voice.

"That!" Sophia exclaimed with a giggle. "You think about Cam and automatically slip into this crotchety old man…"

"I do not!" Tom laughed loudly.

"You really do. I wanted to call you Grandpa there."

Tom pursed his lips and frowned. "Look, I don't like the guy. I'm sorry and…honestly I don't like you being there at all."

"Well it's my last night so you don't need to worry…"

"Why don't you just call out?" Tom asked, scooting closer to her. "Skip work and…I'll take out to dinner…maybe the cinema or some dancing…or just making out under the street lights on Tower Bridge…"

"I feel like we've done that before," Sophia said with a smile.

Tom grinned. "Perhaps, but a…sequel isn't a bad thing…"

"No, sometimes it is."

"Stop," Tom laughed. "You know what I mean." He paused and licked his lips almost nervously before reaching for her hand. "I just… I want him out of our lives. Out of your life. He's a slime ball."

"Baby, I know, okay?" Sophia said in a reassuring tone. "But…tonight is my last and then you don't have to think about him anymore, alright?" Tom sighed defeated, but nodded. "And…if it makes you feel better…why don't you round up some friends and come in? You can spend the night there and make him superbly uncomfortable while I flirt with you shamelessly."

Tom grinned and tugged her closer. "You, my darling, can do more than flirt…"

"Is that so?" Sophia giggled as his lips drew closer to hers.

"Mhmm," Tom nodded, biting his bottom lip before he kissed her lustfully.

Sophia kissed him back, blissfully in fact, but after awhile, slowly pulled back. "While I would love to stay in bed and continue…THIS…I need to get going or I'm going to be late."

Tom pouted as she left his arms and crawled out of bed. "Just tell them your gorgeous and…incredibly selfish and demanding boyfriend is home and wouldn't let you out of his sigh."

Sophia laughed and quickly leaned back for another kiss. "I would love that more than anything, but I don't think the directors would understand."

"Likely not, but it was worth a shot."

"I love you."

"I love you too, darling," Tom responded. He watched her walk into the bathroom before rolling to his back and folding an arm under his head. He felt so incredibly at ease when he was home, with her, and part of him was wondering why he ever left.

While Tom was busy at press meetings and interviews for his upcoming movie, Sophia walked out of her dance class, her cell phone instantly ringing as she hit the streets of London. She dug into her much larger than necessary purse and pulled the phone out; answering without glancing at the screen. "Hello?"

"Hey."

Her teeth clenched and she rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" she asked the unwelcome voice of the bar manager on the other end of the line.

"I just wanted to see if you could come in a bit earlier tonight than eight o'clock," Cam stated.

"You can't. I have rehearsal and you know that," Sophia stated. "Are we done?"

"Soph…"

"Look, we don't need to talk," Sophia stated. "We don't need to be friends and after tonight we don't need to be anything. You've caused enough problems for me and for Tom and…"

"Tom? Is that's what this is about?"

"Of course that's what this is about!" Sophia exclaimed. "You have done nothing but try to come between he and I and I'm sick of it. I've told you repeatedly that nothing's going to happen and yet you keep coming up with new ways to annoy the fuck out of me."

"So sending a girl flowers is annoying now?"

"It is when you know damn good and well she doesn't want them!" Sophia cried. She stopped, trying to compose herself as some of her companions of the bustling streets began to stare. "Look, I'm not trying to be a bitch, I'm really not. But you're not giving me a whole lot of choice in the matter."

"Alright, I get it, okay?" Cam insisted. "I was honestly just trying to bring you in earlier because we had a going away surprise planned for you, okay? All of us, the entire bar. We're going to miss you."

She suddenly felt bad about her accusatory outburst. "I will try to get out of rehearsal early, alright, but…I can't make any promises."

"Of course."

"And Cam?"

"Yes?"

"Tom's in town. He'll be at the bar tonight."

"Is that a warning?"

"It might be," Sophia stated. "I think it's pretty fair to say he's not your biggest fan."

"That doesn't really make any difference to me," Cam stated with a sigh. " And I'm not exactly his. I'll see you later."

"Yup." With that final word she hung up and sighed. She already had the feeling the night was going to lead somewhere interesting or terrible. She hadn't quite made up her mind yet.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Benedict asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he and Tom made their way toward Lucky Voice.

"What other options do I have?" Tom inquired, his bright eyes glimmering in the streetlights. "I'm not leaving him alone with her."

"Tom, she's been alone with him for months…"

"Yeah and you saw her arm," Tom fired back firmly. "He's not getting that chance again, not while I'm here."

"I just think maybe…going in there, guns blazing isn't perhaps your best option of combat," Benedict stated. "I mean…maybe we should go somewhere else. Show the girl you have a bit of trust in her…and her capabilities to take care of herself. She's done nothing but make it perfectly clear to that…dick…that he hasn't a snowball's chance in hell with her. Maybe you showing up isn't going to make things better. For anyone."

"She told me to come in."

"I know that. I just think maybe…it's not the best idea," Benedict stated. "You being around him is only going to make you angry and…vice versa. Get a few drinks in you and I'd be lying in saying I wasn't slightly worried of the outcome."

Tom scoffed lightly. "I'm not going to pick a fight with the guy."

"You sure?"

"Look, I just…I want to spend time with my girlfriend. Is that so wrong?" Tom asked. "I'm here tonight and tomorrow and I'll be at press junkets and the premiere all day tomorrow so…I just…I want to be with her. Even if she's working."

"Alright, alright," Benedict chuckled. "Let's go not start a fight with your girlfriend's shitty boss."

Tom laughed as they continued on their walk for a few more blocks before heading into the karaoke bar.

It was unusually quiet, which it was a Wednesday so he wasn't precisely sure what he had expected. As Tom's eyes darted around the less than crowded room, however, he didn't find Sophia. He quickly approached the bar and asked for her.

"She's in back," the girl behind the counter responded. "Door in back. Right beside the bathrooms."

"Thank you," Tom smiled sweetly. He headed in the direction in which he had been instructed, Benedict at his heels. Hand on the doorknob, he took a deep breath, excited to see his beauty and pushed the door open. But the second he did, his heart dropped to floor beneath his feet. Standing before him, pinned up against the wall by a tattooed man he could only assume was Cam, lips locked in what appeared to be a heated exchange, was his Sophia.

"Tom!" she gasped as she practically flung the man from in front of her.

The light in his blue eyes dimmed and angry tears began to burn in their corners. He quickly turned around to practically collide with Benedict. "Move," he snarled.

"Tom, wait…" Benedict began.

"I said move," Tom snapped. Benedict had no choice but to listen and allow Tom's long legs to take him as far in the opposite direction as quickly as possible.

"Tom!" Sophia shouted, darting passed Benedict and out the door as fast as she could.

"Soph!" Cam called, but as he tried to exit the room, Benedict repositioned himself directly in the doorway.

"Don't you fucking dare," Benedict snarled.

"Tom, wait!" Sophia shrieked finally catching up to him outside.

"For what?" Tom asked, stopping in his tracks and spinning around to face her.

"It's not what you think," Sophia said, her voice trembling.

"Oh really?" Tom said with a dismissive laugh. "Then please, by all means, tell me exactly what it was I just walked into."

"He kissed me…"

"Yeah. It really looked like you put up an objection."

"I didn't have time to react!" Sophia exclaimed. "You walked I before I could do anything and the second you did, I pushed him away."

"Right…" Tom said with a nodded. He took a deep breath and ran his hands over his face. "Just tell me…" he gulped. "Tell me how long this has been going on."

"What?"

"You and him. The whole time I've been away or…is this some sort of recent development?"

"No, Tom, there's nothing…" Sophia said pleadingly, taking a step toward him. She reached for his arm but for the first time in over seven months, he pulled away. "Tom, there is no me and him. It's not happening…what you think is not happening…"

Tom gritted his teeth and gulped again, trying to combat the tears that were getting ready to flow at any moment. "I…honestly don't know what is happening right now…"

"Tom, please…" Sophia begged as tears began to streak down her own cheeks, leaving a trail slightly paler than the makeup on the rest of her face. "You have to listen to me. You have to believe me."

Tom shook his head. "I don't know…what to believe right now… I need to go."

"Tom…"

Tom looked up as Benedict walked out the front door of the bar. "Ben, do me a favor and take her home…with you…please."

Benedict shook his head. "Tom, come on. You can't think…"

"Just…stay out of it, please?" Tom begged. "I'm going home. I need…some space. I need to think and… I will talk to you…later." He put up his hands in an attempt to fend off both his best friend and his girlfriend as he turned on his heels and headed down the street.

Sophia stood shocked staring after him. "This is not happening…"

"Soph, it'll be okay," Benedict assured. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she quickly turned into his chest as the tears streamed down her face. "Just give him tonight…he'll come around. I promise. He knows you better than that."

Tom continued to fight the tears as he hustled down the street, from the tube station, trying to get to his apartment as quickly and painlessly as possible.

Painlessly… as if anything at this exact moment would hurt more than what he'd just witnessed: the woman he had been oh so certain was the love of his life kissing another man. Not just any other man, but her boss. The man who had left an enormous handprint on her arm. Suddenly all the ways that bruise could've appeared other than the story she had given him. An illicit affair was at the top of his list at that moment. He shook his head, trying to rid his brain of the thoughts running rampantly through it at that moment. But it was no use. He couldn't stop thinking of every terrible thing this night had just become and every possible scenario that could've led to it. Just as he reached the front door of his place the first tear fell and he was certain that it had only unleashed the gates for more.


	19. Chapter 19

Days went by. Days turned into weeks, weeks into months. Before long, Tom was in Los Angeles and halfway through filming his newest project. He'd managed to fake it through the press tour and this far into filming, but instead of getting better as the time passed, the superstar seemed to grow even more miserable.

Of course, creeping on her every move probably wasn't helping any (Google and Twitter had simultaneously become his best friend and his worst enemy) but he couldn't help it. He wanted to know how she was, what she was doing, who she was with every second of every day. And despite his selfish desire for her to be as miserable as he was, she seemed to be doing fine. More than fine even. Sure, Sophia tweeted the odd sad saying or the link to a music video with particularly stabbing lyrics, but in general, she seemed to be happy. Busy, but happy. A lot happier than he was.

"You need to stop," Maggie had advised numerous times in their conversations. "It's only making you more miserable, Thomas."

"I know," he'd respond somberly. "I just can't help it. I can't get her out of my head. You'd think two months later I'd be regaining some sense of normalcy but…I'm not. At all. I'm no better than I was the day after. It's like it's getting worse.

"Call her, Tom! Talk to her. Tell her you screwed up. She'll listen."

"You don't know that."

"No, but I do know the longer you wait, the less chance you have of fixing this."

"Maybe she doesn't want to fix it."

"Maybe not, but you'll never know if you don't even ask."

Tom sighed heavily, lifting his eyes from the carpet on the floor of his trailer. "Has she said anything? About me…or us I mean."

Maggie cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Not really. I mean…at first she did, a lot but…it's kind of died off now."

"So she's just completely over it?"

"You don't know that," Maggie stated, shaking her head in London at her friend in Los Angeles.

"Why can't I get over this?" Tom asked, a hushed sadness to his voice. "It's over. Because of me. Why can't I just move on?"

"I don't know. Maybe because…she is everything you've ever wanted in a girl and you love her and were prepared to marry her and then you were an idiot and fucked it up."

Tom chuckled softly, ruffling the hair atop his head. "That I did."

"You know nothing happened with Cam, right? Not that night, not ever. Please tell me you know that."

Tom nodded as if she could see him. "Of course I do. Pretty sure I did then too."

"They why did all of this even need to happen?"

Tom's head now waved back and forth. "I don't know. I got scared, I guess. Things had always been so…so fucking perfect. I mean…we had our moments, but…our fights never lasted more than about two hours. It really was like a fairy tale. I just…I kept waiting for something to go wrong." He stopped and scoffed. "And here we thought she was the messed up one."

"Tom," Maggie soothed.

"I walked in there that night and saw them and…I just instantly created this whole situation in my head. Self sabotage I suppose."

"Well maybe you should self sabotage before you drop a house payment on a diamond next time."

Tom laughed again. "God…my mom has the ring. I didn't even know what to do with it so I gave it to her because I couldn't stand the glowing constant reminder of what a fuck I'd been. I don't even know what to do with it. Can't return it. Can't rightfully give it to someone else. If there is even someone else to give it to. Maybe she was my one shot."

Maggie sighed. "Tom…"

"Did you tell her?"

"Tell her what? That you planned to propose? Hell no. She had enough of a meltdown. That would've made things nuclear."

"Really?"

"Tom, she's a girl. She's been envisioning you're wedding since the first I love you. We all do. She probably already had a dress picked out."

Tom gulped. "You think Ben told her?"

"I'm sure I would've heard about it if he did," Maggie stated. "But honestly the three of us don't hang out like we used to so…hard to say."

"Really? Why?"

"Well they're both in shows right now. Ben's open, Sophie's in crazy rehearsal. Plus she moved across town."

"What?"

"Yeah. Darren needed a new roommate. She moved to SoHo. She lives on top of this little club. Walks to the theatre every day. It's pretty cute actually. She really seems to love it even though it's terribly small." Maggie paused. "I could've sworn I told you already. She's been gone like a month now."

"I really don't think you did," Tom said quietly. She had a new place. A new life. There was no way she needed him. Maggie said she was happy.

"Darren's gay, Tom. You know that right?"

Tom chuckled. "Yes. I know. I met him the day we…" His voice trailed off and he took a deep breath. "Not like I have any right to say anything to anyone anyway. I gave up that shot."

Maggie sighed. "Look, honey, I have to go. But Tom, you really, really need to think about talking to her. I mean…seriously think about it."

"Mags…"

"I'm serious, Thomas. We'll talk about it Friday when I'm in LA."

"Okay. Whatever you say," Tom conceded with a laugh.

"Good boy. See you soon."

Tom hung up and laughed to himself. Maggie was nothing if not persistent.

"Why are you encouraging him?" Benedict asked as he and his betrothed arrived home after his performance that night. "It's been two months. She's happy. He just needs to leave her alone."

"Would you leave me alone if you were him?"

"I wouldn't have fucking ended it over nothing to begin with!" Benedict exclaimed. He sighed and shook his head. "Look, Mags, I love you…and I love that you're trying to take care of him but…maybe they're better off without each other."

"Says the guy who threw them together Soph's first night in town."

"Yeah well maybe that was my mistake."

"How can you say that?" Maggie asked. "Seriously? How can you say that? Ben, you've seen them together. They are PERFECT together. They're probably more perfect for each other than we are."

"Ouch."

"You know what I mean," Maggie said with an eye roll. She followed Benedict into the kitchen as he sat a pot of water on the stove for tea. "He made a mistake. He deserves a second chance. Everyone deserves a second chance."

Benedict shook his head. "I don't think he does."

"Ben, he's your best friend!" Maggie exclaimed. "What are you talking about?"

"I haven't talked to him since they split, Maggie. Don't know if you've noticed."

"Why? Why are you SO involved with this? You weren't part of their relationship, Ben. Despite what you seem to think."

Benedict stopped and sighed heavily, leaning against the countertop behind him. "I guess…maybe I feel a little guilty. That…part of this is my fault." He paused. "I told Sophia she'd be safe. I promised her. And I trusted him that she would be. And I was wrong."

Maggie sighed and draped her arms over her soon-to-be husband's shoulders. "None of this is your fault. You can't control what happened between them and…Tom…Tom didn't mean to hurt her. I know he did. He knows he did but…at the time he was just as hurt as she was. He thought the worst of the situation and…he let that get the better of him. He knows now how much of a mistake that was."

"Does he?"

"He does. Trust me," Maggie nodded. "I've been listening to him tear himself apart about it for the last two months."

"You guys talk a lot, huh?"

"Someone's got to talk to him. We can't all just cast him aside."

Benedict inflated his cheeks. "Okay. Maybe I'm being a bit stubborn."

"You think?" Maggie laughed.

Benedict smirked crookedly before planting a soft kiss on her lips. "Alright. I'll talk to him, okay? But I still don't think trying to get them back together is a great idea."

"I'll take your concern into consideration."

"No you won't," Benedict laughed. "You've already made up your mind."

"Pretty much."

Tom sat on the bed in his hotel room with his phone in his hands, Sophie's contact card open and waiting for him to hit send. He ran his thumb all over the touch screen, everywhere but the green button. What would he say? "Hey it's me! Haven't talked to you since I broke up with you but I've regretted it ever since. Still completely in love with you." That would probably work just about as well as anything else at this point. Maybe a text would be better. Not getting a response would be a lot easier than being hung up on…or verbally abused which he completely deserved. He took a deep breath and just as he had a million times before, he closed the screen and set the phone down. It wasn't happening. Not tonight.

The next morning she found herself laying in bed thinking about him. She'd fought hard for the last two months to get him out of her head, but one single dream jarred him right back to the starring role in her brain. Not that it had ever really worked to begin with. As much as Sophia put on a happy face, bounced around to rehearsals and appearances, she missed him. She missed him terribly. The way he looked at her. The way he smiled at her. The way he smelled. His voice. His touch. His eyes. She missed absolutely everything about him. She wanted to hate him. It would make all of this so much easier. Yet, there she lay, wrapped up in a quilt her grandmother had made her many years ago, wondering how things had gone so terribly wrong. She reached over, pulling her phone from the table beside her and clicked on the screen, praying, hoping that at long last he had finally said something. But she found the same result as she had for the last however many days, nothing.

She'd debated making the move herself, many, many times, but she didn't honestly feel like it was her job to make the first move. It wasn't that she hadn't made mistakes, she obviously had. They both had. But the final straw, the final fracture had been delivered by his hand and being the first to apologize just didn't seem to suit her.

Sophia had changed a lot in the short two months, which had ironically seemed like an eternity to her. Despite the shock of his words, she realized they were true. She had always tried to bury her life, her past under the proverbial rug. Apparently losing him was enough to shock her into doing something and thus, the week after he left, she started going to therapy. Years and years of things she had kept so incredibly hidden behind the brick wall in her heart came flooding to the surface. At first, it was the most horrifyingly difficult thing she'd ever done, but gradually, as time went on, she began to feel like herself again. Really, truly herself.

"Morning sunshine," Darren greeted as Sophia sluffed into the kitchen. "Sleep well?"

Sophia shrugged, taking a seat at their small kitchen table. The apartment was small, very modest: two bedrooms, a tiny kitchen, a miniscule living area, a bathroom. Wood floors in each room, a fire place in the living space and bedrooms. It was small, but it was beautiful and it was the first thing she honestly felt was hers. Aside from Tom anyway. "I slept."

"What's wrong, petal?" Darren asked with a tilt of his head. He was adorable. She was absolutely in love with the man. At this point they did everything together: they worked together, lived together, hung out in all their spare time. He was perfect, and probably had a great deal to do with how she was doing even moderately well at the moment.

Sophia sighed and shook her head. "I had a dream about him."

"Who? Tom?" Darren asked, putting his cup to his lips. He took a quick sip of the still piping hot brew. "A bad one?"

Sophia chuckled. "At this point in time, there isn't a good one. Hell…one where we're happy is worse than one him chasing me with an ax would be." She licked her lips and thought a moment. "I wake up every day, hoping he's come to his senses. Hoping…he wants to fix this even a little bit but…I wake up every day just to be disappointed." She paused and looked to the table. "Makes me wonder if I ever meant anything to him at all."

"Don't," Darren commanded, reaching across the table and taking her hand. "Don't do that to yourself. That man loved you, incredibly. I never even saw you together but…the stories, the photos. Anyone can see that. And…I'm sure he still does."

Sophia shook her head. "I can't believe that because that would make his…just complete disappearance that much harder," she stated. She scoffed likely. "I mean…I know he said he wanted a break but I never thought he'd just…completely ghost his way out of my life. I thought we'd at least talk. Say something to each other. Eventually."

"So call him. If you want to talk to him so badly, do it," Darren advised. "Honestly, the man's probably scared. He probably feels bad for everything that happened and now doesn't know what to say so he just doesn't say anything. That's how I would feel."

Sophia smirked. "Pays to have a male best friend I suppose."

Darren winked. "Think like a man, shop like a girl."

"This is why I love you."

Once again he awoke with her on his mind, but this time he decided to do something about it. He reached over to the other side of his bed where his phone lay. It was nine am in LA which meant it was four in London. She would most definitely be in a rehearsal of some sort but he didn't care. He brought up her contact card and typed three simple words into the text screen.

"_I miss you." _


	20. Chapter 20

She didn't know how to respond. She'd looked at the text at least fifteen times and still, nothing. Did she miss him? Of course she did. More than she could ever put into words, but was that really the fix-all? Just tell each other they were missed and pretend like nothing ever happened? She couldn't. It couldn't be that easy, not for her. Part of her just wanted to lay into him. How dare he? How dare he say that to her after disappearing for two entire months? I miss you? How dare he!

The other part however was desperately fighting typing back how much she missed him, how much she loved him. The longer she stayed silent, the more she'd break his heart. Of course, eight hours ahead it was only four in the morning in Los Angeles so she likely had a few hours before he'd really start to be concerned. But if she didn't say something soon…

"I don't even know what to do," Sophia sighed, sitting down to a late lunch (perhaps even an early dinner) with Maggie at the latter's office. "What am I supposed to say to that?"

"That you miss him too?" Maggie asked with a smile.

"And then what?" Sophia asked. "Pretend like the last two months haven't happened? Just…go right back to what we were? Forget that he didn't basically just disappear from my life. He said he wanted a break, Maggie. What he did was completely end it."

"Look, I know he messed up. HE knows he messed up, but…"

"Well perfect. I'm glad he's told you that he knows he messed up because he hasn't told me shit," Sophia stated, tossing down a piece of her sandwich. "I can't just ignore that, Maggie. I can't just melt at an 'I miss you' and pretend nothing has happened…even if part of me desperately wants to."

"Well you can't just ignore it," Maggie argued, before putting a crisp into her mouth. "That'd just be mean…"

"And not talking to me for two months wasn't mean?" Sophia fired back.

Maggie sighed. "He wasn't trying to be mean. He just didn't know what to say. Soph…he feels terrible. I've never heard him so sad in all the time I've known him. And it's only gotten worse instead of better." She paused and took a deep breath. "Please, just…please talk to him? I'm not saying you have to forgive him and run back into his arms and pretending like nothing ever happened. I'm just saying give him a chance to say what he feels like he needs to say. Let him get it off his chest."

"No one has stopped him!" Sophia exclaimed. "I haven't stopped him! He hasn't made a move until now. So please explain to me how any of what he's feeling is my fault."

"I didn't say it was."

"No, but you make it sound like I've been…ignoring him or berating him for months. I haven't said a word, Maggie. Not a single one. Despite the…many times I've had too much to drink and either wanted to tell him I hated him or I loved him. Despite waking up every fucking morning or in the middle of the night with his image just emblazoned in my mind," Sophia spouted off, beginning to tear up. "Why are we acting like everything that happened, everything he feels right now isn't his own fucking fault?"

"That's not what I'm saying…" Maggie began.

"Why are you on his side?"

"I'm not!" Maggie exclaimed. "I'm not on anyone's side, Soph!"

"You are! And you always have been!" Sophia exclaimed. "Ben is the one I've had backing me up through all of this, not you."

"Sophia, stop," Maggie commanded. "I'm not on anyone's side. There is no sides in this. I just want my friends to be happy. BOTH of them. Yes, Tom messed up, but that doesn't mean he deserves to be miserable. And I know you don't want that either."

Sophia's combativeness fell, knowing Maggie was right. She didn't want him miserable. Of course she didn't. What good would him being miserable do her?

"Look, I am more than aware that he hurt you. He's more than aware and it sucks and it's terrible and I'm sorry that it all happened," Maggie said sincerely. "But…he loves you, Sophie. He does. When he saw you and Cam, he let it get the best of him. You know what that's like. You've been through it with Grant."

"Yes, but I was right about Grant. He wasn't right about me."

"And he knows that," Maggie insisted. "He really, truly does, Soph."

Sophia took a deep breath and sighed. She glanced at her phone. It was nearly four. Which had meant a full twenty four hours had passed since the text came in. She had to do something soon or the mess would only get bigger.

Tom was in his trailer, stretched out on the tiny excuse for a sofa. It was so small his feet were propped up on the counter at the other end. He laid there, hands under his head, elbows propped out, just staring at the ceiling. It wasn't that he really deserved a response, he certainly didn't believe that, but the girl he knew, the girl he loved, she would've responded. Just as he gulped down a hard lump in his throat and began thinking how royally he had messed up, the phone in his pocket rang out a calming tune. A tune that played for one person and one person alone.

His eyes were wide in disbelief as he put the phone to his ear. "Um…Hi…"

"Hi," the familiar voice responded softly.

"I didn't think you'd call," he responded.

"Yeah, I wasn't really sure what to say," Sophia said in a hushed voice.

Tom sat up and propped an elbow on the back of the couch, palm to his head while clutching the phone to his ear. "Yeah…I probably said the wrong thing…as usual…"

"It's not that it was wrong, Tom. Just surprising. Hard to believe someone misses you when you haven't heard a word in two months."

Tom sighed, closing his eyes tightly. "I know. I know. I just…I didn't know what to say, Soph. I wanted to call you every single day, every time I had a spare second to look at my phone. I just…I didn't know how. I didn't know what to say."

"Anything would've been better than nothing, Tom," Sophia stated softly.

"I know. I'm sorry," Tom apologized. "I'm sorry for a lot of things, really." Sophia sighed heavily. "I don't even know where to begin, Sophie. I really don't. There's not a day of the last few months that I don't regret."

"Yeah I know that feeling."

"I'm so, so sorry. For everything I said, everything I must've put you through, everything I didn't say. This should've never happened. This isn't how it was supposed to end. It shouldn't have ended at all." She didn't respond but he could hear pretty blatantly that she was crying. "Soph, please don't cry. Please. I can't bear it."

"Do you honestly think this is the first time I've cried over this, over you, Tom? Because believe me, it most definitely is not."

"I'm sure it isn't," Tom said, partially embarrassed.

"I don't even know what you want me to say right now," Sophia stated. "What am I supposed to say?"

"I don't know, darling…"

"Stop with the pet names, Tom. Stop, okay? You lost that right when you left without a word," Sophia said firmly. There was a moment of silence before she scoffed. "This is stupid. I don't know why I even called."

"Sophie…"

"No, Tom. You ended it. You wanted a break and then you just vanished. And now two months later an apology is supposed to make that all okay?"

"Of course not."

"What do you want from me?" Sophia asked. "What do you want me to say? Do you want to tell me it's alright? All's forgiven? Because I really don't think I can do that."

"I don't expect you to, at all. I don't expect anything I say to make this alright," Tom stated. "I just… I don't know. I needed to say it."

"Well I'm glad you got to say what you needed to," Sophia replied sarcastically. "Me on the other hand got to pick up the pieces here, alone, while you traveled the world and got to act like nothing even happened."

"That's not it. That's not what it was like. It's not like I was out having fun, Soph. I've been miserable."

"Oh well I am so sorry that you were miserable." Her voice cracked. "I don't exactly have a whole lot of sympathy for you right now."

"I don't expect you to." There was a long silence, both parties struggling to find the words they wanted to say. Tom cleared his throat and spoke first. "I know I was horrid to you. I said things that…I can't even believe came out of my mouth. I should've listened to you that night. I know that and…I didn't and…there aren't words for how much I regret that."

Sophia stayed silent for a moment, wavering between forgiveness and anger. It was a delicate path for certain. "I don't… God…"

"What? Just say what you want to say, Soph. Bad or good just…say something."

"I don't know what to say, Tom!" Sophia cried. "It's not exactly that easy."

"I know, I know," Tom sighed in a sympathetic tone.

Sophia broke into sobs. "There's…a part of me that just wants to tell you it's all okay and that we can fix this, but…there's another part that isn't sure we can…and right now that part is louder."

Tom blinked back the tears in his crystal eyes. "I deserve that."

"Stop. Stop making me feel guilty for being angry."

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, Sophia. It's the truth."

"Why did you say anything? Why not just leave it alone? It's like ripping the wound open all over again." Her voice fell silent but Tom heard her all but weeping on the other end of the phone. "How could you?" she said through her tears. "You promised me I was safe. You PROMISED."

Tom clenched his teeth. ."I know, baby. I know. I'm sorry. I am…so, so sorry."

"It's too late for that," Sophia gulped.

"Soph, no. Don't say that," Tom pleaded. "We can fix this. I know we can. Please. Let me try. Just let me try to fix this. I beg of you."

"I don't know if I can," she said before taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Tom. I have to go." Without so much as waiting for a goodbye, she hung up.

Tom simply listened to the dial tone for a moment before he even realized what she had just said. She sounded so sure, so final. She couldn't have possibly meant to sound so hopeless. She couldn't have meant it.

"Jesus Christ, Sophia!" her director, Martin exclaimed. "Where is your head, child?"

"I'm sorry," Sophia apologized quietly. "I'm…not here today."

"I've noticed," Martin stated with the slightest bit of snark in his voice. He sighed, frustrated. "Let's just call it a night. If we keep pushing, it will only get worse."

Sophia just nodded as the rest of the cast scattered, gathering their belongings to head home. She walked over to a nearby chair, grabbing her script and her water bottle and heading to the dressing room to collect her things.

"Alright kiddo," Darren sighed, pulling up the chair next to her at her makeup mirror. "What's going on with you? You're not yourself."

Sophia gulped and shook her head. "I talked to Tom. It was…" She stopped.

"It was what, darling?" Darren asked, running a hand down her back comfortingly.

"I don't know," Sophia said with a laugh as she once again began crying. "He apologized profusely and…all but begged me to take him back…but I don't know if I can. Part of me wants to really, really wants to, but I'm not sure I can get passed this. I don't trust him. Not with my heart. Not anymore."

"Oh, petal," Darren cooed, tugging the beauty into his arms. "It's okay. It's okay, sweetheart."

"If it's okay, why does it hurt so much?" Sophia asked sobbing. "I don't know what to do. I want to punch him in his stupid, beautiful face and hug him and not let him go at the same time. I want to tell him to fuck off but then tell him to come back. I don't understand."

"You love him, darling," Darren stated, pressing his lips into the side of her head. "That's what happens when you're mad at someone you love. You want to kill them yet you don't know how to live without them."

"I really don't," Sophia stated, shaking her head. She pulled back from her friend and wiped her eyes. "Ugh. Fuck. Just when I think I'm starting… to get a grip on this, to get a grip on life without him…he's just gotta come sliding back in."

Darren chuckled. "That's how it usually happens."

Sophia sighed and smiled, her eyes and cheeks both flushed with red. "What do I do, Darren? I'm so…fucking…torn."

"I can't answer that for you."

"Would you please?" Sophia asked with a laugh. "It would be so much easier."

Darren smiled sweetly. "I can't tell you what to do, but I can tell you what I would do."

"What's that?"

"I would take some time…to think it over. Mull it around a bit in my head and then… I would give him another chance."

"You would?" Sophia asked meekly.

Darren nodded. "I would. Because, love, the only reason you're in such turmoil right now, is your heart knows what it wants. Your head just hasn't accepted it."

Sophia took a deep breath and turned toward the mirror, gazing upon herself. He was right. He was more than definitely right.

As Tom headed to catering for dinner that evening, his cell phone sang another nearly forgotten tune. Two unexpected calls in one day? Wasn't he the lucky one?

"Hello?"

"Hey," Benedict's voice greeted softly.

"Wow. Two long lost voices in one day. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Tom sighed almost sarcastically. His conversation with Sophia had left his mood less than pleasurable and at this time his brain was certain Benedict was only calling to chastise him.

Benedict gulped. "I want to apologize. For the way I reacted to you and Sophia…"

"And what way is that? Completely abandoning your best friend? The man you'd asked to stand for you at your wedding? That way?"

"You are in quite the mood tonight, Hiddleston."

Tom sighed his head waving back and forth. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid I am not very…pleasant this evening."

"Didn't go well with Sophia?"

Tom shook his head. "I mean…we talked. I suppose that's better than nothing. And she didn't…cast me away. She didn't scream at me and tear me to pieces so I guess that's something."

"And you?"

"I…begged her to give me another chance…to which she said she didn't know if she could," Tom answered. "Not that I in any way, shape, or form blame her." He gulped down the lump in his throat.

"But that isn't a no."

Tom was sure he misheard him. "What?"

"That's not a no, Tom," Benedict stated. "It's…an opening."

"For what?"

"For you to prove to her that you are to be trusted again," Benedict stated. "She obviously wants to forgive you, Tom. But it's not easy. Then again, second chances rarely are."

Tom was baffled by Benedict's sudden surge of support. "And what shall I do?"

"Wait. Make…little gestures. Keep her head thinking, thinking especially of you, show her you will not give up, and then when…you get home, no holds barred. You…go after her like you did when you first met. You win her forgiveness and with it, her heart."

"Wow," Tom stated with a laugh. "You just pulled… a wise old man in a Shakespearean love story there."

Benedict chuckled. "Despite my…anger, and all be it, somewhat undeserving anger, you're still one of my dearest friends and I want nothing more than you…and Sophia happy. And if you are certain that your happiness lies with her and vice versa, then you have my full support."

"Thank you."

Benedict's tone suddenly changed. "But I swear to God, Tom, hurt her again and I may have to kill you."

Tom chuckled. "If I hurt her again, I will allow you to kill me," he stated with a smile.

"Well you have yourself a deal," Benedict stated. He took a deep breath. "Now, I need to get to bed. It will be a long night tomorrow."

"Opening night?"

"You remembered, how sweet," Benedict smirked.

"I wish I was there, man."

"As do I," Benedict stated. "As Soph won't be there either. Life in theatre, I suppose."

"Well…break a leg and I will see the show as soon as I return."

"Well not the second. There likely won't be a show time EXACTLY when you get in."

Tom chuckled and shook his head. "You're an asshole."

"I am. I. Am," Benedict agreed. "Goodnight, Tom."

"Goodnight." Tom hung up and smiled, shoving his phone back into pocket and picking up a plate. He felt somewhat better and now it was time to put a plan in motion.


	21. Chapter 21

Two days passed. Two days and Sophia was no more sure of what she wanted than the previous two. On the one hand, she missed him more than she'd ever missed anyone or anything in her whole life. She didn't feel whole and she wondered that if she remained without him, if she ever would again.

Yet there was the other hand. The one that held her heart, still a bit broken and feeling slightly betrayed. She understood his doubt. She knew that they way she hid things had caused him a bit of disbelief, but to not even speak to her, to not even try to listen. That was where the betrayal came.

She wasn't, however, completely daft to the pain, the sadness she'd heard in is voice. His apology had been very real, she believed that, but was it enough? She'd been let down, abandoned so many times in her life. Did she give him the chance to possibly do it again? Or would it be easier to walk away? That was where every ounce of her confusion lay.

She took a deep breath and crawled out of bed to prepare for another long day of classes and rehearsals. Hopefully they would be enough to distract her from the rampant, incessant thoughts ruling over her at the moment.

"Well someone's in a chipper mood," Maggie smiled as she rose to greet a quite jovial Tom as he entered the restaurant in which they would be having lunch.

"I am," Tom grinned, embracing the petite redhead tightly. "Hello darling. You look lovely as ever."

"Well thank you," Maggie laughed as they took their prospective seats. "What is with you? This isn't the Tom I talked to a couple days ago. This is…normal Tom."

"What can I say? I'm feeling better."

Maggie squinted at him skeptically. "And why is that?"

Tom chuckled to himself. "Let's just say…Sophia will have a bit of a surprise when she gets home."

"Thomas, what did you do?" Maggie asked.

Tom laughed. "Don't look so concerned. It's a good thing. I haven't completely cracked and sent her a bucket of fish heads or something. I'm just…doing what needs to be done to get back in her good graces."

Maggie smiled, still eyeing him oddly. "What are you up to? You have a very mischievous look on your face."

"Well it's better than being sad all the time, isn't it?"

"It is," Maggie nodded in agreement. "Just not what I expected when I walked in here today. Though I am glad to see it."

"I'm glad to feel it. I was getting rather sick of myself to be completely honest," Tom stated with a sigh as he picked up the menu before him.

"Are you going to tell me what you did?"

"Nope," Tom responded, popping the 'p.' "I'm sure she'll let you know."

"Oh Thomas…"

Tom just chuckled, the tip of his tongue peeking out from behind his teeth. He was up to something, but he wanted to be sure Sophia was the first to find out what.

"Ugh…I'm so tired…" Sophia groaned as she shuffled toward their apartment, Darren at her heels. "I just want to shower and go to bed."

"It's nine thirty!" Darren exclaimed. "Come on! Let's go out!"

"I don't want to."

"Come ooooon!" Darren whined, poking at her side. "Just one drink."

"It is never just one drink with you," Sophia said with a laugh. "I'm pretty sure you don't know the definition of one drink." She dug into her purse, searching for her keys. "Do you have your keys?"

"Nope."

Sophia looked over her shoulders. "What?"

"I mean, they're in my backpack. Just find yours."

Sophia rolled her eyes but dug back into her oversized bag, finally finding the jingling keys and placing them in the door.

"Soph, come on. Just…one drink…maybe dinner. You know you're hungry."

"I'm really not," Sophia laughed as she opened the door and took a step in. A flowery smell hit her nose. "Did you leave a candle lit again?"

"I don't think so…"

"You're going to burn this place down," Sophia said with a sigh as she reached around the corner and flipped on the light. As the bulbs flashed brightly on, he eyes widened. "Oh my God!" she gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth.

"That is easily the most daisies I have ever seen," Darren said with a laugh.

Everywhere she looked; every corner, ever table, every counter, every open ledge, even on the floor, there were vases upon vases of daisies. Her apartment had turned into a rainforest of them, every color, ever shade, every size; what looked to be thousands of them. Sophia blinked her eyes rapidly, trying to take in the vision surrounding her. "Did you…"

"No. I've been with you all day. How could I have?"

"Then who…"

"Soph, stop. You know who they're from."

"But how…"

"I gave Ben the key," Darren stated. Sophia shot him a look. "What? Someone had to let the florists in." Sophia couldn't even form a sentence. She just looked around, shaking her head. "Find the card, silly goose."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Sophia asked with a laugh, fighting back the tears that for once, not sad.

"Maybe the envelope on the counter, ya loon."

Sophia sat down her bags and walked toward the nearest bunch of daisies, enormous and pink, a bright white envelope leaning against the vase that held them. She picked it up and opened it.

"_You would need an entire castle to house enough of these to express how sorry I am, but an apartment full shall have to do… for now. _

_Love, Tom" _

She tried desperately to fight the awestruck tears flooding her eyes but it was to no avail. She felt Darren's arms drape over her shoulders and hug her tightly. "I'm going to go to Bryan's," he said softly, referring to his boyfriend. "Call him." She felt his lips again the side of her head before he released his grasp and headed for the door.

Sophia just stood there a moment, trying to take in her surroundings, but it was nearly impossible. She couldn't believe it…or him. She took a deep breath and knelt down to her purse, digging for her phone and scrolling for his number. She didn't expect him to answer. It was only the middle of the afternoon in Los Angeles he would have to be at work but to her surprise, she heard a greeting not a voicemail.

"Hello, love."

"Are you crazy?" she asked.

Tom chuckled. "Perhaps a bit. What are you referencing exactly?"

"Um…the botanical garden in my home," Sophia laughed, taking a seat on the floor, next to her bags, lost in a sea of brightly colored flowers.

"Oh that," Tom laughed. "Surprised you noticed."

"Oh yeah, normal people would have COMPLETELY missed this one," Sophia said with a bright smile. She placed an elbow on her knee and rested her head in her hand. "Thomas, what're you doing?"

"Whatever I can to perhaps sway your decision a bit."

"My decision?"

"You think I was going to just give up?" Tom asked. "Let you walk away?"

"I wasn't…walking away, Tom. I just…there's so much to think about…"

"Sophia, I love you…"

"And I love you…"

"Just listen a moment," Tom interrupted. "I don't…expect you to just give in. I don't expect you to just…let me back in like nothing has happened. All I want, all I'm asking for, is the chance to win you back. If that means that…I have to start from scratch, from date one than…so be it. I don't care what you want me to do, Sophia. Just tell me and I'll do it but the one thing I cannot do. The one thing I WILL not do is walk away from you. Not without a fight."

Sophia laughed. "You seem pretty intent on that."

"I am. I've never been more intent on anything in my entire thirty three years."

"You ARE crazy."

Tom gulped. "I told you. YOU are the woman I intend on spending the rest of my life with. And if it takes the rest of my life to convince you of that…then so be it."

She sighed and chuckled lightly. "Oh Thomas…"

"What?" Tom asked with a chuckle of his own.

"You are incredibly difficult to say no to."

"Then don't say no," Tom stated simply. "I'm only asking for an opportunity. I'm not…asking you to give in; I'm not asking you to forgive me. Just for the chance to try and convince you, just for…just asking permission to try, really."

"Well you've kind of already taken that, don't you think?"

"Maybe slightly," Tom smiled. "Just had to…open the line of conversation."

"This is a big way to get someone to talk to you."

"What? Had I just called, are you telling me you would've answered?"

"Probably."

"Well…I spent a lot of money on a phone call then," Tom laughed. "But money well spent, regardless. Though I must say, I am extremely glad you're not allergic or the next few days in your apartment would be quite miserable."

Sophia giggled. "Just don't send an entire herd of cats."

"Is it a herd? A herd of cats?"

"I don't know! I've never had to think about it!"

"Maybe a flock?"

"That's birds."

"A pride. Like lions. A pride of cats. It has to be a pride."

"Why are we talking about this?"

"I don't know," Tom laughed. "It just feels really good to not be arguing. Or making one another cry for once."

"You did make me cry."

"Yeah, but a good cry, right?"

"Yes. Yes, a good cry."

"Finally I catch a break," Tom teased. He paused, and swallowed the lump forming in his own throat. "As long as you're smiling. As long as for once in the last two stupid, rotten months I have managed to make you smile, then my mission has been accomplished."

"Well sir, then a job well done."

There was a pause, both sitting in their respective places on their respective continents before Tom spoke up. "I miss you, Soph. A lot and… just talking to you, right now without…fighting or crying or…hurting one another, it makes me really happy."

"Me too," Sophia responded softly. She gulped and paused again. "If you want…to try…then I am not going to stop you but Tom, I can't promise you the outcome because although, this is mindblowingly sweet," she said, looking around at the flowers. "I still have some doubt."

"And that's perfectly reasonable. Just give me some time and I will make that doubt disappear. I promise you."

Sophia sighed heavily and chuckled. "Well, then, sir. Do your worst."

"I would think it'd be my best."

"You know what I mean," Sophia laughed. "Jut no more flowers for awhile, okay? I don't know where I'd put the right now."

"No more flowers…at the moment." Tom took a breath. "I need to get to work. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"If you must," Sophia said with a smile.

"I must. I definitely must. Goodnight, darling."

"Goodnight," Sophia smiled. She waited until she heard the call disconnect before she moved the phone from her ear. She looked around the room once more and laughed to herself. It really was a good move…


	22. Chapter 22

"I'm just going to drop my stuff at home, then I'll be on the way," Tom stated, walking out of bustling Heathrow, finally back home. In the days since his surprise, he and Sophia had talked almost constantly. Things weren't quite normal, but they were definitely on track. At this point, he at least felt like he had his best friend back.

"Just get a move on," Benedict commanded. "I'm starving."

"No one said you had to wait and have lunch with me," Tom stated with a laugh, tossing his bags into the awaiting town car, clutching his phone to his ear with his shoulder. "Besides, you're not exactly who I want to see the second I jump off the plane."

"Oooh, I wanna see Sophie," Benedict spat out in a taunting voice.

Tom chuckled and climbed into the backseat of the car. "Yeah, actually. Mock all you want, but I do. I really do."

"I know you do," Benedict laughed. "And call me crazy, but I think she wants to see you as well, though God don't ask me why."

Tom smirked. "I think…things are going pretty well. I feel like like…I've got her back. At least…partially. The real groundwork comes now, I think. Now that I'm back."

Benedict chuckled. "I really don't think it'll be too difficult. Pretty sure the Great Daisy Invasion kind of sealed the deal."

Tom grinned proudly. "It was pretty good," he said with a nod. "Pretty damn good."

"Can't deny that," Benedict agreed. "Alright, shoot me a text when you're on the way."

"Will do. See you soon." Tom hung up and smiled, staring out the window at the beautiful city he so happily called home. It was good to be back. God it was good.

Awhile later Tom finally arrived at his apartment to drop off his belongings before heading to Maggie and Benedict's for brunch. However, as he slid the key into the door and pushed it open, he was met by a loud surprise.

"WELCOME HOME!" the living room full of his friends and family shouted in his direction.

Tom just laughed as Maggie bounded toward him with open arms. "Holy shit," he chuckled, embracing the redhead. "No wonder Ben was so antsy about where I was."

"Welcoming back, darling," Maggie beamed, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, love," Tom responded, still grinning.

He made his way through the crowd of people in front of him; Luke, Ben, Maggie, a few others, before arriving at his awaiting mother. "Mum," he cooed, wrapping his arm tightly around her shoulders.

"Welcome home, son," she said with a smile, absolutely glowing with pride. "How I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Tom stated. "You look lovely."

"What about me?"

Tom turned to find his older sister, Sarah (who resided in India) standing before him. "Oh my God!" he exclaimed, practically bouncing toward her. "What are you doing here!?"

"I had some days off," Sarah laughed as her brother clung to her tightly, "so I thought I'd come home to see my baby brother."

"I'm so glad you're here!" The joy in his voice made that more than evident. "Did you bring Jackie?" he asked quizzically.

Sarah turned and nodded toward her left and Tom eyes followed, standing at the back of the living room, leaning up the entryway to the kitchen, with his bouncing two year old, dead ringer for him of a nephew on her hip, was Sophia.

He pursed his lips into an emotion-filled smile and made his way toward them, pausing only slightly when the rest of the party goers said hello. She looked different. Her once long, luxurious locks had been trimmed into a shoulder length bob (easier for the wigs onstage." She was more fit, more toned. It was easy to see she'd been working hard the last few months and though he had never had any complaints, she looked incredible. She wore a sea foam green dress, cut right at her knee, a thin black belt around her waist to match the shining black flats on her feet. And those red lips, the always perfect red lips. He had missed those, a lot. She bore a striking resemblance to Audrey Hepburn, or someone else of the time. She was the most beautiful thing he'd seen in months. "You know," he began as he arrived before the girl and the toddler, "seeing you, holding onto him, only puts ideas in my head."

Sophia grinned brightly. "Welcome home."

"Thank you," Tom grinned as he began to make faces at the boy in her arms. "Look at you!" he greeted happily. "You're so big!"

"You say hi to Uncle Tom?" Sophia asked in the softest voice he'd ever heard her speak in. "Give him a hug?" The toddler stuck a finger in his mouth, but reached out for Tom with his other arm.

"Oh my goodness," Tom breathed, taking the boy into his arms. "You are getting so heavy!" He continued making faces and hushed noises at the child in his arms for a moment before the babe turned and grunted, reaching out for Sophia. Tom gave in and placed the boy back in the awaiting beauty's arms. "He's quite fond of you."

"Should be," Sarah said, walking up behind her brother. "He's spent the last two days flirting with her." She took her son from Sophia. "Maybe you two can get a proper hello in."

Sophia laughed as Tom ran his hand over his head almost nervously, his smile glimmering. "You just gonna stand there?" she asked as he shifted.

"Is it strange to say I don't know what I'm allowed to do?" Tom asked with a chuckle.

"Get over here," Sophia commanded, opening her arms toward him.

Tom obeyed and wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders, sighing contently as hers tightened around his waist. His chin landed perfectly on the top of her head like it had so many times before. "God I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Sophia said softly, her voice muffled into his chest. "I'm glad you're home."

"Really?" Tom gulped.

"No," Sophia said sarcastically, pulling back. "Not at all."

"Mmm…I've missed the dripping sarcasm," Tom said, a smirk strewn over his entire face.

"Well I shall try not to disappoint you."

"Not even possible," Tom stated with a grin.

At that moment Benedict joined Tom's side. "Are you two done yet? We've got loads of food to eat."

"Lead the way," Tom commanded. "I'm starving."

"Sophia made it all," Benedict stated, walking into the kitchen to reveal an enormous spread of any brunch item anyone could possibly think of. "I helped."

"You did not," Sophia argued. "Maggie and your mom helped. Ben tried to eat it all before we could finish."

"That's true," Benedict nodded.

"I can't say I blame him," Tom stated, looking around with wide eyes. The table top, the counters, everything was covered with food. Fruit and vegetables, quiches and bacon, he was certain he even spotted a plate of crepes. His baby blues then fell back on Sophia. "You did all of this…for me?"

"Can't have a party at eleven o'clock in the morning and not feed people, now can you?" Sophia asked with a smirk.

"No. No I guess you can't," Tom retorted as Sophia left his side and began taking wrappings and lids off the various items. He stared after her, in a state of shock. Maybe there would be less work than he thought…

"What are you doing out here?" Tom asked, walking onto his balcony, where Sophia stood, leaning on the railing. "You've been off your phone for ages. Come back to the party." Sophia did respond with words, just a heavy sigh. "What's the matter, love? Who was that?"

"My mom," Sophia said with a sigh. "She is on her way and I'm trying to find a town car to pick her up, because I'll be at the theatre, but I'm having no luck."

"Your mum is coming?" Tom asked.

Sophia chuckled, glancing up at the surprised expression on his face. "You looked as shocked as I was. Yeah. She's landing at five. I need to be at the theatre by four and I don't know what to do. I can't send a cab for her, she'll have a fit. And Ben and Maggie are both busy."

"I'll do it," Tom volunteered.

Sophia laughed loudly. "God, no. I couldn't ask you to do that. My mom is insane."

"You're not asking, I'm volunteering. It's not a big deal."

"Tom, you've never met her and I really don't think this is the way to do that."

"Just let me help you," Tom insisted. "It's really not a big deal. I'll pick her up, take her to dinner and then we'll go to the show."

Sophia sighed. "I don't even know why she's coming. She's never been to a show."

"She never saw Wicked?"

Sophia's head shook slowly. "Nope. A year and a half and she never came. Not even once." She gulped down and emotion filled lump in her throat. "I always knew Sam was the favorite but that kind of sealed the deal."

"Why now?"

Sophia sighed and shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. She's not even here and I already wish she wasn't." She paused, battling back tears in her dark eyes. "Your mom has been more supportive of me in the last nine months that my mom ever has been in my whole life. More supportive than any member of my family really."

"My mom adores you. As does my entire family apparently," Tom said with a chuckle. "You're part of this family, Soph. Whether we're…together or not. That's not going to stop anyone here from loving you."

Sophia sniffed and smiled. "I know. I had lunch with your mom like…once a week while you were gone."

"Really?" Tom asked. "She never told me."

"I asked her not to. I thought it might be weird."

Tom shook his head. "It's not weird. Not at all. I'm glad you have her and I think she's pretty glad she has you." Sophia smiled sweetly as Tom wrapped his long, toned arms around her shoulders. His lips kissed her forehead and stayed there, his nose buried in her fruity smelling locks. "God I've missed you. So much."

"I missed you too," Sophia whispered.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry about…everything. About not believing you, about the things I said, about just disappearing… I've never regretted anything more in my whole life and…I never will again…"

"Tom, it's okay," Sophia whispered, the side of her face placed up against his strong chest. She could hear his heart beating. Hell she could feel it. It was like the most calming song ever written. "It's alright."

"It's not alright," Tom argued, choking down the lump in his throat. "I messed up. I really did. I walked away and…even then I didn't actually believe you'd done anything. I don't know what came over me. I don't know…"

"Stop," Sophia hushed him, reaching up and placing her hands on his cheeks. His scruffy, beautifully carved cheeks. "I am standing here, aren't I?"

"Don't ask me why," Tom scoffed, fighting back tears as he looked at the ground.

"Because I want to be," Sophia stated simply. "Because…if I don't try to fix this. If we don't try to make this work with everything we have…I'll never forgive myself. And I can't take that chance. I couldn't live with the regret of not trying." Tom issued her a weak smile. "Besides, you're kind of cute and I have issues staying mad at you."

He now laughed loudly. "Well, at least I have that going for me."

"You have many things going for you. Stop beating yourself up."

Tom sighed, his eyes once again falling to the ground. "That seems to be the most difficult part for me."

"I know. I know you. That's all you've been doing for the last three months. That's why you didn't call sooner…"

Tom nodded. "I didn't know what to say. I didn't know if there was anything I could say so I guess I just didn't. Despite all of my better judgment." He swallowed again. "I wanted to. Every single day but…something stopped me. I was scared of what you'd say, all things you had…every right to say, mind you. Everything I deserved to hear."

"In all fairness, I did the same thing," Sophia stated with an almost nervous. "I opened a text message, or almost called about…fifteen million times. And I stopped every single one of them. No matter how badly I just wanted to hear your voice because nine times out of ten I just wanted to hear your voice."

Tom's eyes drifted to hers and he chuckled lightly. "We're hopeless."

Sophia laughed. "Yeah, a bit." She sighed and bit onto her bottom lip. She gulped down the ball of nerves that had built up in the back of her throat. "I want to fix this, Tom. More than anything."

"Me too," Tom whispered back, the sweetest smile curving his lips. He found himself fighting the urge to kiss her, harder than he'd ever fought before. Hell, he'd never fought it before, he just did it. But at this moment he didn't want to chance doing anything that might push her away. He chuckled. "I want to kiss you so badly right now…"

"And why haven't you?" Sophia beamed, her lips a taunting length away from his.

"Wasn't sure you wanted me to," Tom responded as they instinctively inched closer to each other. Before either realized, his hands were on her hips and her forearms rested on his shoulders, both hands cradling the back of his head.

"You think I'm just standing here, three centimeters from your face for my health?" Sophia teased, brushing the tip of her nose against his. "Just for shits and giggles?"

Tom laughed, his lips softly, teasingly, barely grazing against hers. "You ever going to stop being a tease? I mean…nine months later, it's kind of pointless, isn't it?"

Sophia's head began to shake back and forth slowly, her eyes not leaving the lips of the man before her. "Nope," she smiled, licking her lips. "Gotta keep the intrigue up somehow."

With a chuckle, Tom finally dove in; his lips colliding with hers in an all out war. His hands crept around her face, holding her still as he kissed her, hungrily, passionately. Three months of longing had culminated into this moment and now he couldn't stop. He wanted to positively devour her; completely forgetting the room of people behind him that were there to celebrate his arrival.

As her grip tightened around his shoulders, one of his hands moved to her waist, pulling her frame tightly against his, the other hand weaving into her dark locks. His breathing was growing more and more shallow by the second, while his yearning, his desire only seemed to climb. He found himself desperately wishing there wasn't an apartment full of their closest friends and family only a few feet away. He allowed himself a few more impassioned seconds before he finally pulled back.

Tom laughed, trying to catch his breath. "What were we talking about again?"

Sophia giggled, fighting to regain control of her own breathing. "I think I forgot."

Tom took a deep breath and looked up at the sky, exhaling slowly. "That got dangerous for a minute there…" he said with a laugh, running his hands over his shaggy, dark curls. He immediately thought he needed to get into a salon and get rid of the black hair. Tomorrow. He snapped out of his thought when he looked at Sophia who was just standing before him beaming, her chocolate colored eyes absolutely sparkling. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" Sophia giggled.

"With those eyes."

"Is there another set you'd like me to use?"

"You're such a smart ass."

"You're just now realizing this?"

"No. God no," Tom said with a laugh. "I'm just acknowledging it." He shook his head.

"What?"

"Nothing," Tom stated, still shaking his head. "I'm just…really happy right now. Far happier than I have been in the last few months."

Sophia nodded, her smile still glowing. "I know that feeling well." She gulped. "I really think we should take this slow, though. I don't want to just…jump back in to where we were and not actually work on things."

Tom nodded. "Yeah, I completely agree with that," he stated. "We went in hard and fast and…I think we got blinded a bit."

"The honeymoon stage will do that," Sophia stated. "We have… a lot of talking to do."

"That we do."

"Three months of therapy and I finally realize all the things I need to tell you that I never did," Sophia said with a chuckle.

"Therapy?" Tom questioned.

Sophia sighed. "Yeah. After you left, I realized you were right. I've spent the last…almost twenty years trying to bury the first ten and…that's not healthy. I mean, look what it did to us."

Tom shook his head. "It's not your fault…"

"Part of it is," Sophia argued. "I mean, now, I can totally see why you questioned me. Then, it was just the way I lived so I couldn't understand why you were so…untrusting, but now I get it."

"Soph, it's not that I don't trust you…"

"No, I know, but…when someone keeps a million secrets, it's hard to know what else they're keeping. I get it. I felt the same way about Grant."

"Don't. Don't ever compare yourself to that cock. You are nothing like Grant. NOTHING."

"I know that, I'm just saying…I understand now."

Tom smirked sweetly. "I'm in awe."

"Of?"

"You. You turned an enormous mess into something so…beautiful."

"I was tired of being broken."

"But you've survived."

"I don't want to survive anymore. I want to live."

Tom laughed, a tear glimmering in his eye as he stepped back toward her. "I love you," he stated softly, before wrapping his arms around her and holding on tighter than he ever had before. "And I absolutely cannot wait to fall even more in love with the new you."

Sophia giggled. "Sophia 2.0."

"Well if she's half as glorious as the original, I will be one lucky man."

Sophia beamed and pushed up onto the balls of her feet. "I love you."

"And I love you," Tom repeated. He paused and a dreamy sigh escaped his lips. "Now. What time do I need to be at the airport?"

Sophia rolled her eyes and shook her head, knowing she would never convince him not to go. "She gets in at four. I'll let her know you'll be there."

"She gives in!" Tom beamed happily.

"It's not worth trying to fight you over because I know you won't give up."

"I will indeed not," Tom confirmed. "Not on you. Not ever."

Sophia smiled. "Come on. You should get back to your guests."

"I'd rather be out here with you."

Sophia laughed and shook her head. "Darling, we have nothing but time."

"Last I checked, I have forever open," Tom grinned.

Sophia shook her head and laughed. "Funny. Me too." She extended her hand back toward him and he took tight hold. Tom could not wipe the smile from his face and at this point, he hoped he never would.


	23. Chapter 23

To say the drive from the airport had been awkward would have been a massive understatement. Tom had arrived early and was there waiting for Sophia's mother, Constance, the second she departed the plane. She was young, if he didn't know any better he would've thought her to be Sophia's sister rather than her parent. It was blatantly obvious where Soph had gotten her looks, however. She was the spitting image of her mother and if she aged even half as gracefully as this woman had, she'd remain gorgeous the rest of her life. Constance had an air of the uppercrust about her, which Tom thought strange as Sophia had never mentioned them being extremely well off. He knew Constance had tried to become an actress, starred in a movie with Robert DeNiro in the early eighties but became pregnant and cast those dreams aside. Though looking at her, you'd think she'd had the most successful career Hollywood had ever seen.

"I'm glad we've finally gotten to meet," Tom stated, breaking the silence in his car. The Jaguar had impressed the woman, but that seemed to be the only thing about him that had. "Sophia's told me a lot about you."

"I find that hard to believe," Constance retorted coldly. "She barely acknowledges my existence."

He didn't know how to respond. "That's not true," he lied.

Constance looked toward him, her eyes hidden behind an enormous pair of rich looking sunglasses. "I know my daughter, thank you."

Tom tried to fight showing the uneasiness of the situation on his face. "How long will you be visiting?"

"A week," Constance said simply. "She's barely spoken to anyone since she up and decided to move to another continent. She's always been an inconsiderate child."

Tom winced at her words. Sophia? Inconsiderate? Not the Sophia he knew. "I think she just needed some time away and…she found a place to belong here."

"She found you," Constance corrected. "But I must say, I find you retrieving me from the airport very strange. I thought you two had broken up."

This was certainly not a conversation he wanted to have with her. Especially not without Sophia present. "We are…trying to work on things," Tom stated, trying not to divulge too much information. "I love your daughter, with…all of my heart and I made a mistake and she's been…very gracious and forgiving and allowing me to make it up to her."

"Well maybe if she had been half as…gracious…with Grant she wouldn't have had the need to run halfway across the world."

Tom was beginning to grow annoyed. How could her mother speak of Sophia in such a manner? Suddenly every word Sophia had uttered about the woman made so much more sense. "I think the situation is entirely different to be completely honest," he stated, his tone sharp and pointed. "I didn't find sleeping with her sister to be a viable option."

Constance scoffed at his remark. "Of course you've only heard her side of the story. As I'm sure you're more than aware, Sophia isn't exactly the easiest person to be with."

Tom's eyes narrowed. "I find it quite the contrary actually," he argued. "Being with her comes as easily as breathing to me."

Constance once again gave him a dismissive laugh. "Just you wait."

Tom decided to end their talk right there before he could say something only he and Sophia would eventually regret. The woman's words were biting and cold while speaking of her eldest child, a fact that nearly broke his heart where he sat.

He arrived at Sophia's apartment with Constance, allowing her to drop off her luggage and prepare herself for their night at the theatre. He was struggling to be kind at this point, which wasn't something he had to deal with often. In the hour or so since she had set foot off the plane, Constance had yet to say one kind or even remotely supportive word in reference to the woman he loved and it was more than definitely wearing on him.

"Hey Mum," he greeted as his mother answered his call while he waited for Constance to freshen up. "You're coming to the show tonight right?"

"Of course," Diana responded quite simply. "Why do you ask?"

"Do you have plans for dinner?" Tom asked.

Diana chuckled. "Sophia's mother being a bit much?"

"My God, you have no idea. I feel like I've spent the last hour with Cinderella's evil stepmother," he stated softly, walking into the hallway as not to be overheard. "She's just… I don't know. I don't even know how to explain it. She's like no parent I've ever known."

"Well be grateful for that."

"Trust me, I am," Tom stated. "It's no wonder Soph has latched onto you so."

"I've latched onto her as well," Diana chuckled. "I feel so sorry for her sometimes. She's opened up a lot about Constance and her father. It's heartbreaking really."

"It is!" Tom exclaimed. "Like I don't even know the Sophia she's talking about. That's not the Sophia she's talking about. It's like she knows a completely different person."

"No. I'm afraid she just doesn't know her daughter," Diana stated with a sigh.

"Not the woman I love anyway," Tom mumbled.

He could practically hear his mother's smile through the phone. "Do I need to give you the ring back?"

Tom laughed. "Let's give it a bit, yeah? I think I've got some ground to make up before we jump to there." He paused and sighed heavily. "Will you please come to dinner with us?" he asked. "I'm not sure I can keep up the niceties if I'm left alone with her for much longer. I'm continuously struggling to not jump to Soph's defense."

"You should."

"I do. I just mean I'm struggling to be diplomatic and kind about it. I'm growing quite angry to be completely honest," Tom stated. "I don't like the way she talks about her. And she talks about Grant like he was some sort of great loss. That guy was a twat from what I can tell."

Diana sighed. "I think that's putting it lightly."

"I don't even know why Constance is here. I'm genuinely afraid of leaving them alone together, leaving Soph to fight the battle on her own," Tom sighed. "She's come so far, I don't want this to pull her back in, you know? I can't stand by and watch her own mother tear her down. I won't."

"She's always said you're her Prince Charming."

Tom laughed. "Only when she needs me to be," he sighed again. "Everything Sophia's ever said makes complete sense now. It's not that I didn't believe her it's just…I guess I didn't believe someone's parent could be so cruel."

"Well, I'd like to think you got pretty lucky."

"I definitely did," Tom gleamed. "And thank you for that. Thanks for not being a total dick of a parent."

"I've tried my hardest, though you haven't always made it easy."

Tom chuckled. "Some days I still don't."

"Yeah, well, I wanted to hit you with a shoe after you broke up with Sophia."

He laughed loudly, his head tilting back. "You probably should've. Maybe I would've come to my senses sooner."

"Well, it's all well and good now. You two seem to be back on track."

"I think so," Tom agreed. "We're trying to…pace things a bit, start slow. Don't know how easy that'll be but… I can't risk losing her forever so…by her rules I will play."

"Good," Diana stated. "What time is dinner?"

"I'll pick you up around…six?" Tom asked for approval.

"Show's at eight. You sure that's enough time?"

"Trust me, the less time we have to spend at dinner, the more lovely my night will be," Tom stated. "If I could get away with McDonald's that would be my goal right now."

Diana laughed. "I'll see you soon then."

"Thank you. You're a Godsend."

"Yes well, you'd better just hope I can keep my mouth shut."

"Don't. Please don't."

"Thomas."

"I'm sorry. I'll see you soon."

"Bye darling."

Sophia sat in her dressing room, a makeup and dressing crew working on her from top to bottom, hair to lips, dress to shoes.

"Soph? You've got a visitor."

She turned from the mirror to find the stage manager and Tom, suited up and holding an enormous bouquet of roses. She smiled brightly as the team paused their work and allowed her to stand. "Hi honey."

"Hey beautiful," he grinned as she gave him a delicate peck, trying not to muss up Velma Kelly's bright red lips. "You ready?"

Sophia laughed. "I am not sure."

"Of course you are. It's your night," Tom smiled. "For you. From mother and I. Mostly me, though."

Sophia laughed and took the blood red flowers from his arms. "Thank you. How was your afternoon with mother?"

Tom's cheeks inflated with air. "I am struggling to find a good word to say…um…interesting?" he said, though it sounded more like a question.

Sophia groaned. "She's been completely terrible to you, hasn't she?"

"Don't worry about it, darling. Nothing I can't handle," Tom stated, though his brain said 'No she's been completely awful to you.'

Sophia rolled her eyes. "I'm going to kill her."

"Hey," Tom stated, putting his index finger under her chin. "You focus on tonight, alright? That's all you need to worry about. I can handle myself." Sophia just gazed at him. "Just go out there and...knock em all dead, alright?"

"Alright," Sophia smiled.

"Good girl. Break a leg," Tom smiled in return before giving her another quick peck. "I'll let you get back to it. I love you."

"I love you too," Sophia smiled.

"See you after the show," he winked before disappearing out the door.

The instant Sophia turned back to the crew, a very loud "Awww!" erupted amongst them. "Shut up, all of you," Sophia commanded, her cheeks flushing a bright maroon and giggling as she sat back in her seat. "Get to work."

"He's better looking in person," the makeup girl, Eaton, stated. "I didn't think that could even be possible."

"He's ridiculous," Sophia stated with a laugh.

"You're a lucky girl," Eaton said in a sing song voice.

"I know," Sophia responded, her cheeks flushing once again. And she really did, now more than ever.

Tom, Constance and Diana waited in the lobby for Sophia to wrap up things after the show. Tom spent most of the time being recognized and offering hugs and pictures and autographs of the like while Diana tried to make some leeway with Constance, to no avail. Soon, the audience had all but cleared and Tom's phone buzzed in his pocket.

"She's outside," he stated glancing at the screen. "I'll be right back." He excused himself from the duo of mothers and headed for the outside stage door, instantly finding his beauty surrounded by a group of theatre goers requesting their own autographs. He simply watched and smiled at Sophia and her well deserved praise and after her admirers had scattered, he stepped toward her. "My star…"

Sophia beamed as he bent down, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Oh my God…"

"You alright?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah…yeah I think so…" she stated. "That…was a rush…"

"You were INCREDIBLE," Tom responded, his teeth in a gritted smile. "You blew my mind…as always. You were fantastic."

"Stop it," Sophia smiled, stretching her neck up and kissing him quickly.

"Never. I will NEVER stop telling you how amazing you are," Tom argued. "Did you hear that crowd? That was for you, my love. Plain and simple. You've got a hit on your hands." He kissed her again, catching a flash of light out of the corner of his eye. "Well that'll be in the papers tomorrow."

"I don't even care anymore," Sophia said with a sigh. She intertwined their fingers. "Shall we go find Cruella DeVille?"

Tom laughed heartily. "That is an incredibly accurate description."

"It's either that or Mommy Dearest," Sophia said with a sigh.

Tom tried not to laugh. "Oh that shouldn't be funny but it is."

"She's horrid. Tell me all of the terrible things she said to you."

"No," Tom said shaking his head. "It doesn't matter."

"It does matter, Tom. She doesn't get to treat you like garbage. It's not okay."

"Everything she said to me was well warranted," Tom insisted. "Things a mother should say after someone has broken their child's heart."

"Yeah well I can guarantee she didn't say anything to her precious Grant so she can fuck off with that."

Tom's face morphed into an extremely confused expression. "What is her deal with him anyway? Why does she like him so much? It's very strange."

"Because he's now Sam's and Sam can do no wrong. Sophia on the other hand, lord in heaven."

Tom rolled his eyes and shook his head. "She has this backwards."

"I'd like to think so." Sophia ended her sentence as she spotted her mother and Diana standing outside the front door of the theatre.

"There she is!" Diana practically squealed, embracing the girl tightly. "You were mesmerizing!"

"Thank you!" Sophia laughed. "It felt really good." She then turned to her mother. "What'd you think, Mom?"

"It was good," Constance responded with an almost dismissive shrug. "I've seen Chicago before. It's really nothing new."

Sophia licked her lips. "Well, as long as you enjoyed it…" She looked to Tom and Diana, both looking like heated words currently resided on the tips of their tongues. "What do you say we go get some dinner? I'm starving."

"We ate before the show," Constance stated.

"We could go for drinks then," Sophia stated. "I can eat, we can all chat…"

Just as Tom opened his mouth to agree, Constance cut him off. "Well I was actually hoping to spend a little time alone with my daughter," she stated. "Since I haven't seen you since you decided to flee."

Sophia's eyes closed tightly and she sighed. "We have plenty of time, Mom. I basically have every day free until four."

"Can we please just have a night alone?" Constance requested. "We have some things we need to talk about."

"I'm afraid to ask," Sophia said with a defeated sigh. She looked to Tom, whose blue eyes were glowing sympathetically. "Is it okay with you guys if we excuse ourselves?"

"Of course, my darling," Diana responded, stepping forward and hugging the girl tightly. "We'll see each other soon I'm sure."

"Of course," Sophia smiled as she traded Diana's arms for Tom's. She practically folded into them, desperately not wanting to say goodnight.

"How about we do brunch tomorrow?" Tom suggested. "All of us? Say about eleven?"

"Yes," Sophia agreed almost instantaneously. "That sounds lovely. Mom?"

"Sure," Constance said with a shrug. "Not sure I have much choice in the matter."

Sophia looked up at Tom, her eyes wide. "I'm going to kill her," she mouthed.

He tried not to laugh. "I will see you in the morning then, my love." He kissed her quickly before looking up to Constance. "It was lovely meeting you. Until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Constance smiled almost mockingly.

Tom put his forehead against Sophia's. "If you feel like murder, call me. I'll try my best to dissuade you."

Sophia tried not to laugh as his lips fell on hers once again. "I love you," she stated as he pulled away and extended an arm to his mother.

"I love you too," he said with a wink before the pair waved goodnight and headed for Tom's car.

Sophia turned back toward her mother. "Why are you being so rude?" she asked immediately. "He's been nothing but kind to you."

"I'm not being rude. I'm just surprised you're suddenly back together," Constance stated as she and Sophia began their walk down the street. "Last I heard, he'd broken your heart and now suddenly you're all lovey dovey about him again."

Sophia rolled her eyes. "Mom, I love you, but you're about the last person I need relationship advice from…"

"I've been in this world a lot longer than you…"

"And married five times!" Sophia exclaimed with a laugh. "So you know what, maybe give me your advice so I can know exactly what NOT to do."

Constance pursed her lips, already growing annoyed by her eldest child's mouth. "Well maybe if you had been half as forgiving with Grant…"

Sophia rolled her eyes as they stepped into a nearby pub. "I was plenty forgiving with Grant. I gave him…multiple chances…too many chances." She fell silent as she pushed her way to a booth and took a seat, removing her jacket and instantly picking up a menu. "How's the baby?"

"Corinne is beautiful. You should come home and see her sometime," Constance stated. "You should come home and stay there."

Sophia sighed. "This is my home, Mom."

"In that tacky little apartment? With what's his name?"

"His name is Darren and he is amazing," Sophia stated.

"I don't know why you think London is where you belong."

"Maybe because I finally feel like I belong?" Sophia retorted.

Constance rolled her eyes. "You've always been so dramatic."

"Guess I picked the right career then," Sophia muttered. She closed her eyes and sighed, setting down her menu. "Can I ask you a serious question?"

"Of course."

"Why are you so hard on me?" Sophia asked with an exaggerated shrug. "I am living the life you wanted. I am acting and being onstage and doing…incredible things with my career which is everything you wanted to do, yet…instead of being proud of me or even just…happy for me, it seems to piss you off."

"Oh Sophia…"

"Mom, I'm serious," Sophia interrupted. "Sam…is a stay at home mom, with no job…"

"Being a mother is a job."

"She didn't have a job before she had a baby!" Sophia exclaimed. "She lived with me for years and didn't pay for a goddamn thing!"

"You're supposed to take care of your family, Sophia, or does family mean that little to you?"

"Oh yeah. She was really taking care of me when she started sleeping with my fucking boyfriend," Sophia snapped. "Really had my back on that one."

"I wish you would let that go."

"Well if even ONE of them ever offered some sort of an apology, maybe I would."

"You know, maybe if you had been a little more attentive to Grant and not so worried about yourself, he wouldn't have strayed."

Sophia's eyes widened in horror. "Are you kidding me? Because I wanted to make something of myself, Grant cheating on me, on more than one occasion, with more than one person is somehow justified? Are you being serious right now?"

"I'm just saying…"

"I don't care what you're saying!" Sophia exclaimed. "My God. Do you have any idea how hard it is to make it on Broadway? Do you have any idea how hard I worked to get there? And then…to get a spot in one of the biggest shows of ALL time…not even just a spot, the lead role. I did that because I worked. And I worked my ass off just like I have for this show and just like I will continue to do for every show…"

"Well don't be surprised when Tom walks away then…"

"Fuck off," Sophia said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "You don't even know him. Despite the fact you've spent the entire night with him. If anything, Tom understands."

"Yeah but for how long?"

"He's busier than I am, Mom. He gets it," Sophia stated. "He has been more supportive of me and my dreams and everything I want in the last…nine months than either you or Sam or Grant have ever been. He and his mother."

"Well I'm glad you've replaced your family."

"Can't replace what you never had, Mom," Sophia snapped. She paused and shook her head. "Four people crammed into a house, trying their damndest to avoid one another or drinking themselves into a stupor or beating the crap out of one another isn't a family. What I have here: Ben and Maggie and Darren and Tom and Diana and everyone else…that's my family. Those are the people that actually give a shit about me."

"Oh where was Maggie? Putting her career before her relationship again too? How long has she been engaged now with no sign of a wedding?"

Sophia rolled her tongue across her teeth. "For your information, Ben opened a show tonight, too. And they've set a wedding date. December 21st."

"About time. How long has she made that poor man wait?"

"She didn't make him wait!" Sophia exclaimed. "Goddammit, for a woman with four failed marriages under her belt you sure are obsessed with the rest of us settling down."

"I just don't want you to make the same mistakes I did."

"What? You mean having a daughter at eighteen and making her pay for ruining your career for the rest of her life?" Sophia asked. Constance, for once, stayed silent. "That's what this is, right? The reason you can't be happy with anything I do? I ruined your dream of stage and screen when I popped out the womb so goddamn I sure shouldn't be allowed to have it." She paused, waiting for a response, but one still didn't come. "Or is it jealousy? Because I'm getting what you've always dreamed of. I don't have some bastard child to ruin it for me."

"I have never said any of those things to you, Sophia."

"You don't have to say them, Mom. You've made them pretty obvious without doing so," Sophia stated with a sigh. She sighed heavily and shook her head. "You know what? I'm not even hungry anymore. Let's just go home and go to bed."

"Fine by me."

"This is a disaster. And I have six days left of this shit," Sophia stated from the couch where she would be sleeping until her mother left. While one hand held her phone to her ear, the other laid across her eyes, attempting to keep the world at bay. "I can't do this."

"What happened?" Tom asked from his own bed.

"You mean aside from me saying everything I've ever felt for twenty years?" Sophia asked. "She doesn't get it. No matter what I say she will never admit that she did anything wrong. That she continues to do things wrong. It's never going to happen so I don't even know why I bother trying anymore." She sighed. "I really didn't want it to be like this. I thought maybe her coming here would result in something good but it's pretty obvious it's only going to make things worse."

"Just give it a bit. Maybe you getting everything out tonight will wake her up a bit."

"Have you met the woman?" Sophia asked.

Tom laughed lightly. "Yes, yes I have and I really don't think she likes me very much."

"Well that means you're pretty fucking perfect then considering how much she adores Grant," Sophia stated. "Which I will never, NEVER understand. She has always loved him, even when he and I were together and…all he ever did was make me cry. But it's my fault. Because I put my career and my dreams first."

"What? She said that?"

"She told me that if I wasn't careful and more attentive to you that the same thing that happened with him and Sam would happen."

"That's bullshit. There's not even a smidge of a chance of that," Tom stated. "Your passion for your career is…one of the most attractive things about you…and something we have…hugely in common."

"Yeah, well try to tell her that. Apparently I'm supposed to be giving everything up and having babies."

"Well, I don't agree with giving everything up…"

"Stop it," Sophia commanded with a laugh, knowing full well what he was eluding to.

"What?" Tom asked with a smirk. "You're the one clutching onto Jack and creating these visions in my head. Us…in a little house, you with a baby on your hip…"

"Some day. Not today."

"It'd be really strange if you popped out a baby today. Especially because it's been what? My God…since before you left Vancouver."

"Yeah well last time we saw each other someone had to go fucking crazy before we could ravage each other."

"You fell asleep the first night I was home."

"You did too!" Sophia exclaimed. "Don't fucking blame it on me! If Cam wouldn't have…whatever the next day and you wouldn't have gone bananas, it wouldn't have been that long ago."

"Fair enough."

"Besides, just because you weren't here…"Sophia stated with a smirk. Tom stayed silent. "Babe, I'm joking. Nothing happened with anyone."

"I know," Tom stated. "Not that I'd have any right to be mad if they had."

"Well they didn't so don't worry about it," Sophia stated. "I was too busy either crying over you or wanting to punch you in the face."

Tom laughed. "I'm not even mad at that. I wanted to hit me numerous times."

"Ben just wanted to hit you like constantly…"

He laughed again. "Oh I know. I talked to him…after I talked to you actually. I made up with you before I made up with Benedict."

"Who said we've made up?"

"That's how we're playing?" Tom asked.

Sophia just laughed and yawned. "God I wish you were here."

"You realize I'm like…ten minutes away now, right? I'm not on a different continent anymore. That's easily remedied."

"I know. But we said slow and I don't think a sleepover on the first night is slow."

Tom sighed. "True. Besides, your mum wakes up and finds me in bed with you and I'd probably be skinned alive."

"Oh no. She'd be making me do things to make sure I got knocked up."

"Hmm…what sort of things?" Tom teased.

"Would you quit? You've been back like twelve hours. Stop pressuring me about babies," Sophia said with a laugh.

"I'm just kidding…"

"I know."

"But not really."

"I know that too," Sophia laughed. "All in good time."

"Promise?"

"Of course. I want kids. Just…not like…tomorrow."

"Fine. Not tomorrow. Some day."

"Some day," Sophia agreed, yawning again.

"You should go to sleep, love. You're exhausted."

"I'm not done talking to you yet."

Tom chuckled. "Brunch is in…like nine hours. I think you'd manage."

"Yeah well, we lost a good two months so maybe I'm making up for lost time," Sophia said, her voice soft and half asleep. She paused just for a moment before she uttered "I missed you."

"I missed you too, baby," Tom said softly. "I love you. Go to sleep." When he didn't get a response, he knew she already had. He chuckled to himself and hung up, ready for bed himself. Lord knows he'd need whatever rest he needed for the next day.


	24. Chapter 24

"Coming!" Sophia shouted as she darted from her room for the door. Her socks practically slid cross the wood floor and sent her crashing to her bum. She yanked open the door to find Tom in jeans, a white Vneck and a dark blue cardigan. "Hi. Sorry. Mom finally decided to get out of bed so we're running a bit late."

"It's fine," Tom stated, stepping in and shutting the front door behind him. She barely stopped to acknowledge him before darting into the kitchen after a whistling tea kettle. He chuckled, following her into the next room. "Will you slow down a bit? We're not exactly crunched for time."

"I don't know why she didn't get out of bed when I asked her too," Sophia stated, shaking her head. "She just can't possibly do anything for anyone but herself." She reached for the kettle and instantly felt her fingertips sizzling. "Fuck!"

"Hey," Tom interjected, walking up behind her and wrapping his hand around hers, still clutching the pot of water. He leaned in, his scruffy jaw directly beside her ear. "Calm. Down. It's okay, I promise."

Sophia sighed and turned toward him, leaning against the stove. "She's just being rude on purpose."

"And that's fine," Tom stated with a shake of his head. "She's not who I'm here to see and I really don't need you injuring yourself on her account." Sophia cracked a bit of a smile. "Now, I don't think I even got a kiss when I walked in the door and I'm slightly offended by that…"

Sophia laughed and loosely draped her arms over Tom's shoulders, her fingers latching together behind his neck. "I'm sorry, baby," she apologized before pushing up onto the balls of her feet and pressing her lips firmly into his. She pulled back after a few moments and smiled. "Morning."

"Good morning," Tom chuckled, brushing her bangs from her eyes. "Will you try to relax a little bit today? For me? I know she's stressing you out but…try not to let it get to you so much, yeah?"

"I'll try."

"Thank you," he said before kissing her again. "I really don't want to have to throw her into the Thames but…I'm afraid I'm already dangerously close."

Sophia laughed. "You'd throw her into the river for me?"

"Abso fucking lutely," Tom stated, the tip of his nose directly against hers. "I'd do anything for you…even throw someone into the most disgusting river in the world."

"Mm, the Hudson may compete."

"Well that seems like it'd be a long trip just to attempt a drowning."

Sophia laughed. "I don't know that you need to drown her."

"Just scare her a bit?" Tom asked, his perfect smile gleaming mere centimeters from her face. "Put the fear of God in her?"

"Yeah I think that'd work," Sophia beamed as his lips once again landed on hers. She tried not to giggle as he stepped forward, pressing his entire frame into hers. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Tom shrugged. "Being mischievous," he stated simply. His hands grasped her hips as he lifted her onto the counter. "There. Better angle."

Sophia laughed as his lips (and his scruff) met her neck. "What're you trying to do here, sir? We have mothers to worry about."

"Well mine's not here and I can still hear the shower running, so forgive me for not being real concerned," Tom smirked. His hands rounded the curve of her thighs, bringing her legs up to clasp around his back. "You shouldn't have started talking about how long it's been last night because now that is literally all I can think about."

"Is that so?" Sophia asked with a laugh. "And what happened to taking it slow?"

"That was your idea, not mine," Tom snickered.

"I don't know," Sophia said with a bit of a gasp as his lips brushed over the sweet spot in the crease of her neck. "I think if we're going to really start over I should probably make you wait again."

"I've been waiting for three months," Tom stated before his mouth engulfed hers for an all to brief a moment. He pouted as she pulled back.

Sophia pulled back, poking her index finger into his chest. "Who's fault is that?"

"Fair enough," Tom said with a nod. "But I'm still not waiting much longer."

"I don't know. I mean, if we're going back to the beginning you've got like a good…two months of wooing before you're getting lucky."

Tom pulled back and scowled at her. "You're really going to do that to me?"

"I mean, we're starting over right?" Sophia said, trying to keep a straight face.

Tom's brow furrowed as his eyes narrowed. "I don't even think you could hold up to that. I really don't."

"Oh, you don't?" Sophia asked. "You wanna try me?"

"Not particularly," Tom stated with a laugh, shaking his head. "Mostly because I know you and I know you'd hold out as long as fucking possible just to stick it to me."

"Aren't you the one that does the sticking?"

"Oh come on!" Tom laughed loudly. "Fucking terrible. That was horrid. No more jokes for you. Hush."

"Make me."

Ohh-ho-ho, with pleasure," Tom grinned before thrusting his lips upon hers once again. This time neither pulled away, three long months of lust resulting in a tornado of tongues and breaks for quick smiles and giggles. Tom's hands rose to the cupboard behind Sophia's head, bracing himself against her just as her arms tightened around his neck, tugging them even closer together. His lungs were practically void of air but he couldn't stop. He couldn't pull his lips from hers and he had no desire to ever do so again. He could feel his heartbeat quickening and a yearning, a craving developing in the very pit of his stomach. As Sophia scooted herself closer to the edge of the counter and all but onto his pelvis, he was certain she could feel things…growing as well.

But the second she heard the bathroom door open, Sophia snapped away from his lips. "Okay…cool down time."

"We're not in high school," Tom argued. "I can kiss you if I want to." And he did just that again.

Sophia giggled as she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back. "Yes, you can, but right now, I need to finish getting ready if that's alright with you."

"It's not," Tom stated, "but I somehow doubt that will stop you."

Sophia shook her head and issued him a roll of her eyes. "You're impossible."

"Just know the longer you keep me waiting the more trouble for you in the end."

"Mmm…fun trouble?" Sophia asked, jumping off the counter and standing directly in front of him, ever portion of her body pressed against his.

"All sorts of fun trouble." Tom grinned before biting onto his lip and taking her face in his hands, kissing her once more. "I'm going to fucking tear you apart…" he whispered.

"Oooh, promise?" Sophia said almost mockingly, allowing her hand to roam over the already obvious bulge inside of his jeans.

Tom's eyes closed as he sighed heavily. "Get out of here before I have you on this table. I don't care who's here."

Sophia just giggled and practically skipped toward the now unoccupied bathroom. Tom stared after her, shaking his head and laughing to himself. This was definitely going to be a more than interesting day.

By the time Constance had readied herself to a level she thought proper, it was twelve thirty and Sophia was beyond annoyed, a fact Tom was trying desperately to negate, but with little success.

"Sweetheart, please don't let this ruin your day," Tom pleaded as the trio finally arrived at the restaurant his mother was already waiting at. "Just let it go. Please?"

"I just want to go home and hide," Sophia said softly. "This is embarrassing."

"It's not a big deal."

"How long has your mom been waiting?" she asked as they neared the table.

"I told her we were running behind. She's only been here about ten minutes. It's fine," Tom assured.

"Just one time it'd be nice if she could show a little enthusiasm about something that mattered to me," Sophia grumbled.

Tom took her hand and pulled her to a halt as Constance sat down at their table next to Diana. "Listen to me. Getting upset is only letting her win. Put on that gorgeous smile of yours and act like nothing's the matter. I love you but you need to stop letting her have control because that's exactly what she's going for with all of this bullshit. Okay?" Sophia just nodded. "Where's my smile?" She gave him an obviously forced, fake grin. "That's not even remotely close to what I was going for." Sophia giggled lightly and actually smiled. "There she is. There's my girl. Now keep that and let's enjoy our lunch, alright?"

"Fiiinnneee," Sophia groaned.

"Stop it or your punishment will only worsen."

"That makes me more excited than scared," Sophia beamed.

Tom shook his head. "One track mind."

"ME?!"

"Yes you. Get over there."

Sophia obeyed, taking the seat next to her mother, leaving the one between herself and Diana for Tom. Without uttering hardly a word to each other, the group began scanning over their menus and ordered their now lunch instead of brunch.

"So how'd everyone sleep?" Diana asked, trying to break the silence and the obvious tension amongst her group.

"Not well," Constance said. "There's something unsettling about that apartment…"

Sophia rolled her eyes. "I don't seem to have any problems."

"Yes well, you giggling on the phone half the night probably didn't help," Constance stated, ripping open and pack of sugar and dumping it into her coffee.

Sophia sighed and opened her mouth to speak but felt Tom's hand on her thigh. "I'm afraid that's my fault," he spoke up. "I kept her up most of the night as I can't seem to be away from her for more than about two hours without wanting desperately to hear her voice."

Constance scoffed dismissively. "That must be why you all but disappeared for two months, right? Just couldn't live without her."

"Stop," Sophia said in a pleading tone. "Can we just stop talking about it, please? It's over and done. We're fine now."

"Fine? He's been back for a day, one single day, and you're fine? Don't be naïve, Sophia," Constance said with a laugh. Her eyes floated to Tom. "Couldn't find a replacement while you were gone or what?"

Tom rolled his tongue over the front of his teeth. "That…was never even an option…" he mumbled.

"Please. A star of your stature, I'm sure you have plenty of backups on speed dial."

Sophia's eyes widened in horror. "Mom. Enough. Seriously."

"I beg your pardon," Diana broke in, "but I'm finding it difficult to rationalize why you're attacking my son. He's been absolutely nothing but kind and generous to you."

"Of course he hasn't. Has to get back in Sophia's good graces somehow, right? Continue the charade of the devoted, humble superstar. I've met plenty of him in my day."

"He has done nothing but try to make up for the mistakes he's made," Diana snapped. "He has done nothing but been remorseful and understanding and completely willing to accept whatever outcome Sophia feels comfortable with. I understand he hurt her, HE knows that he hurt her, but I don't see how that allows you to call his entire character into question."

"Mum, it's okay," Tom stated, taking hold of his mother's hand affectionately.

"It is not okay," Diana argued. "I've sat around quite enough in the last two days listening to her do nothing but bash not only you but Sophia and to be quite honest, I've never been so sick of anything in my life."

"You're now going to tell me how to mother my child?" Constance asked, a drawn on eyebrow arched high.

"Well obviously no one ever instructed you on it before," Diana stated. "Do you have any fathom of the damage you've done to that poor girl? I'm sure the answer is no, because you don't seem to care. I met her…quite early on in their relationship and I have watched her turn from this…shy, broken girl who questioned her worth at every turn into one of the most beautiful and talented and giving and loving women I have met in all of my days. I have met a number of the women my son has dated and as someone who sees them on a regular basis, I can assure you that this, what they have, is a love most people only dream of having. They support each other with all they have. They encourage each other. They are selfless and they are giving and as her mother it should make you glow with happiness and pride to know you raised a daughter capable and deserving of such a love but instead you sit here and you rip them to shreds. Thomas made a mistake, but even in that, he knew that it wasn't over because instead of getting rid of the engagement ring he'd purchased only a week before, he gave it to me, for safe keeping, because we all knew this wasn't over. He knew she is where he belongs."

"Mum…" Tom said, eyes wide. "Don't…"

Sophia looked to Tom, her dark eyes just as wide. "Engagement ring?"

Tom closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "Yes. I bought a ring after you left Vancouver." He paused. "This isn't exactly how you were supposed to find out."

Sophia gulped. "You bought an engagement ring…and a week later you were positive I was sleeping with my boss? That doesn't even make sense."

"No, I know it doesn't…"

"And the cracks begin," Constance said with almost a triumphant smile.

"Shut up!" Sophia shouted. "Just stop! I can't fucking take this." As tears burned in her eyes, she pushed out her chair and rushed her way through the crowded restaurant headed straight for the door.

"Dammit. Soph!" Tom shouted, springing up with a force that nearly sent his chair crashing to the floor.

Diana turned back to her lunch companion. "I hope you're happy. I really do. Though I don't see how you possibly could be." She rose from her chair and headed into the bathroom to try and collect herself. All of this and they hadn't even gotten their food.

"Sophia, stop, please," Tom begged, his long legs allowing him to catch up to the beauty storming down the sidewalk quite quickly. "Darling…"

"How in the hell did I manage to screw up bad enough that you went from wanting to marry me to not even wanting to look at me in a week?" Sophia asked, tears in her eyes. "How is that even possible?"

Tom was stunned. She wasn't upset with him, she was quite obviously upset with herself. "Darling, you didn't do anything."

"I obviously did, Tom. You don't just change your mind about someone that quickly!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Hey, hey…" Tom soothed, pulling the beauty into his arms. Her nerves were frayed to the very extreme at this point. "My mind hasn't been changed, Sophia. I still have every intention of using that ring. My judgment just got…clouded for a bit. There's nothing you did. Nothing has changed. Nothing is going to change." He paused awaiting a response, but the only sound he heard was her sobbing into his chest. "Hey, hey, hey…no crying. Please, darling." He kissed the top of her head. "It's okay. It's going to happen, I promise you. Some day I'm marrying the shit out of you."

Sophia pulled away and wiped her eyes. "It's not just that. I just…I'm so tired of this. She hasn't even been here twenty four hours and…I don't know how much more I can take."

"I…I don't even know what to say," Tom stated. "I'm constantly just…horrified by the things that woman says to you."

"Me? She's been tearing you apart since we sat down!"

"I don't care," Tom said, shaking his head. "She can say and think whatever she wants about me and I couldn't care less. My only concern in all of this is you."

"I'm fine."

"You're not though and the last thing I want is all of this bullshit to pull you back down to where you were before. You've come so far and… if she ruins that…"

"She won't, baby," Sophia assured. "Honestly the things she's said about you get to me more than whatever she says about me. I've heard all that before. It's nothing new and it will never change despite how desperately I'd like it to."

"I am…so sorry," Tom said, shaking his head and rubbing his face with his hands. "I mean, I knew things weren't good between you two but…I don't think I could've imagined this if I tried. This is…just…completely unbelievable to me. I'm in shock."

"I know, sweetheart," Sophia said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry you had to see all of this, had to be a part of it."

"Don't be," Tom argued, leaning down and nuzzling his face against hers. "If anything, it's only made me understand you more. I'm…amazed at the fact you've lived your entire life like this. I don't know if I could and come out as incredibly as you have."

"I fake it well," Sophia gleamed.

Tom pulled back and looked down at her with a smile. "There isn't a fake bone in your body. You're amazing and you only become more so each day."

Sophia just smiled sweetly as Tom captured her lips with his. "I would've lost it by now if it weren't for you," she stated, brushing her fingers against his cheek. "So thank you. For being my rock."

"Thank you for allowing me to be," Tom beamed.

Sophia sighed. "Can adults run away? Is that an option?"

Tom laughed. "Right now it definitely seems the thing to do."

"We should probably go rescue your mother."

"I'm afraid we'll have to rescue YOURS," Tom said with a laugh as Sophia took his hand and they headed back toward the restaurant. "Though the police haven't been called yet so maybe we're alright for now."

Sophia laughed. "We can hope."

Their lunch was eaten in complete silence, and once finished, Diana understandably rushed off to run errands while Tom took Sophia and Constance back to the girl's apartment where Constance instantly disappeared into her daughter's room.

"Are you going to be okay?" Tom finished. "I don't really like the idea of leaving you here by yourself."

"I'm fine, Tom. You have things to do."

"Nothing that can't be done later," Tom argued.

Sophia smiled sweetly. "I will be fine, baby. I love you."

"I love you," Tom responded, still uneasy of walking out on her. "Luke and I are coming to the show tonight."

"I think Maggie's coming too."

"Is she?" Tom asked, nodding down the hallway.

Sophia's mouth opened wide and she sighed heavily. "I honestly don't know. Haven't asked. Don't particularly want to."

"Will you just come with me?" Tom questioned. "I'll find running around town much more enjoyable if you're there with me."

Sophia sighed. "I want to but…I think I'd better try to…glaze this over at least a bit."

"You'll call if you need me?"

"Of course."

Tom bent down and kissed her firmly. "I love you. I'll see you tonight."

"I love you too baby," Sophia stated, following him to the door. He kissed her once more before turning to head out and Sophia shutting the door behind him. She took a deep breath and leaned against the giant wood door for a moment, contemplating what her next move would be.

"What're you doing?" Sophia asked, walking into her bedroom to find her mother frantically packing her luggage.

"I'm getting out of here. I've already called the airport and a taxi. I don't think there's any reason for me to stay," Constance stated, not even glancing up at her daughter.

"Mom…"

"No, Sophia, it's fine. It's been made obvious that I'm not wanted here so I will go back home where at least a few people appreciate me."

"What did you expect to happen?" Sophia asked. "You've done nothing but treat these people like…complete shit. How did you expect things to turn out any differently?"

"I expected my daughter to stand up for me."

"Like you do me?" Sophia asked. "Mom, you've spent the last day trying your hardest to tear apart everything I love, everything I'm proud of. Hell…that's what it's been like my whole life! You don't do this to Sam. I know you don't. You never have."

"Samantha has some respect for me."

"Give me something to respect and I would!" Sophia exclaimed. She paused and shook her head. "I would love nothing more than for you and I to have a normal, healthy relationship, Mom. There is honestly not one thing I want more in this world but…I can't be the only one trying. I can't be the only one putting forth any sort of effort."

"Effort? Sophia, you ran away. What kind of effort is that?"

"I didn't run away!" Sophia exclaimed. "I had this trip planned for Grant and I. This was never supposed to be permanent! And then I walked in on him and Sam and my entire world went into a tailspin and all I wanted was to run to my mother and have her tell me everything was going to be okay but all she did was tell me that it was my fault! So yes, when I got here and I had Ben and Maggie just engulfing me with love and I met Tom…" She paused and closed her eyes. "I have absolutely no reason to leave. There is nothing left for me in New York. Nothing. All the things that mean the most to me are here, Tom at the top of that list and I'm sorry you can't accept that and I'm sorry that it hurts you. That is most definitely not my intention but…I can't go back to New York. Back to what I was. It will without a shadow of a doubt kill me."

Constance finally glanced to her daughter, tears welling in her own eyes. "I am sorry, Sophia. I am really sorry that your childhood and your family is such a disappointment to you and I'm sorry that I couldn't and apparently can't give you all the things you seem to need."

"I'm not asking you to do anything but support me in one goddamn thing," Sophia stated, beginning to cry. "Just once I'd like to know you're proud of me. That I did SOMETHING in my almost thirty years to make you happy. That maybe, just maybe, you love me even half as much as you love Samantha."

"Of course I love you!" Constance exclaimed. "I love you more than anything in this world!" She finally, for the first time since she arrived, wrapped her arms around her daughter. "My God, Sophia. You're my baby. You always will be." She paused as Sophia sobbed into her shoulder. "Darling, how could you ever think otherwise?"

"I just feel like I'm the disappointment and Sam is the…godsend."

"I am in no way disappointed in the woman you've turned into, not one. I know that your childhood was less than happy. I know that you've dealt with things most people only have nightmares about and for that, I am…so incredibly sorry. And maybe…maybe that is why I'm so critical. Because I feel like…despite being your mother, this…incredible, talented woman you've become has absolutely nothing to do with me," Constance stated, tears in her own eyes. "You've always been the strong one, Soph. Even when you were little. You were strong enough to get away when even I couldn't. You practically raised Samantha and you're only three years older than her. You were the mother when I had no business being so and…perhaps my guilt over that has turned me into this bitter creature you see before you."

"I love you, Mom," Sophia managed to croak out through her tears, wrapping her arms tightly around her mother's shoulders.

"I love you too, my darling and I'm so very sorry I've made you doubt that."

Sophia sighed heavily and wiped her eyes. "You really don't have to go."

Constance laughed. "I think at this point it'd be better if I did. I think I've done enough damage for one trip." She sighed and through the last of her belongings into the suitcase and zipped it shut. "Please apologize to Diana and Tom for me. If you think that he is deserving of the incredible woman you've become then I suppose I have no choice but to give him a chance."

Sophia smiled. "He is, Mom. He really is."

"I really hope so," Constance said, taking her daughter's face in her hands. "Because you really deserve nothing but the best. I hope you know that."

"I do," Sophia nodded as someone buzzed the front door.

"That'd be my taxi," Constance said with a sigh. "I would really like it if we could be closer, Sophia. If you're willing."

"I'd love it."

"Alright. Well let's give it our best then." Sophia just nodded as her mother hugged her once again. "I love you."

"I love you too," Sophia said softly. She didn't even recognize her own voice. She sounded like the ten year old girl who had done nothing but crave her mother's attention.

"I'll let you know when I land."

Sophia just nodded as her mother picked up her bags and headed to the front door. She waved and watched her walk onto the elevator before she shut the door and utterly collapsed in tears.


	25. Chapter 25

Two weeks had passed since Tom's return and Constance's dramatic departure. Though running and bustling around with a show that had continued to sell out every performance (two on Wednesdays and Saturdays), Sophia and Tom seemed to be reconciling beautifully. Though it was by no means easy. Between the shows, interviews and appearances Sophia's hit of a show was garnishing, it seemed to be her turn to be the busy one. Tom was at the show once or sometimes twice a week, dragging with him anyone he could find. Meanwhile, during the day he spent his time reading scripts, taking meetings, doing little side projects of his own. This morning however, he seemed to be in a bit of a funk as he prepared to depart the next day for a two week stint back in Los Angeles, doing voiceover work for the latest Disney princess movie.

"Are you alright?" Sophia asked as the duo sat at breakfast that Wednesday morning. Today was a double show day, the matinee at four and the regular performance at seven thirty. Even thinking about it already had her exhausted.

Tom shrugged as he continued to click away on his phone. "Just tired."

"Tired?" Sophia repeated. "I have two shows today, a photo shoot tomorrow and someone kept me up all night working on his lines last night. Please tell me how tired you are." Tom didn't say anything just glanced up over the top of his Raybans. Sophia sighed, slightly annoyed by his lack of participation in their conversation, pulled out her own phone.

"Why did you just text me?" Tom asked with a laugh. He opened the message.

"_Hi. It's your girlfriend. I'm over here." _

Tom sighed and put down his phone. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I'm not trying to be an ass. I'm just crabby."

"I've noticed," Sophia said with a smile. "Cheer up! You're about to become a real life Disney prince."

Tom chuckled. "It's like you're dream come true."

"Except I'm not the princess."

"You're my princess," Tom smirked. He sighed and shrugged, sinking into his chair. "I don't know. I'm just not all that excited to be running off again."

"It's only two weeks, babe. You won't even have time to miss me."

"That's not true and you know it," Tom stated as his phone vibrated repeatedly across the table. "I'm sorry, I have to take this." He picked up his phone and turned to the side, discussing something with what Sophia could only assume was his agent. As he sat there, she snapped a picture and began typing away. It wasn't long before Tom hung up and turned back to her. "Did you just take a picture of me?"

Sophia nodded. "Mhmm. Gotta keep your Pinterest bitches happy," she said with a wink. "I mean, someone's got to supply them with new shots."

Tom shook his head. "I don't even want to know."

"Check Twitter."

Tom smirked but did as instructed. Scrolling his timeline he quickly found the post with the attached photo from his beloved:

"_This handsome devil is about to become a Prince. Does this mean I'm finally Cinderella!?" _

Tom chuckled. "You know you just created chaos right?"

"So?"

"300 retweets already," Tom stated. "Babe…"

"What?" Sophia asked. "What's the big deal?"

"It's not a big deal, I'm just saying you're probably gonna get some unwanted attention for that one. Check your replies."

"Says the one who outed us to a magazine."

"I didn't say names. You just made it completely obvious."

"Am I supposed to be hiding our relationship?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying…" Tom began.

"Ya know if we're going to get married some day, people are going to realize we're together, Tom."

"There's no if in that sentence. It's more of a 'when'."

"Really? Well…show me the ring."

Tom laughed. "All in good time, my love."

"You seem pretty certain that I'm going to say yes with the whole no if thing," Sophia said with a smirk.

Tom's eyebrows rose as he chuckled. "Are you saying you're not?"

Sophia shrugged. "Depends if you're crabby the day you propose or not," she teased.

Tom grinned and shook his head. "Look, I'm not saying people shouldn't know we're together. I have to fight the urge to run screaming from the rooftops on a daily basis, you know that. And I think we've been spotted enough that everyone pretty much has that figured out, I just don't know if being so…open about it is a good idea. I mean, everyone's not going to be a dick about it, but I'm sure there's some who will be."

"You think I already haven't gotten the 'Get your slutty hands off my man' tweets already?" Sophia asked. "That's been happening since the night we met." She paused. "Look, I've spent enough of my life hiding things. I'm not going to do it anymore. I'm finally at a place where I am happy with absolutely every aspect of my life and I'm not going to be quiet about it. Besides, what's the point of dating the man 80% of the world has a crush on if I can't gloat about it once in awhile?"

"80% huh?" Tom asked with a laugh. "I think you might be skewing a bit high there."

"I don't," Sophia argued.

Tom smiled and reached across the table for her hand. "By all means, gloat away if that's what you want to do. I just don't like the idea of people being cruel to you and us being hounded more than we already are. That's all."

"I can handle myself."

"I am fully aware of that," Tom stated. "Come on. We should order. You've got to be off soon and I need to get packed." Sophia didn't respond, just began looking over the menu in front of her. "Hey." She glanced up. "I love you."

Fighting her smile was pointless. "I love you too."

"Please explain to me how you haven't shagged the man yet," Darren stated as he and Sophia sat backstage in between shows. "I would've jumped that man the second he got home."

"That would've been weird considering his mother was in the room," Sophia responded. She shook her head and sighed. "I don't know. I mean…it's not like we're trying not to. It just hasn't happened."

"Make it happen."

Sophia gave him a disapproving glance. "Why is my sex life so concerning for you?"

"Because you're dating the hottest man on the planet."

"Look, it's hard, okay? Nine times out of ten when I get home from the show, I barely have enough energy to shower let alone do anything else. And it's not like we haven't done ANYTHING. Just not…all the way…"

"What are you? In high school? Let him get to third base and then cut it off."

Sophia snarled. "I totally fell asleep on him the other day."

"WHAT!?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "We were…messing around, watching a movie and his agent called so he disappeared for like ten, fifteen minutes and when he came back, I was asleep. I completely passed out on him. I felt like such a dick."

"I woulda woken your ass up," Darren stated.

Sophia laughed. "Not Tom. He crawled into bed with me and just laid there."

"That poor boy has to have the biggest case of blue balls this side of the atlantic."

"Would you stop?" Sophia asked with a laugh. "He's not harassing me about it so why are you?"

"He's too nice. Someone's got to stand up for him."

"Oh my God. Stop talking."

"I mean, if you need me to take one for the team, I'll gladly put out."

"I'm sure Bryan would approve."

"It's fucking Tom Hiddleston. He's on the free pass list."

"I'm a little uncomfortable knowing my boyfriend is on your free pass list."

"Ben is too. Can't be helped. You know insanely sexy people."

"I really do," Sophia laughed.

"She's on her way," Tom stated, rejoining his table of friends waiting at a bar in the West End. Sitting at the table were Ben and Maggie, Tom's friend Eddie and his wife Karen, and unbeknownst to Sophia, Chris and Ellie, coming through on their promise in Vancouver. He quickly settled back into his seat next to Chris.

"I feel bad," Ellie stated. "She's run two shows today, she has to be exhausted."

"She's always exhausted," Tom responded. "Really nothing new."

"Do I sense a bit of hostility there?" Maggie asked with a laugh.

"No, no," Tom argued, shaking his head. "I get it. I understand. I just may be a little jealous of her show that's all." His eyes fell to the table as he smirked. "It gets more of her than I do."

"Well I think she's been pretty good with sharing you," Maggie retorted with a grin.

Tom nodded. "She has, incredibly so. Guess I just got used to her being the one always around and me the one jetting around. It's strange to have the roles reversed."

"Speaking of jetting around, you leave tomorrow, right?" Chris asked.

Tom nodded. "Three days in Toronto for the festival and then to LA for a week and a half."

"All packed and ready to go?" Chris questioned.

"I'm packed. Wouldn't say ready to go," Tom stated with a chuckle. "Getting kind of used to being home."

"It's only two weeks," Benedict laughed.

"I've only been back for two weeks," Tom stated. "I'm not ready to leave yet." As his sentence ended, the table drifted into other conversations.

"So you guys are alright?" Chris inquired softly. "You and Soph?"

Tom nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Yeah I think so. Feels like we are anyway. S'pose you'd really have to ask her," he answered with a sigh. "I don't know how I ever thought I could be without her. Most ridiculous I idea I've ever had."

"But it worked out," Chris smiled brightly.

"It did," Tom nodded. "I guess…sometimes things need to fall apart for one to realize how much they need them to fall together."

"Poetic."

Tom laughed. "A bit, isn't it? Speaking of poetic, you and Ellie?"

Chris just beamed and shrugged. "I don't know. We're…hanging out."

"Hanging out? You flew to London together."

Chris shook his head. "Like I said, I don't know. Don't want to count my chickens too soon, ya know?"

"I understand. There myself not long ago," Tom stated. Just as his eyes lifted, he spotted Sophia entering the door. "There she is." He rose to his feet and headed to the door to meet her. "Hi darling."

"Hi," Sophia said sweetly as his arms engulfed her. "Feel better?"

"I do now," he grinned before kissing her quickly. "Come with me." He took her hand and led her to their waiting group of friends.

"Oh my God!" Sophia shrieked, dropping her grip on Tom's hand and practically bouncing toward Ellie. "You came!"

"I told you we would!" Ellie giggled.

Tom stared at the two who giggled and hugged and smiled and laughed at the sight of each other. "I did NOT get that reaction when I got here," he stated.

"Sorry you're not as cool as me," Ellie mocked.

"Ouch," Tom retorted as Sophia's embrace moved to Chris. As he witnessed the smile on her face, his mood shifted and he knew the night would be nothing short of amazing.

"You really want to have a sing off?" Sophia asked, cocking her head toward kiss. "You don't wanna mess with me, son."

"She does this for a living. Don't do it," Tom stated from over Sophia's shoulder.

"Stop," Chris stated. "I just gotta pick the right song. It's all about the song."

"It's all about the fact that she can sing anyone's head off. It's not the song. She could get up there and sing 'Mary Had A Little Lamb' and you'd still lose," Tom stated firmly.

"Aw, baby," Sophia cooed, turning and planting a kiss on his lips. "You're so sweet."

"He's just trying to get laid. He knows I'm right," Chris stated.

"While the first part of that might be true," Tom said with a grin. "She's still going to kick your ass."

"I'm gonna go pick Chris's funeral march," Sophia said, kissing Tom again before she headed to the booth for the karaoke song list.

"You alright?" Chris asked, noticing Tom just staring after her.

Tom shook his head. "Do you even know what you just got yourself into?"

"Eh. It'll be fun."

"She's going to kill you."

"Oh I know she is."

After a rousing rendition of "Didn't We Almost Have It All" and Chris all but conceding defeat, Ellie, Chris and Sophia headed out for some air, and a cigarette for the blonde beauty.

"I'm so glad you and Tom are back together," Ellie stated, exhaling a cloud of smoke. "If you guys can't make it work, the rest of us have zero hope."

Sophia chuckled and she pulled herself to sit on the fence surrounding the smoker's post. "He is the only person I've ever been with that I can literally picture the rest of my life with. It is…incredible and frightening all at the same time."

"Girl, I saw the ring. Don't be scared."

"You've seen it?"

"I helped him pick it out!" Ellie exclaimed.

"I just watched," Chris stated with a shrug as an urgent looking Benedict appeared in the doorway.

"Guys, we've got a problem…"

"What?" Chris asked, stomping out his cigarette.

Benedict sighed. "Cam is here…and I'm fairly certain Tom's about to get in a bar fight."

Chris was the first one off and back in the door, followed closely by Sophia and Ellie. Sure enough, standing toe to toe were Cam and Tom. Tom absolutely loomed over the latter, but Cam was twice his width, and build and their conversation appeared to be somewhat less than friendly.

"There she is," Cam sang as Sophia walked toward them. "Looking as hot as ever."

"Fuck off, Cam," Sophia snapped. She pushed in between the duo, facing Tom, hand on his chest. "Come on, baby. Let's get out of here."

"We're not going anywhere," Tom argued shaking his head. "He can go."

"Oh well, if Mr. Hiddleston says we should go…" Cam mocked. "Go fuck yourself, dude. You don't impress me."

"I'm not trying to," Tom stated.

"Why don't you take your pretty little piece of ass and get on outta here. I wouldn't want you to get your hands dirty."

"Don't fucking talk about her," Tom stated with a smile that displayed more rage than happiness. "Don't even fucking think about her."

"Tom…" Sophia hushed. "Let's just go."

"Oh come on, baby. We're just having fun," Cam retorted.

She could feel his breath on her neck, his body up against hers and it sent chills down her entire frame and not in a good way.

Tom was quick to pull Sophia behind him and shield her from the brute. "Do not fucking touch her," he growled.

"You think that's all I've done?" Cam asked with a smirk. He turned to his friends, laughing at his clever response. His celebration was short lived, however, as Tom's fist reared back and quickly crashed into the side of his jaw.

"TOM!" Sophia shrieked, grabbing hold of his arm but he was quick to shake her off and lunge toward his opponent.

There was powerful fists and angry words flying through the club, Cam getting a good shot into Tom's mouth before Benedict and Chris managed to push through the chaos and pull the heated star away from the battle.

"Let me fucking knock his teeth out," Tom snarled at Chris as his friend pushed him back toward Sophia. "I really want to fucking knock his teeth out."

"Knock it off," Chris advised. "You don't need this kind of mess." His blue eyes landed on the absolutely stunned beauty before him. "Get him out of here."

She nodded. "Tom, come on…" she pleaded taking his hand.

"No," he argued, shaking her off. "I'm not fucking finished."

"You ARE finished," Chris argued. "Get out of here."

Sophia once again reached for his arm, but Tom once again shook her off before storming toward the front door. She looked to Chris. "I can't believe he did that."

Chris shook his head and shrugged. "You can only push a guy so far."

"I better go," Sophia sighed, before disappearing after her angry man. This was not how this night was supposed to end.

"Would you hold still?" Sophia asked, trying to remove the blood from Tom's face as he sat in her kitchen not more than ten minutes later.

"No. Just leave it alone. I'm fine," Tom said, yanking his head away. "Stop."

"You stop," Sophia commanded. "What the hell were you thinking? You can't just…do that, Tom! You can't just hit people. You're better than that."

"I'm not better than that!" Tom exclaimed. "So fucking what if I make the front page of the paper tomorrow? I really don't fucking care."

"Well I hope you feel better."

"I don't, actually. I don't fucking feel any better because I wasn't done ripping his face off," Tom stated, his voice slowly calming. He tipped his head back and covered his face with his hands. "I fucking hate that guy."

"I know, honey, we all do, but this wasn't exactly the best way to go about things," Sophia stated, taking a seat on the table directly in front of him.

"What the fuck was I supposed to do?" Tom asked, his voice practically squeaking. "He was trying to get me to hit him!"

"And he won. So good job."

Tom shook his head unbelievingly. "What in the hell are you upset with me for? I was standing up for YOU."

"Don't act like any of that had anything to do with me. That was you finally being able to get out what you've been wanting to for months. If it was for me, you would've walked away when I asked you to," Sophia stated. She paused and sighed, noticing Tom's normally sparkling blue eyes were still glowing with rage. "Honey, I love that you were standing up for me and believe me, I did NOT hate seeing you punch him in his stupid face, but…you are better than breaking some dude's nose at the bar. That's not you. That's not my Tom and…"

"What should I have done?" Tom asked, his voice finally calming.

Sophia chuckled lightly. "I honestly don't know. But right now, you need to let me clean up your face," she stated, taking his chin in her hand. She brought up a gauze pad soaked with alcohol. "This is going to hurt."

Tom winced and yanked back as she touched the enormous cut in his bottom lip. "Jesus Christ!" he exclaimed. Sophia tried not to laugh and his anger suddenly broke. "You're getting too much enjoyment out of this."

"Yeah, I really like cleaning up my boyfriend's broken face," Sophia stated with a sigh. She paused her duties and ran the back of her hand over her forehead. "What a fucking mess."

"Hey," Tom soothed, placing his hands on her waist. "I'm sorry, okay? You're right. I let things get out of hand and I shouldn't have. I should have listened and walked away."

"Are you admitting I'm right?"

"Just this once," Tom chuckled.

"It's okay," Sophia assured, brushing her hand against his cheek. "You should probably apologize to Luke because he's going to have one hell of a mess to clean up tomorrow."

"I'm sure he'll manage," Tom said with a smirk. "C'mere. Give us a kiss." Sophia listened, but when she pulled back, she had a strange look on her face. "What?"

"You taste like rubbing alcohol…and regular alcohol…" she stated, licking her lips, trying to get rid of the foul taste in her mouth. "It's kind of gross."

Tom pursed his lips. "Fuck off," he stated, laughing loudly and tugging her into his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and pressed his face against his shoulder. "I love you. I don't want argue anymore."

"You gonna stop being a dick?" Sophia asked with a grin. "You've been in a mood all day today."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll be good the rest of the night."

"Good. Now go brush your teeth and I will pick out a movie for us to make out during," Sophia stated, brushing her lips against his forehead and walking into the living room.

"Or we could just go to bed…" Tom suggested a mischievous glimmer to his eyes.

"You think you're getting lucky after today?" Sophia smirked.

"I just want to cuddle," Tom insisted with a pout. That was lie.

Sophia just laughed and sauntered toward him. "I will say…watching you get all up and arms for your woman was kind of a turn on…"

"Mmm," Tom murmured. "Is that so?"

"Mhmm," Sophia nodded, biting onto her lip as she draped her arms over his shoulders. "That jaw clenching, the veins in your arms in your arms bulging…that fire in your eyes…"

"There's a few other ways to put fire in these eyes," Tom grinned crookedly. "Ways that are a whole lot more fun."

"Fun for who?" Sophia giggled as Tom walked her backward toward the couch.

"Both of us," Tom stated before wrapping an arm around her waist and throwing her to the couch. He slowly crawled over her, his lips itching to meet hers. "You first, of course…"

Sophia smiled as Tom's lips fell onto hers, a forceful kiss brought with them. She could feel every ounce of his weight on her body, every piece, every muscle. She practically quivered at his touch, as his finger tips ran over her body, every inch of exposed skin erupting with goose bumps.

His lips didn't leave hers as fingers unbuttoned and then unzipped her jeans, his hand diving in, rubbing her over her already damp panties. She moaned into their kiss as his motions grew stronger, harder. After a few moments, he pulled back his hand, just to slide it into the pink lace, his fingers quickly finding her swollen nub.

As his lips left hers, Sophia panted heavily, his expert touch seeming to drive her crazier than ever before. "Jesus…" she said breathlessly.

"Is Darren coming home?" Tom asked, his forehead pressed against hers, his shaft growing hard against her thigh as his hands continued their mission.

"No…" she was barely able to squeak out.

"Good," Tom grinned naughtily as he sat up. He sank bank on the sofa, his hands tugging her jeans with them, and then going back for the wet pink lace underneath. Sophia sat up, tugging her Tshirt up over her head as Tom undid the buckle of his belt and rose to step out of his jeans. As Tom lay his body back over hers, Sophia pulled his shirt off and pushed herself back onto the couch, their lips colliding in frenzy.

While they kissed and Tom stationed himself between her legs, Sophia's hands couldn't move fast enough tossing the ridiculous amount of throw pillows to the floor.

Tom's hands quickly grasped her hips and yanked her down beneath him, the tip of his erect shaft barely grazing her entrance, just enough to cause her to whimper. He pulled back and smirked. For a moment he paused, just gazing over her. He'd been patient for four painfully long months and he couldn't do it any longer. With no warning, he drove himself into her, eliciting a yelp from her pink lips.

"Fuck…" he groaned, his hips grinding at perfect pace, sliding in shaft in and out and then deeper into her. "Four months if a fucking long time…" he said through bated breath.

"You're not kidding," Sophia said with a laugh that sounded like more of a gasp. She groaned as he hit a particularly sweet spot, her head tilting back and eyes closing tightly. "Jesus Christ…" She practically purred as she forced Tom back onto the sofa, straddling herself on his lap, not once prying their bodies apart.

"Shit…" Tom groaned as his jaw went slack, his own eyes clenching shut. He room was dark aside the dim light protruding from the kitchen, an odd glimmer of a streetlight in the darkened windows, but he had her body memorized, his hands running the length of her torso, down her arms as she continued to ride him toward a goal of mutual completion. He reached up, pulling her face to his, thrusting his tongue into her mouth forcefully.

As her body arched toward him, he began moving his pelvis, lifting his buttocks from the couch to assist in her motions.

She pulled back from his lips. "Fuck, Tom…" she whimpered toward the high ceiling.

Tom grasped her hips tightly, holding her stationary as his motions below her, inside of her quickened to an almost alarming pace. His teeth gritted sharply, sweat beaded on his forehead, as a fire quite similar to the one he had earlier in the evening appeared in his eyes once again. This one, however, had a much different mission in mind. He was now beginning to fight his own climax, aiming for hers first, but he was unsure how long he could fend it off. He slowed down, allowing Sophia to regain control, her hips grinding slowly against his, his hips accompanying with a deliberate thrust.

However all she needed was one last slow, deep thrust and her walls began to clamp around his cock, her body shivering in the starlight She shouted as an intense wave blackened her vision and made every muscle in her body twitch in ecstasy. Just as she thought she could take no more, he rocked into her once again, filling her to the brink and joining her in euphoria.

Tom sat up as he came, his arms wrapping tightly around her, head pressed against her stomach which he could feel quivering. After the blindness of their ending had subsided, he pulled back, still gasping for air, his eyes rising to hers unusually above him. He blinked slowly, and gave one deep breath before chuckling. "Wooo…" he sighed. "Alright…I think I'm good now. Fuck."

Sophia laughed as he pulled her back on the couch, her petite frame fitting perfectly between him and the side of the sofa. "Jesus…"

"Yeah…yeah, Jesus," Tom said. He shook his head.

"You just made dancing tomorrow incredibly difficult," Sophia laughed, burying her face into his chest.

Tom laughed. "You just made leaving tomorrow incredibly difficult," he stated. He kissed the top of her head. "Darren's gonna be mad about his sofa."

"He never has to know."

"Oh no, I'm bragging about this one," Tom stated. "I can't even straight."

Sophia just giggled and placed a hand on the side of his face, pulling her lips to hers, kissing him adoringly. "I love you."

"I love you," Tom repeated kissing her lips, then the tip of her nose, then her forehead. "We're never waiting that long again. I was beginning to think I was going to die."

"Stop it," Sophia laughed, grabbing a blanket from the back of the couch and throwing it over their bare frames.

Tom just laughed to himself as his eyelids began to flutter closed. It was pretty safe to say that everything was back to the way it should be.


	26. Chapter 26

Tom groaned as an unwelcome beeping hit his ears the next morning. It was still dark out and the sound of the alarm was poised to drive him insane. "Good lord," he mumbled, tugging the pillow out from under his head and thumping it down over his ears. "Turn that thing off before I kill it."

Sophia chuckled and stretched over him. "You know, you ARE right next to it."

"Shh. I'm going back to sleep."

"Like hell you are," Sophia said, fighting to yank the pillow from his grasp. "Wake up!"

"It's not even light out!" Tom exclaimed, struggling to keep hold of what she wanted so desperately. "Why are we awake?"

"Because it's mooooorning!" Sophia said in a sing song voice. "Give me the pillow."

"Woman. I am hung over and tired. Let me be."

"Who the hell's fault is that?" Sophia asked, sitting up. "I didn't force you to drink all the whiskey the bar had to offer."

Tom finally removed the pillow from his head and rolled over to face her. "Ya know, a little sympathy would be nice…"

"Nope," Sophia said with a smirk. She ran her hand over his scruffy cheek. "Except for that lip. That looks like it hurts."

"Mmm. Not near as much as my head right now."

Sophia smiled and shook her head. "I'll go get you some aspirin and some coffee." She leaned over and kissed his forehead before climbing out of bed, only his Tshirt from the night before covering her body.

Tom just grinned as he heard the soft patting of her feet on the less than soft carpet as she walked away. Even tired, sore and hung over as hell, she still managed to make him smile.

"Here," he heard, seemingly right after his eyes had once again drifted closed. She stood before him, clutching onto two aspirin, a glass of water, and an ice pack. "You have press to do tomorrow. Need to get the swelling down."

Tom took the aspirin and the water and gulped the both of them down before taking her wrist and pulling her toward him. "Get back in bed. It's not even seven."

Sophia laughed. "I can't. I need to get ready for my photo shoot and you have a flight to catch."

"Not until noon. Come on," Tom pleaded, tugging on her arm. "You don't have to be there until eight thirty. Is it going to take you that long to shower?"

Sophia laughed as she finally gave in and sat down next to him on the bed. She reached out, ruffling her fingers through the ginger curls atop his head. "What makes you think I want to get back in bed with you?"

Tom smirked, his own hand now place at the base of her head. "Because you surely didn't want to leave last night," he whispered, stretching up and pushing his lips into hers. Her smile as he pulled away caused a very similar one to stretch over his face. "Seven billion smiles in this world, and yours is my favorite." He kissed her forehead. "Are you certain we can't bunk off and run away together for a bit? Forget we're adults with responsibilities?"

Sophia sighed as she reclined into his arms. "That's all I've wanted since you got back."

"Well maybe you shouldn't have gone and gotten so bloody popular then," Tom stated. "Sometimes I wish that we had normal jobs, like normal people. Sick days, holidays, the like."

"Yeah but then we'd probably get sick of each other."

"You get sick of me now," Tom stated with a laugh. He paused for a moment, burying his face in the locks piled high on top of her head, inhaling the smell of her shampoo. It was almost comforting. It smelt like home. "I wish you could come with me."

"Me too," Sophia said with a sigh.

"Have you talked to your mom since she left?"

"No. Why?" Sophia asked, confused as she snuggled closely into his bare chest.

"I don't know. She said things were gonna be different…"

"Aw," Sophia cooed. "That's cute."

"What?"

"You believed her."

Tom laughed. "My first mistake, I take it?"

"Well, not your first…"

"Hush," Tom scolded.

Sophia sighed. "That's what she does. She…says whatever you want to hear so that the conflict ends and…makes sure that when she tells others the story she can skew it to her being the victim. I'm sure there's lovely things being said about me back home."

"This is your home. So don't worry about it," Tom stated, kissing the side of her head.

"You're my home," Sophia said sweetly, her fingertips trailing across his forearm.

Tom practically melted at her words. "So you'll be here for Christmas then?"

"Yep. Right here. Sulking in bed, chugging egg nog and watching every holiday movie I can find."

"You mean Love, Actually on repeat."

"You know me too well," Sophia laughed. "Why do you ask?"

"Cuz mum asked what you were doing so I told her I'd find out," Tom stated. "Pretty sure you'll be spending Christmas with us."

"I don't wanna interfere with your family time."

"You're a part of that family, Soph," Tom retorted. "My mum, my sisters, they all love you. It's not like…I'm coercing them into allowing you to be a part of things. They want you there as much as I do. Hell, they probably want you there more than they want me."

Sophia laughed. "I doubt that."

"Look at me," Tom commanded, placing a finger under her chin and lifting her eyes to meet his. "This. Me, and Maggie and Ben and Darren and…all of my family and all of our friends, this is your family. I know…it doesn't make up for…everything your mother and your sister have put you through but, we're all here, and none of us are going anywhere."

Sophia smiled sweetly, tears glimmering in her chocolate eyes. "Stop trying to make me cry. It's fucking seven o'clock in the morning."

Tom laughed and wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders. "I love you. Even though you're a giant ass sometimes."

"You should talk," Sophia stated, stabbing him in the chest with her finger sharply. "I need to get in the shower." She kissed him firmly and struggled to escape his grasp. "Coffee's ready. Feel free to snoop around for breakfast."

"I want you for breakfast."

"There will be no defiling the shower."

"And why not?"

"A: I don't think it's big enough," Sophia laughed. "And B: Darren will be home eventually. I don't want him walking in thinking he's invited to some sort of tag team party."

"Darling, he's not into you…"

"I meant YOU," Sophia laughed, eyes wide as she pulled her fluffy pink towels from the drying rack in the corner of her room. "Boy's got the hots for you. You're on his no fault list."

Tom cocked an eyebrow. "Should I be flattered or frightened?"

"Likely both."

Tom laughed and managed to coax himself out of bed after he heard the shower start. He pulled his jeans of the floor and stepped into them before heading into the kitchen to find the mug capable of holding the most coffee. However, just as he poured for himself, the front door open and Darren walked in.

"Well, now. That's quite the greeting," the man said with a smirk.

Tom laughed. "Morning, Darren," he greeted, taking a seat at the tiny table in the corner of the kitchen.

"Morning, sunshine. Breakfast?"

"What have you there?" Tom asked as Darren set a brown paper bag on the table before him.

"Soph's favorite croissants because I'm the best roommate ever," Darren practically, shouted as he leaned in direction of the bathroom. "But I brought enough for everyone."

"You're a gentleman and a scholar," Tom quipped before reaching into the bag.

"What happened to your face?"

Tom chuckled. "I ran into Cam's fist…after he ran into mine."

"Cam? Where the fuck did you find him?"

"He was at the pub last night. I'd had enough whiskey that I didn't appreciate his mouth so, I hit him in it."

"Good for you!" Darren exclaimed. "Bout time someone gave that prick what he deserves."

"Yes, well, not so sure the lady of the house agreed as I was rushed off before I could get a real good one in," Tom stated, ripping the pastry in his hand in half before he leaned back in the chair, kicking his long legs up on the corner of the table.

"But it felt good, right?"

Tom smirked. "That it did."

Both boys looked up as the bathroom door opened. "Hey Soph, I brought croissants."

"Don't eat em, Tom. He'll expect you to put out," Sophia smirked, walking into the kitchen, wringing her hair in a towel.

Tom looked at the already half eaten croissant in his hand. "It is pretty good."

"He's the one standing in my kitchen, half naked," Darren stated, heading to the counter and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"She has my shirt!" Tom exclaimed, pointing in Sophia's direction.

"You want it back?" Sophia asked.

"No offense, but I'd rather see him topless than you," Darren stated.

"I wouldn't," Tom snickered.

"You and your mouth," Sophia said, rolling her eyes and taking the coffee mug Darren handed her.

"That's what you said last night, though I believe it was in different context," Tom smirked. He quickly received a flick to the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Sad I missed that," Darren said sarcastically.

"You would've tried to join in," Sophia teased.

"Sweetheart, I love you, but there is not a part of you I desire. That one on the other hand…" Darren stated, ruffling is fingers through the hair on the back of Tom's head.

"I'm cutting the hair off," Tom stated. "You two like it too much."

Sophia pouted. "Why? I like the curls."

"You like them too much. It frightens me," Tom laughed. "Plus it gives you something to grab hold of…and while…sometimes that is…extremely fun…I'm afraid of what will happen if you're cross with me."

"I really don't need to hear about what you guys did last night," Darren stated.

"Are you sure? You can replace me with you in the visuals," Sophia stated.

Tom shook his head. "Nooooo."

"Now that you mention it…" Darren began.

"Stop it. Both of you," Tom stated.

"Are we creeping you out, Thomas?" Darren laughed.

"You're weird. The both of you. And it makes me uncomfortable."

"Put on some damn clothes and you wouldn't have to worry about it," Darren stated with a laugh.

"Fine. Next time I'll wear two shirts so she can steal one and I'll still have my own," Tom stated.

"I'm sorry your boyfriend is insanely attractive," Darren said to Sophia with a grin, knowing he was just poking at Tom more.

"I know. He is devilishly handsome."

"STOP," Tom commanded, his cheeks flushing.

"Why? We're complimenting you!" Sophia exclaimed.

"Yeah except you're not doing it genuinely, you're doing it to be a jerk," Tom stated, tipping back his head and looking at her. "Except for him. He's being genuine. You're egging him on."

"Soph, could I borrow him? Just for one night?"

"Oh dear God," Tom mumbled, his head hitting the table.

Sophia and Darren just laughed. "And here I thought he'd be used to all sorts of admiration."

"I hate you. Both of you."

"You do not," Sophia argued, once again entangling his hair on her fingers and gently pulling him up so she could kiss him.

The kiss lingered a bit too long for Darren's liking. "Alright, now I'm the uncomfortable one," he stated with a sigh, setting his mug in the counter.

"Why are you home so early?" Sophia asked. "Usually you're at Bryan's until call."

"He picked up a morning shift at the hospital," Darren stated. "I was just trying to be a nice roommate and bring breakfast because I knew you went out last night and you'd be hung over."

"I'm not hung over. This one's hung over," Sophia stated, poking Tom's shoulder.

"And I appreciate breakfast more than you know," Tom stated.

"Well I didn't know you would be here, but apparently you finally broke down the ice queen."

Tom practically spit out the coffee in his mouth from laughter. "I did not say that."

Sophia whipped a dishtowel at her roommate. "You're an asshole."

"You're wearing his clothes! I assumed the poor guy finally got some."

"I did. More than some," Tom chuckled.

"Ice queen. You guys are pricks."

"I didn't say it!" Tom exclaimed again. "That was all him."

"Hey! I have to live here!" Darren cried. "You could at least back me up."

"No. No. No chance in hell," Tom argued. "I am not getting on that train, it leads nowhere good and I want no part of it. She'll smother me in my sleep."

"I LIVE WITH HER."

"I share a bed with her!"

"Yeah but you don't live here," Darren retorted.

"My God, we would be the world's most fucked up three's company," Sophia stated with a laugh. "You guys are terrible."

"We're terrible?" Tom asked. "You're no better, I assure you."

Darren grinned as he watched Tom pull Sophia to a seat on his lap. "You two are going to have the most beautiful children this world has ever seen."

"What is with you two and babies? Jesus Christ. It's like you're trying to will me pregnant," Sophia laughed. "Just give me a couple years, alright? Besides, Movie Star here is booked solid for the next year anyway."

"She's right," Tom stated. "But our kids will be gorgeous."

"If we don't have adorable, curly haired ginger babies, I am sending them back to where they came from," Sophia stated.

Tom laughed. "I don't think that's how it works, babe."

"Well, figure it out. Ginger babies or no babies."

"Darren, will you look into how to insure your offspring is a ginger with curls?" Tom asked with a laugh.

"Googling it."

Sophia laughed loudly as she grabbed the last croissant and headed for the bedroom. "I need to get dressed. You two have fun."

Tom just shook his head and laughed as she walked away. "How do you live with her?"

"Lord, some days I do not know," Darren stated, "but you better figure it out. You're more stuck than I am."

Tom grinned brightly. "Wouldn't have it any other way."


	27. Chapter 27

"I swear to God if he gave me whatever he has I will murder him in his sleep," Sophia said, stumbling out of the bathroom after her body's attempt to empty itself through her mouth.

"You can't blame Tom," Darren stated. "You haven't seen him since he got sick and you've been doing this for a week now."

"Maybe he brought in the bug."

"You're nauseous. He's literally in bed dying."

Sophia pouted. Dying might've been a bit extreme but Tom definitely wasn't well: a fever, the chills, not being able to keep anything down. He'd exiled himself to his apartment for the last two days, not even allowing Sophia to visit out of fear of making her sick as well. "I'm going over there today, I don't care what he says. He's weak. He can't keep me out."

Darren laughed but fell silent shortly thereafter, his brain churning. "Hey Soph… just a random thought here… when was the last time you got your period?"

"Why?" Sophia asked with a laugh. "You keeping track of my cycles?"

"I live with you. I notice things. Just think about it."

Sophia did as instructed. "Well… I mean I should be…" Her train of thought derailed when she realized exactly what it was her roommate was hinting at. "No, Darren. Just no."

"Soph, I know it's not what you want to hear…"

"I'm not pregnant! I'm not even…." Her voice trailed off once again. "Shit."

"What?"

"I'm late…like two weeks late…fuck."

Darren pursed his lips and smiled awkwardly. "Like I said…"

"I cannot be pregnant. No. It's…a coincidence at best," Sophia stated. "I have way too much going on right now to be knocked up and…once the new year hits, Tom's going to be gone for most of it. This isn't happening right now."

"I'm not saying you are. I'm just saying…maybe it's a possibility you should look into. Take a test at least, find out for sure."

Sophia laid her head on the table. "Why did you have to go there? I did not need this thought in my head."

"Wouldn't you rather know?"

"Ten minutes ago there was nothing to know!" Sophia exclaimed. "Now it's going to be all I can think about."

"Well get a test and find out," Darren stated simply. He took a sip out of the coffee cup in his hand. "Aren't you on the pill anyway? Maybe it's nothing."

"I was…and then we broke up and he left and my prescription ran out and I kind of stopped taking it because there was no reason to…"

"And you didn't think you should start again when he got back?"

"I honestly didn't think about it. I didn't know what was going to happen between us and getting knocked up was definitely the last thought in my head." Sophia sighed. "This is fucking perfect."

"Okay, slow down," Darren commanded. "Save your panic attack until you actually know whether there's a Hiddlesbun in the oven or not, okay? Let's just run down to the shop and get a test and…we'll find out."

"I can't right now. I have about a million things I need to do today," Sophia stated, rising from her seat at the table.

"Soph, it'll take five minutes."

"Later, Darren."

"You know, ignoring it won't make it go away," Darren called after her as she headed into her room.

"Yes it will!" Sophia's voice shouted back.

Darren sighed and shook his head. He wouldn't necessarily be sad about having a baby around…

"What're you doing here?" Tom asked, a blanket wrapped around his entire body, including up and over his head. He looked like a blue cloaked monk.

"I brought you things," Sophia stated. "Let me in."

"I don't wanna get you sick…" he said groggily, opening the door further and allowing her in. He didn't even wait for her to enter before shuffling his way back to the couch and collapsing."You shouldn't be here."

"Did you honestly think I was going to let you keep me away for a third day?" Sophia asked as she passed behind the sofa and into the kitchen. "Two days is my limit."

Tom chuckled which threw him into a coughing fit. "Don't make me laugh."

"Have you gone to the doctor?" Sophia asked as she unpacked the bags of things she brought with her.

"No," Tom answered. "If I'm not feeling better by tomorrow, I will."

"Three days of misery isn't enough to make you go?"

"Nope."

"Men," Sophia laughed. She walked into the living room, thermometer in hand. "C'mere."

Tom didn't even have the strength to argue, just opened his mouth and let her stick the thermometer under his tongue. A few moments passed and it beeped.

"Baby, you're burning up," Sophia stated, grabbing the stick from his mouth. "103. You need to go to the doctor."

"Tomorrow," Tom stated.

"And I thought I was supposed to be the stubborn one," Sophia said with a smirk.

"You should go. You can't afford to get sick right now. The show will be pissed."

'_The show will be more pissed if I'm pregnant' _she said to herself. "I'll be fine. It's not like we're making out." She headed back into the kitchen and grabbed the medicine and Pedialyte she'd gotten and walked back out to him. "Take these. Drink this. You need to build your electrolytes back up. I brought soup when you think you can eat again. There's crackers and a bunch of bland stuff."

"You're too good to me," Tom sighed, sitting up and taking the bottle and the drugs she handed him.

"I really am. I made the soup from scratch," Sophia stated, once again heading back into the kitchen.

"You did?" Tom cooed. "You're amazing, darling. Thank you." He sat up and leaned against the arm of the sofa. "I'm sorry I'm sick. I miss you terribly."

Sophia laughed as she put things in the fridge and his nearly bare cupboards. "Did you just apologize for being sick, you goof?"

"I did," Tom laughed. "I apologize for everything, don't I?"

"You really do," Sophia smiled. She opened the dishwasher and began unpacking it.

"Are you doing my dishes?" Tom asked. "Stop it. I can do my own chores."

"Would you just let me take care of you?" Sophia retorted. "It'll be much easier for everyone involved if you stop fighting it."

"I'm sorry. I'll just sit here, in awe of my own dumb luck," Tom smirked.

"Stop apologizing."

"I'm…" He laughed, realizing he was about to say the words again. "I'm going to do that right now."

"Good," Sophia laughed. She threw the few items from his sink (mostly mugs and tea cups) into the dishwasher and set the machine to start. "Okay. Give me the blanket."

"Why? I'm cold," Tom pouted.

"And I will bring you a different one, but we're washing the disease off that one," Sophia stated as he handed her the quilt from his shoulders. She just stared at him a moment. "You are so pale, baby. Promise me you're going to the doctor tomorrow."

"I swear it," Tom answered.

"You better," Sophia stated before disappearing into the bedroom. She returned with the comforter from Tom's bed. "Here. I'll throw in the laundry but you'll have to put it in the dryer yourself."

"I think I can manage," Tom smiled. He watched her open the laundry closet and toss his blanket and the few items of clothes he'd dirtied into the wash machine. "You know, you really are going to be a fantastic mom some day."

She winced at his words. _'Could be sooner than you think_.' "I think you'd better get healthy before we worry about that." Part of her wanted to tell him immediately, but a bigger part wanted to know for sure before she even mentioned it. Despite the awful timing, she knew he'd be thrilled and she didn't want to get his hopes up for no reason, though at this point she'd pretty much convinced herself she was indeed with child. She sighed and shut the closet and headed into the bedroom, grabbing her purse and heading back toward him. "I need to get going okay? But I'll call later and check on you." Tom just nodded as her lips pressed into his heated forehead. "I love you. Get some rest."

"I will. I love you too," Tom said softly as she went toward the door. "Thank you."

"For what?" Sophia asked with a smile.

"Being the incredible woman that you are," Tom smiled.

"Get some sleep, gorgeous," Sophia beamed before walking out and pulling the door shut behind her. She heaved a heavy sigh. Now it was time to find Maggie.

"Mags, we have a problem," Sophia stated, bursting into her best friend's office.

"Hi to you too," Maggie laughed from behind her desk. "What's up?"

"I'm late."

"For?" Maggie asked, confused. Sophia just stared at her and suddenly Maggie realized what her best friend meant. "Oh my God. Are you serious?"

"Yep. Two weeks."

"Have you taken a test?"

"Not yet. Scared shitless to be completely honest," Sophia sighed, sinking into the chair in front of Maggie's desk. "I can't be pregnant right now."

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but…there are ways to prevent that from happening," Maggie stated with a laugh, leaning back in her chair. "Have you told Tom?"

"No. I want to wait until I know for sure."

"He'll be so excited."

"I know. And it makes me feel terrible."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not. In the least. Like…at all."

Maggie sighed and issued Sophia a comforting smile. "Give it time, Soph. You're not excited right now, but you will be."

"What if I'm not? What if I turn into my mother and hate my child for crushing all my hopes and dreams because I wasn't smart enough to take the proper precautions?"

"Well the fact that you're saying that alone means you won't," Maggie stated. She sighed, realizing her words didn't seem to be comforting the girl in front of her, staring at the ground. "Look, you love Tom and he loves you. And maybe right now isn't the best timing, but you two will make the best of it, because that's what you do. Tom isn't going to let you be the only one sacrificing things, you know that, right?"

Sophia nodded. "I know, I know. Realistically I know that everything will be fine and… he'll be the most amazing, supportive man because…that's what he always is. And he'll be an INCREDIBLE father, I've never been more certain of anything. I just… I had a plan. I at least wanted to see this show through, ya know? And get married and… I don't know maybe be able to actually take a vacation together before we worried about kids."

"Well…apparently someone had other plans," Maggie said with a smile.

Sophia laughed. "I guess so." She paused, fiddling with her purse in her lap. "He really is going to be an amazing dad."

"He is, I have no doubt," Maggie agreed. "So maybe…you need to go get a test and find out before the show tonight."

Sophia sighed but nodded. "I probably should…but I am petrified."

Maggie smiled sweetly. "I know you are. I would be too, honestly. But you are more than definitely not in this alone. Remember that."

"I know," Sophia smirked. She paused. "Can I come back and do it here? I really don't want be alone…in case I have a panic attack and pass the fuck out."

Maggie laughed. "You want to pee on a stick at my office?" Sophia just nodded. "Sure. Go ahead. Can't honestly say I've had that happen before."

Sophia sighed and stood up. "Alright. I will be right back. With lunch and…a fucking pregnancy test."

"Hey Soph?"

"Yeah?"

"If you're not, can you maybe get back on the pill so we don't have to do this again? It really is quite preventable," Maggie asked with a smirk.

"Thanks for the sex ed, now fuck off," Sophia stated with a laugh before disappearing out the door.

"You know sitting there tapping your foot incessantly isn't going to make the three minutes pass any faster," Maggie stated with a laugh. "Eat your damn lunch."

"I'm not hungry," Sophia said, pushing the takeout tray in front of her to the side. She looked at her watch. "One minute left."

"You're going to give yourself a heart attack," Maggie said with a laugh.

"Where am I going to put a baby? Neither Tom's nor my place is that big. We're going to have to move."

"Probably in together," Maggie stated. "I doubt Tom would allow you to not be in the same place as him at all times."

"Yeah except for the fact he's got three movies booked for next year alone, plus premieres…"

"And he will do whatever he needs to make sure he's there and you know that," Maggie stated. "You really need to relax. You already know you're spending the rest of your life with the man. It's not like it's some random dude from a drunken night at the bar."

"I know. I just didn't anticipate this part starting so soon." Sophia looked at her watch. "Well…it's now or never."

"No passing out."

Sophia sighed and rose to her feet, heading for the bathroom and in a way, the rest of her life. She took a deep breath and turned on the light as she inched toward the test resting delicately on the sink. It was strange how much effect the appearance of a little plus sign would have on her life. But it would. God, it would.


	28. Chapter 28

She paced her apartment waiting for Tom to answer his phone. A positive test result the day before led to a doctor appointment the next day and a call that morning had confirmed her biggest worry at the moment: in seven and a half months, she and Tom would be parents. Now if only she could get him alone long enough to tell him.

"Hey babe, sorry," Tom apologized. "I'm running around like mad today."

"I've noticed," Sophia said with a laugh. "Got time for an early dinner with your girlfriend?"

He groaned. "Ah, love, I really wish I did. I've got a business dinner tonight. Can I get a rain check?"

"Of course…" Sophia said, her disappointment evident in her tone.

"Something wrong?"

"Not really. I just need to talk to you."

"Well, you've got me for a few minutes now. What's up?"

"I'd rather talk to your face," Sophia stated with a laugh.

"Well now you've got me worried," Tom said with a chuckle. "Can it wait until after the show?"

What was a few more hours? "Sure," Sophia stated.

"I promise I am all yours tonight, alright? I'll turn off the phone and everything."

"Okay."

"I don't like the way this is sounding," Tom stated. "What've I done?"

"Nothing," Sophia said with a nervous laugh. "Absolutely nothing, babe."

"Are you sure? You sound less than pleased."

"Just don't worry about it. We'll talk later, okay?"

"Easier said than done," Tom said with a sigh. "You're not leaving me are you?"

Sophia laughed. "No. I'm not."

"Alright, good. Then whatever it is, I'm sure will be fine. I really need to get going. I'm so sorry, darling," Tom apologized once again.

"It's okay. Have a good day."

"I will do my best. And come eleven o'clock, all yours. We can talk about whatever it is on your mind. Swear to it."

"Okay."

"I love you. Cheer up."

"I love you too. Bye." Sophia hung up and sighed so heavily her shoulders dropped. At least she had time to figure out exactly how to tell him.

"Why haven't you told him yet?" Darren asked as they sat backstage awaiting that night's show to start.

"Haven't had time. Just got the results this morning and he's been running around all day," Sophia stated.

"It'd take five minutes. Yank him into place and tell him you're having a baby. Hell, text him. Right now. You can discuss it after the show."

Sophia chuckled. "I really don't want to tell the man I'm pregnant through a text message."

"Well if he can't find the time…"

"He was sick and now he's playing catch up. It's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal, Soph. You've been stressing yourself out for days and he has no idea what's going on. It's time he shares in the freak out."

"I didn't want to tell him until I knew for sure. It's not his fault I waited," Sophia stated. She looked up to the rafters and shook her head. "Besides, if he's this busy now, the next year is only going to be worse. I'll be doing most of this on my own."

"You've got me and Mags and Ben."

Sophia smiled sweetly. "I know." She paused, tears filling his eyes. "This is going to sound so selfish."

"What, petal?"

"I love Tom," she began, "more than I ever anticipated loving someone. I just…sometimes I wish he was just mine, ya know? That I didn't have to compete for his time with the entire world. Especially right now."

"That doesn't sound selfish, love. It sounds perfectly reasonable."

"Not really. I knew what I was getting into when we started dating."

"And I think you've done pretty well with it all, but that doesn't mean you have to like it all the time," Darren assured. "Hell, I don't think I could ever do it. You and Maggie both blow my mind. I have a hard enough time sharing Bryan with the hospital. Can't imagine if we spent most of our time on opposite continents."

"It sucks," Sophia stated with a laugh as a tear rolled down her makeup covered cheek.

"Now, now. No crying. You'll ruin your flawless makeup," Darren soothed, pulling her into his arms. "Just talk to him. About everything. Let him know what's on your mind."

"I'm probably just being hormonal," Sophia laughed.

"No, sweetheart. I don't think you are."

"Five minutes, guys," came a voice from behind the dressing room door.

"Thanks, five," Sophia said back. She looked at Darren and dabbed her cheeks dry. "Shall we? Who knows how many shows I've got left."

"Come on, hot stuff. Let's go dance it out."

It was eleven thirty when she finally walked up to Tom's door, bag in hand. Her mind had been twisting and turning all day, debating the multitude of ways he could react when she finally told him. Sure, he wanted children, but right now? At this exact moment? It definitely was not at the top of either of their to-do lists.

"There she is," Tom beamed, pulling open the door and instantly wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "My God I've missed you."

Sophia smiled brightly, pushing the door shut behind her before tightening her arms around his waist. "That's what you get for being sick."

"I was miserable," Tom agreed, pulling back just to lay his lips upon hers, firmly passionately. "Even worse because I was without you."

She kissed him back with all her might until she needed to take a breath. "Better now?"

"Infinitely," Tom grinned before planting his lips on her forehead. "How'd the show go?" he asked, ushering her to the sofa. "Want a drink?"

"No, I'm okay."

Tom stopped briefly on his way to the kitchen. "No? You are you and what have you done with my Sophie?" he chuckled disappearing around the corner. "Well I need one. It's been a long day."

"What happened?" Sophia asked, trying to stifle her urge to simply shout her news just to get it out of her system.

"More work. I'm basically going to have to leave the second the New Year starts and then…I guess the Loki movie is finally a go which they want to start filming the end of next year into the next one…"

"Another movie? Next year?"

"Yep," Tom sighed, reappearing and climbing onto the sofa next to her.

"What's that? Four now?"

Tom nodded. "Yeah. It's gonna be a busy year." He watched as her face drained of all color and her eyes shifted to her hands. "What's wrong with you?" he asked with a laugh. "If anyone was going to be excited, I thought it would be you, yet you sit here and look like you're about to cry." Sophia laughed just as tears indeed began to trail down her cheeks. "Hey, hey, hey…" Tom cooed, with a bit of a laugh as he set down his drink and slid toward her. "What's the matter? Why are you crying?"

"Oh my God…" Sophia sighed with a laugh. "This just got so much worse."

"What got worse?" Tom asked. He draped an arm behind her on the sofa and pulled her close to his chest, kissing the top of her head. "Darling, I fear I have no idea what you're talking about." She stayed silent. "Care to fill me in?" he questioned, poking her softly with his free hand. Her fingers intertwined with his resting on her stomach.

"At this point: No."

"Sophia, come on now. What's wrong?" Tom asked, stretching an arm back for his drink. "You're really starting to scare me."

"I'm pregnant," She mumbled. She barely heard her own words she was certain he hadn't. Yet she prayed that he had because she wasn't sure she could utter the phrase again.

Tom's eyes dropped to the beauty on his chest. "What?" he asked, swallowing his mouth full of whiskey down with a gulp.

Sophia gulped herself, though no whiskey was involved. She sat up straight and cleared her throat. "I'm pregnant."

Tom just stared at her for a moment as his hand escaped hers. "That's not funny."

"Oh God I wish I joking," Sophia sighed, her eyes rising to the ceiling as she shook her head. "I really do."

"You're serious?" Tom asked. "You're having a baby?" Her head just nodded. "Jesus…"

She couldn't gage his reaction. He wasn't happy. He wasn't sad. He wasn't anything. He was just sitting there."Tom, I…"

He gulped. "When did you find out?"

"This morning. Well…I mean, I took a home test a couple days ago…"

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"Because I wanted to be sure…"

"And you're sure now?" Tom asked.

She nodded. "The doctor called this morning." Her eyes watched as he practically jumped up from the couch, placing his drink on the table and beginning to pace. "Tom, I tried to tell you..."

"Jesus fucking Christ," he said breathily. "I thought you were on birth control. I mean…I thought this wasn't supposed to happen right now. We said it wasn't going to happen right now. That's what you wanted."

"I didn't fill my prescription after you left," Sophia stated. Was he angry?

"We…we both wanted to wait…this is not the time…"

The tears that burned in her eyes were not angry. Angry and hot. "Well it's not like I did it on purpose," Sophia stated with a snap. "It's not exactly the best time for me, either."

"I've got so much shit to do next year, Soph!" Tom exclaimed. "I've got…three, four films now and a couple premieres…"

"Yeah and I'm going to have to quit my fucking job," Sophia stated, now rising to her feet. "Pretty sure an eight months pregnant Velma isn't what the director had in mind."

Tom ran his hands over his head. "What are we going to do? What the fuck are we going to do? This can't happen… Not right now."

"Well it's a little late to do anything about it."

Tom shook his head. "You should've told me. Didn't think I need to carry condoms around for the one person I'm sleeping with. I thought we were safe."

"Are you kidding me right now?" Sophia asked. "This is MY fault?"

"That's not what I'm saying!" Tom exclaimed. "Don't take everything so personally. I'm not attacking you, for God's sake. "

"Well it kind of feels like you are," Sophia growled. "I cannot believe this. I thought, maybe…just maybe after the last…month of you harassing me about kids…"

"I was joking," Tom snapped all too quickly. He saw the hurt wash over her face. "Not joking. I meant in the future," he corrected, "after things calmed down, after a wedding."

"Oh well I'm sorry I ruined your plan," Sophia stated sarcastically. She shook her head and scoffed. "You know, I actually thought you might be happy, that the part of you that wanted a family might be a little bigger than the part of you that wanted to appease your adoring public."

"Stop it. That's not what this is about…"

"What is it about then, Tom?" Sophia all but screamed in his direction. "Do you honestly think this is what I wanted right now? That after…four months of a show I was just ready to give up and settle down? Do you think this is what I intended?"

"Of course not," Tom said shaking his head.

"Or maybe it was. Maybe trapping the almighty Tom Hiddleston into having a kid with me is exactly what I wanted. I mean, I'm sure it will pay handsomely…"

Tom's face scrunched. "What are you talking about? No. No…that's not what I meant." He took a step toward her but she was quick to swing her arm out of his reach. "Soph, let's just calm down, okay? Let's just talk about this."

"I've been trying to talk to you all fucking day about this, Tom! But you couldn't find the time!" Sophia cried.

"I'm sorry, okay? There was a lot of shit going on today. If I had any…inclination that THIS is what you needed to tell me, I would've made time."

"Really?"

"You said it could wait! You made it sound like it wasn't that important! Was I supposed to read your mind?!" Tom exclaimed. "For God's sake, Soph! You should've told me the second you even thought it was a possibility!"

"What good would it have done?"

"Well I wouldn't have taken on another project for starters! Jesus Christ! How are we supposed to have a baby right now? How are either of us supposed to make that kind of commitment at this moment?"

Sophia gulped. "Well don't worry about it. Only one of us has to."

"Oh stop it," Tom snarled. "You know I'm not going to just walk away. You know me better than that. At least you should." She stayed silent, her intense anger written all over her incredibly tensed up body. "Okay. Let's….let's just cool down and talk about this, alright? Talk rationally."

"I don't know what there is to talk about right now," Sophia stated, leaning down and retrieving her bag from the floor. "I'm gonna go."

"Soph, no. Please," Tom begged, following at her heels. "Don't. Don't leave things like this, not tonight."

"I have had a really, REALLY long day," Sophia stated, tears rolling down her cheeks as she turned to him from the open door. "I have spent hours trying to figure out how to tell you. Trying to convince myself that you would be excited and that…would make me excited. And right now, after talking to the one person that can always make me feel better, I feel worse than I did before. I can't, Tom. I can't stay because… I can't even look at you right now." Without even another breath, she walked out, leaving the door open behind her.

Tom growled as he slammed the door shut, shaking everything in the room around him. He swooped his arm over the entryway table, sending keys and his phone and everything on it crashing to the floor. He ran his hands over his face as it was all he could do, because at this very moment, he had no idea what else he could do.


	29. Chapter 29

Tom walked into a Westminster coffee shop the next morning to meet his mother for coffee. He hadn't slept the night before, the evening's events playing on a loop in his mind. He should've reacted differently, but he hadn't. He should've gone after her, but once again he hadn't. All the should've/could've/would'ves attacked his brain the entire night long and it hadn't changed with the coming of the morning either. He'd tried to call, the night before, after he'd cleared his head a bit but she didn't answer. Not that he could blame her. At this point he didn't even want to speak with himself. He attempted again the second his eyes opened that morning, still to no avail.

"Hey Mum," he smiled weakly as he approached the waiting woman's table.

"What's wrong with you?" Diana asked, knowing instantly something was off. "I thought you were feeling better."

"I'm not sick," Tom reassured with a little laugh as his mother's hand brushed over his forehead. "I feel fine, I swear."

"Then what's the matter? Where's Sophia? I thought she'd be with you."

Tom heaved a heavy sigh and removed his coat as he sat down. His jaw tensed as he searched for the words. "Soph…is, um…not speaking to me at the moment."

Diana looked at him with a mix of concern and frustration. "What happened?"

Tom laughed and shook his head a bit. "She's, uh…" he gulped and cleared his throat and fidgeted a bit. "God…"

"What, Thomas?" Diana said pleadingly. "What's happened?"

He gulped again. "She's pregnant," he stated simply. "We're, um, we're having a baby."

To Tom's relief, Diana's eyes instantly lit up. "Well my goodness! That seems to be cause for celebration, not a fight, don't you think?"

Tom scoffed. "Well, one would think so. I, however, instead of reacting in any sort of supportive matter just pointed out the reasons that it's not a good time."

"Tom…"

"Why do I always do this?" Tom interrupted. "Why can't I ever just say the right thing? All she wanted to hear was that it was going to be alright, that I would take care of her. That's all I had to say and instead I spouted off every negative thought that popped into my head and pushed her away. Again. I did it all over again."

"Darling, I'm sure you didn't say anything she hadn't already been thinking herself."

"That's just it! Instead of calming her nerves, instead of being…remotely reassuring, I acted like a total twat and made them worse. What kind of person does that?"

"One who'd just got news they weren't anticipating on receiving."

"You can stop trying to make me feel better. It's not going to work," Tom stated. He paused, his head waving slowly back and forth, jaw clenched in frustration at himself. "I'm about to have literally everything I've ever wanted and I've quite possibly ruined it all."

"Stop talking like that," Diana commanded. "You deserve everything you have and more. You've made a mistake."

"You have to say that. You're my mum," Tom stated with a laugh.

"Have you tried speaking to her?"

Tom nodded. "Twice. I called last night and this morning."

"Well it's early, she could still be asleep."

Tom shook his head. "No. She doesn't want to talk to me."

"Give her some time. I'm sure she'll come round."

"And if she doesn't?" Tom asked. "What if she doesn't come around and in a few months I have a child with a woman who can't stand the sight of me? What do I do then?"

"That's not going to happen because you're going to keep trying and you're going to make this right," Diana insisted. "She loves you, Tom. She's upset but she loves you. That doesn't go away with one single argument." Tom remained silent. "In the meantime, you need to decide something."

"What's that?"

"What's more important: shooting films next year or starting a family with the woman you love?"

Tom smirked crookedly. "I don't even have to think about that one," he stated softly. "It's obviously her. Always has been and…it always will be."

"And why didn't you just say that?"

Tom laughed and leaned back in his chair. "Because I'm completely daft?" He shook his head. "How do I manage to go from saying all the right things and…winning the most beautiful girl in the world to screwing it up at every possible turn?"

"Well you can't be perfect forever," Diana smirked. She reached across the table and took her son's hand. "It will work out, Thomas. I promise you. Just give her a bit to cool down."

"I hope you're right."

"I know I am," Diana insisted. "And we should probably start getting ready for a baby."

Tom beamed brightly. "My God. A baby… I'm going to be a dad." It was the first time he'd said those words aloud…and he wasn't sure he wanted to stop.

Sophia walked into her apartment late that morning. She'd spent the night at Ben and Maggie's. Well, she'd more sat there and cried until she fell asleep. Tom had called twice since she'd stormed out and she'd let the call go to voicemail both times. She didn't know what to say, or if she really wanted to say anything.

"You just missed him," Darren said as Sophia walked into the kitchen.

"Missed who?" Sophia asked, immediately heading to the coffee pot.

"Tom. He was looking for you."

"Good for him," Sophia said with a sigh.

"I didn't know what to tell him."

Sophia sipped on the mug in her hand. "You don't have to tell him anything."

"Well someone has to. Seems you're ignoring him."

"I'm not ignoring him," Sophia argued. "I just…don't know what to say right now."

"Soph, he seemed really sorry. I thought he was going to cry for a minute."

"Well it's probably about his turn," Sophia stated.

Darren sighed and walked over to the girl's side. "Look, I know his reaction was less than…perfect…"

"Ya think?" Sophia fired.

"But it's not like he didn't say anything you hadn't already said a million time," Darren stated. "He was surprised is all. You know he wants a child more than anything in this world."

"He sure didn't act like it," Sophia stated with a sigh. She shook her head as once again, for about the millionth time in the last twelve hours, tears burned in her eyes. "I just wanted to hear that it's gonna be okay, ya know? I didn't expect him to be overjoyed and…ready to start building a fucking nursery. I just needed him to tell me that everything's going to be fine and…he flipped the fuck out."

"Sweetheart, it IS going to be okay…"

"Yeah. You and Maggie and Ben keep telling me that."

"But we're not him."

"Exactly," Sophia stated. She wiped her dark eyes on the back of her hand. "I need to try and get some sleep."

"Of course, darling. I need to run some errands but I'll come get you for call."

Sophia rose to her toes and gave Darren a peck on the cheek. "Thank you."

"For being the buffer," Sophia stated, heading down the hall. "I really don't want to talk to him right now."

"You'll have to eventually, you know. Can't ignore the poor lad forever."

"He'll survive a couple more hours."

Once again the ringing phone in his ear clicked into her voicemail. He sighed, defeated. "Okay… I get it," he stated after the loud beep. "You don't want to talk to me and…I can't blame you for that. I just...I'm sorry and…I know that doesn't mean much and…I can't change what I said I just…I feel awful and…I'm sorry. So…I guess that's all I can really say. I'll be here if you ever decide to talk to me again."

He hung up and ran his hands over his head, exhaling a long slow breath. Just as he appeared to be calm, he surged with anger, chucking his phone angrily across the room. It hit the wall before landing hard on the floor in the corner. He was going to have force her into speaking to him and there was only one way he knew how. He climbed from the couch, retrieved his miraculously still together phone and grabbed his jacket, heading for the one place he knew she wouldn't be able to stay away from him.

Sophia looked up as Maren, the stage manager, opened the door to her dressing room. "Tom's here," the girl said softly.

Sophia closed her eyes. She couldn't very well say she wasn't in. "Okay."

Maren smiled sweetly and stepped back as the tall, solemn man entered the room. He practically had to duck through the doorway as Maren pulled the door shut behind him.

"Surprised you let me in," Tom said softly, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Hard to throw you out of a theatre without causing a scene," Sophia stated simply, not a hint of any emotion to her voice. "What are you doing here?"

His shoulders shrugged exaggeratedly. "I honestly don't know. Seemed to be the only way to get you to speak to me."

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you, Tom."

"I realize that, but…apologizing to your voicemail wasn't sitting well with me." He took a deep breath and began shuffling his feet nervously. "Look, I know I was horrible last night. I was…surprised and…shocked and I let that the better of me, a fact which I vehemently regret. I can make no excuses for my reaction. I can only say I wish I would've done differently."

"You and me both," Sophia scoffed. She sighed and lifted the hair off her neck, thinking and shaking her head. "I didn't… I didn't expect you to run through the streets of London, screaming in joy. I just…I needed you to tell me that this is going to be okay because right now…it feels…extremely far from it."

"Darling…" Tom cooed, taking a knee in front of her as she began to sob. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into him, his lips landing on the top of her head. "It is going to be okay, my love. I promise you," he whispered into the dark hair atop her head. "It's not going to be easy and…it's not going to be perfect. It's going to be difficult and messy but it's going to be worth it. So very, very worth it. And I'm going to be here for every second."

Sophia laughed as she sat up and wiped her eyes. "Sweet thought but…"

"I'm not joking," Tom said, shaking his head back and forth. "I'll drop projects if I have to. Hell, I'll walk away from the business entirely. I'm not missing this, not one appointment. You…and this baby…and…our family…it comes first. From here on out. I swear to it."

Sophia stared at him a moment before placing a hand on the back of his neck and pulling his lips into hers. Those were the words she needed to hear. That was the reassurance she needed and though it might not have been his initial reaction, she believed him, with every fiber of her being. "I love you."

Tom smiled brightly, his forehead pressed against hers. "I love you," he said softly before letting out a light chuckle. "We're going to have a baby."

Sophia laughed. "We are."

"When?"

"Not entirely sure. I have an ultrasound tomorrow."

"Can I come?"

"Of course."

Tom laughed and reached up, his hand falling against her cheek, his thumb wiping the stray tears from under her eyes. "I'm gonna be a dad. Oh my God."

Sophia laughed. "There. That was the reaction I thought I was going to get."

"See! It was in there, just had to clear my head a bit," Tom laughed. He ran his hands over his head as he took a seat on the floor, beside her legs dangling from the couch. "We're gonna have to move. Neither of our places are big enough for both of us and a baby. We're gonna have to get a house."

"Whoa. We got time. Calm down."

"I don't want to calm down!" Tom exclaimed. "I wanna do it all now."

Sophia laughed and she lay back on the couch. "You went from one extreme to the other."

"No this part actually happened like…four minutes after you walked out last night. I told you. I just needed to calm down a bit. Get my head focused."

"I hate being mad at you," Sophia sighed, brushing a hand over the top of his head, her fingertips dragging against his scalp.

Tom leaned into her hand like a puppy being pet. "I'm not particularly fond of it either."

"I'm not very good at it."

"I beg to differ."

"Why do you think I was ignoring you? Because I knew the second I saw your stupid face and those stupid eyes, I'd melt. So…if I didn't talk to you, I could still be angry."

Tom chuckled. "So you wanted to be mad at me?"

"For a little while. I was planning on coming over after the show."

"Ahhh! You were going to give in! I should've waited!"

"Shut up."

Tom laughed and rose to his knees before climbing onto the couch, but more on top of her. "I hope you know this means you're REALLY stuck. At least for the next eighteen years." Sophia snarled a lip. "Hey!" he exclaimed before poking at her always ticklish sides. "Don't look so fucking excited, asshole."

Sophia laughed as much as she could with his entire frame lying on top of her. "Are you trying to smother the baby?"

"Say it again," Tom commanded.

"What?"

"The baby. Say it again."

Sophia giggled. "The baby."

Tom smiled the biggest, most excited smile she had ever seen and opened his eyes wide as he could before he pressed his lips firmly, passionately against hers. This. This was how last night should have ended. But it was better late than never.


	30. Chapter 30

Tom awoke the next morning to the feel of her soft lips on his shoulder. He was half tempted not to react just to find out where this was leading, but her breath on the crease of his neck caused him to giggle. "And just what is it you're doing?" he asked groggily.

"Mmm…I don't know…" Sophia said playfully as she continued leaving kisses across his bare skin.

Tom laughed and rolled over to face her. "You're already pregnant. What else would you like me to do to you?" he teased, pulling her into his arms.

"Oh that list is insanely long," Sophia beamed before thrusting her lips upon his.

Tom's hands cradled her face, kissing her deeply, passionately, but just as her hands began to creep down his abdomen, he stopped her. "We need to talk," he said softly, taking her hands in his.

Sophia cocked an eyebrow and stared at him. "This has to happen right now?" Tom nodded. "Okay. Now I'm concerned."

"Don't be," Tom said with a reassuring laugh. "We've just got some things we need to figure out."

"Tom, we've got time. We don't need to have everything set at this exact moment."

"Just…listen to me for a minute, okay? Then I'll allow you to violate me."

"Allow?"

"Okay I'll beg for it. Better?"

"Talk."

Tom smiled and shook his head, trying to collect his train of thought. "I don't know. I guess… I'm wondering, if maybe…we, um… I'm wondering if maybe we shouldn't have a wedding before the baby arrives."

"And when would you like to squeeze that in?" Sophia asked with a laugh. "It's December and you leave like… in the first week of January. In there we've already got my birthday, Ben and Maggie's wedding, Christmas, plus I have a show every night…"

"I know. I know. I wasn't thinking anything big and spectacular. That can wait. Just…" He stopped and shook his head. "I don't know."

"Tom, I don't want you to marry me because we're having a baby."

"I'd be marrying you because I want to, you know that. We've been talking about this since before you were pregnant."

"I know that. But if we weren't about to have a kid, would we be getting married right now?" Sophia asked. "Would you actually propose at this exact moment if I wasn't pregnant?"

"Well…no."

"Exactly. I want to get married because that's what WE, both of us, want to do. Not because society says we have to before we procreate, which coincidentally, it's already too late." Tom chuckled and Sophia propped herself up on her elbow, laying a hand on his chest. His hand instantly rose and crossed over his chest, landing atop hers. "I love you, and you can bet that sweet ass that someday, I'm locking you down, but…not like this. I want us to have the wedding we've spent our lives dreaming of right off the bat. Not after some shotgun ceremony at the courthouse."

Tom turned his head toward her and smiled sweetly. "I'm already locked down. Nothing's going to change that or make it more official or…anything."

"Then a piece of paper and a wedding at this moment is the least of our concerns," Sophia stated. She leaned over and kissed him softly. "Let's tackle one major life change before we set another into motion."

"Deal," Tom smirked before receiving another kiss.

"Good. I need to shower. We gotta find out when this kid's arriving."

"Um…." Tom objected, grabbing hold of the waistband of her shorts as she tried to crawl out of bed. "You're not going anywhere until you finish what you've started," he stated, giving her a sharp tug and sending her giggling back to the bed beside him. He straddled himself over her, arms keeping him raised above. "I love you."

Sophia smiled and reached up, fingers brushing the now much shorter curls atop his head. "And I love you…and I love that you're so worried about doing the right thing by me and our baby." She took a breath. "And the second things calm down and you're home, the absolute second, there better be a ring on my finger and a wedding to plan."

Tom laughed. "Swear to it," he responded before lowering himself and pressing his lips into hers. This time, neither pulled away.

"There's mommy and daddy!" Darren exclaimed as Tom and Sophia walked back into the apartment after their doctor's visit that morning. "When's the little Hiddles coming?"

Tom laughed. "Little Hiddles. I like that."

"Don't encourage him," Sophia chuckled, heading to the fridge. "July. Around the seventeenth."

Darren's face scowled. "You're gonna be pregnant as hell in the dead of summer."

"Yep. Already looking forward to it," Sophia said sarcastically as she reemerged with a bottle of water.

Darren's eyes then shot to Tom. "Wait. That means you knocked her up like the second you re…consummated things…like. The INSTANT."

"I know," Tom chuckled.

"That's almost impressive," Darren stated.

"I'm not mad," Tom agreed.

Sophia rolled her eyes. "You two are ridiculous."

Tom opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by his ringing mobile. "It's Luke. I'll be right back," he stated before disappearing out onto the apartment's tiny excuse for a balcony.

Darren's eyes landed on Sophia who was simply staring out the door after Tom. "What's on your mind, sugar tits?"

"Nothing," Sophia said, shaking her head as her eyes moved to the rug below her feet.

"Really? Cuz we've had that rug since you moved in and I've never found it that interesting," Darren stated with a knowing smirk.

Sophia laughed. "He asked me if we should get married before the baby comes."

Darren's eyes widened. "And what'd you say?"

"No."

"Why?"

Sophia cocked her head. "Come on. That's not the proposal every girl dreams of hearing. 'Hey, you're pregnant, what do you say we run down to the courthouse and make it a done deal?'"

Darren laughed. "He's not marrying you BECAUSE you're pregnant, Soph. It just…made things speed up a bit."

"I know that but that's not how I want…all of this to happen. I want him to propose because he wants to. Not because we're having a kid or because he feels pressured. I want him to wake up one day and be like 'Today's the day.' I'm not expecting anything…fantastical, just slightly more romantic than because he feels like he has to."

"He's just trying to do the right thing."

"I know that, trust me. I know. He's always trying to do the right thing," Sophia smiled as her eyes lifted back up to the walk-in door and landed on Tom pacing the length of the patio, one hand on his phone, the other atop his head. "He's pretty much fucking perfect."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"It's frightening," Sophia stated. "I mean…we've had our issues, obviously but…I still look at him and can't find one goddamn thing I would change. Not one."

"Call me crazy," Darren began, "but I think that's how it's supposed to be."

Sophia laughed. "Well you're definitely crazy but I don't think that's the reason," she finished as Tom walked back into the apartment. "What's up babe?"

"Schedule change," Tom stated.

"Oh God…" Sophia groaned.

"No, no. It's good," Tom stated. "I, um….I dropped out of the project for this summer."

"Tom…"

"No. I want to be here. I don't want to have to try and catch a flight in time to witness my child being born. I can't miss that. I'd never forgive myself," Tom stated. "So…in January, its Paris until April and then I'm off until August when I start shooting…here, so that'll be fine. And then in December…God I don't know. Not sure they have the shooting schedule set for that yet, but whatever it is, at that point you and baby can come with me?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

"I think we can work out something," Sophia grinned.

"Good." He took a few long strides toward her, putting a hand on her waist and kissing her. "I have to get going. Luke needs to see me for a bit. I love you. I'll see you later."

"Bye babe," Sophia sighed as he headed for the door.

"What? I don't get a kiss?" Darren called after him.

"Next time, pal," Tom said with a wink before disappearing into the hallway.

"I'm holding him to that."

Sophia laughed, arms folded across her chest. "I knew you would be."

"Where are you taking me?" Benedict asked as he and Tom headed into a residential neighborhood in London. He glanced at the passing homes, buildings, completely confused. "Are you doing research for a role?"

"I need your help. We're meeting an agent and I need your assistance…"

"An agent? You have an agent. Hell, you have more than one."

"Not that kind of agent," Tom stated, pulling to a halt outside an enormous building. "I think this is it."

"Will you tell me what in the hell is going on?"

"I'm buying an apartment…or a house…it all depends on what I find but I need to have it done by Christmas, before I leave."

"Wait…hold on…" Benedict objected. "If you're buying a house shouldn't your girlfriend be here?"

"She'll tell me not to," Tom stated. "That we don't need to worry about it right now, but I do. Once I leave in January, I won't be back until she's about to pop and…I don't have room for her and a baby in my apartment so… I need to get something else arranged."

"And you're not going to tell her?"

Tom shrugged. "I thought it could be…part of her Christmas present," he said with a sheepish grin.

Benedict laughed. "She's going to kill you."

"She might," Tom chuckled. "Which is why you can't tell her. Or Maggie. Because Maggie will blab."

"She will," Benedict nodded. He paused and looked at his friend, whose eyes were busy taking in his surroundings. "You sure you're ready for this?"

"For what?" Tom asked. "A house?"

"A baby. You didn't seem real sure the other day."

Tom sighed. He was beginning to think he was going to escape without Benedict giving him shit for his original asinine reaction, but that was obviously not in the cards. "Is anyone ever really ready?" he asked softly.

"You know what I mean."

"Look, if this is where you lecture me about being an ass, can it wait? I really don't want to have a row before we try to find a home for my family."

"I'm not trying to pick a fight, I just…"

"I flipped out. I know I did and… within seconds of her walking out the door, I'd already calmed down," Tom explained. "Ben, you know as well as anyone that this is what I've wanted since the beginning. I fell in love with that girl the instant I saw her and… this is what I want. Her and our baby and a home and a life, together."

Benedict grinned almost proudly. "As long as you're sure."

"I am sure. I've never been more sure of anything."

Benedict sighed. "They called me to take your place in Govern."

"What'd you say?" Tom asked.

"That I wanted to talk to you before I agreed to anything. I mean, you did the same for me with Crimson Peak. I wanted to make sure it was okay."

"Of course it's alright," Tom said with a chuckle. "Means you won't be here when the baby arrives."

"Well Uncle Ben can wait so that the little one's daddy can be home."

Tom smirked. "Take it."

"I will," Benedict grinned. "Now let's go find you a home."

"That one was incredible," Benedict stated as he and Tom exited a recently refurbished home directly on the river. "I think I like it better than mine."

"It's fantastic," Tom agreed. "Soph's gonna say it's too much."

"Soph would say a one bedroom apartment above a bar in Croydon is too much," Benedict chuckled.

"It seems safe here, right?" Tom stated. "I mean, I need to know that she and the baby are going to be fine when I'm gone."

"Tom, it's in a development with a security gate, I think they'll be fine," Benedict stated firmly. "And it's huge. Three bedrooms. Room for another little one."

Tom laughed. "I think I'd better be happy with one at the moment. Don't want to press my luck." He glanced back at the sleek black building. The apartment was incredible. Three bedrooms, three baths, an enormous reception room, a completely redone kitchen with the latest stainless steel appliances, hardwood floors that glistened in the lights and an incredible view of the Thames. It was close to the rail, close to his mother and in the borough Sophia had fallen in love with after moving in with Darren. With very little additional thought, his head began to nod. "Yeah. Yeah I think is it. I think this is home." He looked back to Benedict. "What if she hates it?"

"She couldn't hate it!" Benedict exclaimed. "There's nothing to hate! Besides, look at that view." He pointed over the Thames as the sun began to set and the lights of the city began to glow. "Just bring her here at night so she sees that and you'll be golden."

Tom smiled, watching night fall on his favorite city. This was definitely home.

"Did you and Luke get everything squared away?" Sophia asked as she and Tom settled in at her apartment after their day.

"What?" Tom asked, forgetting is own cover. "Oh, that, yeah. It's all fine."

"You sure about that?" Sophia asked with a laugh.

"Yeah," Tom nodded. "Ben's taking Govern. They offered it to him when I backed out."

"You're okay with that?" Sophia questioned, crawling into bed next to him.

"Yeah. He'll probably be better in it than I would've been," Tom stated.

"I doubt that," Sophia smiled before kissing him softly. "You didn't have to back out, you know. I'd never ask you to do that."

"Yeah well, I did it for me," Tom stated. "There's no way I'm not going to be here when that baby comes. Being away for most of the pregnancy is going to be bad enough."

"Well you can't take the next seven months off."

"I could," Tom argued. "I very well could. Don't tempt me."

Sophia smiled, laying her head against his shoulder. "You'd probably just be entirely overbearing and annoy the shit out of me anyway."

"Fuck off," Tom chuckled. "That's not very nice."

"You know you would."

"I wouldn't call it overbearing," Tom argued. "More like…concerned and attentive." He kissed the top of her head. "I just want to make sure you and…he or she is okay. No matter what I do from this point out, it's all to make sure you're taken care of."

"I know," Sophia sighed. "So what do you think? Boy or girl?"

"God I hope it's a boy."

"Why?" Sophia giggled.

"Because if it's a girl, I'll have to spend all of her life chasing off assholes like me," Tom stated. "Especially if she looks like her mother."

Sophia smiled sweetly. "I think if she was to land an asshole like you, she'd be doing pretty well for herself."

"You're only saying that because you're not mad at me at the moment."

"You're not being a dick at the moment."

Tom laughed. "Fair enough." He inhaled deeply and sighed. "You know the moment I realized I wanted this…us…for the rest of my life?"

"No, when?" Sophia asked with a yawn.

Tom grinned, thinking back. It was only this far into things that he truly realized how early on he'd begun falling for her. "At the aquarium. The way your eyes lit up watching the sharks and fish swim around. I knew right then I wanted to do whatever it took to make your eyes light up like that as often as possible."

Sophia's eyes opened and she sat up, looking into the crystal blue eyes leaning against the bed frame beside her. "That was our first date."

"I'm perfectly aware," Tom stated with a laugh. "I was a lost cause from the jump. Ben said 'Don't fall in love with her' and the first time we go out, I started plotting the rest of our lives."

Sophia smiled. "I believe…that is the day you also told me that someday, this…incredible man would walk into my life and I would realize why every relationship before had failed."

"I did," Tom said with a single nod.

"And I told you it sounded like a fairy tale."

"And I said that sometimes fairy tales come true," Tom smirked.

"I think I believe you now."

Tom beamed as she placed a hand against his cheek and kissed him lovingly. "I'm not sure I was actually referring to myself," he said after she pulled back, "but in retrospect…"

"I did call you Prince Charming the night we met. Coincidence? I think not," she smiled before reaching to the lamp on her side of the bed and clicking it off.

Tom watched her snuggle down into the comforter before clicking off his lamp on his side and doing the same, his arms wrapped tightly around her, his princess. And soon, they'd have their castle.


	31. Chapter 31

"So…when are you coming up?" Tom asked as he packed his bag for the weekend ahead. Benedict and Maggie's wedding was four short days away. Tom would be getting on a train later that afternoon to head to Cornwall. The wedding was to be held at the picturesque Tredudwell Manor, small and classic, away from the hustle and bustle and public eye.

"Tomorrow morning," Sophia answered, more invested than the show on her laptop than Tom's questioning. The couple had been lost from the rest of the world for the last few days, cooped up in Tom's apartment as endless amounts of snow fell on London. It was certain to be a white Christmas indeed.

"You should just come up tonight, after the show."

"Um, honey," Sophia began, looking up from the screen. "I don't think there's any trains to Cornwall at eleven o'clock at night."

"I can hire a car."

"In this weather?" Sophia asked with a laugh. "I have a hard enough time making it to Westminster for the shows, let alone a four and a half hour drive. Do you want me to die?" Tom appeared less than amused by her jest. "What's your deal? I think you can survive without me for one night."

Tom's head began waving back and forth. "Nope. Won't do it."

"Well you better figure it out because you leave in a couple weeks."

"Why you gotta do that?" Tom asked. "Don't remind me. I have half a mind to quit anyway."

"You're not going to quit a movie three weeks before shooting starts. Stop it."

"I want to."

"Thomas."

"What?" Tom asked as he crawled onto the bed next to her. He slid himself down, feet hanging of the edge of the bed, simply so he could lay his head against the stomach that had yet to begin to show any sign of the life growing inside. "I just want to be here, to take care of you and the little one. Is that so bad?"

"Of course not. It's adorable," Sophia argued, running her fingers through the blondish curls atop his head. "And you already take care of us, Tom. And you'll continue to do so even from Paris."

"I'm not even going to be here when you start to show. I want to see it."

"Baby, stop," Sophia cooed. "Stop doing that to yourself. It's not like this was planned. You're not running away."

"I know…"

"And you're going to know the second I start to put on weight because I'll be freaking the fuck out."

Tom chuckled, his eyes turning their gaze to her stomach. He ran his hand softly down the still flat plain. "I know you will."

"If I could do this without getting fat, that would be fantastic."

"Fat and pregnant are two different things," Tom argued. "Maybe I'll get fat. I'll just gain all of the sympathy weight."

"You couldn't get fat if you tried, beanpole," Sophia teased. "Knowing you, you'd just get hotter."

Tom laughed. "It really isn't easy to be this good looking."

"I wouldn't know."

"Oh stop it," Tom commanded, sitting up and pulling the girl into his arms. "You're obviously the attractive one in this relationship."

"I think the fan girls would disagree."

"They're biased," Tom stated, kissing the top of her head. He laced his fingers into hers and paused for ever so brief of a moment. "You should get up and get dressed. There's something I want to show you."

"That sounds like a terrible porn setup."

Tom tried to fight his laughter. "Not my intent, but if it happens to take that turn you would get no complaints from me."

"There's a surprise," Sophia laughed as he stood and grabbed her hands, pulling her up from the bed.

"Hey. You're the one with the hyper sex drive right now. I'm just the lucky bastard on the receiving end."

"Take it while you can. Less than seven months and there will be a newborn getting all the late night attention."

Tom grinned brightly at the thought. "I'm pretty okay with that trade."

Sophia smiled and pushed up onto the balls of her feet, pressing her lips to his. "Me too."

"Really?" Tom asked, brushing the hair from her eyes. "You were pretty freaked out…"

"I know…but I think I'm getting used to the idea," Sophia smiled.

"Good," Tom smirked before kissing her forehead. "Because I don't really think we can change it now."

"I wouldn't want to."

"Me either."

Sophia simply gazed out the window as Tom drove into a neighborhood that was entirely unfamiliar to her. "Where in the hell are you taking me?" she asked.

"Patience, my love. All will be revealed soon," Tom beamed, lifting her hand from the center council to his lips.

Sophia cocked a suspicious eyebrow. "Is this the part of our relationship where you take me to an abandoned warehouse and murder me?"

Tom chuckled. "No. That was like…three months in but…I'd already grown too fond of you so I couldn't follow through."

Sophia laughed. "I ruined your chances of becoming a serial killer."

"It was really selfish of you if you think about it," Tom said with a smile. He pulled up to a gate. "Can you reach into the glove box and grab the pass key?"

Sophia just continued to appear confused as she did what the man asked. Reaching in, she pulled out a key card and handed it over. "Why do you have a key card to this place? What is this place?"

"You ask a lot of questions," Tom chuckled, swiping the card. The gate buzzed open and he drove through slowly. "Now if only I can remember which one…"

"What the fuck is going on!?" Sophia exclaimed. "You're freaking me out!"

Tom laughed. "You can't just relinquish control for an hour, can you?"

"There is one place I relinquish control and you know where that is."

Tom chuckled almost mischievously. "Eheheh. Yes I do." He pulled into the drive of the home he and Benedict had toured two weeks before. He'd intended on waiting until Christmas to bring her here. But something told him today was the day. Something inside wanted her to know now. So here they were. He had butterflies in his stomach, fluttering around like they were inside of a jar that had just been shaken up. He was uncertain of the reaction his gift would garnish. He hoped for the best, but there was the issue of her being a self admitted control freak. "Alright. Come on." He climbed out of the car and quickly ran around the back, to open her door and usher her out into the blustery afternoon.

"I am so confused right now."

"Just take a breath," Tom said softly as he took her hand. He took his own advice, breathing the cold air into his lungs as the couple headed up the un-shoveled pathway. He flipped to a nearly completely unused key on his key ring and clicked it into the door. "Keep your coat on. I don't think the heat is on." He stepped inside, still grasping onto her delicate, mitten covered hand. He punched a number into the security panel on the wall and took a deep breath. "So…I found this place a couple of weeks ago…"

"It's beautiful, Tom," Sophia said, following him into the immense living room. It was surrounded by windows. Though it was a gloomy, grey afternoon, the room was bright, the dark oak floor glimmering. There was no furniture. It was an empty space, but it was beautiful. A huge fireplace in the corner, she could practically picture a rug on the floor in front of it, curled up with cocoa and blankets on a day like this. "What did you do?" her voice whispered as it was slowly beginning to dawn on her what was going on.

"Let me show the rest," Tom smiled. He once again took a grasp on her hand. "The kitchen…is immaculate. Everything's brand new, state of the art. You could make some incredible meals in here…"

She was already envisioning it: standing at the counter, one hand stirring a pot on the stove, the other clutching a baby to her hip. "Tom…"

He just continued to beam as he walked her into the hallway. "Three bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, an office which I'm sure we'd both get some use out of…" He pulled her to the end of the hallway. On one side was an enormous master bedroom, surrounded by the same windows as the living room, an immense closet on one wall. "And this," he said, opening the door to the right of the master, "I think this would be…the perfect nursery."

Tears glowed in Sophia's eyes as her hands folded in front of her mouth. The room was smaller, but cozy. A smaller closet, one big window looking out into what appeared to be the courtyard of the complex. Plenty of room for a crib, a changing table, even the quintessential rocking chair every new mother pictured themselves having. "Thomas…"

"It's yours. Well…ours," Tom said from behind her as she walked into the room and began to explore. "I bought it the other day. Signed all the paperwork. I needed to make sure we had some place to bring the baby when he arrives. Somewhere…that's home. That's both of ours. Somewhere to start our lives."

Sophia just shook her head as the tears flowed. "I…I don't know what to say…"

"I know you said…"

"I love it," Sophia said gulping down the lump in her throat and turning to face him. "I absolutely love it, Tom."

Tom issued a relieved sigh as the beauty darted into his arms. "I was really afraid you'd be upset."

"What?" Sophia asked, pulling back and wiping her eyes. "Why would I be angry?"

"Because…I did it without you knowing," Tom answered. "Ben was with me."

"He helped?"

Tom nodded as a light bulb went off over his head. "Oh God! I forgot the best part! Come here!" He practically drug her back through the entire apartment, leading to the patio door in the living room. "Check out this view," he commanded as they walked outside. He moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and dipping his head so his lips were directly beside her ear. "Picture it: a warm summer night, the baby…is finally asleep… a bottle of wine…some candles…staring off over our favorite city."

Sophia smiled brightly. "That sounds absolutely heavenly." She continued to stare out over a snow covered London as Tom's embraced disappeared from around her. Suddenly she could picture it all: the family, the house, the rest of their lives. It had never been more clear than it was at that exact moment. There wasn't an ounce of fear anywhere within her, it was all excitement and a surging sense of safety the likes of which she had never felt before. "Tom," she began softly, but as she turned to face him, she found him before her on bended knee. Once again, her hands covered her mouth as she gasped, the cold London air filling her lungs, but not diminishing the warmth this afternoon had made her feel. "What're you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Tom asked with a laugh.

"Get up! You're gonna get all snowy," Sophia said through tears.

"I don't care," Tom responded. "I love you…more than I've ever loved anything in my whole life. I don't care if it's…in my apartment or yours or here or anywhere else, YOU are my home and I am so proud to have you by my side." As he continued, tears were brewing in his own eyes. "I hadn't planned to do this today, but I felt like I couldn't wait any longer. You make me a better man, a better human being. You make me stronger and… smarter and…more compassionate and loving and…I just…I want to be the best husband and father this world has ever seen and I don't want to do that for anyone but you. So… Sophia…Loren Capshaw…will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" With his final words, he cracked open the ring box in his hand,

Sophia couldn't compile a complete thought, let alone form a sentence. All she could do was continue to hold her hands in front of her face and nod her head. Her head nodded more rapidly as Tom took her hand and slid the cushion cut diamond ring onto her finger. "Oh my God…" she said, voice trembling. "Oh my god…" Her eyes just gazed at the enormous rock on her hand. It was incredible, a solitary stone in the center, a frame of smaller ones surrounding it, a delicate silver band that would likely need to be sized, at least after the baby weight had come and gone. "You are trying to kill me today," she said in a hushed tone as her hands shook, either from the cold or the shock, she couldn't be quite sure.

Tom laughed as he pulled her into his arms. "I love you," he said softly, his face nuzzled into hers, the cold around them causing his words to disperse in a cloud.

"I love you too," Sophia said softly before his lips pressed into hers. After a few bliss filled celebratory moments, she pulled back and sniffed. "Oh my God…I can't even wrap my head around this right now."

Tom laughed. "Surprise!"

Sophia laughed. "I did not anticipate any of this."

"That is…the point of a surprise, my darling…" Tom smiled. "I honestly did not have this planned…at all. I just… I don't know," he said shaking his head. "I couldn't wait any longer."

"When were you going to tell me about the house?"

"Mm…Christmas. Before we went my mom's. I was going to try to pawn it off as your Christmas gift but…this was definitely more for me than it was you," Tom stated with a laugh. "Now, I'm not saying we need to move in immediately. Obviously, getting in here in the next three weeks would be a bit of a stretch. So while I'm gone, I want you to do whatever it is you need to do to be comfortable here. Order the furniture, hire painters, whatever you want to do. I want you to feel like it's yours."

"I already do, baby."

"Good. Then once I get back we'll get the finishing touches on everything and get moved and get ready for baby and…start planning a wedding."

Sophia giggled at the thought. "It's gonna be a busy year."

"It's going to be the best year of my life."

Somehow reporters had gotten wind of Tom's departure on the train that afternoon. Sure he could've called a car, but a relaxing train ride through the English countryside sounded more appealing. He had begrudgingly said goodbye to his fiancée an hour before and was now being hounded on the way through the station.

"Tom! Where's Sophia?"

"At work," he responded simply.

"Where you headed?"

"A weekend away." He was trying to keep his head down, walking in a straight line. Who would've thought he'd need security detail to get to Cornwall?

"Can you tell us anything about the baby rumors?"

This one brought him to a stop. He turned toward the paparazzo who had unleashed the question. "When there's something to know, it will be known."

"She was spotted leaving the doctor a couple weeks ago."

"As I said," Tom stated simply. He pushed through the crowd and immediately pulled his ringing phone from his pocket. "Hey Luke. What's up?"

"Did you propose today?"

"What?"

"Sophia just got photographed, a giant rock on her hand I hadn't seen before."

"How did people find out already?" Tom asked. "Jesus Christ. I guess…pull a statement together. I've got people I need to call before we make an official announcement."

"So that's a yes?"

Tom chuckled. "That's a yes."

"Congratulations," Luke said. Tom could hear the grin in his voice.

"Thank you."

"Still mum about baby?"

"Yes please. I want that one quiet until it can no longer be denied. Though I've already been assaulted with questions about it."

"At the station?"

"Yep."

"Do you want me to send someone out?"

"No, I'm fine. I've made it out alive."

"Alright. I will get a statement typed up. We will issue it after the wedding. Don't want to steal Ben's thunder."

Tom chuckled. "That's probably a good idea. You're coming up right?"

"Absolutely. The party alone will be worth the drive."

"Alright. I'll see you in a couple days."

"Safe travels, man."

"Thank you sir." Tom hung up and sighed heavily. There was a whirlwind coming.


	32. Chapter 32

"You son of a bitch!" Benedict exclaimed as Tom walked into the banquet room of a Cornwall restaurant. He'd arrived an hour ago, unpacked, changed and headed straight to dinner. Black trousers, crisp white dress shirt, black vest, bright blue tie. There was only one accessory missing and that was a newly acquired fiancée. He already missed her, despite the oddity he felt in saying so. "You couldn't just give me the damn weekend!"

"I'm sorry!" Tom apologized, laughing as Benedict engulfed him in a tight embrace. "I tried, truly I did."

"What happened to Christmas? You were going to do all this on Christmas."

"I couldn't wait any longer!" Tom exclaimed. "I don't know. I just woke up and new today was the day."

"Well congratulations, you charming asshole," Benedict smiled, hugging his friend again. "Despite stealing all my glory."

"Stop being overdramatic," Maggie laughed, walking up and hugging Tom tightly. "Congratulations, darling," she said as she received a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," Tom sighed. "Pretty certain I have not stopped smiling all day."

"And you shouldn't!" Benedict exclaimed. "Let's get you a drink!"

Tom laughed and looked to Maggie. "How drunk is he?"

Maggie shook her head. "I'm not sure that he is," she said with a laugh. "He's been like this all day. He's like…a kid waiting for Christmas."

"I know the feeling," Tom chuckled. He shook his head. "I didn't anticipate ending today engaged. I really didn't. And here I stand…not only engaged to be married but…about to be a father. " He paused and absolutely glowed for a moment. "Everything I've ever wanted is staring me directly in eyes and I could not be more excited."

Maggie pursed her lips into a sweet smile and embraced him again. "I could not be happier for you. No one deserves it more than you, Tom. Seriously, no one."

Tom just continued to grin. "I was a little surprised she said yes."

"What?" Maggie scoffed. "Why wouldn't she? Don't be ridiculous."

"I don't know! There's no guarantees, ya know? Honestly was probably the most nerve wracking thing I've ever done. Virtually hundreds of auditions under my belt and proposing to the woman I love caused my palms to sweat like a teenager on prom night."

"Well she said yes."

"She did," Tom nodded. "And she loved the house."

"I'm a little surprised she didn't freak out about THAT."

"You and me both," Tom stated, eyes wide. "She didn't even argue it."

"That's impressive."

"I know, right?!"

Maggie laughed. "Pregnancy is making our Sophia soft."

Tom laughed, the tip of his tongue poking through his glistening white teeth. "Perhaps it is. God. I still can't wrap my head around all of this. It doesn't feel real."

"Well it is," Maggie stated, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. "It's gonna be a good year, Tom."

"It is going to be an insane year…but I can't fucking wait."

Dinner was filled with laughter and stories, drinks and toasts. As the night drew on, however, the party moved into the main bar, to join the rest of the patrons in music and dancing, and more drinks as the case would have it.

"Tom?"

Tom heard an not entirely unfamiliar voice behind him as he waited at the bar for the round of pints he'd just ordered. He turned slowly and couldn't believe his eyes as they landed on a long unseen brunette. "Nora? Oh my God!" he moved toward the beauty, wrapping his arms around her shoulders tightly. "What…what in the hell are you doing here? When did you get back?"

"A couple weeks ago," the fellow Londoner answered with a bright smile. "I was going to call, just hadn't gotten around to it."

"What are you doing here?" Tom asked.

"Getaway for the weekend with the parents. What are you doing here?"

"Ben and Maggie's wedding!"

"Oh my! It's finally happening!" Nora exclaimed. She'd known the couple from their inception, as she was dating Tom when they met. Two years in, when Benedict had proposed, was when she and Tom had begun to crumble and she hadn't seen or spoken to any of them since.

"Yeah. Yeah. Saturday," Tom said with a nod.

"That's a long time coming."

Tom nodded again. "It is. God, it's good to see you."

"You too. You look…really happy."

"I am," Tom smiled. "It's been a very good day."

"Nora?" Maggie's voice spoke up from behind the girl.

"Mags!" Nora exclaimed as the women embraced. "Congratulations are in order I here. The day has finally arrived."

"It has," Benedict nodded, embracing the girl. "You look fantastic."

"Thank you," Nora nodded. "It's good to be home. New York wasn't all I thought it would be. Glad to be back in England."

"Well, we're glad to have you," Benedict stated. "Why don't you join us for a drink?"

"I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense!" Tom argued. "The more the merrier. Come on."

The lady could hardly argue as she was ushered to a table in the corner and introduced to the group around. Tom passed out his pints and took a seat next to the girl. "So what are you doing now that you're back? You're back in London?"

Nora nodded and took a drink from the glass in her hand. "Yep. Same old apartment in central. I haven't quite gotten down a job yet, but I've got a few auditions this week, so we'll see."

"Good for you. I'll keep my ears open if I hear of anything," Tom stated.

"What about you? You're actually around?" Nora asked with a laugh.

Tom chuckled and nodded his head. "Yeah. Yeah I've been here the last couple months actually, give or take a couple weeks. Things are…slow at the moment, which is good. I leave in January for Paris for a shoot and then I'll be back again…for awhile."

"Taking some time off?"

Tom smirked, his eyes drifting down as he crossed one long leg over the other. "Yeah. Um…I've got some big things coming up…"

"Like?" Nora questioned.

"Well…it's not…public knowledge at the moment…but um…I'm gonna be a dad in July so…"

"Oh my God! Tom! No wonder you're glowing!" Nora exclaimed, throwing her arm around the grinning man's neck. "Oh you must be so excited!"

"I am…thrilled, to say the least," Tom chuckled. "But I just bought a house so we'll be getting that in order before the baby arrives."

"So is one of these…" Nora asked, looking betwixt the three other ladies at the table.

"Oh no, no," Tom said shaking his head. "She's not here yet. She'll arrive in the morning. She had a show tonight so she's catching a train tomorrow."

"Show? So she's an actress?"

Tom nodded and licked his lips. "West End. She's doing Chicago right now."

"Really? I've heard fantastic things. Who does she play?"

"Uh, Velma."

"So you're dating the star? Or are you married? Did Tom Hiddleston get married and the world doesn't know?"

Tom laughed. "No I'm afraid I would not be that lucky. We're engaged though. I…proposed this morning actually."

"Well no wonder it's been such a good day," Nora said with a laugh. "Look at you. Everything's coming together."

"It really is," Tom nodded. "I'm really excited."

"Good, you should be."

"What about you? I don't see a ring…"

Nora pursed her lips and shook her head. "Nope. Nope. About as single as they come at the moment. Which is fine. I'd like to get things settled here again before I jump right into anything."

Tom nodded. "Well you will make some gentleman extremely lucky some day."

"I'm afraid the numbers of gentlemen are dwindling by the second. Pretty sure you and Cumberbatch were the only remaining two and now we're all screwed."

Tom laughed. "Nonsense. There's got to be at least one more out there."

"I'm not counting on it," Nora sighed, taking another drink.

Tom opened his mouth to speak just as the phone in his pocket rang out. "Speak of the devil. Excuse me a moment." He rose from the table and stepped away to answer the call. "Hello darling."

"Hey babe," Sophia said with a sigh.

"What's wrong? That sounded loaded."

"I'm stuck at the theatre."

Tom looked at the watch on his wrist. "It's nearly eleven thirty. You're usually home by now."

"Yeah well…there seems to be a sea of photographers out there awaiting my departure. So I'm waiting for a security escort to get here."

"Are you kidding?"

"I wish I was."

Tom ran his hand over his forehead. "How did…I don't even understand how this all got out so quickly. By the time I got to the station, someone had already photographed the ring on your hand and Luke called."

"Did you announce it?"

"No. I told him to put together a statement and we'd put it out after the wedding. I'm not going to say anything without consulting you."

"I know. It's just weird," Sophia sighed. "I suppose I should probably call my mom before she finds out on TMZ or something."

"That'd be a good idea," Tom chuckled. "I've called my immediate concerns so, that's all settled. Mom cried by the way."

Sophia laughed before taking a breath. "Have you told anyone I'm pregnant?"

"No. My mom… other than that Ben and Maggie are all that know. And Luke, I suppose. Luke knows. Why?"

"Someone asked me when I was due on the way to the theatre."

"Jesus Christ," he sighed. "I know supposedly people saw you leaving the doctor's. I guess they're just making assumptions."

"This is going to be a fun phone call to Mom."

"You haven't told her you're pregnant yet?"

"No!" Sophia exclaimed. "I was trying to wait. I didn't want…a whole lot of people knowing in case something goes wrong or something, you know?"

"Don't think like that," Tom stated, firmly. "Don't put that kind of energy in the air."

"I'm being realistic, Tom."

"No. Stop it," Tom commanded. "How much longer you stuck?"

"I don't know. Darren said there's guys out there trying to shoo people away. We're going to have to be tight lipped about the wedding or we'll have it invaded in a heart beat."

"I hate that you have to deal with this. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's not like I didn't know what I was getting into. Just didn't expect it all to blow up the day of."

"Yeah I really don't know how that happened."

"How's dinner?"

"Good. It's been a lot of fun," Tom stated. "Ran into an…old flame…"

"Really?" Sophia asked with a laugh. "Which one?"

"Uh the one right before you. Nora."

"The other one you almost married?"

"Hey," Tom scolded, furrowing his brow. "That was two years ago. Long before you even walked into my life."

"Not that long."

"Long enough. It's strange. I hadn't seen or talked to her since we ended it and then she shows up out of nowhere," Tom stated.

"Is it weird?"

"No. It's actually been quite nice. She's hanging out with everybody, having some drinks. Catching up."

"Well good. I'm glad you're having a good time."

Tom was confused by her lack of reaction to the fact he was reminiscing with his ex. "That's it?"

"What's it?"

"I…kind of expected to catch a bit of flack…"

"For what?" Sophia laughed. "I'm the one sitting here with a giant rock on my ring finger. Not really too worried."

Tom beamed. "Goddammit, woman. I love you more every time you open your mouth."

Sophia laughed. "Good, because you'll be hearing it for the rest of your life."

"It's a date," Tom grinned. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe."

"I wish you were here."

"Well, it finally stopped snowing so my train should leave at seven."

"Darren's coming with you?"

"Yessir."

"Alright. Call me when you get home, yeah?"

"I will."

"Alright, darling. I'm gonna get back to it. I love you. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye babe."

Tom sighed and hung up the phone, his day long smile still strewn over his face. Everything was incredibly perfect.

"How drunk is he?" Sophia asked with a laugh, clutching her phone to her ear as she finally lay down in bed that night.

"Well they haven't started reciting Shakespeare yet," Maggie stated. "But it's really only a matter of time. He is however dancing with whomever he can coax out onto the floor."

Sophia laughed. "That's my Tom."

"He's so happy, Soph. He looks like he's going to burst."

"I know the feeling," Sophia said dreamily as she gazed at the ring on her hand. "I called my mom."

"Fantastic," Maggie responded less than enthusiastically. "What'd she say?"

"She surprisingly sounded really happy. About both things. It was very strange."

"Are you sure it was her?"

"No, actually I'm not," Sophia laughed. "Apparently Sam left Grant."

"She finally wised up."

"Not really. Caught him in bed with someone else."

"Hmm. Sounds a bit like karma to me."

"Yeah," Sophia stated. "I thought maybe…a kid would change him but…"

"Can't make someone not a douchebag," Maggie argued. "Did you talk to her?"

"No. I should though. I really need to. I don't want to bring another life into a family filled with this much drama, ya know? It's almost a new year…maybe it's time for a new start."

"Well look at you," Maggie stated proudly. "It appears an impending wedding and baby may be doing you some good."

Sophia giggled. "It's just the final piece of the puzzle, you know? Despite everything…I miss her. And I shouldn't have let a year go by without saying anything."

"You had every right to be upset."

"I know. But…I'm not anymore. I have no reason to be. I have the most…incredible man in the world and an amazing career and fantastic friends and…it's just time."

"Well, I'm happy for you. Both of you. I can't think of two people who deserve each other more."

"You and Ben?"

Maggie laughed and Sophia heard Ben's voice shout. "Get off the phone! Dance with me woman!"

Maggie chuckled again. "I'm being summoned."

"It's fine. Have some fun. Tell Tom goodnight for me and I will see you guys tomorrow."

"Can't wait."

"Me either."

"Night, Soph."

"Night." Sophia smiled and hung up the phone. Rolling onto her side and tucking an arm under her pillow, she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the life that lay before her.


	33. Chapter 33

Packing. Fucking packing. He hated packing and he hated it now more than ever. It was January fifth, the New Year had barely begun and here he was, once again throwing his entire life into a suitcase and shipping off to another movie set.

But it wasn't his entire life, and the last few weeks had only made him more certain that he was leaving what really his entire life behind. Sophia, the baby. His priorities had flipped so suddenly and right now, getting on a plane was on the very bottom of that list.

Benedict and Maggie's wedding had been gorgeous. The girls in grey and lilac, the men in their crisp, traditional tuxedos. Flowers and music, friends and cake, drinks and dancing. Oh so very much dancing. It had been an incredible weekend. A weekend that had only made him antsier to plan his own wedding. He had every intention of being very involved in the planning. Hell, it was more likely he'd be the Bridezilla over Sophia.

Two days after their weekend in Cornwall, it was back to London to get swept up in Christmas. Christmas was his favorite holiday, and thinking that the next year, there would be a little one to be doted upon, only made Tom more excited. Not that the bun in the oven hadn't received any gifts. Between his family and all of their friends, the nursery was practically completely outfitted, along with piles of toys and clothes and blankets, all nestled in what would become the nursery at their new home.

And that was another thing: the house. He would much rather be here, in London, putting their home together. He wanted to get all of the furniture and paint the walls how they wanted them and stock the kitchen and cuddle by a fire. He didn't want to be shoving clothes and books and odds and ends into a suitcase. This wasn't his dream anymore.

As he begrudgingly shoved articles of clothing into his second suitcase, he heard a knock at the door. He knew who it was, so he immediately bounded happily through the apartment and into the living room and threw the door open. "Darling!" he greeted with open arms.

"Hi baby," Sophia laughed as he pulled her into him. "Someone's happy."

"You're here. Of course I am." He planted a loving kiss on her awaiting red lips.

"Aw, aren't you cute?" Sophia cooed, pinching his cheeks. "You almost packed?"

"I am close…" Tom stated, skeptically. "Why do you ask?"

"Because we have things to do!"

Tom glanced at his watch. "It's two. Don't you have to go to the theatre soon?"

"Nope. I…have today off…"

"What?" Tom asked. "Since when?"

"Since I told them I wanted to spend the day with you and to let Karina have it so we can see what she needs to work on before I leave permanently," Sophia answered.

Tom pouted sweetly. "You took the night off for me?"

"I very much did," Sophia beamed as his arms circled her waist. She draped her arms over his shoulders. "Did you really think I'd let you let for three months without spending as much of the day with you as I could?"

"But it's your dream," Tom said with a pout.

"Ah. The dream has changed."

Tom's eyebrows arched. "Have they?"

"Mhmm. Because now…there's a baby…and a wedding…and the man of my dreams."

Tom smiled. "That's all?"

"I mean…I don't want to quite entirely. But things have changed. It's not…priority numero uno anymore, ya know?"

"Trust me, I know," Tom scoffed. "If I was packing…to move into our house, I would be excited. But packing to go spend three months in Paris? Not so much."

"It'll fly by, baby," Sophia said, running her fingers through the hair on the side of his head. "It'll be okay."

Tom sighed and shook his head. "I just…I'm not into it. All this…you , the baby, the house, the wedding, hell Ben and Maggie's wedding made it worse, ya know? This. All of this is what I've worked so hard for. To make sure my family and my life is secure for me and the people I love and…I just feel like there's absolutely no reason I have to go right now. And there's every reason I should be here."

"Except for the contract you signed."

Tom chuckled. "Yes, except for that."

"Listen to me," Sophia said, running her hands down his upper arms. "Everything is still going to be here when you get back, ready and waiting. It's better to get this one out of the way now than have to leave later, right?" Tom just nodded. "You need to stop making yourself feel so guilty. You're not doing anything wrong, Tom."

"I know. I just keep thinking…what if something happens? What if you need me here?"

"Then you'll get on a train for six hours or…an hour on a plane. It's not like you'll be light years away. And nothing is going to happen. You're freaking yourself out for no reason, okay?" Tom just nodded as he pressed his forehead into Sophia's. "And if I need something I've got Ben and Maggie and Darren and your mom and Emma…I'm going to be fine. I'll survive without you for a few weeks."

"Are you sure?" Tom asked with a grin.

"It'll suck, but I think I can manage," Sophia beamed before his lips pushed into hers. His hands rose, palms against her cheeks as he kissed her as though his life depended on it. "Come on, Charming. Let's go get you packed up."

"Do you think you can fit in a suitcase?"

"I can fit…if you want to smother me."

"Well that would truly defeat the purpose of bringing you with me."

Tom chuckled as Sophia pulled him up to the front door of their yet to be moved into house. "What are you up to?" he asked with an enormous grin. "You're scaring me."

"You're not the only one with a few romantic tricks up their sleeve, sir," Sophia stated, pulling out her set of keys and unlocking the door. "Close your eyes. Don't peek."

Tom looked at her skeptically but allowed his eyes to drift close. He heard the door open and then felt her hands taking his and leading him into the main room. The door closed and a few steps later, her voice once again sang in his ears.

"Okay. Open."

Tom did so, but only one eye at a time, a bit sheepish about what exactly he would find. But once his blue eyes opened, his jaw began to go slack as he took in his surroundings. He immediately began laughing, his hands coming together in front of his mouth in a triangle. "What did you do?" he asked in a hushed voice.

There he stood, in their unfurnished living room, in a sea of candles and Christmas lights, a blanket and mounds of pillows on the floor in front of the fireplace, a picnic basket and an ice bucket with a bottle of something, a brand new TV hanging on the wall, already hooked up to what appeared to be a brand new blu-ray player. "You've gotta be kidding me…" he said as he looked around.

"Am I good or what?" Sophia asked with a bright, shining smile.

"You are good, you're very good," Tom stated, his head nodding. "I did not expect this." He turned back to her. "You did this for me?"

Sophia nodded. "Mhmm. Darren helped. I wasn't about to put that TV up by myself, but he and Bryan surprisingly know what they're doing."

"And you made dinner?"

"Yeah, it's in the oven."

"What's in the picnic basket?" Tom asked with a laugh.

"Um, snacks. I'm pregnant. I eat a lot."

Tom laughed loudly and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too," Sophia smiled. "And I brought a bag, with a change of clothes for both of us, so we can spend our first night…in our new home, together."

Tom pursed his lips. "You're gonna sleep on the floor?"

"I am."

His head began shaking back and forth. "You are…incredible. You really, truly are."

"Come on. Let's have dinner. You can gush later."

Tom just chuckled and took her hand as she led him into the kitchen. Despite the immense sweetness and romance of her little plot, he felt worse about leaving than he had only thirty minutes ago. But he was going to make the most of this night, without a shadow of a doubt.

"I'm so full," Tom groaned, reclining back on a stack of about five pillows. "Do we just pass out now?"

Sophia laughed. "Well, we could do that…or I did bring movies…we could totally snuggle."

"Oh we're snuggling no matter what," Tom stated, folding an arm under his head as Sophia climbed to her feet. "What'd you bring?"

"Mm. You shall find out, sir," she stated playfully. She walked to the front of the room and popped in a disk, before returning to his side, her head against his chest. He wrapped his free arm around her and sighed, contented as the movie began, laughing when he realized what it was. "The Jungle Book!"

"Yay! I win again!"

"You do!" Tom laughed. "God I can't wait to show this to him."

"Him? You seem pretty convinced it's a boy," Sophia said, glancing down at her stomach. She wasn't sure if she was being paranoid or if it indeed beginning to show the slightest bit of a bulge. "What if it's a Daisy?"

Tom beamed. "She's still watching The Jungle Book with me." He paused and looked up at the ceiling, daydreaming about raising the baby in her stomach. "I can't wait. For all of it. The tiny clothes and the baths and the first words and the walking and the laughing…"

"And the diapers and the two a.m. feedings and the sleepless nights."

Tom laughed. "I'm even excited about those. God, I'm excited about everything. I don't think I've ever been this happy."

"Stop it," Sophia commanded, burying her face more into his chest.

His arm tightened around her shoulders. "I'm serious. There is not…one single thing I want right now. This is. Everything I've ever wanted. Right here. Right now."

Sophia looked up at him, his bright blue eyes sparkling like a child's. "What am I even supposed to say to that?" she asked with a laugh.

"I don't know," Tom said, shaking his head. "I really don't."

"Could you stop being the sweetest guy on this planet for like two seconds? It's incredibly hard to keep up with."

"I'm sorry," Tom said with a laugh. "I'll try to be…worse?"

"Just shut up," Sophia commanded, turning her attention back to the television. "And you'd better sing "The Bare Necessities" to me."

Tom chuckled. "You're the singer in this family."

"You ain't so bad yourself, slim."

"God our kid is going to be the triple threat. It's not even fair to the rest of the world."

"It's really not. I almost feel bad."

"I don't."

"I said almost."

The rest of the night went by far too quickly and ended with them both fast asleep on the floor, on their throne of pillows, wrapped in one another's arms. At a most unwelcome six a.m. the alarm on Tom's phone went off, and whether they liked it or not, the day was about to begin.

"Ugh…" Tom groaned, digging into his pocket where his phone had sat since they walked into the house. He hadn't even looked at it, leaving him with a plethora of missed calls and text messages. "Shit. I need to go home and shower."

"I brought stuff," Sophia said with a yawn. "It's in the bathroom."

"Did you think of everything?" Tom asked as she sat up and out of his arms.

"Pretty much," Sophia nodded.

"This is why I love you." He pressed his lips into her forehead and rose to his feet. "Okay. Flights in three hours. Time to get rolling."

"You go shower. I'll make coffee."

"You are a godsend, woman," he stated before heading for the bathroom.

Sophia took a couple minutes to compose herself as she looked drowsily around the apartment. They hadn't even made it to a second movie. Parenthood was already aging them. She slowly stood up and stretched, before heading into the kitchen to brew the promised coffee. It was going to be a long day, but she wasn't about to let him see that. She knew he was having a hard enough time finding the motivation to leave. She would put on a happy face. She would smile and reassure him. And then when she got back home, she would cry her damn heart out.

"You don't have to come in," Tom stated from behind the wheel of his Jag.

"I'm not going to let you go without hugging you, asshole."

"Well then get out and do it at the drop off. There's no need to park the car and come in with me just so we both start crying in front of a sea of people," Tom stated. "Besides, it'll be easier to watch you go if the car is right there. Otherwise I may attempt to take you with me." He brought her hand that he was holding onto so very tightly up to his lips. "This is the last one for awhile. I promise."

"I know," Sophia smiled.

Tom looked at her and chuckled. "You are taking this far better than I am."

"I am hiding it really well."

Tom laughed. "We can't both be a mess."

"You don't need to be a mess, baby. It'll be fine."

"I know," Tom sighed as he began the final trek into the Heathrow drop off zone. "There's just so many other things I'd rather be doing right now."

"I know."

He looked over at her while they pulled to a stop in the queue. "You promise me you're going to be okay? Because I swear one call to the contrary and I am on a plane and back here without question."

"I will be fine. I promise."

"And…you'll tell me everything? And send me pictures the second there's a bump?"

Sophia laughed. "I kinda think there's a little one right now."

Tom dropped his grasp on her hand and reached over, running his hand along her stomach. "Ya know…I think you're right. We have a baby bump."

Sophia laughed. "I do."

Tom pouted. "It's my bump too."

"Okay, fine. We have a baby bump."

His face turned into a giant toothy grin. "It gets more real by the second."

Sophia laughed. "Especially when I'm puking my guts out."

"I don't like that part."

"Me either."

"Alright," Tom said, pulling up to his airline entrance. "This is it." He put the car in park and got out, running to her side to open the door before he grabbed his luggage from the back.

"You sure you got it all?"

"Yeah I'll be fine," he stated. "I'm sure they have a…" He stopped as he spotted a concierge emerging with a luggage cart. "And there we go. See. No worries. Hello," he said to the man approaching, giving him a friendly nod and a smile before turning back to his girl. "Okay. I will see you…in a month for the appointment. Probably before then if I get the time to sneak away." Sophia just nodded. The promise she made herself already null and void as tears welled up in her dark eyes. "No, no, no," Tom soothed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders tightly. "None of that now. You'll set me off and it'll be embarrassing." He pulled back and cradled his face in her hands. "I love you."

"I love you," Sophia said before he kissed her firmly. "Be safe."

"Always. I'll call you when I land."

She just nodded as he hoisted his carry on onto his shoulder.

He kissed her once more, longer than he probably should've. "Okay. Get going before they tow my car."

Sophia laughed. "They're not going to tow it with me standing right here."

"I wouldn't put it passed them. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you," he stated, hugging her tightly once again and brushing his lips against the top of her head.

"I love you too," Sophia said with a chuckle. "Get out of here."

"I'm going."

"Take care of him," she shouted to the concierge. "He's kind of important to me."

"I'll do my best, ma'am," the man smiled.

"Bye darling," Tom stated with a wave as he neared the door.

"Bye." Sophia waited for him to disappear into the line of people before climbing back into the Jag and heading back toward London. Saying goodbye never got easier. And it was probably a good thing that it didn't, no matter how much it hurt at the moment.


	34. Chapter 34

"What's baby listening to today?" Tom asked with a grin, hanging out in his trailer onset in Paris. It had been a little over a month since he left London, Sophia was growing rounder by the minute and in four days he'd be headed home for the latest ultrasound. He'd been in Paris for her birthday, Paris for his birthday, but he knew the things he was sacrificing at this moment, would only mean more time for him and his little family later.

"Temptations," Sophia answered, de-cluttering the kitchen in her and Darren's apartment.

"Our kid has an amazing taste in music. Yesterday The National, today The Temptations," Tom stated. "We've taught it well."

"Oh this is all me…"

Tom laughed. "We listen to basically the same things! It's not all you!"

"Yeah but he is INSIDE of me, not you."

"Did you just say he?"

"Easy tiger," Sophia chuckled. "I didn't sneak in for an unauthorized ultrasound, just sick of saying it."

"We'll find out soon enough," Tom stated. "How're you feeling?"

Sophia snarled her lip. The truth was: she felt like crap. Whoever said that pregnancy made a woman this glowing orb of beautiful light was a goddamn liar. All she wanted to do was spend all day in bed eating junk food. Her back was sore, her legs were sore, there was a being constantly pushing on her bladder and none of her clothes fit. And then there was the weird cravings, and the sensitivity to smells, and the constant urge to either vomit or eat everything in sight… but instead of riffling off into her list of complaints, she simply answered: "Okay. I'm tired…but I'm okay."

"You sound exhausted."

"Thanks babe. Love you too."

"I wasn't trying to be rude!"

"Shut up."

"And now she's cross with me…"

"No, the baby is."

Tom laughed loudly. "I love how everything you do is now the baby doing it. Some day you're going to call me and be like 'Honey, I robbed a bank, but the baby wanted to' and I'm just going to be like 'Okay. That's fine. Whatever the baby wants'."

Sophia giggled as her tea kettle whistled it's doneness. "Baby, I bought an island, spent…both of our life savings…but the baby wanted it…"

"I think I might be alright with an island actually. I mean…at least you bought it not…"

"Pirated it? Wouldn't I have to become a pirate to steal an island?"

"Probably," Tom stated, still chuckling. "I can't say I've ever really thought about it."

"We have literally the most ridiculous conversations I have ever heard," Sophia stated. "This poor child is going to be so fucking weird…and probably a ginger…"

"You wanted a ginger!" Tom exclaimed. "I believe that was one of the requirements to me knocking you up! A ginger with curls."

Sophia laughed at the memory. "You knocked me up that day and you didn't even know it."

"Oh, and you did?"

"Oh no. Trust and believe this wasn't on the agenda," Sophia said with a scoff.

"Oh I know it wasn't," Tom stated. "I mean…I was rooting for it but…didn't mean at that exact moment."

"Welp, too bad! Here we go!"

Tom chuckled. "It doesn't change anything…just…progresses it a bit. I'm ready though. It's okay."

"Some days I'm still not sure I am."

"You, my love, are going to be a fantastic mother. I have never been more certain of anything," Tom insisted. "To this one…and the next one…and the next...and the one after that."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. How many are we having here? You're up to like four already."

"Four's good."

"Four? You want me to pop out four kids? Fuck. The last one will just be walking on outta there, looking for a goddamn cheeseburger."

Tom giggled hysterically. "My God I love you. You make me laugh."

"You make ME laugh. Thinking you're gonna get me to birth you fucking four kids. You are crazy, son. CRAZY."

"Fine! I'll settle for two!"

"You may just settle for one."

"Come on! I cut it in half. Gimme at least two."

"You can have one now and one awhile down the road," Sophia laughed.

"Alright deal," Tom smirked. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, baby."

"Alright. I gotta run. I'll talk to later," Tom stated. "And hey. Have fun tonight. Give em hell."

Sophia sighed and smiled. "I will do my best."

"You always do. Love you."

"Love you." Sophia hung up the phone and sighed. It was now time. Time to get ready for her last hurrah as Velma Kelly.

"Oh my god. There is no way I'm getting my chubby ass into this tonight," Sophia groaned from behind the bathroom door of her dressing room.

"Oh shut up," Darren commanded. "You're pregnant not fucking chubby."

"I'm serious we may need to take this to the…." Her words stopped, but in their place Darren heard a low groan.

"Soph, you okay?"

On the other side of the door, Sophia was hunched over the countertop. A searing pain was shooting across her abdomen, into her back, as if there was a blade, a hot glowing orange blade being sunk into skin. She intense surge caused her vision to tremble as she clutched to the laminate sink top in the tiny bathroom. "Jesus Christ…"

Just as the waves of the first had subsided, another jolt rang through her bones, this one sending her knees. She had never felt anything like it. Never, not in her worst dreams. Her hands were trembling as she brought them to her sides to attempt t push herself from the floor, but her hands were shaky. She couldn't find the strength to even make it an inch from the ground. "Darren!"

"Soph!" Darren shouted before he came bursting into the bathroom. His widened eyes fell to the girl on the floor. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

Sophia's eyes blinked rapidly, desperately not wanting to say the only thought in her head. "It's the baby…something's wrong…"

"What?"

Sophia's teeth gritted as her back arched in pain. "Call Tom. Now."

By the time Tom got to his phone it was littered with missed calls and voicemails. He chuckled, uncertain of what had made him so popular, but the second he clicked through to listen to the first, Benedict's number vibrated across the screen.

"What the hell is going on?" Tom answered with a bit of a chuckle. "Has England fallen?"

"It's Sophie."

The bit of laughter his voice had previously held all vanquished at Benedict's tone. "What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. We just got to the hospital…"

"The hospital?" Tom exclaimed. He instantly jumped from his chair on set and began pacing around. "What do you mean? What's going on?"

"I don't know, Tom. I just know she's here and you need to be. I've called the airport. There's a ticket waiting for you at the gate and someone to rush you through. Just get there. Now. She needs you."

"I'm on my way."

"Ben!" Tom shouted as he burst through the hospital doors nearly two hours later. While he was on his flight, they had take Sophia to the OB/GYN wing. She was in labor, a very premature, very painful labor. "Where is she?"

"Jesus Christ, Tom," Benedict sighed as he rose from his chair in the waiting room. He immediately walked toward the man and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "You're here."

"Where is she? What's going on?" Tom repeated. No one was answering him and it was driving him insane. He sighed as a teary eyed Maggie took her turn to wrap her arms around him. "Stop hugging me and tell me what's going on." He's tone was sharp, pointed, not at all like his normal self.

"They've been waiting for you…" Maggie said softly.

"Waiting for me for what?" Tom asked, the tears that had been welling in his eyes since he received Benedict's phone call finally began to fall. "What is happening? Somebody please just fucking tell me."

"The baby…there's no heartbeat…" Maggie whispered. She couldn't say the words any louder. She had no desire to. Maybe if she didn't speak them, they wouldn't be true.

"What? What do you mean?" Tom questioned, his voice trembling. "How?"

Maggie shook her head. "I don't know."

Tom's eyes began shifting around the room, but looking at nothing in particular. The other patrons in the waiting room didn't even have faces to him, everything was blank. Completely and utterly blank. All he could hear was the dull roar of Maggie's words as they shook through his very core. No heartbeat. His baby, the one thing he wanted more than anything in this world, was dead.

Benedict and Maggie both watched as all the color drained from their friend's face as he teetered around on his thing legs. He looked as though he'd lose his balance and collapse at any second. "Tom…" Benedict said in a hushed tone.

Tom just shook his head, slowly at first, but growing more rapid with each past. "No. No. You're wrong. You have to be wrong."

Tears began to cloud Benedict's usually glowing eyes. "I wish we were, Tom. I really, really do."

Tom ran his hands over his face, covering his eyes just a moment to hide. He wanted to hide. He wanted to close his eyes and wake up and have everything that had happened in the last few hours a dream, a nightmare. He could feel every beat of his heart, rattling in his ribcage. He could hear every breath he took echoing in his ears. The more he got lost in the storm in his head, the more it made him dizzy. "I'm gonna be sick," he said softly before turning and going back through the doors he had only just walked in.

"I got him," Benedict said before pressing his lips into his wife's forehead and jogging after his best friend. There was an exit just down the hall, he could feel the cool breeze that had come in with Tom's exit. He arrived out on the dark London pavement but couldn't spot the man, until his eyes moved lower. Sunken to the ground, elbows on his knees and face buried in his hands. "Tom…"

"Don't. I just…I need a minute. I need to process…"

Benedict knew what he was thinking. "It's not your fault."

Tom's teary blue eyes shot toward the man now looming above him on the sidewalk. "I should've been here," he said through gritted teeth. "I never should've left."

"Tom, you couldn't have foretold this…"

"I should've at least answered my fucking phone!" Tom exclaimed, throwing his arms into the air. "Jesus fucking Christ, Ben! I wasn't even here! Someone else had to bring her here! Someone else had to stand next to her when the doctors told her our baby was dead! I left her alone with all of this!"

"She wasn't alone, Tom," Benedict argued, his voice stern and firm. He knew it was the only way Tom would even perchance listen to him. "She had me and Maggie…we were standing there. We heard those words. Those aren't words I would ever WANT you to hear."

"But I should've!" Tom shouted rising to his feet. Tears were absolutely cascading from his eyes, dripping down his jaw before dropping to his leather coat and glistening in the streetlights. He once again began pacing, more or less just turning in circles on the sidewalk. His fingers ran through his gingery blonde locks, clutching the hair, fighting the desire to tug it right from his scalp. "This can't be real…" his voice whispered. "This can't be fucking happening right now."

"Tom, I'm so sorry," Benedict apologized. "I know there's nothing I can say…"

Tom shook his head. "What the fuck am I going to do? What am I supposed to say to her? How am I supposed to tell the woman I love that this is going to be okay when I feel like my entire world just shattered around me?"

Benedict shook his head somberly. "I don't know how to answer that."

As Tom opened his mouth to speak, Maggie appeared in the doorway. "The doctor needs you."

Tom heaved a sigh that carried the weight of the world yet simply nodded his head and followed the red head inside. He slowly marched back toward the hospital ward where his bride-to-be was currently being held. He felt like he was walking toward his own sudden death, but when he once again pushed through the doors, he was met by a welcome, familiar face.

"Bryan…"Tom sighed, walking toward the friend now donning scrubs. "What are you…"

"I didn't want her to have to go through this with a stranger," Bryan stated, wrapping his thick arms around Tom's shoulder and patting his back sharply. "I'm so sorry."

"Is she alright?"

Bryan's chest heaved as he searched for words. "She is…struggling to accept what is happening. She, um…she came in and was in full blown labor, the baby had a weak heartbeat but…it has since…stopped. Soph is still in labor but…nothing so far is happening. She's having contractions, she's dilated but… it's taking a long time."

"Can I see her?"

"Absolutely. Let's get you in some gear and get you in there."

Though she was pale, her skin burned a hot red from the electric shots of pain that were shooting through her body at intervals. Sweat dripped down her forehead, mixing with the tears streaming from her eyes. She had never wanted anything to be over so much in her life.

As the latest contraction subsided, the door to her room opened, and by some grace of God, behind Bryan rushed in Tom. She instantly burst into sobs as he rushed to her, his arms wrapping around her shoulders, his forehead resting atop her head as they both clung to each other for dear life.

"It's okay," Tom said though his voice was breaking. He pressed his lips hard into her forehead. "It's okay. I'm here. It's okay."

"I'm so sorry…" Sophia managed to choke out in between sobs. "I'm…"

"Don't," Tom interrupted, shaking his head and pulling hers into his chest. "Don't you dare. It's not your fault." He tried to blink back the tears in his eyes, feigning for some sort of strength to present to the broken girl. Tom heard her whimper into his chest as her arms tightened around him. "It's okay, my love. It's okay to stop fighting," he whispered.

"I don't want to," Sophia sobbed. He could feel the wetness from her eyes through both the gown he'd been given and his Tshirt.

"You have to, darling. I can't lose both of you."

"I don't want to give up on him."

Her words broke what was left of Tom's heart. He squatted down beside the hospital bed and took her face in his hands, guiding her eyes directly to his. "You listen to me: there is nothing more you can do. I will not let you torture yourself anymore. You have to let go. You have to."

Sophia brought their foreheads together once more. "I love you."

"And I love you. More than anything in this world. Please. Please let go."

She nodded and as if she had been somehow willing her body into not delivering the child inside of her, her water broke.

"Alright, guys. Here we go."

Sophia sat in the hospital bed, a cool cloth on her forehead, wrapped in Tom's arms. Despite the severely lacking size of the bed, he had managed to crawl in with her. Nothing could have stopped him. The nurses and Bryan were in the corner with the lifeless little boy, swaddling him as if he'd soon go home with his parents.

Bryan gulped as the nurses continued to clean the baby and turned back to his friends. "I now…have to ask you probably…the hardest question I can imagine…" He took a breath. "Do you want to hold him?"

Sophia crumbled into Tom's arms, but Tom just stared at Bryan, almost in awe of the question he'd just heard. "Can I?"

"Of course," Bryan stated. "He's your son. You…absolutely have the right to say goodbye, if that's what you want. Some people want to, some don't. No one…will judge you for your decision. There is no right or wrong."

Tom slowly, but surely began nodding his head. "Yeah. Yeah I think I… yeah…"

"I can't," Sophia said, her eyes looking up at him. She looked like a frightened child, pale and doe eyed.

"It's okay," Tom said, shaking his head in return. "You don't have to. But I think I need to." He kissed her softly. "I'll go get Maggie to sit with you, okay? And I will…be right back."

Bryan signaled the nurses to wheel the bassinet from the room. "We'll just go right next door," he said, placing a hand on Tom's shoulder.

Tom nodded in return, but immediately turned back to his fiancée. "Are you sure? I don't want you to regret this later, Soph. You need to be sure."

"I can't," Sophia repeated, shaking her head. "I can't do it. I'm not strong enough."

"That is where you are wrong, my darling. You have done all of this by yourself. You are stronger than you even know," Tom insisted. His eyes burned from all the tears he had already cried, but there were somehow still more hovering in his eyes. "I'm so sorry I left you alone."

"Tom, don't," Sophia begged. "Please don't. Don't do that to yourself."

"I can't help it," Tom stated as a tear began trickling down his chiseled cheekbone. "I should've been here. You never should've had to go through this by yourself."

"I didn't, baby, you're here. I knew you would be."

"I should've been here sooner."

"Thomas, stop. Please stop."

Tom gulped and nodded. "No, you're right. You're right. This is the last thing you need right now." He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "You're certain?"

"I can't do it. It hurts enough as is."

"Okay," Tom nodded. "I'll go get Maggie." He kissed her softly before rising to his feet.

"Tom?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Take Ben with you. You'll need him."

Tom smirked crookedly and nodded. "I just might."

Tom settled into a chair in the next door hospital room. The child in the bassinet in the corner wasn't even big enough to be seen from his angle, but all he knew was that his son, his Henry, hadn't even gotten a chance to live. He'd never get to hear a coo, change a diaper, hear his first words, or watch his first step. He'd never even gotten to say hello and he was already being forced to say goodbye.

Benedict could see the pain in his best friend's face. "Tom, are you sure…"

Tom's head began nodding quickly. "I have to, Ben. I have to say goodbye." Tom watched as the nurse reached into the tiny plastic crib and removed the tiny bundle inside. Wrapped in a blanket with a little hat on his head, Tom was given his son, stretching barely from his fingertips to his wrist. His lip quivered as he stared at the tiny, boy held in the palm of his hands. He barely looked real, dark red in color, tiny eyes closed. "My God…" he gasped. He felt Benedict's hand on his shoulder. "My son…"

Benedict was struggling to keep his own emotion at bay. "I'm so sorry, Tom. So sorry."

Tom leaned forward pressing his lips against the tiny being's cold head and instantly began sobbing. "I'm so sorry, Henry. I'm so sorry."

It was well after midnight before Sophia was allowed to leave the hospital. Tom had said his goodbye and Sophia had refused one last time. She couldn't bring herself to do it. However in her arms she carried a memory box containing foot prints, hand prints, even pictures. Someday she would be able to look at her Henry James. But today was not that day.

"I brought the car around," Benedict stated softly, as the quartet made their way to the hospital doors. He stopped and glanced into the streets. "No. No. You've gotta be kidding me."

"What?" Tom asked, pulling his attention from Sophia for the first time in hours.

Benedict gulped. "There's press. There's fucking press standing out there."

Tom glanced out the doors and sure enough there were what appeared to be photographers and a few fans waiting outside the door. "Fucking hell…"

"We'll find another way out," Benedict offered.

Tom shook his head. "No. I'm not making her walk up and down the halls of this place because of those assholes." Benedict just nodded as Tom pulled the coat from his arms, and draped it over Sophia's head. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

"Tom, what're you doing?" Maggie asked as she wrapped an arm around a stone silent Sophia.

"What needs to be done," Tom growled before walking through the doors. Cameras immediately began flashing as people shouted for his attention, but Tom Hiddleston was not in a giving mood. "Get out of here."

"Tom, what happened? Is Sophia okay?"

"I said get the fuck out of here."

"Tom," Benedict stated, calmly. "It's not worth it."

"Do you all have really nothing better to do than accost someone in misery?" Tom asked, ignoring his best friend's warning.

"What's going on?" a reporter fired.

"None of your fucking business, that's what's going on!" Tom shouted. "Get out of here!" He opened the back door to the car and headed back to the building door for Sophia. He reached for her hands. "Focus on me, okay?"

Sophia just nodded as she followed him into the streetlights. After all of the tears, all of the emotion coursing through her body that night, the camera flashes that followed her exit were blinding. But Tom wasted no time getting her into the car and shutting the door. He crossed to the other side and opened his door.

"Fuck you all," he stated simply before climbing in and slamming the door shut. "Get us home, please."

Tom flipped on the light inside his apartment door with a heavy sigh. He was beyond exhausted in every way, shape and form, but he knew no matter how horrid of shape he was in, his Sophia was in much worse. He turned back toward her, taking the coat from her head and the box from her arms. "Come on, love. Let's get you to bed." Sophia just nodded. She hadn't uttered a single syllable since the delivery. Tom, at this point, was willing to chalk it up to utter emotional exhaustion, but if it went on much longer, he would begin to worry.

"Do you need anything? Water? Tea?"

Sophia shook her head. "I just want to sleep. Maybe when I wake up this won't be real."

"Hey. Hey," Tom whispered, pulling her into his arms. "It's going to be okay, darling. I know it doesn't feel like it…"

Sophia pulled away and began shaking her head. "Don't say that. I don't even want it to be okay," she said softly before heading off into the dark hallway.

Tom just stared after her. He'd cried all the tears his body held at that point, but hearing her, seeing her face, it only made him want to cry more. All he could do was stifle his own grief and be there. But he wondered if that would be enough.


	35. Chapter 35

He couldn't lay there anymore. He'd been tossing and turning for the last six hours at minimum. He was exhausted, beyond exhausted but his eyes refused to stay closed. His brain refused to remain quite.

Tom slunk out of bed as quietly as possible. He was attempting to cause the least disturbance possible as he crept through the bed room. Sophia had finally drifted into slumber and he sure wasn't going to be what woke her up.

The air in the hallway bit sharply against his skin as he left the bedroom, pulling the door shut snugly behind him. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to shield his bare arms from the chill. It was only then that it hit him he hadn't set foot in this place in over a month. No one had been here in over a month. The furnace was likely not running at the appropriate temperature. He made his way to the thermostat at the end of the hall and clicked it up to seventy two. That would perhaps make things more tolerable.

He made his way into the kitchen, attempting to search the cupboards as silently as possible. There wasn't much in them to speak of, once again thanks to his absence. He stood in front of the open refrigerator long enough to likely nullify the adjustment he'd just made to the thermostat. He was hungry, but he wasn't. He was tired, but he wasn't. He was there, but really he wasn't. The only thing Tom Hiddleston knew for certain is that he was angry, very angry.

Angry at the fact that at a point where everything should've been safe, should've been fine, should've been predictable, he had to figure out how to tell his friends and family that he was no longer just a few months away from being a father. The second he'd gotten the go ahead from Sophia to shout his excitement from the roof tops, he'd done just that. They'd told their closest friends and family, waited a few days and then made the public announcement, a beautiful statement Luke had penned. And now… She was over four months along, over half way through the pregnancy. There wasn't supposed to be any danger anymore. This shouldn't have happened. He shouldn't be sitting here like this right now. He shouldn't have to be thinking thoughts that were ripping his brain to tatters.

Suddenly his brain landed on a much different thought: there was already a nursery. Ten minutes away in a house in Westminster he'd only just purchased for his growing brood, was a fully furnished, completely outfitted nursery. It was the only room in the house that was completely finished. And for what? To go tear it down and pack it away like none of this had ever happened? To rips his heart straight through his chest just one last time? He sure as hell wasn't letting Sophia take it down. He obviously wasn't able to protect her from much, but he could assuredly protect her from that. From the pain of making all their excited work disappear.

It was beginning to become clear. He wasn't mad at the situation or whatever higher power had brought all of this on (though at this point, his belief in that being was severely lacking.) He was angry at himself. There were only two beings on the face of this planet he'd been charged with protecting and he had failed them both miserably. His son was gone and his bride to be lay only feet away completely shattered and he hadn't been able to do anything to stop it.

What if this was it? What if this was his one chance to be a father? What if this was the closest he'd ever come to having a child of his own? What then? What if, God forbid, the severity of the situation had rendered Sophia incapable of bearing children? Would it change things? It surely wouldn't change his feelings toward her, nothing could, but it would definitely alter his zest for life. Sure, there were other options, other ways they could have a family, but it wouldn't be the same. It would never be the same.

He chastised himself as he sunk into the couch for the immensity of his selfishness. His feelings at this point were the very least of the worries in his head and certainly the least important. Sophia was the priority. Sophia and her recovery were by far the most important task at hand and sitting here feeling sorry for himself wasn't going to do anything for her. All he wanted to do was fix things, make it all okay, find a way to make all of the sadness, all of the pain within his love disperse. But he couldn't. And the fact that he knew he couldn't might've been the greatest disappointment of all.

Just as Tom had settled under a blanket and began to think that the weight of his eyelids would finally allow him rest, there was a knock on the front door, which caused him to spring up like a bolt of lightning. If the rapping had waken Sophia, whomever was responsible would receive some not so kind words from the man who answered their call. But as he opened the door, Tom's anger subsided and was replaced with tears.

Diana rushed forth to envelop her son in her arms. "Oh my boy," she said, her voice charged with the deepest sadness. "Oh my darling, I am so sorry."

Tom sobbed into his mother's shoulder just as he had as a child. In fact, at that moment, it was as though he was that little boy; the thin, rambunctious, curly haired little boy who needed his mother to mend his broken heart. After awhile Tom pulled back, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I should've called," he choked out. "I'm so sorry. I just…I got lost in everything…"

"Thomas, it's fine," Diana reassured as she followed him back to the sofa. "Ben was keeping me updated all night. I talked to him this morning."

Tom smiled weakly. "Ben."

"He's good friend."

"The very best." Tom's form practically melded into the sofa as he reclined and ran his hands through his unruly bed head. "I keep thinking that maybe…this is all…a nightmare. That none of it happened. But it just keeps going There's no end."

"Tom…" Diana sighed, once again embracing her boy.

Tom shook his head. "I'm fine. I'm going to be fine, I just…"

"I know, sweetheart," Diana stated, running her fingers through his hair, his curls. Her favorite curls. "How's Sophia?"

Tom pursed his lips and waved his head back and forth once again. "I…I don't… As good as can be expected, I guess. She hasn't really spoken since last night. She just fell asleep not long ago."

"And you? Have you slept?"

Tom's head continued to wave. "No. No I can't. I tried but…"

"Have you eaten?"

Tom scoffed. "Not since before I left Paris."

"You need to take care of yourself, Tom."

"I know. I know, I'm just honestly not hungry. I don't know what I am right now. I really don't."

"I can't imagine what you're feeling right now. I can't even…begin to fathom what you're going through," Diana stated. "I kind of lucked out in the child department."

Tom smiled sweetly as his mother's lips pressed into his forehead, once again he battled the tears in his eyes. "He was so little. I could hold him in my hand." He looked at the hand that had done just that. The image of the tiny boy in his blanket emblazoned in his mind. "It's not fair. We were so excited, so happy. Why? Why couldn't the world just let us be? Why did it have to be taken away?"

Diana shook her head. "I wish I could answer that."

The instant Tom opened his mouth to speak, he heard a door squeak open behind him. He turned to see Sophia emerging from the darkness of the bedroom. Wiping his damp cheeks off with his shoulder, he gazed upon her. "You're supposed to stay in bed, love."

"I have to pee," Sophia said softly. "Didn't figure I should do it in there."

Tom smirked. Her sass was definitely still intact. "Probably not…"

"I'll be right back," Sophia stated, knowing she wouldn't be able to escape back into the exile of the bedroom without saying a word to Diana. She didn't want to deal with this. All the talking, all the feelings, all the sympathy. Even with Tom. She knew all he wanted was to talk about things and hold each other and cry and pretend that it would make everything better, but it wouldn't. Not for her. She took a deep breath and washed her hands before heading back into the warzone.

"Darling," Diana said, immediately rising from the sofa and wrapping her arms around the beauty. Sophia winced as she was engulfed by the woman's arms. Every single part of her body hurt. Her body, her mind, her very soul. "I'm so sorry."

Sophia pursed her lips and smiled weakly, issuing not much more than a nod. "Me too."

"Do you need anything?" Diana asked. "Are you hungry? I should make you both some tea…"

"It's fine," Sophia stated. "I'm fine."

Tom could look at her and tell she was lying. She wasn't fine. She wasn't anywhere close to fine, but he was certain no one would ever hear her admit it. "C'mere," he commanded, waving her to the couch. "You're supposed to be resting."

"I've been standing for thirty seconds, I'm fine," Sophia insisted. "Honestly, I just want to go back to bed anyway. So…thank you…for coming, but…I'm going to go lay down."

"I love you, sweetheart," Diana said, giving the girl another squeeze.

"I love you too." Sophia uttered the words and then disappeared back down the hallway, clicking the door shut behind her.

Tom closed his eyes and shook his head. "She's not fine."

"Well she's not going to be, not for a bit. You just have to let her go through it, let her do what she needs to do to cope."

"What am I supposed to do in the meantime?"

"Be there for her, love her. Hold her when she wants you to…and leave her alone when she doesn't. You can't…tell her how to grieve. Especially because not one of us really knows what she's going through right now. You're the closest and…I think it's still probably quite different."

Tom nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I'm sure that it is."

"Just…keep an eye on her, alright? I'm sure she'll snap out of this daze in no time. She's a strong girl. This isn't going to break her."

"I know," Tom said with a weak smile. "Nothing can break that girl. She's the strongest woman I know… no offense."

"None taken," Diana chuckled as Tom rose and wrapped his arms around his petite mother's shoulders. "That girl's been through a lot more than I have."

"Yeah, well, I wish life would stop throwing this shit at her."

"Sweetheart, life never stops throwing things. You just gotta learn to swing." Diana smiled and placed the palm of her hand against her son's cheek. "I'm going to go. Please let me know if you two need anything."

"I will. Promise."

"Get some rest."

"Yeah. Yeah…I would love to," Tom said with a chuckle. "Love you."

"And I love you." Diana gave her son one last hug and a kiss before making her exit and leaving the grieving duo alone and in silence.

Tom lay in bed that night, his mind running rampant once again. The day had gone on in more silence, some sleep, more tears. Phone calls from concerned friends and family, flowers and notes arriving from all sides of the world. Nothing anyone said or sent made what they were going through any easier, but at least for Tom, it was nice to know that so many people cared. His head turned toward the girl next to him. She was quiet, but he knew she wasn't asleep. He sighed and lifted the covers, scooting closer and attempting to pull her into him.

"Tom, don't," she said, softly. Her hand reached for his and removed it from her hip, setting it back on his. "Not right now."

Tom gulped, but obeyed. "Soph, I…"

"I don't want to talk, okay? Please."

"Okay," he said softly. She miraculously allowed his lips to brush her cheekbone before Tom rolled back onto his side and out of her way.

Tom stared out the darkened window in front of him, the faint glow of the London streets the only thing to capture his eye. He had never felt so far away from someone who was right beside him.


	36. Chapter 36

"I don't even know what to do anymore," Tom stated with a loaded sigh. It had been ten days since he rushed into the hospital to say goodbye to his unborn son and instead of things getting better, they seemed to be getting worse. He was feeling minutely better. He'd accepted what had happened at least, but he couldn't say the same for Sophia. She'd retreated so far into herself that the last week and a half, he basically felt like he was alone. She rarely left the bedroom. She barely ate, barely spoke. He felt like they were strangers. Over a year into their relationship and they were farther apart than they had been at the very start of things. To say Tom was frightened of what was happening was an understatement.

Benedict sighed. Tom wasn't the only one concerned. Though the man had joined Benedict and his wife out on more than one occasion, Sophia had yet to accompany him. The dark haired star had yet to see his best friend in the days since they left the hospital. Not that attempts hadn't been made. She'd just refused. He'd known Sophia for a very long time and he had never seen her like this. "I wish I knew what to say," Benedict responded softly. "I think we're just as concerned as you are."

"But what do we do about it?" Tom asked. "She barely talks to me. If I try to…confront her, even if it's coming from a place of concern, she's going to explode. I know she is. But if…I don't say something, she's just going to get worse."

"How much worse could she get?" Benedict asked.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Tom answered. "I don't…know what's going on in her head. I've always…been able to look at her and…know exactly what's going on. She's like a book. I can see in her face when something's off but…she's blank right now. And it is positively frightening." He glanced toward Maggie, who's expression could only be described as one of worry and fear. "Mags, you know her better than anyone. What's going on?"

Maggie shook her head. "I wish I knew. Even I've never seen her like this. She's never refused to see me before."

Benedict rubbed his hand down his wife's back. "It's not just you, darling. Don't take too much offense."

Maggie's head continued to wave back and forth. "You don't understand. She pulls away from everyone and everything, but she's NEVER pulled away from me. Not once. Not in the…twenty fucking years I've known her has she never cut me out like this."

Tom ran his hands over his face. "What do we do?"

"I don't know," Benedict stated somberly. "She needs to talk to somebody. Go back to her therapist, something."

"You wanna tell her that because I don't," Tom stated with another sigh. "I don't even know who this woman is. She doesn't talk to me. She doesn't look at me. She doesn't touch me. It's fucking killing me. I thought losing the baby was the worst pain I'd ever felt but…this is getting closer and closer to being at the very least equal."

"Maybe she just needs time…" Benedict began.

Tom looked at him disapprovingly. "It's been ten days, Ben. Ten miserably long days and she hasn't even mentioned the baby. Not once. I hear her crying in bed next to me and she won't even let me hold her. Do you know how horrid that feels?"

Benedict shook his head. "No. I can't say that I do."

"Well it's really close to the worst feeling in the world, I can tell you that much," Tom stated, gulping down the ball of emotion forming in the depths of his throat. He fought back the tears glistening in his eyes. "I feel like I've lost her. I don't know what to do."

Just as a tear began to run down his cheek, he heard a voice from behind his back. The voice of a stranger.

"Tom?"

He instantly knew what this was. He didn't want to be recognized. He didn't want to deal with anyone other than the people in front of him right now, but he was too sweet to say anything. He sniffed and wiped his face before turning around. "Hello," he greeted with a forced smile just as two other girls approached Benedict.

"We, um…we just wanted to say, we're really sorry," the taller of the two young ladies stated. "We can't imagine…"

"Thank you," Tom interrupted with a nod. "That's very sweet."

"How is Sophia?" the other girl asked.

Tom swallowed. "She's…okay."

Benedict was showing more frustration with their unexpected guests than Tom was. "Ladies, I don't mean to be rude, but…perhaps this isn't the best time…"

"We just wanted…"

This time, Tom Hiddleston decided to say no. "I'm sorry, girls but he's right. We're really just trying to enjoy a quiet brunch. I'm afraid I'm not in much of a mood for pictures and such."

He could tell that his refusal didn't go over well with his admirers, but the feigned smiles and pretended to understand. "Of course," the blonde nodded. "Sorry we interrupted you."

"It's quiet alright," Tom said with pursed lipped smile. "Some other time."

"Yeah."

As the girls made their exit, Tom turned back to Benedict and Maggie. "Well, now I'm an asshole," he said with a sigh. "Perfect."

"You were far kinder than I was ready to be," Benedict stated with a sigh. "There's a time and place. This isn't it."

"They don't know that."

"They can see we're obviously having an…emotionally riddled conversation here," Benedict stated. "It's not like you were walking into a tea shop, skipping singing Zipedeedoodah."

Tom chuckled. "I wish I was. No offense to…current company, but that sounds a whole lot more enjoyable." He wrapped his hands around the tea mug on the table in front of him. He knew he had to do something. He just didn't know what.

Tom arrived back home not long after the fans were dismissed. To his surprise, Sophia was curled up on the sofa, but the second he walked in the door, she stood up and headed into the kitchen, not even giving him so much as a glance.

"Hey…" he began, dropping his keys on the table and heading after her. He found her standing at the sink, gazing out the window, trying to get rid of the tears on her face before he spotted them. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Sophia turned toward him and it became all too evident that her tears were less of sadness and more of anger. "Do you make a habit of talking to your fans about our personal life?"

Tom was astonished. "What? What're you talking about?"

"Tom…"

"I honestly have no clue what you mean, Soph. Really."

Sophia pushed passed him and headed back into the living room, grabbing her tablet from the sofa. She quickly opened twitter and clicked onto her mentions page. She thrusted the screen in Tom's direction. "For the last hour, this is what I've been getting."

Tom's eyes shifted from her to the social media app in his hand. Mention after mention, all doing nothing but ripping the already broken girl to shreds. Absolutely rude comments of how she'd changed Tom and how she didn't deserve him, how she was ruining their precious Prince Charming. "My God…Soph…I didn't say a word to anyone. I just…told them I wasn't in the mood for pictures."

"Well they obviously heard something."

"I mean…I was obviously talking to Ben and Maggie…"

"So you all three just decided to…band together and talk shit about me?"

"Stop it," Tom commanded. "No one said anything that isn't true, Sophia. We're all worried about you."

"Well, don't be. I'm fine."

"I really wish you'd stop saying that because you're not. I know when you're fine, Soph. We've been doing this long enough I think I've got you pretty figured out," Tom stated.

Sophia's jaw clenched angrily as she shook her head. "If you guys are so worried, maybe you should say something to me."

"I haven't tried!?" Tom exclaimed. "This is the most you've spoken to me in almost two weeks, Sophia. You don't answer your phone when Ben or Maggie calls, you refuse to come out when they stop by. When are we supposed to talk to you?"

"It's my fault. Of course."

"That is not what I'm saying," Tom argued, exasperated. "Soph, I miss you. I hate this. I hate…every second of this and so do Ben and Mags. We're all…so worried and so scared and…we just want you to get better."

"Well if someone could tell me how, that'd be great," Sophia stated, tears building in her eyes. "Because I have no fucking idea right now. But I can tell you what: insults…and angry pseudo-death threats sent by you angry fangirls isn't helping anything."

"I'll fix it. I promise."

"What are you going to do?" Sophia asked with a laugh. "Scold them? You're the perfect man, Tom. You can't chance ruining that. And…even if you did, it'd be my fault and just make things worse." Sophia sniffed and leaned over the edge of the sofa to grab her purse.

"Where are you going?" Tom asked.

"I have a doctor appointment. I'm going to be late."

"Let me go with you."

"I really don't see the point of that."

"Goddammit, Sophia. I am trying here. Would you please, PLEASE just give me something. Anything," Tom begged. "I can't do this anymore. I can't…keep feeling like I'm losing you. It's killing me."

"I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to do all of this alone. You're not the only one hurting. You're not the only one who lost him. We're all in pain. We all…"

Sophia spun to face him, her face red and streaked with tears. "Don't even begin to act like you know what I'm feeling, what I'm going through."

"I'm not trying to compare, Sophia…"

"Good, because you have no grounds for comparison," Sophia snapped. "You have no idea what the three hours before you got there were like. You have no idea what it was like knowing that there was nothing you could do to save the child that was inside you. You don't know how it felt preparing myself to see the disappointment in your eyes. The disappointment that I caused."

"Soph, no, you can't…" Tom said, shaking his head.

"I can," Sophia interrupted. "I did all of that alone. You barely even made it in time." Without another word she disappeared into the hallway, slamming the door tightly behind her.

Tom stood simply staring after her for a few moments. Despite the bite of her words, only one thing phrase echoed in his mind: "The disappointment I caused." Suddenly the last ten days began to make sense.

If she was at the doctor's, it was the longest appointment he'd ever seen. Six hours had passed since she'd stormed out so very angrily. Six hours and not so much as a word. He'd texted, he'd called a couple times, all before realizing her phone was in the bedroom and not with her. Tom was losing his mind so he began bustling around the apartment to try and busy himself. Dishes, laundry, vacuuming. Whatever he could do to pass even a second of time. During his tidying, he found the bag that had been sent home with his missing fiancée from the hospital. Her costume that she had obviously arrived in, a handbag, a few other odds and ends. But one thing he found caused his heart to practically stop. In the bottom of the bag, in a tiny clear baggie of its own, was her engagement ring.

He sat down on the floor and leaned against the couch. In the last ten days, she hadn't been wearing her ring, perhaps the biggest symbol of their love he could possibly think of and it wasn't even on her hand. He closed his eyes, trying to combat all the horrible thoughts zipping around his brain. At this point, Tom was fending off a panic attack, and each minute that passed without Sophia's return, just drove him closer to the edge.

"Hey," Benedict greeted, answering his friend's call.

"Please tell me you've heard from her," Tom's voice pleaded softly.

"What? Heard from who?" Benedict asked. "Tom, what's going on?"

"Soph's been gone since I got back. We got into it and…she left and…that was hours ago and I haven't heard from her since," Tom explained through tears.

"Have you called her?"

Tom nodded as if Benedict could hear him. It took him a minute to realize his mistake. "Um, yeah…" he gulped. "Her phone is…actually in the bedroom so… obviously has done no good."

"Jesus Christ…what the hell happened?"

Tom sniffed. "I don't know. Apparently…the fans we declined took to Twitter. They…ripped her to shreds. I saw some of the things they said, it was horrid. And then…I tried to…get her to talk to me and…it just…went horribly wrong as I anticipated. And she left…and now I'm sitting here, holding her engagement ring that she obviously hasn't had on since she got to the hospital. Which is another blow that I'm sure is not good."

"Don't do that, Tom. Don't read so much into it. You know she hasn't been herself. She honestly probably hasn't even noticed it."

"Which is exactly what concerns me," Tom stated. "I really have lost her."

"I think you're overreacting a bit. I know…it's hard but… I think once she gets back to normal…"

"What if she doesn't?" Tom asked. "What if… what if she takes off? Or does something…awful…to herself…"

"Are you really worried about that?"

"Yeah," Tom gulped. "I am. I really am." Just as his sentence ended, he heard the door behind him creak open. He practically leapt up from the floor with relief. "I gotta go. I'll call you later." He didn't wait for a response from Benedict, just hung up and tossed his phone to the sofa. "My God, where have you been?"

"Out," Sophia said simply, pushing the door shut behind her. She set down her purse and her keys before noticing the items on the floor in front of Tom's bare feet. "What're you doing?"

"Me? I was trying to busy myself while my fiancée went MIA for six fucking hours," Tom stated. "What were you thinking? You can't just disappear like that! And not even take your phone! I was worried sick!"

"I'm sorry…" Sophia apologized softly. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"What did you think would happen?" Tom exclaimed. "I have spent the last week worried about you. Did you think just disappearing for an entire day would make that better?"

"I didn't think…"

"You didn't think at all," Tom scolded. "You have…no concept of what any of this is doing to the rest of us, to me. It's like…you're not even thinking of anyone else right now and that's not you. That's not my Sophia."

"Tom, I said I was sorry, I don't know what else you want."

"I want things to go back to normal!" Tom cried, his eyes glistening. "I want the love of my life back! I want to be in a house with you and not feel like I'm living with a complete stranger! I want you to talk to me and tell me what's going on. I want you to let me help you."

"What makes you think you can help me?" Sophia exclaimed. "What makes you think anyone can help me right now?"

"You could at least let me try!"

"There's no point!" Sophia cried. "Nothing anyone can do is going to make this okay! If I can't fix it…"

Tom strode toward her and wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders, pulling the sobbing beauty into his chest. "I don't want to fight with you," he said softly before pressing his lips into the top of her head. For once she let him hold her. For once he felt just a bit like she was the woman he loved, even if it was only for a fleeting second. "I don't want to argue anymore. I just…I just want us to be okay, Sophie. I want you to be okay."

"But I'm not," Sophia stated, pulling away. "I'm not okay, Tom and I don't know if I ever will be. I don't feel like I ever will be."

Tom took her face in his hands and looked directly into her eyes. "You have to be because I cannot do this without you."

"You'd be fine," Sophia said softly, pulling from his touch.

Tom was astonished at her words, the lack of feeling behind them. "You don't mean that. Don't say things like that. You know that's not true."

"I don't know what's true anymore, Tom. I really don't."

Tom turned and went to the coffee table in the center of the room, grabbing the ring. "This," he said, holding it in front of his face and walking back toward her. "This is true. This is real, Soph. Me and you and our love and…the life we're supposed to have together. This is real. But I need you to fight for it. Fight with me. I can't do this alone."

Sophia shrugged, her neck practically disappearing with the height of her shoulders. "What does it matter? You don't have to marry me anymore. There's no baby. There's no point."

"Stop it. Stop it right now," Tom commanded. "I didn't propose to you because there was a baby. I still want to marry you, baby or not. I still want this. I still want us. More than anything in this world."

"Tom…"

"Please, Sophie. Please," Tom begged. "Just…put it back on. Please. Just do this one thing for me right now."

Sophia gulped but reached out, taking the ring and slipping it back onto her hand. It was far too big. She'd obviously dropped a good amount of weight in the last ten days, but she hadn't noticed. "Okay."

"Thank you," Tom said softly. "We will figure the rest of this out. I promise you."

Sophia closed her eyes and shook her head. "I just want to go to sleep."

"Okay," Tom nodded. It was only seven, but he wasn't going to spend anymore of the night arguing with her. Once again he embraced her and once again she didn't fight it. She didn't hug him back, but she curled into his chest and that was enough. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you," she said softly.

A bit of a relieved smile crept over his face as he kissed her forehead. "Go get some sleep, okay? I'll be right here if you need me."

Sophia just nodded as he released her and then quickly disappeared into the bedroom.

Tom sighed as he watched her. It was definitely time to do something. He didn't trust her being alone and soon, soon he'd have to return to Paris to finish shooting and he certainly couldn't leave her alone with how things were now.


	37. Chapter 37

Tom awoke with a bit of a gasp one morning. He wasn't quite sure what he'd been dreaming about, but he could tell by the staggered breaths and sweat dripping down his brow that it hadn't been good. The more he came into consciousness, however, the more he was overcome by quiet a different feeling. His arm was dead asleep just as he had been, tingling from his shoulder to his fingertips. It wasn't until he turned his head though that he realized why. Head perched on his shoulder, body curled perfectly against his, was Sophia, still deep in slumber. The vision, the feeling of her beside him was almost enough to bring tears to his eyes. In the last two weeks, this feeling, this sensation was all he craved, all he wanted: her, beside him, affectionately as she had been for most nights within the last year. He had begun to believe it wasn't ever going to happen again, yet here she was and here he was and things, for a moment, began to feel normal.

As his lips grazed her forehead ever so softly, Sophia's eyelids fluttered open, much to Tom's dismay. She groaned a bit and stretched toward the ceiling, but didn't leave her place on his arm. "Morning," she said groggily.

Tom chuckled. "Good morning to you, cuddle bug. What's up?"

"Nothing," Sophia said softly, nuzzling into the soft blue Tshirt adorning his chest. "I'm just comfortable."

Tom kissed her head once again. "I missed this."

"Me too."

"You feeling okay?"

Sophia shrugged, her eyes once again closing. "It's hard to tell, considering I literally just opened my eyes."

"Well, she's sassy today, so that's a good sign."

Sophia smiled sweetly. "I'm okay."

"I'll take okay," Tom said softly, turning a bit so his free arm could wrap around her. He didn't want to leave the bed, despite the growing urgency of needing to use the restroom. "We should go get breakfast. Have a date day. Just me and you." Her silence was beginning to tell him he had his answer, but to his surprise, a very different response escaped her lips.

"Okay."

"Did you just say yes?" he questioned excitedly.

"Yes, I did."

"Well Jesus Christ. Someone is just full of surprises today."

Sophia scoffed a bit. "Can't hide in here forever."

"No, no you cannot." Tom took a deep breath and pressed the side of his face against her head. "You know… if I've been pushing you, or making you…more upset in any way, that was never my intent. I just… I don't like seeing you like this and I really don't like not being able to do anything about it. Because…out of all the things in this universe, all I want is for you to be happy and I know right now…maybe, that's not possible. But if there's…anything I can do to perhaps make things even the slightest bit easier…I hope you'll tell me."

Sophia gulped. "There's a reason I was gone so long yesterday."

"Yeah?"

"After I got done at the doctor… he thought I needed, well we both thought I needed to talk to someone, so I went to my therapist. He, um… he put me on a pretty heavy fucking dosage of Remeron…so maybe…sometime soon I won't be such an infernal bitch to deal with."

"Anti-depressants?"

"Yeah…anti-depressant, anti-anxiety. So maybe I'll either be nice or just sleep fucking constantly so no one has to deal with me. Plus I'm going back to therapy, at least for the time being." She paused and laughed. "I'm starting to think I'm too fucked up to live a normal life."

"Don't say that." Tom's lips pursed and his brow furrowed. "Why didn't you say something?"

Sophia shook her head as tears began glistening in her eyes. "I don't know. It's kind of embarrassing. I don't like needing drugs to make me not be a bitch to the people I love."

"Stop it, "Tom commanded, pulling her into him even tighter. "You've gone through something pretty fucking traumatic. No one blames you for feeling the way you do."

"I hate needing drugs to be happy. I hate that…I'm better at talking to a complete stranger rather than the people that care about me. It shouldn't be like this. I should be able to do it on my own."

"There is no shame in admitting you need a bit of help, alright? It's not forever; it's just…until we can deal with all of this."

"You mean me."

"No I mean we. We're in this together, darling. For the long haul."

"I need to talk to Ben and Maggie. Apologize for being a cunt."

"Okay, a: don't ever call yourself that again and b: they get it, Soph. We all…get it. I mean, it hasn't been particularly enjoyable but no one is harboring any ill will toward you. We were just worried."

"I was too."

"I was so scared to leave you alone…"

"You thought I was going to do something?"

"I don't know. I mean, I guess in a way, yeah. I knew you weren't yourself and… I don't know. I was thinking about every horrible possible thing I could I guess."

"I would never…do that, Tom. I would never hurt myself. No matter…how much all of this hurts because it does. But…I couldn't do that. Not to you. Not to Ben or Maggie. I'm not that out of it."

"Well…that is relieving to hear," Tom stated.

"I think I'm too big of a pussy to ever do anything successfully anyway."

Tom tried not to laugh. "Stop it. This is not something we should be laughing about."

"I'm laughing. You should just count your blessings right now."

"I definitely am," Tom chuckled. "Alright. Shower? Who's first?"

"You. I'm going to refuse to get out of bed for awhile longer."

"I will pick you up and put you in that shower myself if I have to. We're going out," Tom stated. "You already agreed."

"Yeah, yeah. Just get moving."

Tom grinned, but leaned his head toward her, pressing his lips into hers. She once again surprised him. She didn't stop him, she didn't pull away. Instead, Sophia placed her hand against his scruffy cheek and kissed him back. Like she used to, hard and deep, sincerely and lovingly and she kissed him for a long time. Tom was in heaven, pure and simple.

He blinked as he unwillingly pulled away. "Mm…That. I missed that as well."

Sophia smiled. "Would you go shower? You wait much longer and we'll miss breakfast entirely."

"So we'll get lunch," Tom stated, kissing her again, much quicker this time. "I love you, Sophia. I love you…with all of my heart."

"I know," she beamed. "I love you too."

"Well then…everything will be just fine, won't it?" He grazed his lips against her forehead before flinging back the covers and climbing out of bed. "Alright. Off we go. Do not go back to sleep."

"You ain't the boss of me."

"I am today."

"No."

"Just once can I be the boss? One time?"

"No."

"Fuck."

Sophia just laughed as Tom disappeared into the hallway. There was a huge part of her that wanted to take back her agreement to venture out of the apartment. But she couldn't. She had to go, she had to try. Not so much for her, but for him. She would not lose him, she couldn't.

Breakfast and bookstores, tea shops and walking around their city; it was the most normal, perfect day either of them had in a very long time. Walking hand in hand, in and out of shops and stores, laughing and smiling, kissing and talking like normal. Like they always had.

"I don't need any more books," Sophia sighed, shoving the book on her hand back onto the shelf. "We don't have any more room."

"We should build a library."

"What're you going to do?" Sophia asked. "Add one onto the house?"

Tom shrugged. "There's an extra room."

Sophia gulped. "There's two."

"Hey," he soothed, taking hold of her hand. "It's okay. You know…it'll happen, right? We'll get our chance. Just…not right now."

"I hope so."

"We will, my love. I promise you," Tom assured, wrapping his arms around her waist as he stood behind her. "Cause I sure as hell ain't going to stop trying."

Sophia laughed. "You've got…a few more weeks before we can even attempt trying."

"Well I wasn't…hinting at anything, but…"

"Yes you were."

"Ehh…maybe a little bit," Tom smirked before planting his lips on her cheek. "Get the damn book."

"Tom."

"Fine, I'll get the damn book." He reached in front of her and grabbed the copy of F Scott Fitzgerald's "The Beautiful and the Damned" his love had just been ogling.

"Tom, don't. I already have it."

"Yeah but this is first edition. It's much better."

"It's much more expensive."

"You're talking but I'm not hearing anything."

"You're an ass."

"But you love me."

As Tom jogged his way to the register, Sophia's phone rang out from her purse. She pulled it out and simply stared at the screen for a moment. She expected it to be Benedict or Maggie. But it wasn't. It was her mother. And she didn't know what to do.

"Who is it?" Tom asked as the call faded to silence and he returned to her side.

"My mom," Sophia stated. The look on her face was one of pure terror: white as ghost, eyes wide and fluttering about. "I haven't told her."

"I did," Tom stated, as he gulped. "I, um…I called her a couple days ago. She hadn't heard yet so I suppose that's good. I told her you weren't really up to talking but that I thought she should know."

Sophia looked up at him quizzically. "You called my mom?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just…"

"No. No. You don't have anything to be sorry for. I should've done it. She's my responsibility."

"There you go again. OURS. She's our responsibility and…you weren't in a place where I even wanted you talking to her because Lord knows what her reaction would've been."

"What'd she say?"

"Not much of anything. Just…that I should have you call her when you were feeling better and…I didn't tell you that, did I?"

Sophia laughed lightly and shook her head. "No. You didn't."

"So…call your mom when you're feeling up to it, alright?"

"Is one ever feeling up to speaking to my mother?" Sophia asked with a sigh. "I should probably let the antidepressants fully kick in before we try to tackle that one."

Tom chuckled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, resting his chin atop her head. "Just put her on speakerphone and if she starts being a jerk, I'll take over."

"What're you going to do? Chastise her?"

"No. I'll just deflect her anger toward me. Take one for the team."

Sophia pulled her head away from his chest and looked up at him. "I love you."

"I love you. Let's go to a movie."

"Jesus. You'd think you were the one who hadn't left the house in two weeks."

"It's different. You're with me. Now I want to do everything."

Sophia laughed. "You're like a little kid."

"That's not really a new development, is it?"

"Not at all."

"How long before you go back to Paris?" Sophia asked, curled up on Tom's lap as they sat watching a movie at home that evening. They had spent the entire day out on the town. Sophia was exhausted, but Tom was happy, and that was enough to make it worth her while.

Tom shook his head, the fingers on one hand continuously running through the dark locks atop her head. "Uh, I don't know. Soon, I assume. They're doing whatever they can without me at the moment, but I can't push it off forever. Why?"

"Cuz I don't want you to leave," Sophia said softly with a sad laugh.

Tom smiled and kissed his forehead. "Come with me."

"What?" Sophia asked, sitting up and looking at him.

"Come with me," he repeated. "We missed…birthdays and Valentine's Day…so…just…pack up and come to Paris with me for a few weeks. I won't have to be there long and…it would be much more enjoyable if you were with me."

"I don't want to distract you."

"I would be much more distracted if you were back here by yourself and I was worried about you so…just come with me."

Sophia stared at him a moment before a smile slowly crept over her face. "Okay. Okay I'll come."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Yes," Tom beamed, hissing his 's'. He pressed his lips into hers. "It's going to be fantastic. I'll take you everywhere."

"You'll be working."

"Not all the time. I will make sure I have time to show you the sights and do…all the romantic things a couple is supposed to do in Paris. I'm excited."

"I can tell," Sophia laughed. "You're silly." Tom just stared into her eyes for a moment. "What? What's wrong with you?"

Tom shook his head. "For once…absolutely nothing. This has been…the most perfect day I have had…in a long while. So thank you, for that. I needed it."

Sophia smiled sweetly before leaning toward him and firmly pressing her lips against his. "We both did."

"I think you're right," Tom sighed, as he pulled her back down into his arms, her head once again landing on his chest. "I think we need another movie."

"I think…we should just lay here…and you should read to me."

Tom laughed. "You want me to read to you?"

"I do."

"Alright. What should we read?"

"A phone book. I just want to hear your voice."

Tom laughed again. "I could just talk to you."

"Read me a story, dammit."

"Okay, okay," Tom gave in. He reached back, knowing there was a book of some sort on the side table behind him. But just as he grabbed it, there was a knock at the door. "What the fuck?"

"Who's here?" Sophia asked as she moved from his lap and Tom stood.

"No idea." He ran his hands over his sweatpants and headed to the door. He opened it and stood frozen for a moment. "Um…hi…"

Sophia's eyes widened. Surprise or horror, she had no idea. "Mom?"


	38. Chapter 38

Tom's nerves were quickly growing incredibly frayed. As he stood, hands in the warm water and suds brimming the sink before him, his ears couldn't help but listen to the conversation in the nearby living room. Constance had invaded his home two days before and ever since he felt as though he'd been walking on eggshells. He'd done quite well at keeping his mouth shut. To be honest, Constance wasn't approaching Sophia nearly as hard as he'd expected. She was actually being quite understanding, sympathetic, motherly even. It seemed as though all her disdain, all of her contempt for the situation was being directed toward him. Snide remarks, sideways glances that nearly made his skin crawl. He had never felt quite so uncomfortable in his own home. Sophia would try her best to dissuade her mother's scorn, but it was like just trying to yank your foot out of a proverbial bear trap: pointless.

He'd spent most of the last forty eight hours tiptoeing around, allowing the mother and daughter the most time possible. He'd join them here and there, or stay behind while they ventured throughout London. He made tea, straightened the apartment, did everything the doting boyfriend trying to impress his beloved's mother would do, but it was growing quite tiresome. Fifteen months, a giant rock and a house they had yet to move into would have been more than enough to win over any other parent. Even the constant reassurance flooding out of Sophia's mouth at his behalf was more than an adequate campaign for Tom, but not Constance. She wouldn't budge. She didn't like him and it was beyond his reasoning as to why.

"Mom, it's not happening," he heard Sophia say in a hushed tone.

"Sophia, darling, I love you, but I really think you should come home…"

"I AM home, Mom!" Sophia insisted through gritted teeth. "Why can't you understand that?"

"What? Here? On your own while he's out running around the globe? Sophia, he wasn't even here when you miscarried…"

Their words fell into silence as Tom unconsciously elbowed a tea cup to the floor. His teeth were gritted, jaw clenched. His crystal blue eyes were clouded with anger. His hands braced against the counter in front of him as he tried to breathe himself into a calmer state, though it wasn't really working.

"Thomas?"

He took a deep breath and turned around to find Sophia in the doorway.

"Are you alright?" she asked, a concerned expression strewn across her face.

Tom took another breath, the air filling his lungs to what felt like their breaking point before he exhaled slowly. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine."

Sophia glanced over her shoulder to make sure her mother was still seated on the sofa before she walked more into the kitchen, out of Constance's line of vision. "Sweetheart, don't listen to what she says…"

"How can I not?" Tom asked, his whisper coming off as more of a hiss. "She blames me for all of this…"

"It doesn't matter what she thinks," Sophia interrupted, placing her hand snugly on top of his, still gripping the countertop.

"It DOES," Tom argued. "She's your mother. She…is going to be a part of my life for the rest of hers and…she hates me. She is sitting in there, twelve feet away from me, trying to get you to leave the country, to leave me. How am I supposed to ignore that?"

"I don't know," Sophia said with a sigh. "I just…"

Tom took a deep breath. "I can't do this. I can't be in this house listening to this…bullshit any longer. I just can't."

"What're you saying, Tom?"

"He's saying he's going to leave. Again."

Tom's head of curls swung in the direction of the woman behind him. "I'm not running anywhere. In fact, if you were to let me finish, I was going to ask if you would leave."

"You were going to ask my daughter to kick out her own mother?" Constance asked, her thin arms folded across her chest. "How very chivalrous of you."

Tom's blue eyes rolled toward the back of his skull. "Right. I'm the bad guy. I forgot. Remind me again of the man before me. The one that broke her heart and then the other heart of the daughter you worship. Does the sun still rise in his eyes?"

"Grant has nothing to do with this."

"No, you're right, he doesn't," Tom stated, standing tall. "Sophia made her choice. Over a year ago. She chose to be somewhere with people who loved her, who valued her. Something you in all your years as her mother have never done."

"Thomas…" Sophia began softly, brushing her fingertips against his hand ever so softly, begging for him to grow silent.

"No," Tom said, turning toward her. "I've held my tongue quite long enough." He turned back to the middle aged, debutante before him. "I don't know what I've done to place myself so…securely on your bad side, but I assure you that you hold no different place with me." He gulped back the angry lump that was growing in his throat. "I have spent much of the last fifteen months trying to undo the damage you have done to the woman I love. Because I do. I do love her more than your…simple mind could possibly even fathom."

Constance chuckled, leaning against the door frame. "Quite a bite to your words there, Charming."

"Well you seem to have pushed me to my limit," Tom stated. "Please, tell me how as someone who sees their firstborn child once a year you think you have any more of a place in her life than I do."

"Because I was there for the first thirty years instead of the last one."

"You were there? By there do you mean drunkenly passed out? Or berating her into self hatred? Or allowing her father to toss her and Samantha around like ragdolls? Is that what you mean by there? Because, in my experience, though my parents are divorced, I can assure you that is not what is intended when you're told to be there for your children."

"You think you know her entire history."

"I know what she has told me!" Tom shouted. "And that is more than enough. I don't need to hear your side of the story and I sure as hell don't want to because it makes no difference to me."

"And where were you when she needed you? Aside from up on your high horse? In Paris, right? Living your…extravagant lifestyle, doing lord knows what…."

"I WAS WORKING!" Tom yelled. "I was onset when I got the call and I was on a plane within an hour. Sophia knows where I am every second I am not in this home. I have never once lied to her, I have never once put her or our relationship in danger. Was my career my only focus for a long time? Yes. Of course it was. But now, the only reason I do what I do is so that I can give her and our family the life they deserve. I don't do this for the fame or the glory. I do it so when I go to bed at night I know that I have given her everything she could possibly ever want."

"Except for you being there."

Tom shook his head and scoffed, running his fingers through his ginger-blonde curls. "You will never understand what she and I have. You will never get the sacrifice both her and I have put into this relationship because you don't understand how a real relationship works. How love works. If the roles were reversed I would stand beside her just as she has me and she knows that."

"Does she? Have you asked her?"

"I don't need to because she knows my heart as well as I know hers," Tom insisted. "Can you say that about any of your what? Five marriages? How's this one going, by the way? I'm not sure I even know his name. Should I bother with learning it?"

"Okay, Tom, that's enough," Sophia stated.

"Yes. Listen to your bride," Constance stated. "Or continue. Maybe you'll just push her back to New York. You may do my job for me."

"Trust me, it'll take a lot more convincing for her to go with you than it would her to stay with me."

"Stop it!" Sophia shouted. "The both of you. Do you honestly think this is helping anything at this moment? Do you really think you're making yourselves look good because I can tell you for certain that neither of you are very well lit at the moment."

Tom asserted his agreement with just a nod, his eyes still locked onto the woman in the doorway. "I'm going to leave, just for a few hours. And when I return I want you out of my home. Remain in London or go back to New York, I don't care. But you are no longer welcome here."

Sophia's eyes widened at her usually mild-mannered man's request. She didn't blame him and she certainly wasn't angry, but she also definitely did not anticipate his words. Without so much as another beat, Tom's lean legs lead him past her mother and into the living room. "Tom, where are you going?"

"For a drink. I'll be back before bed," he stated simply, grabbing his coat from the closet and his wallet from the table. Tom turned back to Sophia and ran his arms down her shoulders. "I'm sorry. I truly am, but…I won't stand for this any longer. I understand that she is your mother. I get that, truly I do. But…if we are to have any sort of life together, if we're really in this for the long haul…something has got to change. Either…her attitude or her presence because I can't live like this." He took a step toward her, planting his lips firmly on her cheekbone before moving toward the door and disappearing into the hallway.

Sophia winced as the door shut with a bit of a slam. She breathed deeply trying to prevent the flood that emotion filled her eyes from pouring down her face. It was time for her to make a choice. Give in to the little girl inside who still wanted nothing more than to please her mother or stand beside the man she loved and say goodbye possibly once and for all?


	39. Chapter 39

He'd lost count at the number of vodka-sodas he'd had long ago. He'd saddled up to the end of a bar counter a few hours before, ordered himself some fried form of dinner and instantly began drinking away the days stresses. To his surprise, he'd been left fairly alone at his darkened end of the counter. Whether it was because he hadn't been recognized or his disposition was visible to the rest of the public and he honestly didn't care. The last thing he wanted to do was feign some sort of pleasure in conversing with complete strangers. Hell at this moment he didn't know what he wanted to do.

He sighed heavily, his shoulders rising and falling with the depth of his breath. He didn't want to stay in the bar much longer but his desire to go back home wasn't exactly exuding through his skin either. He'd debated calling Benedict, just to have some sort of friendly conversation but he was certain that their talk would only simply turn back to Constance and Sophia and it was a topic he'd discussed quite enough that day. There were so many other people Tom could have called, so many people that would've come to his side, to share a drink and perhaps some laughter, but not a single one had come to mind when he'd stormed out of his very own apartment like he was the one in the wrong.

"Tom?"

Tom sighed, his index finger running the lip of the highball glass before him. Slowly he turned back to the voice, which ended up belonging to a face he didn't anticipate seeing. "Nora? What are you doing here?" he asked with a surprise smile.

"You're kind of in my neck of the woods," his dark haired, dark eyed ex asked as she took a seat on the stool next to him.

Tom chuckled at his own absentmindedness. "I am, aren't I?" he asked with a sigh. The girl nodded. "Sorry. Not in my head at the moment."

"The drinks or something happened?"

Tom gulped, his eyes arriving back at his glass. "Both, I guess."

"What's wrong?" Nora asked after delivering her order to the bartender. "Talk to me."

Tom's head waved back and forth. "I…got into it with the future mother in law. She's a…deplorable woman. She's treated Sophia like garbage absolutely all her life and…now she's returned to…somehow make amends. In fact, today she is trying to convince Sophia to return to New York."

"Why would she do that? Why would she leave?"

Tom gulped. "Um…she lost the baby. Things have been…quite rough for the last few weeks. She hasn't really been talking or…doing much until recently. In fact the night her mother arrived we'd just…really started to get back to a good place and now here I am drinking alone after basically giving her an ultimatum."

"Well if the mother is as horrible as you say, I doubt there will be much of a decision."

"It's not that I think she'll leave. I don't, I truly don't. It's just that…" Tom paused and sighed heavily as he searched for words. "We have been through more than enough in the last few weeks. I don't know how much more…drama…we can withstand. I really don't."

Nora sighed and set her hand on the man's shoulder comfortingly. "Let's get out of here. My place is close. We can talk without…a bunch of strangers around."

Tom's head slowly began nodding. "Yeah. Yeah that's probably a good idea."

The coffee table was turning into a graveyard of empty beer bottles. Tom had spent the last few hours unleashing every concern, every worry. The number of them had only seemed to multiply the drunker he got.

"Would it be wrong to say I hate her?" Tom asked, sinking into the corner of the sofa even further.

"Who? Sophia?"

"God no!" Tom shouted. "I love that woman more than life! I meant her mother!"

"Wishful thinking," Nora said with a smirk.

Tom closed one eye tightly as he stared at her. "What are you talking about? Stop being weird."

"I'm not being weird!" Nora exclaimed. She shook her head and sighed heavily. "I'm just saying…my parents loved you."

Tom nodded. "They did. Parents usually do love me. This is a very weird situation I find myself in," he stated. The alcohol had blinded him to the fact that she'd moved closer to him on the sofa. "I honestly don't get it."

"Have you ever thought that…maybe…she's not who you're supposed to be with? Maybe that's not the family you're supposed to be a part of."

Tom's head rolled drunkenly in the girl's direction, his eyes locking on her stone expression. "You are cut off. You're talking nonsense right now."

"I am not!" Nora exclaimed, slapping the man's chest playfully. Tom just chuckled and clutched the area she'd just smacked. "Come on, Tom. You can't honestly tell me you haven't thought that maybe…we did the wrong thing."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about us!" Nora cried, one hand slapping onto her jean clad thigh as the other clutched to the beer bottle in her hand. "We were together four years, Tom. That's a long time."

"It's a very long time," Tom agreed with a single nod. "It was also a very long time ago."

"It wasn't that long ago."

"Three years," Tom stated. "That's quite a bit of time. Especially since most of it we didn't speak. Kind of…kills any hopes of a reunion fast."

"I didn't handle the breakup correctly, I know that."

"You moved. It wasn't like we were going to stay best friends," Tom said reassuringly. "That was a lot of…relationship to just…put behind and act like everything was fine."

"I should've said yes."

"What?"

Nora cleared her throat. "When you proposed. I should've said yes."

Tom was shocked. He had no idea what to say or how to respond or even how to react. Four years was a long time to wait for her revelation and at this point, it didn't really make a difference.

Nora, however, didn't wait for a response. She rose from her position on the sofa and moved toward him. Without any warning she pushed her plush, red lips into his, her hand cradling his scruffy cheek.

It took a few seconds for Tom to even realize what was going on. Whether it was the drunken haze or the complete shock, it didn't matter. The second he got back into his head after realizing what was going on, he quite forcefully pushed her away. "What the…what in the hell are you doing?!" he exclaimed, rising to his feet and instantly pacing about the room.

"Tom, I…"

"No. No…that's…no," Tom repeated, his brow furrowing as he looked into her direction, still seated on the couch below. "This isn't happening. This isn't what's happening here."

"Tom, I'm sorry."

Tom's hand ran over his mouth as his head began shaking back and forth. "No. No it's my fault. I shouldn't have come here. This was…a terrible idea…"

"Tom, wait…"

"No," Tom stated firmly, grabbing his coat from the nearby armchair. "I love her, Nora. I love her like I've never loved anyone else. Not even you." He gulped, knowing his words like hurt. "I'm sorry. I have to go." He slipped his arms into his coat and headed out the front door and out into the rain soaked London night. "Fuck…" he groaned as he glanced up and down the street, debating which way he could go. But he was too drunk and it was too late and too rainy. He took sanctuary under a nearby overhang and put his phone to his ear. "Ben. Hey…"

Sophia was curled up on the sofa in the dark, stormy night when her phone ruptured her from her dreams. She glanced at the clock, reading a bright red 1:30. She slapped her hand at the table in front of her until she found the lit up phone and groggily pulled it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Soph. Did I wake you?" Benedict's soothing voice greeted her.

"Yeah, yeah…but it's okay," Sophia assured as she sat up. "Hey, have you heard from Tom? He promised he'd be home…"

"That's actually why I'm calling," Benedict interrupted. "He just called me. He is…wandering around Central London, drunk off his ass. I'm on my way to get him."

Sophia closed her eyes, her elbow propped on the back of the couch, forehead in her hands. "Is he alright?"

"Uhh…I think he's fine," Benedict stated, somewhat less than convincingly. "He is…really drunk and… it seems he ran into Nora at the bar."

"Like his ex Nora?"

"Yeah. She…convinced him to leave so they could talk and…then apparently. I don't know. I probably shouldn't be telling you this. It's his job…"

"Ben, what happened?"

"Soph, I really…"

"Ben."

Benedict sighed. "Apparently she kissed him and he freaked out and left and now he is waiting for me outside a closed bookshop."

Sophia scoffed. "Why didn't he call me?"

"He's afraid you're upset because of what happened with your mother. Which, I haven't gotten that whole story yet, but I can't wait to hear the Tom-three-sheets-to-the-wind version," Benedict said with a laugh. He paused and sighed. "Don't be too cross with him, Soph. He's a mess."

"I'm not. I'm not mad at all. If I could've run away and gotten pissed I would've too," Sophia said with a sigh.

"Where's your mother?"

"She's still here. I calmed her down. We talked. She…promised to try but… I don't know if I even believe her. I'm taking her to a hotel in the morning, it just got late quickly and I was honestly too tired to deal with it anymore."

"Well, I'm not sure bringing him back there in this state would help things any."

Sophia gulped. "Could you take him to your place? I'll…get her out in the morning and come get him."

"Yeah. Yeah I'll talk him into it. Doubt it'll take much."

"You promise me he's okay?"

"He's fine, Sophie. I'll get him home, get him sobered up. I'll let you know when we get there."

"Okay. Thank you, Ben."

"Of course, darling. Get some rest, huh?"

"I will."

"You better. Goodnight."

Sophia sighed and hung up the phone. She was ready for this day, hell this last month to be over.

Tom lay the upstairs bed that had once been Sophia's, eyes wide open, head spinning. Looking back on the day he had nothing but regrets. Sure he'd meant every word he'd said to Constance, but he regretted getting so angry. If he hadn't gotten angry, he wouldn't have left for the bar. If he hadn't gone to the bar, he wouldn't have run into Nora. And if he hadn't ran into Nora, he certainly wouldn't be in a bed that wasn't his. He'd be at home. With her. Where he was supposed to be. His head was spinning, positive he'd lost her. Positive he had screwed up the very thing he'd spent so long fighting for. He gulped and reached for his phone, resting next to the glass of water on the table beside his bed. He squinted at the bright screen, trying his best to open up his text messages with his eyes burning. He typed three simple words, albeit difficult in his current state. "_I love you." _

He intended on waiting for a response, but the weight of his eyelids prevented him from doing so. He drifted into the darkest of slumber as the phone in his hand dropped to his chest, the screen lighting up with a response.

"_I love you too." _


	40. Chapter 40

Sophia inhaled deeply, her face buried in Benedict's chest as he clung to her like a koala on a branch. "Okay, okay," she said with a muffled laugh. "You're crushing me."

"I'm sorry," Benedict said with a chuckle as he released his grip on the girl. "It's just…been a long time."

Sophia gulped and hung her head in almost an embarrassed fashion. "I know. Things have been…weird lately. I've been weird. And I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Benedict assured, shaking his head. He issued her a comforting smile. "How are you feeling now?"

Sophia shrugged, her shoulders surrounding her ears as if she had no neck at all. "A bit better, I guess. Trying to focus on other things right now. Like the war between my mother and fiancé."

Benedict just shook his head as his behind found a seat on the back of the couch. He folded his arms across his chest. "Where is she?"

Sophia sighed so heavy it nearly shook her entire frame. "At Heathrow. Or…somewhere over the Atlantic. I don't really know."

"I thought she was going to try."

"She said she was," Sophia said, her voice shuddering with disappointment. "And then, at breakfast she started harping on me about going back to New York again and I finally snapped. I said…she either needed to get onboard with Tom and I or…she could consider herself uninvited to the wedding."

"What'd she say?"

"She's on a plane, isn't she?" Sophia asked, looking up, tears in her dark eyes.

Benedict's lips pursed as he rose, once again enveloping the girl in his embrace. "I'm so sorry, Soph."

"I don't understand how someone can be…so horrible to their child. I would…give anything to have Henry right now and…" her voice trailed off as tears began to roll down her face.

"Hey, hey, hey," Benedict soothed, hugging her even tighter. "It's gonna be okay, I promise. And one day…the two of you are going to have a litter, a whole litter of the most gorgeous babies this world has ever seen. And…I know that doesn't help anything now and I wish there was something I could do that would, but I do swear to you that it won't feel like this forever. It won't hurt this bad forever."

"I know," Sophia sighed. She took a deep breath and pushed the hair out of her eyes. She sniffed and looked back at Benedict. "Ya know…I think the reason I pulled so far away from him… was that I couldn't look at him and not…see Henry. Which makes no sense because…I never saw Henry…"

"No, darling. It makes complete sense."

"I couldn't look at him without seeing his excitement and… the sheer happiness that the idea of being a dad gave him. And then, when I felt like I took it away…"

"Hey, stop it. You had no control over what happened."

"I know that. I do. I just…" Sophia exhaled out the side of her mouth, sending her bangs flitting up into the sky. "He's been trying. So hard. He really has and… I haven't even let him be sad, ya know? I haven't let him grieve. I've been…horrendously selfish. Toward him and you and Maggie and… I'm sorry. I guess that's all I was really trying to say."

Benedict smiled his trademark glowing smile. "You have nothing to apologize to me for, alright? I can't imagine what you and Tom are going through. But I can assure you that I am here and that Maggie is here, regardless. That's never going to change."

"I know," Sophia smiled sweetly before pressing up on her toes and delivering a loving peck to his cheek. "Alright. Where's the boy?"

"Still passed out I think," Benedict stated with a laugh. "He had a night."

"Sounds like it," Sophia chuckled. "I'll be back."

Benedict smiled as he watched her disappear up the stairs. She was back, or at least she was on her way.

Tom's face was buried under the quilt wrapped around him. For as dark and rainy as the previous evening was, the morning was entirely too bright and sunny for his liking. His head was throbbing; his mouth tasted like an old sock and he felt like he would lose whatever was left in his body at any given minute. He didn't move a single muscle as he heard a knock on the door behind him.

"I'm not getting up," he said, groggily, from his place under his blanket.

"Well then I'm coming in."

Upon hearing her voice, Tom pulled the blanket from his head and rolled over just as Sophia crawled into the bed beside him. "Soph, I…" he began. But before he could finish his sentence, her hands were on his cheeks and her lips pressed into his. His arms wrapped tightly around her as she slid her body closer, still kissing him with all of her might. After a few impassioned, and surprising, minutes, Tom pulled back, his blue eyes gazing intently on his betrothed. He laughed a bit as she snuggled up, her head landing on his chest. "That was not the greeting I was anticipating."

"Well I guess I'm just full of surprises," Sophia said with a sigh.

"You always have been," Tom said softly, his fingers lacing with hers. He pulled her hand to his lips, kissing it softly. "What're you doing here?"

"I came to take you home."

"How did you…"

"Ben called me last night. I know everything."

"Everything?" Tom asked with a gulp.

"Yeah. Everything."

Tom inhaled sharply. "Sophie, I…"

"You don't have to explain anything to me, Thomas," Sophia insisted, her brown eyes rising up to his. "I don't…blame you for anything. I would've left to had it been an option."

"You're not mad?"

"No."

"Did he tell you about…"

"Nora? Yes. Let her know if I see her, I'm knocking the taste out of her stupid mouth."

Tom chuckled. "I don't think I'll be talking to her any time soon."

"Good."

"I shouldn't have gone over there. I should've known it wasn't a good idea."

"Mmm, but that's why we love you. Our sweet naïve Thomas who thinks the best in everyone," Sophia stated with a smile. She took a deep breath, simply staring into his crystal blue eyes for a moment. "Are you okay?"

"Aside from a pounding head and a bit of a bruised ego, yeah. I'm fine."

"Why a bruised ego?'

"I acted poorly yesterday," Tom stated. "I'm not saying I didn't mean every word I said, because I did, but I could've handled myself a whole lot better and I wish I would've."

"You…have nothing to be ashamed of. If anyone should be ashamed, it's my mother. Not you. All you did was stand up for yourself...and for me. You shouldn't feel bad for that."

Tom smirked crookedly. "Where is she? Your mother?"

"She is…headed back to New York." Sophia paused and sighed heavily. "We talked last night and she promised things would be different once again. And then this morning we went to breakfast and it…was the same shit." She hung her head as it began waving from side to side. "I'm not doing it anymore. I'm not…going to let her ruin this for me. So I told her…it was time for her to go and that if she wasn't going to make an actual attempt or even…fake getting onboard with you and I then she could… she could get used to not hearing from me."

Tom's mouth opened and brow scrunched, her words somehow not quite registering. "You… you said that?"

Sophia nodded. "I told her not to be expecting a wedding invitation."

"Soph, I never meant for it to go this far."

"I know that," Sophia stated. "I had to do it. For us. For me. I'm tired of being the hurt teenager. I'm tired of…trying to convince her to love me. It's time to focus on what I have which is an amazing surrogate family and…the best friends a girl could ask for…and the most incredible almost husband this world has ever seen."

Tom grinned brightly. "Can we just get married now? Screw the months of planning. Let's just go get it over with."

Sophia laughed loudly. "That's so romantic."

Tom scowled mockingly. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant…I want you to be my wife. Like…yesterday."

"Las Vegas is a long ways away."

"There are other places than Las Vegas."

"Stop," Sophia chuckled. "You want a real wedding more than I do. You'd regret it instantly."

"Never. Never in a million years will I ever regret anything about you and I. Not one second," Tom insisted. "Because…no matter what, everything that has happened has led us to right here…right now. And I wouldn't change that for the world."

"Me either," Sophia stated before pushing her lips into his once again. After awhile she pulled back. "Come on. Get up. Let's get outta here."

"Where shall we go, my love?"

"Anywhere. As long as I'm with you."


End file.
